Check Your Tweets
by GayGay4NayNay
Summary: This is a Heya fiction with references to the G7ee cast, developing during season 4. Naya R is a bit frustrated because she can't be herself and she decides to escape reality and create her own universe... her own Twitterverse.
1. The Great Idea

**Check Your Tweets**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naya Rivera –no comments. And I don't own any of the characters in this story. References are made to Glee and it's characters which I also do not own. This is a story intended for fan entertainment purposes only. Any of the facts or events described here aren't real –as far as I know. **

**CHAPTER 1: The Great Idea**

It's 2:38 AM and I'm still on Twitter. Am I obsessed or something? Well, I guess I am… but who the fuck cares? It's not like anyone can actually see me? Right? Well this is getting a bit boring. Like really boring. I'm just trolling my mentions. There are good ones though, like this one: "_Naya, pls tweet me back I'll give u my house Ill kill my parents n give u my house_". The girl is funny, not very original but she's funny.

Oh my God, look at this one, "_I never thought I was gay b4 but 4 u I'd do anything_". Isn't that a bit scary? I mean, come on, the girl has taste, not gonna deny it, but am I really "turning" people gay? And if so… I hope I'm only turning girls gay, otherwise I'd have something to worry about.

Ok, enough. I need some sleep. I have to be up at six. Wait! Six? Isn't that in like three hours? And I have to face Lea, Miss Perfection and Di, Miss Sweetness. Ugh! I can't be even bothered. Fuck work! We're only going to read the script out loud! These NY scenes are going to be quite a hit for the fans if the Twitter traffic is right, so I better do it right. Not right, perfect! I owe them that. If only they knew that we were only actually in NYC for like, what? A few days? The rest of the indoor scenes are being shot right here in L.A. but not with the rest of the cast, which actually sucks, I miss them.

I should go to sleep. Again. But… I could do with a few more minutes in the Twitterverse.

It's so frustrating not being able to interact with my fans though. I want to reply to some tweets, I want to let them know I do care. At least sometimes I do. But I can't. PR's being too strict.

"_Watch_ _your tweets Naya. Almost a million people read between lines. It wouldn't be good for your career if you express your feelings and you say something wrong…_"

Yeah I know, I know. Like that Chris Brown business. I fucked that up really bad, but I was really misunderstood, and replying to that asshole really made things worse.

If only I could be myself in here. Or if only I could interact and say things I want to say freely. Well, I guess that is impossible right? It is impossible that someone like me can be anonymous on Twitter. Or isn't it? Hey! I could make up an account. Different name, different data. I could make up my location, age, icon! Wow, I'm a fucking genius! But then again… who would follow a totally anonymous person? And who would I follow? God this is crazy. I'm being stupid. I don't even have time for this. I'm not that bored. Right?

Come on! I'm fucking Naya Rivera. I don't need this. I don't need to go through Twitter to know what people think about me or to get to know people who would act towards me as a normal person, not as a superstar -which of course I am. But… it wouldn't hurt either. Fuck it, I'll see what happens.

xxxXXXxxx

Shit, it's already 5AM and I'm I still here. But I'm quite proud. I created a new person. I am GayGayForNayNay. That nice girl gave me the idea. I have to remind myself to follow her, although I have to be really careful not to mix my actual followers with my new ones.

I'll be from Europe, though I haven't decided where from yet, and I'm not giving away my age. Just in case. Having spent almost two hours creating this faux account and following almost anyone Naya Rivera-related, I can go to sleep. I can't wait to see what happens. It's good that I finished with this alter-ego shit cause my eyes can't take it anymore, they're practically shutting themselves without my consent…

_Off with your head! _

"What the f.. fuck?"

_Off with your head…!_

"Oh my God I really need to change that alarm! Shit! Ugh! I can't believe it's six already!"

Today it's going to be a long long day.

Oh! I almost forgot to…

xxxXXXxxx

Heather was deep asleep. She didn't get much rest last night. She didn't have the slightest idea why she felt so restless lately. She's hardly slept a whole night in months and it was getting on her nerves. Everyone knows she's an easy-going person, relaxed, always with a sincere smile on her face, but not lately. Something wasn't going ok and she couldn't figure out what it actually was.

Something made her open her eyes widely and her body froze for a moment. Was it a noise? She kept still, not knowing what it was that woke her up in such a way. She checked the door. She looked out of the window. She checked her phone. Nope. Nothing. She decided it was too early to get up. She didn't have to be on set until 9 today so, why bother getting up just yet?

She wasn't able to sleep again though. What the hell was wrong with her? She checked her phone again. Almost 6:03 and nothing. She stared at it thinking: "_Come on, please. Come on!_" And suddenly it vibrated. A wide smile magically appeared on Heather's face when a text popped up.

_Morning sweetheart. Missing you already. God it sucks working away from you. It's just not the same. Have a wonderful day. _N

And with those few words Heather relaxed and fell asleep keeping her smile the rest of the morning.

xxxXXXxxx

This is my third coffee and I still can't keep my eyes opened. I wish I could meet the genius who invented dark shades. I'd give her a hug right now -it obviously had to be a woman, no doubt. My shades have saved me in more than one occasion. And today it's one of them. They say it's about to rain but even so the light is so bright right now it's giving me a headache. Wish I could just go back to my trailer and take a quick nap. Fucking Twitter I hate you! If at least I had a hangover it'd mean I had a good time last night but… not even that.

"Hi Miss Hangover! How are you doing today?" that unmistakable voice comes up beside me.

"Hey, Lea. One, I don't have a hangover but even so your annoying voice is way more annoying than Berry's itself, and two, could you be less enthusiastic and cheerful? It's not even seven in the fucking morning for God's sake!"

I haven't even finished with Lea yet when I feel two arms hugging me from behind and soft skin leaning on my shoulder next to my neck whispering into my ear. "Morning sunshine! Rough night again? Whose turn was it this time?"

"Shut up Di! I'm not in the fucking mood. I haven't been able to sleep for like weeks now and am seriously considering taking some pills, I am so fucking tired. And what the fuck do you mean with whose turn? What are you trying to imply, huh?"

Dianna lets go of me and turns me around. "I'm not implying anything honey. It's not me who has been sleeping around with God knows how many guys who haven't even made it through the whole night. Just keeping it real."

"You know what, you should have played Santana. You're way much more of a bitch than I am and believe me that's fucking hard to find! And now, if Miss I'm-so-happy-I-could-burst-of-joy and Miss Judgemental-its-none-of-my-business-but-still-want-to-screw-one-of-my-best-friends-up would leave me the fuck alone and mind their own fucking business I'd be more than glad to get ready for this shit and go through my working day in peace, getting the hint, bitches?"

I turn around and I can see them looking at each other and shrug before they continue their way to the set. They're used to me by now. It's been four years although this last one we haven't been spending that much time together, especially with Dianna, which really sucks. I shouldn't treat her like that, I know. But who gives her the right to judge what I do and what I don't do? Not me, that's for sure. And besides, I don't sleep around with that many guys. It's been what? Five? Six? In like a couple of months? Well, that's not that many.

She has a point though. I don't know what I am doing with all these guys. I don't really enjoy sex that much with any of them anymore. Besides, I am supposed to be with Matt, though I really don't want to be with him. At least romantically. He's my friend. That shitty business with PR and managers trying to keep me away from my best friend really sucks. Why can't we be ourselves? Heather and I are best friends. That's it. What is so wrong about it? Rumors? The fans? My career? She's my best friend. Nothing more than that. It has never been anything more than that. I still don't know what is all the fuss about. I do miss her though. A lot.

xxxXXXxxx

The day goes through surprisingly fast. It's not even 3PM and they called the rehearsal off until tomorrow. Six again. God damn it! Why does it have to be that early? Are they worried about traffic or something? Ugh!

I am so tired I think I'm just going to crash on my trailer's couch for half an hour. I'll be a new person at the next meeting this afternoon. What was it again? A photoshoot? Oh my… I'm gonna die young if I keep going like this. I just need some sleep! DAMN!

I get my phone out of my pocket and have a look at it. What's this? 23 notifications from Twitter? But I have the notifications turned off or I know my cell would just burn in minutes. I get what? A hundred mentions over an hour? And that's on a quiet day.

I open the app and realize the notifications come from my other account. My second "fake" account. Oh God I forgot all about that! More than 20 new followers! Awesome for a "no one."

Wait! A new text pops up. Not Twitter this time.

_Hi hotstuff. I have at least a couple of hours left here and then I'm done. Still missing you. _H

Oh God I miss her. Why do I miss her so much? It's not like we don't see each other anymore. Not as much as last year though. This crappy PR business again. Shit! I can't wait for the next private party, or cast reunion, or whatever excuse I have to see H again. I need to see her soon. It's been like what? A week? Too fucking long. Fuck!

I finally make my way into my trailer and lay down on the couch. My eyes are closing but I can't stop thinking of her. Damn she's my best friend why am I obsessing about her right now? I know I get easily obsessed over things, and people. Obsessing is a Capricorn thing, don't they say that? I know. I'll get into Twitter again. It'll be so boring I'll fall asleep in seconds. People on Twitter talk about me and Hemo. It's so funny. Why do they assume we're a couple? Don't they know the difference between acting and real life? Guess they don't. And what's this? FF? I thought it meant Follow Friday but it's not even Friday. What the hell is an FF? Best HeYa FFs? Well the HeYa thing is funny as hell. I kinda like it actually. But FF? Wait I'll just ask. I'm not Naya Rivera anymore am I?

Oh my God! Fan fictions? Are you fucking kidding me? Brittana fan fictions? Do people actually read this stuff? I gotta open some of these links later just to have a look.

Wait, what the fuck! HeYa fictions? Is this for real? Now I have to read this shit… I'm just too curious to put this down. Are they really writing about me? Me? Why me? I'm not that interesting! -well, I am but… Really? I gotta tell Heather, like right now, she's not going to fucking believe this. If only I could keep my eyes open one more second. I can't even see the phone screen anymore. It's all blurry.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather has been a bit worried for the last couple of hours. Naya hasn't answered her texts and she never does that. She knows she finished shooting early today and has no clue as to why she hasn't shown popped up yet. That's why Heather personally decided to look for Naya. Her phone must be off cause she's not answering it and Dianna and Lea haven't heard of her in the last hour. They are not very happy with her today. She must have been a jerk to them again. She should really try to be nicer. Her Santana side is coming out more and more lately and Heather doesn't like it at all.

She hurries towards Naya's trailer, knocking on her door and getting no answer whatsoever. She pushes it open finding Naya lying on the couch, legs spread and cell phone on the floor right by her left hand.

"Nay honey" says Heather softly not to wake her abruptly. She knows Naya well enough to know she doesn't have a nice wake-up mood. "Wake up, sleeping beauty! It's almost seven. Don't you have work tonight?"

Naya's eyes start opening very slowly and to her surprise the first thing she sees is blue eyes staring right back at her and a lovely smile on her best friend's face.

"Heath? Wh… what are you doing here? Where am I…? Wait!" She sits up in a hurry and looks at the phone to check what time it is. "Fuck! The battery died! Fucking iPhones! What time is it? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Calm down Nay" Heather says in a quiet voice trying to calm her friend. "It's almost seven, but nothing's wrong. I was just worried and decided to check up on you. Don't you have somewhere to be now sweetie?"

"Oh fuck! I had to be there at 6:30! The photoshoot! Fuck Heather I overslept"

"OK" Heather says in the same calming manner, "I'll drive you there. You're a diva remember? Divas always arrive late right?" giving the brunette a peck on the cheek, feeling her start to smile. They both get up and head straight to Heather's car.

"Besides this way, we'll get the chance to chat a bit, huh?" She said dragging a still sleepy Naya by her wrist.

They're already on their way when Naya feels totally awake, at last. She looks at Heather who is now driving and says, "Hemo, I still can't believe you came for me. Did anyone see you? We could get in trouble for this, you know?"

"It's not such a big deal. I was just a little worried. And, besides, it's not like we're totally forbidden to see each other. Well, almost but not totally" Heather says with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, how come you're so tired Nay?"

Heather asks her best friend but as soon as her words escape her mouth she totally regrets asking it. She realizes she doesn't really want to know and she's totally freaked out by the answer she's about to receive. She doesn't even know why she is reacting the way she is. Why would it bother her whether her friend stayed awake last night and why? Why has she been worrying about this kind of stuff lately? She's known Naya for quite a few years now and she has never had this feeling before. Ever since the last season of the show ended and when she knew that they wouldn't spend that much time together, she's been feeling weird. But why? And now she's freaking out cause she asked her best friend why she's always so tired and why she isn't getting all the sleep she needs.

Naya is about to answer when Heather stops her. "You know Nay? Sorry for asking, ok? It's none of my business. You must think I'm a freak or something. You can do whatever you want with your life, you know?"

Naya turns her head towards Heather with a confused look in her eyes. "H? Are you OK? What the hell are you talking about? A freak? What? I can do whatever I want? What the fuck is all this? I haven't been able to sleep much and I sincerely don't know why." She looks shyly down, not knowing what to say. She does know that she's been thinking about Heather a lot, and that confused her. She couldn't tell her that, so she decided to tell her about her "other" story.

"You know what H? I'll tell you. But I'm warning you, you're not gonna like what I'm just going to say ok?" Says Naya with almost a threatening voice.

Heather suddenly feels the need to pull over. Her legs are shaking and she's afraid because her hands are too. What is happening to her? She doesn't even know what Naya is going to tell her. Is she going to say that she misses her too? That she feels weird with all this PR created being apart? That she doesn't feel like her best friend anymore? What the hell is she going to tell her? She's getting really anxious and she's having trouble breathing, let alone be able to drive!

Naya pauses again and then starts talking shyly "It's all about…"

Heather can't take it anymore, _Say something Naya please go on, say something_, she thinks.

"It's all about… Twitter" Naya finally gets out.

"WHAT?" Heather pulls over in a rather abrupt way, lets off the steering wheel turning her full body towards Naya who opens her eyes widely almost in fear, "What the fuck, Naya? Twitter?" Says Heather yelling at Naya.

"Really Naya? Fucking Twitter?"


	2. Karma Is A Bitch

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 2: Karma Is A Bitch**

As I'm sitting on the comfy chair they've prepared for me and make up is applied to my face like it's being re-constructed and restored as an old painting, I can't keep Heather's look off my mind. It's been haunting me since the second she dropped me off at the studio.

In the few years I've known this woman I have never, ever, seen her like this. I mean we've done everything together -well almost everything.

We even peed together in a bathroom stall once. Come on, what's more intimate than that? We were really drunk and as we walked out of the tiny cubicle, a girl took a picture of us with her cell phone. She was about to post it when the cell flew across the bathroom and crashed against the tiles victim of my "Snix slap".

"Don't look at me like that" I whispered against the girl's ear "and thank me for it not being that your face against the tiles instead of your phone," I softly said pointing at the wrecked phone. "So, 'gossip girl' get the fuck out of my face before I make it true" I told her with the very best of my polite ways.

I have never, ever seen her react this way. Heather's look was a mixture of anger, surprise, disappointment, sadness and… I don't know. I can't even imagine what went through that woman's mind. I didn't say anything else afterwards. I couldn't. I was just speechless. We almost had a car accident. I just said "Twitter" for God's sake! Well I know Heather's "history" with social media and phone hacking but this was way too much of a reaction!

"Would your highness keep still while I try to do something with this awkwardly pale face?" Jo said standing behind me and looking at my reflection on the mirror. "Isn't it enough showing up almost an hour late? And by the way Naya, have you seen a ghost or something? I have never seen you looking like this"

"Well, I kinda saw a ghost" I replied. Or at least a side of someone I have never seen before, a hidden side of my sweet and innocent best friend.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather drove all the way back home thinking about what she had just done. She couldn't hide her emotions. She was waiting for Naya to express her feelings towards her. Feelings of friendship, of longing, of how she missed her best friend, of how hard it was for her spending so much time apart. But none of that. She just said Twitter. Fucking Twitter. What did she mean with that anyways? She didn't even ask her. What was so important on Twitter to stay awake for the night? Was she messing around with Kev again?

The most important thought Heather had in her mind right then was why she was reacting this way. Was she being jealous of Kev? She was at least settled with the fact that Naya didn't spend the night with any of those stupid guys she sometimes "hung out" with. Wait, why was she even thinking about Naya's sex life now? What the hell was wrong with her?

She was probably over thinking the whole situation but she tried to remember and go back in time to figure out since when she was feeling like this towards her best friend. The last time they saw each other was at Kevin's party. She decided to show up "uninvited" because she missed Naya so much and had asked Dianna to go to the party with her.

When they got there, Kevin just started jumping up and down with joy hugging and kissing Heather thanking her for being there. She guessed he missed her too. Naya was surrounded by all these rappers friends of Kevin's and they were just wooing and clapping at Naya's rap improvisation. She is so good at doing that, Heather couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Watch your drooling honey, or at least do it in a more subtle way. Your gay is showing H" said Dianna into the taller blonde's ear.

"Shut up, I wasn't dr…" Heather was about to finish the sentence when she stopped talking. Her eyes couldn't help following Naya, who was dragging one of the guys she'd been singing with by his wrist and right to one of the corners of Kevin's living room. They were just about to kiss when Heather felt tears about to burst from her eyes.

"Okaaaay Hemo I think it's time we hit the road. Like right now" Dianna said placing herself between the blonde and the un-wanted scene she was about to witness. When a tear finally made her way down Heather's cheek, she turned around and almost ran towards the door and outside the house. Dianna had a bit of trouble following her friend but finally caught up with her and they both left.

"Where's H Nay?" Kevin asked Naya interrupting her more-than-friendly interaction with the rapper.

"What? Heather is here?" Naya reacted pushing the guy off her and almost yelling at her bee.

"Well, she was" Kevin said glancing at the two blondes slamming the front door behind them.

"Fuck!" shouted Naya.

xxxXXXxxx

_Oh come on asshole! Stop it already!_ It's almost midnight and I'm still thinking about Heather and her panic attack in her car. I should really talk to her. Ok I'll call her. No she won't talk to me. I should text her then. She's never not replied to any of my texts. Well except that day I called her a "whale" because she ate three straight plates of spaghetti and I told her she'd end up looking like a whale if she ate a fourth one. The next day she said she would rather be called a fat dolphin. Dolphins went more with her personality she'd say. I never know when I'm talking to Heather or when I'm talking to Brittany. She is not as dumb as Britt may be but for sure she's way too innocent and naïve.

So I'll text her then.

"_Hi H. Did I do something wrong? If so pls forgive me and at least tell me what it was so I know… I miss you btw" N_

No response. Fuck! She may be asleep!

I'll go onto Twitter then. It seems it's the only thing giving me any hope lately. Hundreds of mentions and millions of Retweets. Ugh! Can't be bothered tonight. Not tonight. I promise myself I'll go through them tomorrow. Wait, my other account! I almost forgot, again. Wow 31 followers! This is going really well huh?! Let's see what's new on here… oh this looks interesting: WANKY_Emilia "Girlz! Gotta check these new fics, soooo wanky". Well… these fanfics have got me too curious now, I have to know what all the fuss is about. After all it has like 45 RTs so it's gotta be good huh?

_2 hours and 5 short fanfics later…_

_"…Brittany guided Quinn's hands around her waist and put her own around her friend's neck. She felt as Santana walked up behind Quinn and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend as she started to gently bite on Quinn's neck. She moved her hand up to the back of Santana's head to stroke her hair and could feel the moan that escaped Quinn's busy mouth."_

Oh my fuc… God! I can't believe this! How can anyone come up with this? Don't people have lives? How do they dare to even think about… I mean, the Unholy Trinity in a threesome? This is fucking crazy!

Well… I might as well see how all this ends up.

Oh shit! I can't believe this! I'm turned on! What the fuck is the problem with me? And what is it with my underwear? Fuck I need to change my panties now. They're soaking wet. Congratulations Naya! Six guys in a couple of months and you never got your panties wet like this. What the fuck?

I wonder, does this author have any more stories? I think the Twitterverse isn't so bad after all.

…

"_Off with your head!..." _

Fucking shit! Not again!

xxxXXXxxx

"Morning Miss Hangover! How was your…"

"Ugh! Is this fucking Groundhog Day or what?" said Naya turning to face Lea as she rolled her eyes. "Hey Lea. Just don't fuck with me ok? Just move out of my way!"

"Morning Suns…"

"Ok, Dianna Elise Agron" Naya interrupts Dianna abruptly pointing with her left index finger towards the blonde's face and stressing every following word. "Do not even think of staring, talking, whispering, touching or even looking at me ok? I had enough of you and your sneaky ways last night and by the way… COME HERE!" Naya said, twirling her index to make Dianna get closer so she can whisper "And don't even think about Heather, am I being clear here?"

Dianna stands there dumbfounded. Naya did intimidating well.

"Am I clear?" Naya repeats.

Di nods with her eyes wide opened in confusion. "_This bitch is losing it"_ she thought.

"Good" pointed Naya settling down "Now move your ass or we'll be late"

xxxXXXxxx

Heather was tired. Exhausted. She'd been rehearsing dance moves with the crew the whole day. She hadn't had time for breaks, not even a quick lunch. It was kind of comforting she hadn't had any time to think. She hardly slept the night before and now her body was really aching and longing for rest.

"Wanna come to get something to eat and a few drinks afterwards? I think we deserve it today huh?!" said Harry, who looked as exhausted but just a bit more energetic than Heather.

"No, thanks. I just need a shower and my bed. Or my bed and a shower. I don't know if the order matters to me anymore. I don't think I can even eat!" replied Heather the nicest way she could managed before dragging herself towards her car. As she was opening the driver's door, she felt her old Nokia flip phone vibrating inside her bag. She took it out, flipped it open and could hardly see Naya's text through the scratched screen.

"_Hi H. Did I do something wrong? If so pls forgive me and at least tell me what it was so I know… I miss you btw" N_

After reading it, she suddenly felt bad. Really bad and a bit embarrassed. She definitely felt weird towards her best friend but she had no right to take it out on her. It wasn't her fault. Well... if she wasn't so perfect!

A second text came in: "_H, can I see you? I want to explain the Twitter thing Pls I need to. Coming over later? N_"

The blonde couldn't help smiling but she was too confused and too tired to focus so she just typed a few words back: "_Sry Nay Totally exhausted I'll call u later. H_"

She got home and just as she thought she would do, she went straight to her room not even bothering taking her clothes off or wasting more time on a shower. She just crushed onto her bed and fell instantly asleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather's body jolted up as it was bounced from a metal spring. She sat up on her bed totally confused. A noise woke her again. This time it didn't sound from within the room. She waited still until she heard a second noise. It came from the window. A small stone just hit it. She hurried towards it and saw the branches of the old tree from her garden moving.

"Oh my God what's going on?" Heather muttered in shock, a hand on her mouth as she started sliding her window up. She heard a familiar voice yelling at her and took a step back.

"Would you just open the window H? I might get killed here. I'm not 14 anymore you know?" yelled Naya quite upset.

Heather stood still. Her hand still on her mouth but now the expression on her face started to change. At first her lips began to form a smile but then she just burst out laughing. Her body bent forward and her other hand was pressing her stomach. She just couldn't stop. What was Naya doing crawling up her windows like they were in a 90s movie?

"Stop laughing dork and help me here! Open the fucking window!" Naya kept yelling

Once the brunette managed to get into the room through the window, without Heather's help by the way, she stayed a few seconds on her hands and knees on the soft carpet, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the blonde who was still in a laughing fit, but now sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm glad at least YOU are having fun" said Naya who was a lot calmer by now. "I was worried as hell you know?" she said, starting to smile at the awkwardly comic situation. The brunette sat on the floor Indian style and waited until Heather could also catch her breath. Naya couldn't help giving her the nicest smile. She was glad watching her best friend happy. It had been a while she had looked that way.

When Heather recovered they looked at each other in the eyes. The moment felt awkward for a while. The silence felt weird but they kind of needed it. Then Naya broke the friendly tension.

"What have you been doing? I called you. I came over and rang the bell like ten times. I honked my car's horn for a while too before leaving. I looked for you in the studio and at the bar and Harry told me you came home. I was worried Heather. Don't do this to me again OK? It's been hours since we texted!"

"I told you I was exhausted" said Heather as she helped her getting up from the floor. She padded the spot of the bed closer to her and Naya sat by her. "Sorry Nay".

Naya's reply was a timid smile and she started to tell her about her Twitter story. She wanted to explain why she was staying up for so long some nights. Every night lately. And as she was telling her friend why and how she did all she did. She felt that the confused look the blonde started off with was changing into a more understanding semblance.

"So now you are GayGayForNayNay huh? I just can't with you Naya, you are starting to worry me now. But you could at least have chosen a better nickname or whatever that's called, a hotter one. If you are gonna go nuts, keep it sexy honey" said Heather now with a full smile.

Naya was so relieved this whole mess was finally sorting out that she smiled back and felt bold enough to tell her best friend about that other funny business that had recently happened to her.

"H? That's not all I wanted to tell you about, I found something else last night and I don't know if you're gonna like it. But I do think you better hear it from me than from anyone else"

The brunette kept talking and spilled everything about these stories they called fan fictions and that not only were people writing about Brittana but also about them. She didn't leave out any details about the kind of stuff that was being said and described in these stories and kept stroking Heather's upper thigh as the blonde's jaw hung in disbelief. When she finally thought she had told her everything she knew about it, she stayed silent and waited for her best friend's reaction.

Heather was coming out of the initial shock. She managed to put her jaw back on its place and a single word came out of her mouth.

"Wanky"

xxxXXXxxx

It wasn't even seven in the morning yet and the parking lot was already full. Dianna Agron drove around the isles and finally found what looked like an empty slot. "_Finally" _she thought. She had been driving around for quite a while now. The other option was to leave the car in the next studio parking lot but it was far off the perimeter. She turned the right blinker on and was slowly turning the steering wheel of her black A4 when a huge white Range Rover suddenly rushed into the empty space, cornering fast and making the four tires squeal.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She stepped out of her car as the door of the Rover opened "Pull out Naya! I'll be late! Stop messing around. I got here first" Dianna kept yelling and waving her arms in the air in desperation.

Naya jumped out of her car looking a bit comical being so short and her car so big. She hardly turned her head around to face Dianna, lifted her shades just a bit and narrowed her eyes saying despotically "Getting old blondie?" and just walked away raising her hand to point her key to lock her car.

_Beep beep! _And she was gone.

"You're so going to regret this, bitch!" Dianna sounded more angry than hurt. Naya kept walking away smiling and reveling in the thought of her new victory.

As Dianna walked back to her car with a frustrated look in her face, she heard her cell ringing.

"Di, it's me Heather"

"I know H, I have you in my contact list you know? What do YOU want now?

"Excuse me? No need to be so rude, you know?" said Heather pouting a bit.

"Sorry H, you just caught me in a bad moment, what's up?" Dianna gave the other blonde an apologetic smile.

"I need you. It's about Naya. Will you help me?" Heather almost whispered timidly into her phone.

Dianna looked up at the sky as if she was talking to someone and replied with a huge grin "Karma's a bitch. I'm in"

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna and Heather were meeting at the shopping mall that afternoon after work. It was important that she didn't tell anyone she was meeting her or what they were doing, Heather repeated to her colleague five times over the phone. When Dianna spotted Hemo at the meeting point she couldn't believe her eyes. Heather's attire was just amusing. She wore a long raincoat and a matching hat which looked a bit awkward with her black shades.

"What's up Inspector Gadget?" said Dianna.

Heather lowered her shades to look at her friend "It's me Di, it's Heather"

"Really, H?" replied the blonde rolling her eyes in all Santana's style "this is gonna be a loooong shopping hour, I can tell you that" she muttered, dragging Heather into the mall.

"Where are we going anyways? And why are you dressing like that?" asked Dianna still looking at the other blonde in disbelief.

"I'm dressing like this cause we're on a secret mission. Right there!" said Heather pointing at the huge red and white sign on the store in front of them "_Verizon Wireless"_. "Come on! You have to help me get one of those intelligent cells" said Heather almost with shame.

"Smartphones H, they're called smartphones. Welcome to the 21st century by the way!" said Dianna almost shocked. She had no idea why the most anti-communication and anti-technology young girl in the world had suddenly decided to get an update. "And H please, take your shades off, for goodness sake."

"What should I get Di?" asked the taller blonde looking down into the glass counter.

"It depends on what you're using it for H. If you're a gamer you should get a Sony Xperia S" pointed Dianna towards one of the phones. "That's like the one I have, isn't it awesome? And it's pink. Or maybe you should get a Samsung Galaxy S 3, I heard they're great too"

Heather looked around almost nonchalantly and pointed at one particular phone in the case "What about that one? I like it". She raised her index finger to get the sales girl attention "Excuse me! I'll have one of those". She said like she was choosing from a tray of cakes. Dianna looked closer and replied with a surprised look "You may not be an expert, H, but you're no fool. That's an iPhone 5. Naya has one of …" As she was finishing the sentence she glanced back at her friend narrowing her eyes in suspicion "Wait a moment! What exactly do you need a smartphone for and what does Naya have to do with all this?"

The taller blonde's cheeks reddened in seconds and couldn't keep with Dianna's stare. She got closer to her friend's face and whispered to her ear:

"Twitter"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N: Thanx guys for the great reviews and for all the follows._**

**_The quotation from the wanky fic is from "They called it The Unholy Trinity For A Reason" by SadGirl79. Especial thanx to you for letting me borrow it and for all your help._**


	3. Bitch Can Slap

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 3: Bitch Can Slap**

Heather and Dianna headed back to the parking lot. Dianna was about to say good-bye to her friend and go to her own car when she was pulled back by her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Di? You're staying at mine tonight. We have work to do. You gotta tell me everything about Twitter, Facebook, Whatsapp and Kik. It's all in this brochure here. See?" She pointed to one of the leaflets she had been handed now in the white plastic bag with the bitten apple on it.

"But H, I wasn't planning on…" Dianna complained and didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying when she felt her wrist released. She was hoping her friend had a backup plan when she felt Heather behind her pushing her towards the black and yellow Mini-Cooper parked right in front of her. "_Shit_" she thought "_this looong shopping hour just turned into a looong night now_". She rolled her eyes once more saying "You know what I'll never understand H?", looking at her friend who was now giving her one of her well-known pouting looks, "why the tallest and strongest girl in the cast got herself the smallest car in the market, this is just ridiculous". Heather just shrug and they both got into the four-wheeled cubicle.

After almost three hours of "hard work", Dianna was lying on Heather's bed almost exhausted. She had told her all possible information she could need when dealing with social networks and internet slang but the other blonde's face wasn't telling her she understood much of anything. She kept nodding all the way along. It's not that she thought Heather was a "Brittany", she knew she was very smart indeed, it was just when it came to tech stuff that she couldn't be really bothered. It seemed like she'd shut herself down to that sort of stuff and it was really difficult to make the info stick inside her brain for more than two straight seconds.

"Ok H, we've been through all this for quite long now. Any more questions? And don't ask me again why it's Whatsapp and not Whatsup. I think I made it clear the first ten times" Dianna said while sitting up.

"H?" Dianna called out.

Heather was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down into her brand new white iPhone and seemed completely hypnotized by it. She was opening her Facebook app to get to her newly created account when she felt a loud slap in the back of her neck.

"Ooooouch! She yelled. "What was that for?" She turned to face Dianna caressing the now reddened spot of skin.

"Am I boring you or something? Because I can do without all this shit you know?" Dianna was a bit annoyed at Heather's attitude even if she knew the girl couldn't keep her attention on something for more than five minutes.

"Um no no, sorry. It's just that this is not as easy as I thought Di" said Heather with an apologetic and puzzled look on her face. But she felt suddenly relieved saying "Even Cory is in Twitter. How difficult can it be?"

"Oh come on H! Everyone knows that account is really run by Lea" and they both started laughing.

When they recovered from laughing so hard, they felt they were too tired to go on with the lesson and both let their bodies fell to their backs at the same time.

Dianna looked at Heather with a small smile and right into her eyes. "What is this really all about H? And don't try lying to me because I know you, and you must be up to something because this is definitely not you"

"I can't tell you Di, I'd be killed in seconds if I did. You're going to have to trust me with this." Heather felt a knot in her throat as she spoke. "I've been feeling miserable for quite a while and I didn't know why until… well until last night"

"What happened last night, honey?" asked Dianna with a confused look.

Heather shook her head and turned it away from her friend when she felt the knot pushing up some tears.

Dianna didn't want the girl to tell her more than she wasn't prepared for but she was one of her best friends after all. She hadn't seen much of her lately. The fact that the Network's Big Wigs didn't think her character was worth showing that much anymore but she had kept in touch with most of the cast members and definitely Heather. She was one of her best friends.

"Heather, sweetheart" said Dianna reaching for the girl's chin and turning her face to her. She could see tears running down the side of her eyes "I know this is about Naya. You already told me, remember? And that funny business the other day at Kevin's party? I'm not blind, you know? I mean… I can tell what's going on even if you can't tell yourself. I see it from the outside. I see the way you look at her and the way you smile when she's being her usual self. And it's ok Heather. You don't have to be sad about it. Come on! You like her. What's the big deal? You've even kissed her like a million times on screen for goodness sake!"

She was relieved when she saw her words were lightening Heather's face into a smile. Her watery eyes started to lighten up too and she felt understood and calmer now. She had finally come to understood her feelings for Naya the night before, after that long silence they had had. She realized she liked her. She more than "like" her, she wanted her.

"But one thing I'm telling you…" Dianna said sitting up again "I don't know what the hell you see in that bitch! It's not that I don't love her, you know I do. We spent a great time together in London not long ago but sometimes, I don't know why, she can be the biggest bitch on earth!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was about to wrap up her working day and get changed in her trailer. She was saying goodbye to everyone when Lea just jumped on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey stop it!" said Naya pushing the shorter brunette off her. "What was that for?"

Lea smiled and showed her usual enthusiasm replying "Well, it's been a perfect day, don't you think? Our performance together has been epic and you've managed to be nice to me! What else can I ask for?"

Naya looked at her with a confused look. She never knew how this girl managed to look always happy, smiling and just be bouncing around all day. She felt kind of jealous. Her own mood changed so much lately that she never knew why she was sometimes smiling and sometimes bitching everyone around.

"Ok whatever!" She said nonchalantly, walking away from Lea. "_I gotta do something to wipe that eternal smile off her face"_, she thought. "Hey Lee! Can I borrow your phone for a sec? Mine is out of battery, for a change!"

"Of course Nay, here" said Lea handing her friend her own phone. Naya tapped some buttons and pretended to make a call. When she was finished she gave the phone back to Lea and walked away.

"You're welcome" said Lea to herself watching the back of Naya as she left.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya's day had gone fairly OK. She had done her bitchy deed of the day to Dianna, and she felt great about it. It's not that she was a bad person per se but sometimes she needed that kind of distraction. Her personal life was getting a bit boring and she felt confused about a couple of things lately. But the solution for all her problems had always been the same: ignoring them. If she didn't think about them they would disappear, right?

Or maybe not…

Naya just got home and she was ready to watch the latest episode of "The X Factor". She wasn't really watching it though, she saw the images on the screen and heard people singing but she wasn't into it. "That Carly Rose is really good, wow! The girl can sing!" she thought. She suddenly felt the need to tweet about it and she did. She took her phone and tapped the Twitter icon.

"_Carly Rose Sonenclar's voice is INSANE! What do I have to do steal it from her and put it in my body? She is incredible. #XFactor"_

Suddenly her mentions went over the top, just as every time she tweeted anything. She had to be so careful with this stuff. People really were inquisitive some times. Someone even asked her how she felt knowing that the girl's album was probably going to be released before her own.

"Oh shut up! You don't know me and neither do you know what is going on at all so… Ugh I can't even be bothered" she thought quite upset.

It was because of this kind of reaction that she wasn't always in the mood to tweet to the public, only when she felt really happy about something or when she really wanted to share with her fans. After all, she really cared about them. She owed them a lot actually.

"This is getting so boring… I'll go to my other account and see what is really going on out there"

She followed back every single new follower and was looking for some interesting gossip when she came across a picture, a picture of her and Heather. It was obviously a photoshopped work. She would have remembered such a "nice" experience. The picture wasn't pornographic at all. Well… both girls were naked, lying on the floor by some lockers and the brunette who was supposedly herself was topping the blonde. The alleged Heather had her right hand between Naya's legs and the left one cupping one of her breasts. Naya had her mouth opened in ecstacy.

The picture was hot and sexy. Naya decided to retweet it. It must have been hard work photoshopping it so at least she could acknowledge it.

Even though she knew it was fake, she couldn't help feeling something about that image. She wasn't angry at all. In fact, she liked it. She liked the idea of that happening for real. She hadn't thought of Heather in that way at all before. Well… maybe she had felt more that friendly feelings when she had kissed her on screen, even if the kisses were just superficial smooches. More than once they had deepened their kisses just a little more than necessary when "rehearsing" them. It felt right. It felt so good. But they had never gone beyond that, or even talked about it. No way. They couldn't. They were just best friends.

She was all excited about the image and all the feelings she hadn't realized she had for her best friend when the phone alert for incoming DMs popped up. "Shit" she thought "now that I was beginning to have a nice time here".

"_Hey bee! What's up? You know you're really having bad timing with me lately don't you_?" typed Naya just as she opened the notification.

K: _I don't know what ur talking about, but listen_

K_: We're having a party at mine on Saturday, are u coming? _

K: _You have to, it's gonna be a blast! I invited some of my rapper friends again JSYK!_

N: _Um, dunno bee Last time it turned out to be a crappy party TBH_

N: _Is anyone coming? _

K: _What do u mean with anyone? Of course whatcha think it's only gonna be the 2 of us?_

N: _You know what I mean ass! The cast_

K: _WTF bee? No! It's a rap thing! This isn't our 1__st__ one!_

N: _Then thanx but no thanx_

K: _Shit N! Ok I'll call her! But weren't you two not supposed to be seen together?_

N: _I don't have a clue what ur talking about! Bye bee!_

And with that she shut the app and went offline. She felt so embarrassed and he was only her best male friend. Kevin was her bee and she couldn't even talk to him about "it".

xxxXXXxxx

"HEATHER ELIZABETH MORRIS! Yelled Dianna when she was trying to explain Twitter stuff to her friend. "Are you really using that picture as your icon? No way! You can't do that! That is almost porn! And who's that anyway? That's not you! I can't even see the icon properly on your phone the image is so small. H where's your laptop? You can do this better on it you know?"

Heather looked up. Her eyes were sore actually, after all these hours. She didn't even know where her laptop was, she hardly used it. She looked around the room and fixed her eyes on the stuff piled up on her desk. She turned to face Dianna and nodded pointing to the pile. Dianna followed her eyes and saw books, magazines, notebooks and all kinds of souvenirs, posters, and stationary stuff on Heather's desk but no laptop.

"Oh wait! Is that your laptop underneath all that shit? H! How come you have it there? Don't you ever use it? You didn't need an iPhone just to have Twitter. And now that I mention it, why did you get a new number? Why not transferring your old line onto the new one?"

Dianna had all these questions but Heather wasn't answering any of them. She was getting frustrated and just wanted to go to sleep. She needed it. She had to get to the studio before Naya. She couldn't be late again. Not because of that bitch anyway.

Dianna stood up, managed to grab the laptop without tripping over the pile of stuff on top of it and switched it on.

"Ok, let's get this done. Come on! You can do this. Just focus ok? But H, why are you leaving the space for the username empty? Just write your name H, it's not that hard! Ugh I can't with you!" Dianna sounded more and more frustrated as the night went on.

"I… I don't want to use my name Di" stuttered Heather, looking down with reddening cheeks.

"Why not? Now you got me more confused than ever!" said Dianna with a puzzle frowned look.

"Di I can't tell you. If I did I… I would… I would be in trouble" Heather managed to spill out. What was she doing? She asked herself. She couldn't believe all this. If Naya ever found out about what she was doing and that she was doing it with Dianna it would mean the end of whatever relationship was left between them. But, on the other hand, she had to do something. Now Dianna knew about her feelings and she had admitted them to herself. She had been denying it for a long time but that was it. She had to do something and she was about to risk everything to get it. She wanted Naya, and not exactly as her best friend.

"Ok" she said feeling bold enough to spill everything "I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me this stays here between these four walls ok?" Dianna nodded totally focused on her words. It was going to be a long night but it sure was going to be worth it.

"Last night Naya came over to tell me something she got herself into. At the beginning I couldn't focus on what she was telling me but then I understood… " Heather told Dianna everything Naya told her about her Twitter adventure, the fanfics and all, and how she got herself thinking about it after she left. She thought that if she somehow could get into Naya's fake Twitterverse without her knowing it, she could get closer to her and express her feelings and sensations and anything she wanted to tell her without being afraid of the possible consequences.

"Oh my…" Dianna was in shock. She couldn't believe what Naya was doing. "Wait fanfics? Are they like about anyone in the cast? Let me check something H!" She quickly grabbed the laptop from her friend's side and typed frantically into the web.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Where's my phone? I gotta tell Lea. These are… us, H! Come here! Read this! They are writing about us… about Lea and me. Well about Quinn and Rachel too"

Dianna was hysterically overexcited. She couldn't calm herself down. She was literally jumping on the bed laughing out loud like a child yelling and screaming: "Lea you'll die when you see this!" She was about to grab her phone when she felt a strong and loud slap to the back of her neck "THUD!" She turned around and saw Heather standing by the bed with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You're NOT supposed to tell anyone, remember?" said Heather with a scolding look.

"Wow ok, bitch can slap too, I get it"

They both sat back down quietly. They were about to finish creating Heather's new account while Dianna was still touching the back of her neck with pain, H was stronger than her, that was a sure thing.

The final details were the icon picture and the username. They've already done the easiest part following the whole cast and a few other celebs that Heather really liked. Dianna felt the end of this adventure coming and said "Oh ok now I get why the picture is so… so…"

"Wanky, Di. The word is wanky. Don't you watch Glee or what?" Heather was glad to be able to be a little bitchy herself.

"I actually don't. It sucks" Dianna replied following a shrug. They looked at each other and started a new giggle fit. This time it took longer due to the obvious exhaustion they were both exhibiting.

"Well this is the end honey. Just choose a name and hit the save button. You'll be officially on Twitter. Well… not officially really" Dianna had a puzzled look on her face again but felt really relieved that it was almost done.

Almost an hour later, they had come across any possible wanky, sexy, hot name they could think of. They had already agreed on a hot picture of Naya for the icon but couldn't find the perfect user name to go along with it.

"What is your problem now H?" asked Dianna with a concerned look. Heather seemed too frustrated "just use the first one you can think of. Ok you want to be noticed right? You have to choose a wanky name which Naya can't overlook and your first tweet has to be a wanky picture that she can't overlook either. What is your main target here H? What do you want? Her right? You want her. You want to get into her pants right?" Dianna joked. Heather was now giving her an accomplice smirk and finally managed to let out "Yes I want her. Yes I want to get into her pants and between her legs"

Dianna suddenly burst out laughing and was followed by Heather.

"H please, when all this is over, remind me to tell Naya that I helped you get BetweenNaysLegs"

xxxXXXxxx

She couldn't sleep. Again. When Naya could finally put her thoughts together about what Kevin had just implied, she was just exhausted. Her mind was going in circles about the same thing over and over again. It was literally giving her a terrible headache. She could only think about one single thing: Heather. And she didn't want to. What would that mean? She had feelings for her best friend? This couldn't be happening to her, she wasn't gay.

Well… that could actually be argued. She had had a "funny story" with a co-worker when she waited tables at a restaurant her senior year in high school but that didn't mean shit really. She'd read that the bitch was telling the story now that she was famous but nobody could prove anything and she wasn't either confirming nor denying it, obviously.

She was well drowned in her thoughts when her cell rang and she felt it vibrating. The sound though was unfamiliar. What was it? A text? Whatsapp? No, it couldn't be, she knew her ring tones and SMS tones and it was like nothing she had heard before. She went to grab her phone from her bedside table when her hand got stuck back and her arm twisted in a funny way. She heard her elbow cracking.

"Oooouuch! Fucking shit mother f…! Why the fuck don't they make these phone chargers longer for God's sake? A 600$ cell phone and I almost dislocate my elbow with it! Shit!" Naya screamed because she really hurt her elbow badly. She could hardly bend it now. The positive side to it was that it was her right arm and she would at least still be able to drive. It was beginning to swell, she could feel it.

When she finally could get hold of her phone she saw that she had a notification from Twitter. It was odd again because she had them turned off. She instantly remembered her new account and didn't think twice about opening it.

It was from someone new. BetweenNaysLegs. "What the f…? This is really offensive! Why can't people call themselves nicer, cuter names? I'll see what he/she wants now. The name got my attention that's for sure."

BetweenNaysLegs: _Did you like what you saw? _

Oh my God, someone was actually talking to her. Well not to her _her_. But it felt weird. She felt guilty. She was a fraud. She was faking her identity. That wasn't right, right? But it sounded hot though.

GayGayForNayNay: _I sure did, why?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _It's mine._

GayGayForNayNay: _What do you mean it's yours?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _The picture is mine._

Naya decided to play dumb and not acknowledge that she knew it was fake.

GayGayForNayNay: _You mean… you took it? _

BetweenNaysLegs: _LOL yeah right I took it Are you kidding me or what? Where are you from?_

Shit! What do I say now? Oh this wasn't planned!

GayGayForNayNay: _Why do you wanna know? Where are YOU from?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Los Angeles_.

GayGayForNayNay: _Are you a boy or a girl?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Neither!_

GayGayForNayNay: _WHAT?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _I'm a woman ;)_

GayGayForNayNay: _Smartass woman huh? You don't wanna know about me?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Well you're a straight woman that is thinking of having sex with another woman_

GayGayForNayNay: _What? Being a smartass again huh? What makes you think that?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Ur a straight woman cause ur user name says u would b gay 4 Nay, u liked my picture so you must b looking 4 something else_

Wow, this girl was sure quick picking up stuff uh?!

GayGayForNayNay: _We shouldn't be sharing personal stuff online. Wanna DM?_

xxxXXXxxx

Heather was already in bed, even her head was covered with her duvet so she didn't wake Dianna who was sleeping by her. She rolled over and tapped Dianna's nose with her finger.

"Di?"

"Di, are you awake?" she said in a soft voice.

"What? No I'm not! Leave me alone, will you?" muttered Dianna with her eyes still shut.

"Di? If you don't open your eyes and listen to me I'm going to start kissing you all over, so you better wake up, this is important for me ok?" said Heather playfully getting closer to Dianna's face.

"Oh stop it, you lezzie! You just found out you like another girl and you're already trying to take advantage of a hot body like mine, huh?" replied Dianna in the same playfully way, smiling while managing to finally open her eyes.

"What is a DM, Di?" asked Heather

"A Direct Message, a kind of private text that nobody can see except the person you're talking too"

"And how can I do that? Where do I have to go to do that?" Heather was really interested now, she wished she would have paid more attention when her friend was explaining this hours before.

"You go there where it says "Me" you tap on that closed envelop there and type the name of the person you want to DM, ok H? Now can I sleep please?" Dianna explained everything really slowly so that her friend had no problem following her instructions.

Moments later Heather asked again "But Di, it's not working! Twitter hates me. And it's a mutual feeling"

"UGH!" Dianna sat up really annoyed now "No wonder Twitter hates you. I'm starting to hate you too. Give it to me. Come on, give me the phone!"

"Oh all right. You have to following the person you're trying to DM and that person has to be following you." Said Dianna grabbing Heather's phone and showing her how to do it. "Oh my God! You're talking to Naya! You're actually got her to talk to you! How did you do that? She hardly replies to her fans… Oh ok! She's not supposed to be herself is she? I'm so confused and tired and… There you go!" said Dianna passing the phone to its owner. "And now don't you dare waking me again" she threatened before finally going to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya had fallen asleep waiting for this stranger's answer. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She was about to put her phone back in its place when the pain struck her really hard.

"Ouch! Fuck! You really fucked my elbow up stranger!"

And as those words left Naya's mouth an incoming DM popped up

BetweenNaysLegs: _Yes sure I'll DM you! Sorry it took me so long_

GayGayForNayNay: _Aren't you alone?_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Um, not really! Are you?_

GayGayForNayNay: _Yep! Totally alone! _

BetweenNaysLegs: _How come you're up so late?_

GayGayForNayNay: _I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I'm hardly awake TBH._

Heather was about to turn around again to ask Dianna what "TBH" meant but she refrained doing so. She could wait until the next day and it wasn't like she didn't understand what Naya was saying.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Are you still there? Cause I can think of a lot of ways to keep you awake, you know?_

Naya's eyes opened wide as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, did she just say that?"

xxxXXXxxx

**_Thanx you guys again for reading and for the reviews and follows. I'm glad you like this story._**

**_In case anyone wondered about any of the internet shorthands I used here's a brief list:_**

**_JSYK = Just So You Know_**

**_TBH = To Be Honest _**


	4. Bring It On, Sexy

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 4: Bring It On, Sexy**

Naya was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She still couldn't get over that girl's last DM. "_I can think of a lot of ways to keep you awake, you know?" _She had immediately closed the app and even silenced her phone trying to avoid it. Why was she reacting like that? She'd done the whole fake account for fun and to be able to be herself instead of the "famous diva" she seemed to be on Twitter. What was she so afraid of and why was she feeling so awkward after the girl's offer to "keep her awake"?

She turned to one side and forced herself to close her eyes and forget about the whole thing, but before she could do so she glanced one last time at the bedside table and saw her phone light up. She turned to the other side trying to avoid it one more time. _Why the fuck don't I just turn the phone off?_ Thought Naya. She wasn't a coward. On the contrary, she was well-known among friends and family for being quite the opposite. What was going on then? All these thoughts were driving her crazy until she just sat up, leaned her back against the headboard and said aloud: "Ok girl, what did you have in mind?" She couldn't bring herself to type that though. She grabbed the phone whining again because of her sore arm and went into the DM conversation. She just sat and read. She'd received quite a lot of DMs.

BetweenNaysLegs:

- _Are you still there?_

- _Don't you wanna know how I can make you stay awake?_

- _Too bad. Because I am really in the mood!_

- _I was just gonna tell u how I'd whisper nice things into your ear_

- _And maybe brush my nose under it just to get to know how you smell_

- _I'm curious to know how nice you might smell_

- _I'm also curious to know how your lips look like and how they taste_

- _Do you want to tell me?_

By now Naya was getting a bit anxious. Her hand was shaking and she noticed herself biting on her lower lip. This girl hadn't said anything really outrageous yet and her toes were already feeling funny. It had been a long time since she didn't feel her toes wiggling the way they did when she got "too excited".

- _Are you being shy with me?_

- _Cause I don't know if you've noticed but this is all private_

- _You don't know me and I don't know you, right?_

- _You can have whatever you want from me_

- _Here, I can do to you whatever you like, whenever you like_

That was the last DM. Naya brushed her thumb up and down the screen to update the conversation but nothing… she was gone. The girl was gone, leaving a very frustrated Naya behind. Naya sighed and finally closed her eyes.

xxxXXXxxx

It was morning already when Dianna's eyes started to open. She found it difficult due to the light coming from Heather's windows. She tried to move but she couldn't. A heavy weight prevented her from doing so. She couldn't see why she wasn't able to move until she remembered she wasn't in her own bed. She looked down and saw how her body was covered by the comforter. She looked around to find Heather but she didn't see her. Feeling more awake, she could finally understand what was going on. She lifted the comforter and found her friend lying almost on top of her, her head on her chest and her arm wrapped around her own waist. Heather was deep asleep.

Dianna pulled off the duvet completely as a small smile was forming in her mouth. The sight was so sweet. Heather's face when asleep was so cute, she was even smiling. "_Heather must have fallen asleep smiling"_ she thought. She found herself still smiling too when something a bit odd came to her sight. Heather's right arm was around Di's waist but her other arm was underneath her own body and her hand was…

"Oh my God, H! Get off me! And get your hand off your… what have you been doing… ON ME?" she yelled trying to push her friend away and trying to sit up with no success whatsoever.

At that exact moment, the door slammed open causing Dianna to freeze and make her eyes open wide. Someone had kicked the door and was carrying a tray with coffee and toast. It was Vanessa. She had totally forgotten about her being in the house.

The moment lasted just a second but when Vanessa came in saying in her nasal voice "morning sweetie pie, it's my turn to bring breakfast to bed todaaaaay!" and she looked up from the tray and saw the two blondes lying down, Heather on top of Dianna with her hand between her legs, she just let go of the tray and it smashed down to the floor making such a big noise that Heather's body bolted up and she turned around almost instantly.

"Where's all this noise coming from? What are you two doing in my room?" said Heather half awake.

Vanessa covered her mouth with her hand starting to smile while Dianna took hers towards her forehead closing her eyes. She just couldn't believe the awkwardness of the situation and her chin sunk to her chest almost in shame.

Heather stood up and just started to walk out of the room nonchalantly saying "Nice breakfast V, thanks anyway!"

xxxXXXxxx

It was freezing, and so early. Naya had just left her car when she saw Dianna's A4 driving into the adjacent vacant space. She decided to wait for her. She remembered being really rude to her friend not that long ago in that same spot and felt a bit guilty for it.

"Morning Lady" said Naya enthusiastically as Dianna closed the door. The blonde turned around looking a bit surprised by her friend's sudden niceness.

"Where is Naya and what have you done with her body?" replied Dianna still a bit in shock.

"Why? I'm not that bad, you know? At least not all the time" Naya laughed. "I'm even buying you your coffee today. See, how bad can I be?"

Rubbing her hands because of the intense cold, they both headed towards the food vendor that was on their way to the studio from the parking lot. Naya asked for two coffees, well, a dark strong coffee for herself and a tea for Dianna. "You are so lame Di! Who drinks tea at this time in the morning?" asked Naya, reaching up for the cup and handing it to her friend. She held her coffee and reached for her purse putting her hand into her bag when her elbow cracked again. She held a scream and winced in pain. She finally managed to pay the guy for the drinks.

"What's wrong Nay?" asked Dianna concerned.

"I hurt my arm in bed last night. Fuck! It hurts so much! I might have to go to the doctor later if it doesn't get any better"

"You hurt your arm in bed? What were you doing…?" Dianna suddenly stopped talking realizing what she was implying. Million of dirty images came to her mind in a millisecond and when she remembered the image of Hemo almost topping her, her cheeks reddened.

Naya continued explaining her friend how she had hurt herself when Dianna stopped her abruptly with a disgusted face. "You know? Forget I just asked that. It's none of my business, OK?"

The brunette stopped and turned to Dianna with a confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about now, blondie? You're acting strange this morning, you know? What's with you? Look at you! I knew I couldn't be this nice, see what happens when I'm nice? Ugh!"

She was rambling on and on when her phone rang. It was actually just one beep. It wasn't a DM this time, it was a mention.

Heather: _"Hi hotstuff I hope you had nice and wanky dreams last night. U never replied. I'm kinda hurt"_

"_Oh my God… here we go again_" Naya thought. She felt bad for the girl but couldn't bring herself to reply. She realized she was chickening out and that was not like her at all. She decided to reply while taking another sip of her coffee.

Naya: _"Hi! Sorry I fell asleep. I can't tweet right now. It's so cold I'm having finger moving troubles"_

Heather: "_U want me to warm them up for u? Cause I know a very warm place where u could put them right now"_

Naya choked and spat the mouthful of coffee she was sipping stopping her pace for a moment. She couldn't believe the straightforwardness of this girl. Dianna also stopped and stared at her. "What now?" she said sharply.

The brunette put the phone back in her bag. "Nothing, it was only a text" she replied shyly.

Dianna just smiled thinking Hemo was doing her thing again. She put her arm around her friend's pulling her forward. "Come on! We're going to be late and today is that important meeting with the bosses"

Naya was confused again. She didn't remember any meeting. The talk with Ryan and the rest? How could have she forgotten about it?

She remembered something and suddenly stopped again making Dianna stop with her too. The blonde whined like a little kid. "Oh come on! This is getting way too ridiculous Nay, what now? We're taking longer from the parking lot to here than what it took me to drive from home to the parking lot, and that's a long time by the way"

"Oh oh! Someone is going to be in trouble" Naya smirked almost singing the sentence.

Finally they made their way into the studio.

xxxXXXxxx

The NYC part of the cast had been called into a small conference room, except for Sarah, who rarely travelled to L.A. to film. Kate, Dean and Cory were chatting and Chris was looking down into his phone in a corner seat right at the back. The rest gathered in small groups, chatting and laughing, while Ryan, Brad and Eric and a few more writers and staff were on the other side of a big table sorting papers around.

As they were entering the room, Naya remembered how months before the whole cast wouldn't have fitted in such a small meeting room and they had to meet in places very much like the set's auditorium. She felt a bit sad seeing that her old mates weren't there. She missed Amber and Harry, and of course Kevin, but she saw Kev almost every other day. But it was Heather who she missed the most. "_There we go again_" she thought, finding herself thinking about Hemo again.

"What's Cory doing here?" asked Naya close enough so only Dianna could hear. The blonde shrugged as to show she didn't have a clue either. "He might be moving to NY too!" Di finally said and both girls started to giggle.

They all sat properly in their designated seats. The girls got there last so they had to sit in the back row. It was Eric who started talking. "We are going to be here for quite long guys, we have to address some important issues and discuss a few problems that have been bothering us lately". "By the way", Ryan interrupted, "does anyone know where Lea is?"

Everybody turned to their partners to see if anyone would know anything. Nobody said anything. Dianna looked a bit worried. It wasn't like Lea to be late. A few things linked Lea with her character in the show and this was one of them, she was never late. Never.

"Something must have happened to her" Dianna said turning to face Naya. The brunette was looking down into her phone. She had it hidden between her slightly spread legs so that nobody would notice she was messing around with it. "Nay!" Dianna nudged her elbow. "Lea?" she repeated.

"What about Lea?" asked Naya without showing much interest in the conversation "what do I have to do with Lea?" It wasn't what she said or the way she said it but Dianna found something fishy in Naya's reaction.

Dianna pulled her phone out too. Now three people in the same row of chairs including Chris were playing with their phones instead of listening to what the bosses were saying. They looked like children in their high school classrooms, hiding away their cell phones, texting or tweeting during class. Dianna typed a single text to Lea: "_Lea, where are you? The meeting started ten minutes ago. Are you OK?_"

A minute later Dianna's phone vibrated. She bent down like she was trying to catch something that she'd imaginarily dropped on the floor and answered it.

"Where are you Lea?" she said whispering.

"In bed. What time is it? My phone alarm hasn't gone off yet? Why are you whisp…?" Lea's voice suddenly stopped as she realized what was going on. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Tell that bitch I'm going to kill her. Tell her she better disappear from planet earth before I see her because I'm gonna…" and the line was cut off.

Dianna felt a finger tapping her shoulder. It was Naya's. "Excuse me Lady, but there are people here who are trying to listen to what these important people have to say, you know?" said Naya with her sassy Santana ways and with a smirk almost mocking Dianna, feeling proud of yet another victory.

"What did you do to her, Naya? It's not funny, you know? She could get in trouble here" whispered Dianna as she sat up properly again on the chair.

"Oh come on Di, everyone knows she's baldy's favorite midget. She'll be fine" said Naya rolling her eyes.

xxxXXXxxx

It had been almost an hour since the meeting started. They all seemed a bit tired. The door opened and two uniformed guys entered the room, one pushing a catering truck with coffee and snacks and the other holding a pile of cups. Brad, who had been talking for a while now, continued his speech while the waiters served the snacks and the beverages.

The door opened again and this time it was Lea who entered the room. Her face was all red. She looked as she had been running a marathon.

Ryan noticed Lea and stopped the meeting for a few seconds. "Oh Miss Michele, thank you for giving us the honor of your presence". His words sounded like a father scolding her kid. Everybody in the room laughed, Naya the most.

She sat on the closest seat to the door and looked back to find Naya. Once she found her, she narrowed her eyes and ran her index finger across her neck in a threatening gesture. Dianna nudged the brunette's elbow again distracting her from her phone and pointing with her head to Lea. Naya looked up to meet the shorter brunette, noticing her gesture. She smiled and winked at her blowing her a kiss with her hand, which made Lea even more furious.

Dianna couldn't believe Naya's behavior. She was very angry at her; first, the incident in the parking lot and now this. She had to find a way to stop her; otherwise she'd never stop bitching them around.

Suddenly it was like a light bulb lit in Dianna's brain. She had an idea. It was brilliant. She took advantage of the moment when Brad stopped talking to stand up and change seats to get closer to Lea, who was obviously having a hard time. "See you later, asshole!" she said to Naya leaving her alone in the back of the room. The brunette looked up and just flipped her the finger.

Naya had been playing around with her phone during the whole meeting. She was so bored she was almost laying her upper body on the table. She texted Kevin telling him her latest awesome pranks and opened and closed Twitter a few times. She was about to close the app again when a DM popped up. It was from the mysterious girl again.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Hi baby! Are you ready for me again?_

GayGayForNayNay_: Um, I'm in the middle of a meeting actually_

BetweenNaysLegs: _Uuuhhh then this is going to be so much fun!_

Naya sat up nervously and pulled the chair closer to the table so nobody could notice she was on the phone. She couldn't be caught sexting. Not here. She looked up at Brad who was still talking:

"…so like we've been discussing, our main target now is to have the locations, both eastern and western, entering into a closer interaction and this is why we're planning on an episode where more members of the crew are involved…"

"Blah, blah, blah" was all Naya could hear. She had more important stuff to be thinking about right now than listening to these people's plans.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Still there? Because I'm feeling kinda sexy and I need you to help me out with something_

GayGayForNayNay: _But I can't. I'm in front of my bosses and my jerky coworkers are around me. They'll know_

BetweenNaysLegs:

- _Then just read. I told you I'm feeling sexy. So sexy. If I was there with you, right by your side, I would put my hand on your leg_

- _On top of your thigh and under the table, so that nobody would notice_

- _Come on baby! Play along with me! Do it!_

Naya decided to play along. She glanced around checking nobody was looking and she pulled the chair even closer towards the table, close enough as to let a gap so she could see her phone. She swapped hands on holding it so she had her left hand free and put it on her thigh, just like she was instructed to do.

She looked down again and right into her phone. It was a good thing she didn't have to type because she was useless with her right hand. She continued reading, getting more and more excited as the lines popped on the screen. She hardly managed to type "_Bring it on, sexy!"_

BetweenNaysLegs:

- _Mmmm you're turning me on, baby!_

- _So, slowly and carefully I'd run my palm up and down your thigh getting closer and closer between your legs_

- _Without anyone noticing, I'd cup your center over your pants with my whole palm. What are u wearing?_

GayGayForNayNay: _"Skinny jeans"_

BetweenNaysLegs:

- _Ummm sexy again! Well, if I was there my hand would go straight to unbutton them and pull the zipper down_

- _I'd slip my hand inside them and inside your panties too._

- _Are you wet baby?_

By this time, if Naya had been white, her face would be bright red. She felt it heat up. She couldn't help biting her lower lip and she was clenching her toes so much they were starting to hurt. As she continued reading her inner thighs were clenching too and now she had her full hand down her own panties. She looked around again checking. Good. Nobody was looking at her. She saw Dianna leaving the room excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Tell me baby, are you wet?_

GayGayForNayNay: _I am soaking_

BetweenNaysLegs:

- _Mmmm then I would run my middle finger up and down between your folds until I make you even wetter._

- _Now that you're wet I'd put it inside you, gently moving it in and out, in and out._

Naya felt she was gonna lose it. The space between her knees grew apart as she spread her legs a bit to make the movement easier. She tried to keep a straight face but her eyes were shutting of pleasure. Her whole body tensed. She was grabbing her phone tighter and tighter until she had to put it on the table. She held the border of the chair by her side with her now free right hand trying not to move her hips backwards and forwards where they were naturally heading. She was closer. She was about to cum. She glanced at her phone now on the table.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Are you feeling it, baby? It's time now. Cum for me now!_

That was all she needed. Those words made her insides explode. She felt the release coming and it did. She coughed loudly trying to hide a moan of pleasure. She had to let it out. Her coworkers turned to her as she raised her hand saying sorry for the loud cough. And then she relaxed.

Brad had stopped talking minutes ago and it was Ryan's turn now: "As Brad has clearly stated the importance of this episode is central to the development of this season storylines. I know you're tired by now. I can see it in your faces. But we thought that if this episode was going to be so important that the whole cast should be present here. And that's why we made some of them join us.

The door opened and people started coming into the room. Mark, Harry and Vanessa got in first, followed by Kevin, Chord, Amber and Jenna, finally Heather entered the room and closed the door behind her. The members of the cast who were already in the room started cheering and clapping. The new ones didn't have enough seats to take so they stood around the walls of the room leaning their backs on them.

Heather went straight towards Naya giving her a tight hug and sitting on her lap.

"I missed youuuuu!" she whispered in Naya's ear. The blonde felt her friends face heat up.

"Naya. You're boiling hot! Are you sick?" asked Heather concerned.

Just when Naya was about to answer, the phone on the table vibrated again.

BetweenNaysLegs: _Did you have fun baby?_

The door opened and Dianna entered the room. Her eyes opened widely in surprise as she saw all her colleagues there. She glanced at the end row and saw Heather sitting on Naya's knees.

"Shit, shit, shit" she couldn't help saying aloud as her hands went numb dropping the phone she was holding.

xxxXXXxxx

Hemo grabbed Naya's chin and turned her face towards her while she took her hand and squeezed it. Naya suddenly pulled her hand away from Heather's. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked concerned. The brunette was still having problems breathing properly. She hid her hand under her thigh feeling ashamed and thinking her best friend would notice or smell something. She felt her face heating up again, this time out of pure embarrassment.

The meeting was over. They all stood up and gave each other hugs and kisses. It had been a long time for some of them, they were so happy to see each other that they couldn't hide the excitement laughing out loud. They were used to one another. After all, they had spent almost every day of the three past years together.

Among the crowded group, Lea ran storming towards Naya. She moved her arms over her head in a clear sign of rage and anger.

"Are you happy? Hey? Are you happy now? You're the biggest bitch I've ever met. You're mean and cruel; you are making our lives miserable and for what? For fun? Is that it? Why are you fucking me over, Naya? Huh! Why?" Lea yelled. The drama was in the air. It looked like the best performance she's ever achieved. Her eyes shone with anger and bitterness, starting to pour some tears. She got closer to Naya, grabbed her shoulders with both hands and shook her strongly.

Dianna followed her close behind still in shock, but for very different reasons.

Naya could still not swallow what had just happened to her. She was staring at her phone, which was still on the table. She had been sexting and all of a sudden she realized she was pleasuring herself in the middle of a crowded room. She could have thought of a lot of things while she was touching herself, she could have been thinking about the mysterious girl who was sending her those hot texts but no. The only thing she could think of was Heather, and how she wished it was her who she was talking. That's what actually inspired her pleasure: Heather. And that was why she could reach such pleasure in her own actions. So much pleasure. She wanted Heather and all of a sudden, almost magically, she had her in her arms. So close and at the same time so far. The situation was so overwhelming that she felt she was dreaming.

When she brought herself back to reality she heard loud noises around her and felt her body moving abruptly back and forth. She realized someone was pushing her around and for a moment her brain and her body didn't connect. She looked to her phone again. _"Fucking phone"_ she thought.

Dianna was holding Lea back. She put her arms around the short brunette's waist and pulled her away from Naya who was just paralyzed. She felt guilty now. It had been too much. When she saw her best friend Lea so hurt by Naya, she wished her the worst. When she saw Naya tweeting on her cell, she suddenly remembered that she had helped Hemo creating her account and she had introduced an initial password who anybody would remember: 1234. Then, she had this brilliant idea for payback. Naya deserved it. But what she didn't know was how far her friend was going to play along with the joke.

"Enough Lea! Let her go. She's not worth it. Come on! We'll talk to Ryan" Dianna tried to calm her friend down now, giving her a loving and sincere hug. By this time, Lea had already burst into tears and spent the little energy she had left letting herself go into the blonde's arms.

Heather could not believe what she was witnessing. Like her character, she couldn't stand violent situations and this was clearly one of the weirdest and most awkward situations she's ever had to watch. What was all this about? Lea was clearly upset, and Dianna too. Naya must have done one of her devilish deeds. But what she couldn't understand was Naya's reaction. In a normal situation, she would just shot the girl with bitchy, sassy insults or defend herself with some ridiculous excuse. But no. She just stood there. She looked like she was going to pass out in any moment.

Heather looked at Naya's eyes and follow her lost look towards the phone, then back to Naya again. _"What's going on here" _she thought. The blonde approached the table to grab the phone when suddenly Dianna let go of Lea and snapped her hand. That was when Naya startled and seemed woken up from her absence. She looked at Lea and just two words escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry". She took her phone and just ran off.

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N _**

**_I have to tell you guys, I'm seriously impressed and surprised by the good acceptance this story is having. I appreciate the reviews, follows and likes. They keep me motivated._**

**_Please don't judge me too hard when portraying some of the actors' personalities. This is a fiction after all. Everybody knows our Naya is not like that but in my story she is like that for a reason. _**

**_I hope I answered your question, aLL4Leyn, and thank you for reviewing by the way_**

**_For further interactions, please, follow me on Twitter GayGayforNayNay and (Tumblr's on its way) ;)_**


	5. Lost Girl

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 5: Lost Girl**

The meeting room was in silence for a few minutes after all the fuss between the girls was over. It was Chris who finally snapped; clapping his hands and shouting out, "OK guys, the show is over! Let these ladies cool down for a few, and let's get the hell outta here".

Heather wasn't too sure of what had just happened and just left confused. A few minutes later, she was sitting in her car, still puzzled. She pulled out her new phone and got ready to start a DM conversation when she saw that a conversation had already taken place. Dianna hadn't had time to delete the convo yet. She was still in the meeting room. "What the hell…? Oh my God, Naya. I'm so sorry for this" she let out. Tears started to come out of her eyes. She felt so guilty she just wanted to die at that moment.

Kevin had followed Naya out of the room and there were only Dianna and Lea left in there. The rest left the room talking to each other and keeping up with the latest events.

"Come on, Lea! It wasn't that bad! Don't over dramatize everything like you always do or I'll just have to start calling you Berry" said Dianna with a smile on her face trying to cheer her friend up a little. "Naya was right in one thing, you're Ryan's favorite, so don't worry ok, sweetheart?" the blonde lifted the brunette's chin a bit to make her smile.

"Yeah I guess I am, right?" said Lea finally managing to smile a little. "It's just that I don't get it, you know? I don't deserve to be treated like this. I'm always nice to her. What is her problem, Di? What does she have against me? What have I done wrong? The nicer I am to her, the worse she fights back, and it's getting to me, you know?"

"I know, I know. But it's not only you, if that makes you feel any better." Dianna kept talking rubbing her friend's shoulder. "I think she does have a problem. She's not always like that. When we spent those few days in London she was all sorts of nice. Well, she had her bitchy moments now and then, but she was really nice and really fun to be with. She's not a bad person. She cares for her friends and absolutely kills for her family. This is just the worst face of Naya, something must be bothering her, or hurting her, or… I don't know"

Lea coughed as to let go the uneasiness behind. "Yeah well… I'm tired of all this. I used to come to work to have fun. To sing and dance and act and be with whom you all are now, my friends, my family. And I'm definitely not gonna let a bitch –with or without problems- ruin it. So I have to find a way of fighting back or she's never going to let me go. She has to pay" the brunette stressed her last words.

"Believe me, cutie. She has paid a little already" said Dianna with a smirk on her face. "Nothing" she said, seeing the puzzled look on Lea's face.

"So let's get this bitch sorted, once and for all. Are you in?" said Lea enthusiastically raising her hand for a high five.

"I'm definitely in" replied Dianna hitting her hand against her best friend's.

They walked out of the room talking and scheming a hundred ways to get payback. They were having fun with all this after all. "Poor Señorita Rivera, you don't know what's coming to you!" Dianna said followed by a witchy laugh that she pulled out on purpose, causing both friends to burst into a giggle fit.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya stormed out of the room. She felt all sorts of emotions. She thought she should feel some kind of shame for what she had done a few minutes ago. She had touched herself until the pleasure was so overwhelming she couldn't help but come. And in the middle of a crowded room in front of her bosses and coworkers! She couldn't believe it. She should feel bad, but she didn't have the slightest feeling of regret in her.

She should have felt bad for what she had done to one of her best friends, but she couldn't find any feeling of sympathy either, after all, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't like she had hurt her in any way or anything. She had just made the star in the leading role of a hit TV show, show up more than an hour late before her bosses and members of the cast, making her get scolded and laughed at. Her face was so fucking funny, though, she would have paid to be able to capture the moment and upload it for her leanatics to have something to comment on. It was a shame she didn't think of that! So, no. She should feel bad for this too, but she didn't.

What the hell was it then, that had her puzzled and uncomfortable like she was? Everything was going ok. She was having fun sexting that girl. "_I should ask her for her name, shouldn't I_" She thought, "_after all I had the hell of a good time with her"_, and everything was going perfectly. She was turned on and feeling super hot when she started thinking of Heather. She thought of her all the way through her actions and it was for her for whom she was feeling so fucking good!

While she walked through the studio corridors, the meeting was still in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the same thing over and over again. She thought of Heather showing up all of a sudden. There was her best friend on top of her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks playfully. And then she started feelings those emotions again. Sexual tension. Sweet tightness between her legs. This time it was Heather who made the bottom of her stomach start tingle.

The next thing she remembered was that little loud creature she had for a friend yelling at her and shaking her strongly. "_Oh my God, she pushed me around and I didn't do anything. What was I thinking?"_ It suddenly came to Naya why she wasn't able to do anything. She had been in shock after finally realizing she had a big, huge crush on her best friend. And calling it a "crush" wasn't doing justice to what she was beginning to feel. This felt like much more than a girl crush.

The brunette felt the tension building up again in her body thinking about her best friend. "_As soon as I get home_", she just decided, "_I'm contacting this girl again to sort me out a little_" she smiled shyly at herself realizing what she was really thinking, she was going to booty call the girl, or booty text her, in this case.

xxxXXXxxx

Still walking around the corridors, Naya realized she was kind of lost. She didn't have a clue of where she was. Her mind had been so distracted that she had been wandering along for a good few minutes. The place was dark and it looked empty. She saw some light coming out from under one of the offices doors and got closer to see if they could help her with directions.

As she reached the door, she heard a familiar voice. Just the sound of one person talking. It was Ryan. He must have been on the phone with someone and he sounded really serious.

"Yeah, yeah. It's done. It's decided. No stepping back." He paused his speech. Naya felt bad for eavesdropping but she decided to stay a bit longer. Ryan sounded dead serious and worried. "_What the hell is going on?_" she thought, but stopped thinking to focus on listening.

"I'll call for her and tell her. Fans are going to hate us for this, you know? I fucking have enough with crazy dykes nagging me all the time, we don't need any more fuss on the web nor do we need any more haters." He paused again.

_"What the fuck? Is he seriously talking about the fans like that? And he's talking about MY fans! Well… Brittana fans actually, but I'm awesome anyway, and chicks love me!"_ Naya shook her head a bit to stop her own rambling and kept listening.

"Well, her contract is due this month and writers have been delaying the inevitable. If we're gonna do it, we gotta do it now." Ryan stated matter-of-factly. "Yes, yes. I have her on speed dial. She must still be around, I just saw her." He took his cell phone with his other hand and pressed some keys. "Oh, ok. I'll tell Dianna you're sorry. Talk to you later! Bye"

Naya froze for a moment. "_Oh my God. They are getting rid of Dianna. My Dianna_"

Ryan was about to press the key on his cell when the door slammed opened. He jolted on his sit and dropped the cell on the desk in front of him. "What the fuck, Naya? You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? Wait… where you listening to…?" Before he could finish the sentence, Naya interrupted him.

"I heard enough, Ryan. I'm sorry I was listening, it was accidentally, I swear" Naya looked concerned but didn't hesitate a second to speak out for her friend. "You know Ryan? You're the boss here. So I guess you know what you're doing. But let me tell you something: this time you're screwing it up, you're screwing it up BIG TIME" She put extra emphasis in her last words.

"Dianna's character has been shoved around like you didn't have a clue on what to do with her. First you made the good, perfect, white cheerleader get pregnant, which is understandable, it's a teenage issue. Then you made her a rebel badass, which didn't fool anyone. She was a bitch and then you almost got her killed in a car accident, not before portraying her as a superficial made-up Barbie who was once ugly Lucy Caboosy."

Ryan rolled his eyes "What's your point? I'm busy, you know?"

"What is MY point here? Don't you get it? Doesn't Dianna deserve a bit more than this? What are you going to do now? Kill her in another accident? Give her a terminal disease? Or just… forget about her like you did with the others? They were minor characters, Ryan. Dianna is one of the original cast! Fans are going to freak out, and not only her fans. Lea's fans too, just so you know!" She stated that last sentence in a lower voice. "Don't look at me like that. I know what I'm talking about"

"But we got too many people on set already and this character's storyline isn't going anywhere." Ryan looked up from his desk and into Naya's eyes "I know you like her, Naya. She's your friend. And I know you want the best for her, but the decision is made and I shouldn't be explaining myself to you anyways"

Naya's face was heating up, her fists clenched and her rage was building up from her stomach to her face, making her teeth grind and her nostrils widen. She had to contain herself; it was her boss in front of her, after all. She approached the desk and stood in front of him, fists on the surface and leaning on it in such a way that her face was scarily close to Ryan's, who couldn't do anything but arch his eyebrow.

"I'm gonna be very clear now, ok? I've been giving this fucking show everything since I got here. I worked hard and long hours. Days and even nights, weekends and holidays. I've hardly had any life outside these walls."

"But we all work hard", Ryan interrupted.

"Oh, shut up for a second, I'm trying to make my point here, ok?" Naya snapped making Ryan open his eyes widely in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was talking to him like that.

"What I'm trying to say here is that not only have I done my job, and much more than perfectly by the way, I have also given my personal life away, for this" She gestured pointing around the room. "Don't do this Naya, don't do that, don't talk this way, don't tell the fans this or that, go to parties with these people, but don't go with these others. Now you kiss around with your best friend, make it look you're together, no not now, now you're not allowed to see her again in public. It's all for the sake of your career. Well, you know what? The sake of my career MY ASS! It is your freak show I've been saving here, not my career." Naya stressed the last word by punching her chest with her index finger, right before she put it against Ryan's phone to finally say:

"You owe me, Ryan! And it's time to pay"

Naya grabbed Ryan's hand, turned it upwards and opened it to place his phone on his palm.

"The ball's in your court now". Naya said in her most threatening voice. "But watch out! You may not be losing just one actor here!" She turned around and left, leaving Ryan dumbfounded.

xxxXXXxxx

Lea and Dianna had left the meeting room minutes ago. They walked through the corridors holding hands and giggling when they saw Naya leaving Ryan's office in a hurry.

"Oh my God, what is she doing now? I'm gonna kill her!" Dianna stormed into her boss's office, followed closely by Lea.

"Dianna! I'm glad you're here. We need to talk" Ryan walked towards the door shutting it behind the blonde and in Lea's face. The brunette just stood there looking like an idiot. She was turning around to leave when she heard the door opening again, this time, just a little. Ryan's head peeked out "and later I'll have a word with you too, little lady!"

She finally decided to leave. It looked like Dianna was going to be there for a while.

As she was leaving, she saw Bob, the guy who was in charge of handling the shooting scripts. He was pushing a cart full of folders with one hand and carried some binders under his other arm.

"Hey Bob" she hugged him affectionately. "How are you? Long time no see, huh? What are you up to?"

"Same as usual here, the writing staff bossing me around, get me this, get me that! The normal shit I guess." The young writer looked bored doing his job, but he was grateful he had at least one. "And how are you, Miss Michele? I heard you're not doing so bad yourself huh?"

"Not bad, I must say. Life is treating me wonderfully" she displayed her usual huge forced smile.

"Where are you heading now? Can I walk with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Lea. I'm grabbing a coffee after sorting this shit out."

"I have time. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a hand if you buy me coffee. I'm waiting until Dianna comes out of the slaughter-room" Lea offered the guy her help and they both walked out of the building.

"Can you wait here a sec, I have to deliver these scripts to this group here. It'll only be a few minutes. Ok?" The guy left the cart there and took the binders with him. Lea looked at the cart and peeked inside out of pure curiosity. They were all scripts to be delivered. She flipped the folders looking for a specific one. She had an idea. "P, Q, R, Rivera. Bingo! I gotcha!"

When Bob got out of the room Lea was gone. He looked around for her without success. "_Actors!_" he thought "_they're all weird_". He wouldn't see the brunette until a couple of hours after, when she bumped into him around a corner. The bump was so violent, that she knocked the cart over and they had to carefully organize and sort out all the folders again.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya left the building walking nervously. Her hands were shaking. She thought she had gone way too far with her boss. She could get in trouble for what she'd just done but she didn't give a shit. What they were doing to her friend wasn't right and she wasn't going to be the one to look away from it. Not if it involved a friend, especially not her Di. Sure she wasn't nice to her all the time but that was her, they all knew that. She liked to mess around a bit but it wasn't harmful. She had to do something for her friend and she did. _"I hope it was enough Di, I love you too much!"_ Naya thought, and as she was reaching her car, she saw Kevin leaning on the driver's door.

"Where in the world have you been Nay? I was beginning to worry! And what was all the fuss about?" Kevin looked confused and stood there with both palms up, waiting for an explanation. Naya looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Hop in, bee! I'll explain everything on the way to my place. We got some catching up to do. AND you owe me lunch!"

"What?" Kevin narrowed his eyes, but instantly gave in, smiling at his best friend. They both got in the car and drove to Naya's.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya just wanted to get home. It had been an intense morning. She wanted to relax a bit and do nothing. She had errands to run. She had to work out and make a few phone calls to her family and friends, but now she just wanted time off with her bee.

"Did you ask Hemo?" She asked Kevin while driving. "About the party?"

"Um yeah, yeah. I did" replied Kevin, not very enthusiastically. "She's not coming, Nay. She said she's sorry and that you would understand"

"DAMMIT Heather!" Naya snapped, hitting the steering wheel with the base of her fist. "Fucking hell!" she yelled "When is this shit gonna end? We don't fucking deserve all this, do we?"

"No, you don't." Kevin finally replied in a low, sad voice.

xxxXXXxxx

After too much talking on their way home and after grabbing some lunch while still talking and gossiping everyone around, Naya finally sat on the couch, her bee at her side. She wanted to forget about everything, and just relax. She put her legs on Kevin's lap and reached for the TV remote.

"Oh my! I got so many shows to catch up on! What will it be today Kev? Which show do you feel like watching, huh?" she asked Kevin kicking him playfully. "Mmmm any really" he tried to think "we like the same shows. You know that. Well… as long as is not that gossip shit you watch. What is it… _Gossip Girl_ or something?"

"Oh! You mean _Girls_? I absolutely loooove that show!" Naya enjoyed her statement pulling both hands to her chest.

"So you like _girls_ after all, huh my baby-dyke?" Kevin joked tingling her bare soles.

"Repeat that and your dead" Naya threatened her friend playfully.

"Nay-Nay is a rug muncher, Nay-Nay is a rug muncher!"

He started to sing like a five-year old teases his little sister and as Naya was about to move to smack him on his head with the remote, he quickly got up and ran away from her. "I gotta peeeee"

"Coward! You'll eventually have to come baaaaack, you know?" she yelled with a smile on her face.

She looked at her phone. No DMs today. She pouted a bit. She was looking through her fake account when she saw something that she had tweeted on her primary one and typed:

_Isn't retweeting what u tweeted in ur other account like a #TwitterMasturbation? _

"_God, I'm a genius_" She thought "_A bored genius_"

"Keeeeevin! Are you still up there? No number 2, ok?! I gotta use the bathroom too, you know?" She shouted out loud so that her friend could hear her from upstairs.

She jumped back on the couch and just moved through channels and through the shows she had preset on her DVR. "There you go! This one we both love. I wonder why though". She leaned back comfortably until her bee got back.

"Yaaay. Lost Girl! I love it!" Kevin said enthusiastically clapping his hands and jumping with his ass on the couch. "Hey NayNay you should have played Kenzi!"

"Have you seen that ass! Look-at-that!" He pointed to the screen.

The scene showed Bo, the leading female character and Dyson, the male werewolf, leaning on a bar drinking shots.

Naya tilted her head looking at them. "Oh yeah. Bobo's booty is one of my favorites." They both looked at each other and sang in unison "Ass, ass, ass" and started laughing hysterically.

"Oh oh! And look at Trick! He's one of my favorites too." Kevin pointed at the screen again at a short troll that was behind the bar serving drinks.

Naya looked at Trick as he was coming out around the bar. "Oh my God doesn't he remind you of someone?" She looked at Kevin and they both put their hands over their mouths. "Give me my phone" urged Naya "Quick!"

xxxXXXxxx

Two days later, they were all arriving on set, almost like the old times. The only thing that gave away that this was season four was the new kids.

They all went through the doors and towards the director's seats they each had designated. It was the usual set to read the scripts and act them out. Not all of them were in all the scenes, obviously, but the writing staff liked them to be together to give the show a sense of cohesion.

The first ones coming in were the new kids, led by Alex and Melissa who were laughing hysterically at some joke on their phones. Then came the rest and sat down.

Dianna was about to go under the door frame when Naya's arm bumped into hers, slightly pushing her to get in the room before. "Hey bitch!" called the blonde out "I got bad news for you". Naya turned around.

"You're not getting a boob job after all? Damn it! I was so waiting for that!" Naya said sarcastically.

Dianna's reply was a fake smile. "You'll have to stick with me for one more season. I got my contract renewed!"

"Oh no! I'll have to start shipping Faberry after all! Ugh!" she said, rolling her eyes with a fake disgust face.

When the blonde turned away from her, Naya had to force herself not to let out a gesture of victory "_Yessss, motherfucker! Naya for the win!_" she thought.

Dianna sat between Lea and Vanessa. At the other end, Hemo and Kevin, with an empty seat in between. The rest were scattered around.

Naya approached the circle and as she passed by Vanessa she heard her comment with a mischievous smile "Hey Di, why don't you sit over there by your honey bunny?" pointing to the end at Heather. Naya looked down for a second and crossed looks between her and Dianna showing her confusion. _"What the hell…?"_ She thought, but continued on her way to the sit between her best friends.

Scripts in hand, they started to put the episode together. The scenes made no sense most of the time due to a lack of continuity. That was the editing staff job afterwards. And after all, this was one of the first rehearsals. Some of them hadn't acted their scripts out yet.

Eric and Ryan finally entered the room ready to go around the actors correcting this, or that.

Alex and Melissa started off. Their scene was funny and it involved a short line from Becca. As the cast were acting their lines, Naya had a look at the script. They gave it to her a couple of days before to memorize and prepare but it wasn't so hard at all, they were only a few lines. Few but intense. She remembered her last scene with Heather and a knot in her throat began to build up. She tried not to think about that moment, it was over, but she couldn't help to think that the friendship started to grow apart from that time on.

"Wake up! Sleeping beauty!" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of Naya's face. "Where are you Naya?"

"Here, here. Is it our turn already? Ok, ok. I'm good!" She reacted nervously after she was startled. She got up and took Heather's hand helping her stand up to. She dragged her out of the circle of chairs to the designated spot. They were both standing.

"_Ok, these two. It's been long since they're not working together. Let's see if they didn't lose the chemistry after all_" thought Ryan who stood by Eric commenting in his ear every now and then. He was living the scene just like Eric had written it, step by step, word by word, following the girls actions closely. "_Ok, now Naya take her hand and look down sadly and ask her if all this Sam business is serious… blah blah blah…"_

Hemo was doing a fantastic job during the scene. She was supposed to be the tough one this time. She was going to get slapped at the end of the scene and she was getting ready for it. She secretly hoped Naya didn't hit her too hard, just as she had done months before to Cory. "_That was more than acting"_ she thought, managing not to let a smile escape.

The scene was almost over. "_I hope this turns out dramatically as I intended. It will cause a riot between the fans. I love riots_" Ryan kept on with his internal speech. He was getting ready for the drama. After a mild discussion between the former couple, Brittany said some things that Santana wasn't expecting and the Latina had to finish the scene by slapping her ex-girlfriend. "_Come on! Brittany go tell her…"_ Ryan instructed mentally.

Santana had already tears on her cheeks when Brittany said her final line. Instantly the brunette cupped her cheeks pulling the blonde's face towards hers and gave her a forceful kiss. The kiss lasted long and it was a mixture of sadness, anger and love.

_"What the fuck…?"_ thought Ryan whose jaw clinked open just like the rest of the cast's mouths did.

It wasn't the fact that Naya kissed Heather out of the script instructions. It wasn't the surprised look in the blonde's eyes while being kissed but it was certainly the way she kissed her that had everyone perplexed. Naya was a good actress. One of the best in the show. But she had never expressed so many emotions in one single action like she was doing in that moment.

Vanessa stood up almost before the kiss was over. It actually lasted more than expected. Though it wasn't really expected. With tears in her eyes she started clapping. "They're my mommies, you know?" pointing at them and looking proudly at the rest of her friends.

"What the actual fuck, Naya?" After quite a long silence, Ryan emphasized each of his next syllables. "That was ex-ce-llent. How the hell did you come up with such a genius performance? That was epic. Ok let's leave it like that! Don't change a comma there" He turned talking to Eric. "Fucking genius this fucker!" He said in a lower voice, still shocked by Naya's performance.

They all cheered Naya's acting in one way of another. Dianna turned her head to face Lea who was just dumbfounded. Her mouth slightly opened, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had stolen her fucking script, risking her job, to punk Naya into kissing her partner in script instead of slapping her. She had bumped herself against that guy so hard that she had hurt herself in the process of putting the faux script back without being noticed. "_And all for nothing?"_ she thought.

It wasn't for nothing. Naya had turned out to be a heroine again, this time with her help. Lea was speechless. She just stood and started to walk slowly towards the door, while the rest of the guys enjoyed fifteen minutes of a mini-break. They sat around looking at their cells and commenting the latest news and gossip.

By now, Naya and Heather were still on the podium by the corner, close to the exit door recovering from what had just happened. The brunette didn't understand the fuss she had just caused. She was following her script line by line, instruction by instruction. Heather looked into her eyes and managed to say "Why? Naya"

Still puzzled, Naya looked into her script again "Why what?"

"You kissed me, Nay. You were supposed to slap me!" Heather was smiling lovingly.

"What…?" She snapped "Give me your script! Now!" She quickly grabbed the script from Hemo's hands. Anger was building up in her face again. "What the actual fuck… these are not the same fucking lines! Someone changed them in my copy"

In that exact moment Bob entered the room with his cart ready to hand out the next days' scripts when he bumped into Lea again. She looked up still confused by what happened minutes ago. "Again Miss Michelle?" Bob said with a smile on his face "It seems to me that destiny wants us to keep bumping into each other. By the way, thanks for your help the other day. If it wasn't for you I'd still be there sorting folders out" He thanked the brunette and kept walking pushing his cart further into the room.

Lea knew how close Naya was and that she couldn't have missed the encounter. She was going to connect the dots so quickly that she feared for her life in that exact moment.

She wasn't wrong. Naya had witnessed everything. She eyed the shorter brunette with a killer look. "It was you, wasn't it? Oh my fucking God I swear here and now that I'm gonna fucking kill you"

Naya jumped from the podium grabbing the script forcefully in her hand. Her other hand went straight to Lea's hair but Heather managed to grab her at the last second, avoiding an assault.

"I'm gonna kill youuuu" she kept yelling.

The blonde got a full grip of Naya embracing her friend tightly with her arms around her waist. "Calm down honey, you did great! Ryan loved it. Didn't you hear? It was way better than the original. You should thank her not hit her!"

"Let go of me. I'm not gonna hit her. I'm only gonna kill her" she couldn't stop yelling.

Heather tried to calm her down and was about to say something else when they heard loud screams and laughter coming from the group at the chairs. They were all in a circle surrounding Chord who had his phone out showing it to everyone else. The whole cast couldn't stop laughing.

Dianna sat there too with her hand over her slightly open mouth. She was staring at Lea.

"You should come and see this Lea" shouted Chord. Lea approached the group cautiously, partly relieved from been able to save herself from Naya's grip, but still nervous to see what was waiting for her. Naya and Heather stood still by the exit door.

The circle opened up still laughing loudly and let Lea approached and grabbed Chord's cell.

"You're trending worldwide Lea! Way to go!" said the blond handing his phone to her.

Lea took it. She went straight to the WWTTs. When she read them, tears started pouring from her eyes.

#LeaMicheleForTrick

"There you go hobbit! Karma is still a bitch" she heard Naya yelled before storming off taking Heather with her.

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N I can't stop thanking all of you for keeping the reviews coming. I hope you like where this is heading._**

**_And to Lea's fans, please don't take these jokes too seriously. They're not intended to ridicule Lea in anyway. I like Lea actually. She even tweeted me once! ;)_**


	6. Whatever You Like

**#CheckYourTweets**

**_A/N: I don't like to include notes at the beginning of chapters but I will this time to STRONGLY recommend you guys to be listening to the leading song in this chapter "Whatever You Like" by Anya Marina. Please believe me when I tell you, you will enjoy the scene much more._**

******CHAPTER 6: Whatever You Like**

Kevin had invited almost the whole cast to the party but it was really difficult to get them together these days. The shootings weren't really as consistent as the past years and the group got kind of scattered away. Amber was starting to record her solo album, Chris was immersed in his writing and acting for his movies and the rest had their own PR stuff to deal with. He did manage to get Vanessa, Chord, Dianna, Harry and, of course, the inseparable Monchele.

Naya got to Kevin's house on her own. She wasn't especially excited now that she knew Hemo wasn't going to be there. It was also late. Not only politely and classy late but more like "fucking" late; so late that Kevin's friends were all almost trashed and "higher than the Empire State". Naya went straight through the door looking for Kev or someone from the cast. She wasn't really in the mood for rappers and "bros" tonight.

"Hey Bee!" she said not very enthusiastically watching Kevin sorting out drinks on the kitchen counter.

"Well… it's about time!" Kevin pouted a bit but smiling at the same time. He didn't expect his bestie to come after all. He quickly left everything he was doing to hug Naya tightly, lifting her off her feet. He knew the brunette wasn't having the best of times right now and he wanted to give her all the support she may need.

"Let go of me, dork!" Naya was pressed so tightly she could hardly breathe. "Nice party you're having tonight, bee!" Naya was glancing around, still sounding tedious and already bored.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to come cause I have a surprise for you" Kevin smiled from ear to ear. Then the kitchen door flipped open and Naya's face lit up in excitement.

"Hi sweetheart, how's my favorite girlfriend doing?" Naya's smile faded almost instantly and the excitement in her eyes disappeared in less than a second when she finally saw who was coming.

"Hi Matt! What are you doing here?" asked Naya as politely as she could, trying to hide her disappointment. They got closer and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "_No boob grabbing this time, thank God"_ she thought. They were good friends after all.

"Why do you think, wifey? I kinda don't have a say in this, have I?" Matt had been forced, well not forced, maybe strongly encouraged, to show up to the party, in case fans or photographers showed up too. Public relation business was hitting him too.

Right behind him followed Michelle, Matt's "special" friend. Naya and Michelle kissed hello and then they all went to get some drinks. The brunette turned her head around to find Kevin, rolling her eyes at him. "Nice surprise bee!" she whispered ironically.

Naya had already decided to take straight shots. Why play around with mixed drinks when she was going to get loaded anyway? She took two shots in a row. She was leaning both elbows on the kitchen counter when she felt warm hands on her waist, and then full arms hugging her tightly from behind. "Mmmmm you smell sooo good tonight" she heard a whisper in her ear.

Naya's knees automatically trembled almost bending without any consent from her brain. Her toes clenched and her eyes closed automatically. "_Oh my f… God_" she thought. "_Why is this girl having this effect on me lately?"_ She turned around smiling like she hadn't been able to smile the whole day. "Heather!" she almost shouted, noticing her eyes water with pure cheer. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you at all"

"Well… I came 'incognito', Kev helped me. He can be very persistent, you know?" Heather pointed her head to Kevin who was right behind Naya. Naya turned once more, this time smiling at him. "I told you I had a surprise for you!" he said, adorably. The brunette mouthed a sincere "I love you bee!"

Heather looked astonishingly sexy. She wore a tight black dress made of such a thin fabric you didn't have to guess to know what she wore underneath it. Her cleavage was beaming and her breasts looked especially plump tonight. Everybody was looking at her and she liked it.

"Wow! Look at you! What are you wearing? You look sooo hot! Trying to impress some rapper, or what?" Naya asked Hemo, pulling her around so that she could check her out properly.

"_If only you knew who I'm trying to impress" _the blonde thought while pulling the brunette's wrist towards the improvised dance floor. "Let's dance Nay-Nay" she shouted instead. Heather felt so happy, she had to let all the tension out and dancing was the best way she knew to do that.

Just when they got to the middle of the dance floor, Naya noticed someone hugging Heather just the way she had been hugged minutes before, from behind. "Hi blondie!" Naya said, not very convincingly. "Hi fuckface!" replied Dianna, still annoyed about the trend issue. Heather turned around and jumped with her into the rhythm of the music. At least to Heather, they were all having so much fun.

xxxXXXxxx

It was late, almost 1. Kevin's friends had gathered upstairs with more than drinks to keep them amused. They had their own music and their own "shit". Kevin kept swapping between upstairs and downstairs settings trying to keep everybody happy in his blasting, once-in-a-lifetime party.

Downstairs was the Glee gang, everyone but Michelle. She had to leave before Matt to "keep up appearances" and keep PR's mouths shut for a while. He would leave minutes after. To avoid further problems with them, Heather had been picked up by one of Kevin's "bros" in his black-tainted windows Hummer, and he was going to take her home after the party too, so they got that covered.

By now, they were all either drunk or almost drunk. As usual, Cory wasn't drinking, but he didn't really need any drinks to act as goofily as the rest were acting right now.

Lea looked around the room. She had drunk too much. The situation, the music and her friends reminded her of that epic scene in season 2: the "Blame It On The Alcohol" episode. She couldn't help to smile. Among the crowd and under the loud music she got on a chair, drank a sip from her drink and shouted "It tastes like pink! It tastes like pink!" Everyone faced her and burst out laughing and clapping for her. Everyone but Naya, who just rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "_Hobbit needs her attention. So fucking much"_ she thought. Lea noticed Naya's face and just looked away from her. She tapped he glass she was holding with her ring to call for attention. She was about to shout again when Naya interrupted her.

"Let's spin the booootle" she shouted sarcastically, knowing by heart what the shorter brunette was going to yell anyway. This time it was her who got the attention from her colleagues and they laughed even louder.

Naya was a bit tipsy by now. She knew she should shut her mouth. She hadn't been very "polite" lately but Lea was getting on her nerves and it was something she couldn't handle, even drunk. "Hey _divita_! Yes you!" She called Lea out pointing at her "You're so funny and stuff… whatever. But I ain't spinning any fucking bottle, so stop with the gleeky shit! Don't you have enough at work?" Naya was seriously behaving more Santana than Naya herself.

"Afraid of something… Dora?" Rachel replied. She was definitely drunk. She wouldn't for the life of her have called Naya that name if she wasn't drunk as a skunk.

A sudden silence took over the room. The music was still on and loud but it was like nobody could really hear it. Everyone froze. All eyes were on Naya. A storm was about to explode and nobody could do anything to stop it. Naya just looked up towards Lea with her eyebrows arched and a cocky look in her eyes. She didn't honestly know what to do next. She wasn't used to being bitched back, nonetheless from her favorite dwarf. She was only joking but, what was she supposed to do now? She couldn't chicken out. She had to keep up with her badass reputation among her friends. She finally decided to play along with the game and got closer to Lea.

Dianna heard the whole thing from the kitchen and came running to protect her friend from the devilish Latina.

"Calm down blondie. I'm not gonna touch little hobbit here, ok?" Naya said with a calm, flat voice, offering her hand to Lea so she could step down from the chair. Lea's face had turned pale white the second she uttered the word Dora. She was in shock and her eyes froze with panic. She honestly thought her drunkenness had disappeared in a matter of seconds. She took Naya's hand and stepped down.

As she reached the floor, Naya whispered in her ear, just low enough that only Lea and Dianna could hear. "Trying to get into someone's panties tonight and you need an excuse?" Naya said the sentence glancing between Lea's and Dianna's eyes, holding a devilish smirk on her face. She turned around and left. Lea looked at Dianna and couldn't keep with the staring contest. She lost it. Her cheeks reddened and she looked down shyly. "OH-MY-GOD" thought Dianna, her jaw dropping.

Nobody had heard what Naya said. They only saw Naya leaving the room. Something was off. No screaming? No yelling? No blaspheming from the brunette? What did she say to Lea and how bad was it to leave her so satisfied? Cory approached her before reaching the kitchen.

"What is your problem, Naya?" he asked. He looked more concerned than angry.

"MY problem?" She stressed the word "my". "It's YOU who has the problem here" and kept walking until she reached the counter.

The living room was still in silence when the front door slammed open and they all heard a shout coming from it. It was Mark. "What is this, a fucking funeral or something?" He brought more drinks and they all picked up again with the party, continuing dancing and jerking around.

Naya's insinuation got Lea thinking. Was she going to back up now? She couldn't or everyone would notice something was off. "Let's do a Karaoke version of 'Spin The Bottle'!" she suggested. "the bottle will point at someone and they have to sing and then he or she decides what the next person has to sing".

"That's not a bad idea" Kevin said, wanting to keep the party going once the storm was over. The night was going to be long. Very long after all.

xxxXXXxxx

A couple of hours later, almost all of them had already sung. Cory made Mark sing "Sexy and I know It", Vanessa made Dianna sing some Gaga song, and the game was so on that they were having a really good time in front of Kevin's huge plasma TV and blasting speakers.

Naya had missed the first few songs but was dragged into the room by Heather who was having the best time she'd had in a while. She missed her friends so much now that PR made it so she wasn't really allowed to hang out with them anymore, at least if Naya was also around.

The attending Glee cast were all sitting on the floor around the bottle and a circle made out of tequila shots. Mark had it arranged in such a way that the salt and lime were on a plate and the shot glasses were always full. He opened a third bottle. With each shot, they all took some salt; placing it right on the spot of skin between their thumbs and their index fingers, and held a slice of lime, drinking fast with their other hand. Mark repeated the process twice and finally yelled "Whose turn is it now?"

"Mine!" Lea squealed making Naya automatically put her index fingers in her ears. "Man, that hurt" she said with her eyes and nose scrunched.

_"I'm so fucking lucky the bottle is gonna come to me. I know it. I fucking know it" _she thought.

"Stop it!" Naya heard Heather tell her. She was sitting right behind her. Her legs were spread and she had just wrapped them around her best friend's waist. Naya felt almost relieved when the bottle, just as she had predicted, pointed at her. She was starting to feel a bit awkward being between Heather's legs and feeling her crotch pressed against her lower back. Although awkward wasn't the best way to describe what she was beginning to feel. She felt more aroused than weird, more excited than awkward. She was definitely turned on. The feeling was getting so overwhelming that as soon as the bottle stopped spinning she stood up and grabbed the mic.

"Bring it on mini-diva" she just couldn't stop bitching at Lea. She might have to tell her shrink about it, after all. Wait she remembered, she wasn't seeing a shrink.

Lea's face was radiating with happiness the moment the bottle had stopped. Millions of songs came to her mind. She was looking for the most difficult one. The one whose vocals would embarrass Naya for the rest of the party or, even better, for the rest of her life. The moment was perfect for her. This was her final chance to get payback. The moment was perfect for her. This was Lea Michele's final chance to get payback. The Latina would finally get what she deserved.

"Don't Rain on My Parade" she shouted "…by the one and only…"

"Barbra Streisand" Naya interrupted once again. "You're so fucking predictable, shortie" She looked at Kevin and just like her best times in Glee tapings, she repeated, "Hit it!"

xxxXXXxxx

The song ended. Silence took over the room again. Everyone was in shock. Some of them had their mouths open, and some of them, like Vanessa showed watery eyes. Dianna was the first to shed a tear though a smile shone in her face. She looked Naya in the eye and couldn't help but to raise her hands and start clapping. First slowly and then, faster.

"You're a fucking bitch… but you sure can sing". She hated to admit.

Lea stormed off out of the room and toward the bathroom. Another perfect plan to discredit Naya hadn't worked. It was hopeless. No matter how hard she tried, she was never going to win.

As soon as she finished the song and ended a small staring contest with Dianna, Naya glanced at the person whom she cared about the most. The one person for which she had made the effort to sing this song the best she could. She looked out for Heather's eyes. Had she liked her performance?

Heather's eyes weren't watering, they were pouring. She couldn't help it. She had always loved listening to Naya sing, but she had never seen her put more heart and effort in a song before. She could feel it. Was all the emotion out of resentment against Lea or Dianna or was it for something else? She may never know.

The last time she heard her friend's voice so sincere and so full of love was during her performance of "Mine" but that didn't turn out well. Not well at all. It was only acting, she knew that, but it didn't feel like acting to her. After the "break-up" scene, things between the two friends changed. They didn't seem to get to have all that much time together any more. It was then when they had started to miss each other. More than best friends miss each other, at least Heather had that clear.

"Come're" she gestured with her hand making Naya approach her. She kneeled down in front of her and gave her a huge hug that lasted longer than usual.

"Whose turn is it now?" someone shouted.

"Miiiiiine" said Naya squealing, clearing mocking the way Lea had shouted the word before.

They all sat around the bottle again. Same process. They all drank their shots, as they had done at least seven or eight times before.

The bottle span once more and when it stopped, Naya knew the night wasn't going to turn out so bad after all. It pointed at Heather. "_Who else was in the room anyway_?" thought Naya. Heather started to get up without separating her eyes from Naya's brown deep ones. The brunette didn't hesitate a second in choosing the song. She had dreamt about this moment. The lyrics to the song had been bugging her all night. All day. She made her way towards Heather and whispered something in her ear adding a soft and slow peck on the cheek. She then moved to the Karaoke machine telling Kevin the title.

Heather was handed the mic, but she didn't want it. She needed her arms and hands free to dance.

"Are you sure?" Naya challenged Heather, who nodded in response.

"Ready?" Naya smirked, reminding her friends of their famous performance years before in the first tribute to Britney.

"Are you ready?" she repeated, in a more sensual way this time.

"Uh hummmm" Hemo humored her. "Are you?" and the first chords of the song started to sound.

Heather turned around to face the TV. She started to sing, dancing along with slow, sensual movements and automatically staring at Naya. This song was for her. Only for her.

**_Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
We can pop bottles all night_**

Heather's voice was low, soft; she was almost whispering. She was making it sound hot. Hot and sexy.

She approached Naya while singing, pushing her slightly towards a chair in the middle of the room. Naya was walking backwards until she felt the chair and slowly sat down on it. Heather moved around and now she was dancing slowly behind Naya bending down onto her shoulders and singing into her ear the next lyrics.

**_Baby, you can have whatever you like  
You can have whatever you like, yeah_**

As the song continued, the blonde moved towards her front, facing Naya this time. She put both hands on the brunette's knees which were tightly shut. She ran her hands up and down Naya's upper thighs easing the pressure she was putting on them.

Naya was stiff as hell. As she felt the soft sweet contact from Heather's fingers she separated her knees slightly giving in. _"Ok I don't know if this was such a brilliant idea after all, fuck!" _thought Naya as she felt a spasm in her center, just as if an electrical spark had been passed from the blonde actions right into her sex. The lyrics didn't help either.

**_Late night sex so wet so tight  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby, you can go wherever you like  
You can go wherever you like_**

By now, Heather rose from her position and placed both legs by the sides of Naya's, almost straddling her and moving up and down but never touching her with her legs. Hands on the brunette's shoulders. Naya felt blond hair on her face and her inner thighs couldn't help but contract. They relaxed and contracted, again and again. _"God you're killing me"_ Naya's thoughts and feelings were going crazy. She couldn't help rolling her eyes to the back of her head, closing them tightly. She totally forgot she was in the middle of a room full of people. **__**

Any time you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin' drop a couple stacks on you  
You want it? You can get it, my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentleys I swear

Heather loved the effect she was having on Naya and she kept teasing her. She was going to remember this song for the rest of her life, that was for sure. Watching her friend almost in trance she grabbed her chin making her open her eyes just to let her know she meant the next words:**__**

I want your body, need your body  
Long as you got me, won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go get it, I'll buy it  
Tell them other broke ballas "Be quiet! "

As she said "Be quiet" she sensually placed her index finger on Naya's lips. And the song went on and on.

**_Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
We can pop bottles all night_**

Before repeating the chorus of the song, Heather turned around, this time using her ass to tease her friend, who, honestly, didn't need more teasing.

**_Baby, you can have whatever you like  
You can have whatever you like, yeah  
Late night sex so wet so tight  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby, you can go wherever you like  
Yeah, you can go wherever you like, yeah_**

Naya felt that she couldn't hold her emotions any longer. She felt her body so rigid she thought she was going to have some of her bones snap from the strong pressure. The feeling was driving her totally insane. It was like a nagging, sharp tingling in between her legs. She tried to fix it by squeezing her thighs together and again, but it didn't work. _"Damn this feels fucking good"_ Naya thought _"Too good"_. Not even the other day at the meeting had she felt even close to the way she was feeling down there right now. And that didn't end well, either.**__**

Shawty, you the hottest, I love the way you drop it  
Brain so good coulda swore you went to college  
Hundred can't deposit, vacations in the tropics  
'Cause everybody know it ain't trickin' if ya got it  
You ain't never ever gotta go in your wallet  
Long as I got rubber band banks in my pocket  
Five six rides with rims and a body kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade; you can get what I get

Heather separated from Naya a bit but was still moving sensually in front of her. She changed the original lyrics to say what she really meant to say and pointed at her saying the next words.**__**

My chick can have what she want  
Go in any store, buy any bag she want  
I know you ain't never had a woman like that  
To buy you anything your heart desires like that

Hemo offered Naya her hand and she took it willingly. She pulled her making the brunette stand and started dancing around her, softly running her hands along Naya's whole body. First in front of her and then behind, until Naya couldn't hold it any longer and started dancing along with her, in the same sexy way. Heather wanted it and she was getting it. They started a sexy teasing battle which they knew they both were going to lose.

Naya started to sing too, whispering almost into the blonde's mouth, words that she wasn't strong enough to utter out for real. At least she could sing them. She wanted her body, and she wanted it badly, so she sang: **__**

I want your body, need your body  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it, go get it, I buy it  
Tell them other broke ballas "Be quiet!"

Everyone was staring at the performance perplexed. The guys with lusty eyes and the girls were feeling the chemistry too. Vanessa had to look away from her "mommies" and glance at Dianna now and then during the song. She couldn't understand why Di wasn't doing anything to stop this. **__**

Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
We can pop bottles all night

Dianna was as startled as the rest. She certainly knew about Heather's feelings towards Naya but what she didn't know was that the feelings were reciprocal. And were they were having fun? Almost everyone was having fun right then, in one way or the other. "Come on! They are almost eye-fucking here, and not just that!" she thought. She saw Naya and the look on her face and it was clear for her now. That wasn't only a horny look. That looked like something much more than that. And with those thoughts her brain started working on the perfect way to make Naya miserable, again.

She got up from Lea's side, who was just staring at the dancing couple, open-mouthed. She surprised everyone else when she approached the performing couple. She got hold of Heather and starting dancing with her while the taller blonde continued singing. Di was very convincing in her moves too, pulling out her sexiest side, flirting with Heather, with her heart and soul. Heather didn't understand what Dianna was doing and neither did Naya. This was their song. Their private dance.

As a matter of fact, no one in the room understood the situation. No one but Vanessa, who thought she was figuring everything out. After all, she had walked in on the blondes days before and this was making way more sense to her than Heather and Naya had before. Although, to Vanessa, neither couple actually made sense.

**_Baby, you can have whatever you like  
You can have whatever you like, yeah  
Late night sex so wet so tight  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby, you can go wherever you like  
Yeah, you can go wherever you like_**

Heather didn't want to hurt Dianna's feelings by refusing to dance with her and she played along but she couldn't help thinking that she had completely ruined her performance. This was for Naya, and only her.

Naya saw the two blondes dancing and sat back down with a confused look. She felt that the feelings and emotions she just felt were turning into pain instead of pleasure. Vanessa stood up and approached the brunette from behind saying "Look at them! Don't they look cute together?" Naya couldn't stand it any longer and before the song finished she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom.

**_Wherever you like  
Wherever you like  
Wherever you like…_**

The song ended and Heather couldn't help wanting to run to the bathroom to chase Naya. But before she could leave, she caught Dianna smiling at Lea with a satisfied smile. She turned towards them pulling Dianna's arm before she sat back on the couch.

"What are you doing Di? What is this?" Heather tightened her grip around Di's upper arm.

"Ooouch! You're hurting me!" the shorter blonde cried out. But Heather was firm in her actions and didn't let her go.

"Be careful here, Agron, you fuck with her, you fuck with me. And she's not half the bitch I can be. And by the way, I changed my password so next time you wanna web-fuck someone try this one here" she threatened pointing to Lea. And she left.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was standing in front of the mirror. She was looking at her reflection. What was she doing? Why was she feeling that way? Why had it hurt her so much seeing Heather and Dianna dancing so close? They were all friends after all and it's not like they hadn't played around that way before. There had been a lot of parties where they had done worse kind of things to one another while drunk. Why was that time so different? Why did her body react in the way she had reacted feeling her best friend so close? They've been together for so long and she had never felt so good before. Sexually good. She had kissed the girl a lot of times but she had never felt the things she had felt minutes before. Never.

The bathroom door opened very slowly. When Naya realized it was opening she yelled "Get the hell out of here! Leave me the fuck alone!" She felt a tight knot in her throat and tears almost making their way to her eyes. She closed her eyes and heard the door closing. When a tear finally fell, she felt something on her hand, which was on the countertop.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Heather said quietly. She leaned her butt on the counter, facing her friend. Naya was startled but was so psychologically tired and probably also so drunk by now that she wasn't that surprised after all.

"Nothing, just leave, will you?" she replied, looking away from Heather shyly.

Heather ran a finger across Naya's cheek to wipe her tear away and pushed a little with her butt to walk away. But as Naya thought she was going to open the door, she turned around and stood right behind her, looking at both of their reflections in the mirror.

"Never" she said whispering once again.

"Never what?" said Naya confused.

Heather got so close to Naya that the brunette could feel her whole body pressed against her back and ass. She could feel Heather's breast and stomach, and also her... everything. She lifted Naya's hair and placed a soft but long kiss in the back of her neck.

"Never going to leave you"


	7. Wheels Keep Turning

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 7: Wheels Keep Turning**

Naya went straight through her front door dragging Heather by her wrist. She was fully aware of her roughness, of her urge. She almost felt like an animal; an animal in need. She slammed the door shut almost as hard as she pinned the blonde against the door. Her small right hand managed to wrap both of Heather's wrists and held them above her head, against the wooden surface.

The brunette felt frantic, anxious, restless. Her lips went straight to the blonde's neck, kissing gently at the beginning, but it wasn't too long until they went frantic too. She slid her tongue along Heather's neck from the bottom of it to the tip of her chin, keeping her eyes locked to the blue ones.

"Oh N-Nay!" Words didn't flow easily from Heather's mouth. The warmth from the brunette's tongue and breath was heating up her body from the inside to the surface of her skin and was causing her trouble breathing. She could feel Naya not only on her neck but in every inch of her body. Her left hand was traveling up and down softly upon the blonde's side and over the fabric of her dress.

Naya had wanted to do this for ages now. It was only lately, that her feelings and physical reactions had blossomed in a way that she hadn't expected, and she was still wondering why.

She felt the blonde in need too. She managed to pull a moan out of her with every new spot she was wildly kissing. The moment, the situation, but mostly both girls' delicate condition made her turn the kissing and the licking into biting; small, teasing bites that were driving Heather totally crazy, while the brunette's hand kept travelling by her covered abs and around the small of her back.

"N-Nay, please" she managed to finally let out, sounding as half a moan, half a whisper.

"Mmmhum?" was all the brunette's busy mouth could utter.

"Please". Heather's body was begging for the obvious, for Naya to act upon it. She was now pleading for the girl to do more than kiss her. The blonde needed more. Her throbbing sex was almost in pain needing her there. She felt something in her core beating so hard that it could start some dancing moves matching her heartbeat.

"I wanna be yours Nay. Right now! I can't wait any longer!" Heather's patience was getting to its limit. Her head was now completely tilted upwards, her eyes closed just as her eye balls travelled to the back of her head, feeling the pleasure the brunette was giving her.

Naya seemed to be enjoying her private assault to the blonde's neck too much. She enjoyed Heather's taste, her smell, her texture, her everything. When she heard the blonde begging her, her own pleasure made it clear this was the moment to step it up a notch and do something. _"But what?"_ she thought. She had never been this close and intimate with another woman before. The most she had done was kissing one. But this felt different. Millions of possible things came to her mind, while her body was clearly asking more from her brain too. "_C'mon Naya! Be creative here! Don't fucking chicken out now. This is what you wanted right? So go and get it!"_ Naya noticed herself rumbling internally when something suddenly changed.

She noticed Heather's legs spreading, asking for more. The blonde's words just added more pressure. "Fuck Nay! C'mon! I'm almost in pain here!"

Without letting the blonde's hands go from her grip, Naya used her knees to spread Heather's a bit wider and got closer to her. She got so close and she had the other body pressed up against the door so hard that she made the blonde let go another moan of pleasure.

Heather let her head fall into Naya's shoulder just to whisper in her ear.

"I need you so much! Fuck me already Nay! Fuck me now!"

The words were so hot and she seemed so needy of her that the brunette almost melted at that exact moment. Her knees started shaking and her legs felt so weak that she thought she was going to collapsed flat right then.

Luckily for both girls, Naya's brain snapped awake, letting her think. She lowered her left hand between Heather's legs, touching her inner thigh. She reached her center and pushed it with the base of her palm, cupping the rest with her whole hand.

_"What the fuck am I doing? What do I do now? Fuck! I should've let her do the work!"_ Naya didn't know what to do next. She thought she'd do what she liked to be done to her but she hadn't actually enjoyed that very much lately either so… she was totally confused.

She felt over the blonde's underwear and was totally amazed how wet it was. Heather's panties were almost soaking and she couldn't even imagine how the blonde felt like when the fabric wasn't there anymore.

Naya felt around searching for the blonde's clit but right when she found it, she freaked out. Her mind acted upon her senses and had her movements blocked until Heather noticed something was wrong.

"Yes baby! You're doing fine! C'mon, don't you stop! I need it! I need you!" The words of encouragement made the brunette eager and she placed her pubic bone right on the intimate spot she had just found, pressing it hard over the fabric of her jeans.

"Take them off, Nay, c'mon!" Heather was begging her. Naya just undid her jeans pulling them a bit below her hips enough to let her own panties show, but not any further.

She now placed her bone right on the blonde's clit feeling it completely. When she felt the connection and Heather's loud raspy moan, she started to rock herself against it, pushing Heather's body up and down a bit. The movement was slow in the beginning. She could feel the blonde getting wetter and wetter.

Naya was panting and getting wet too, so much that she had to let go of Heather's hands to grab the back of her thighs lifting her up completely. Now she had her against the door, rocking against her center. She thought she'd died and gone to heaven because the emotions she was feeling right then, she had never felt anything like it in her entire life.

"Oh my God, Nay! Don't you stop, please! Keep doing that! Oh my God!"

Heather's moans were driving the brunette crazy, her center wasn't only throbbing, it was almost exploding. She was beginning to feel pressure building up in the bottom of her stomach, way down to her sex. She wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer.

"Fuck Heath! I think I'm gonna …" The brunette clenched her teeth together.

And she did. She came. Right there, right then. She felt her insides explode; her entire body shook as an electrical charge had struck her. She couldn't believe she'd come only by contact. She was beginning to feel ashamed when she felt the blonde shaking too.

"Oh fuck Nay! Fuck! Fuck! Fffff...!"

Heather couldn't finish that last word. She tilted her head back again banging the door a couple of times, letting a long, loud moan follow her words.

_"At least I'm not the only one to feel embarrassed here"_. Naya thought with a smirk and full of eagerness.

xxxXXXxxx

_"Off with your head. Off with your head"_

Naya's alarm went off a couple of times. She was lying flat on her front on top of her bed. No covers, no pillows. Even the fitted sheets were out of their place. The top Naya was wearing was rolled up right above her boobs and her jeans were slightly pulled down but not even near her knees. She had her legs and arms wide spread across the bed. Her hair was a mess too.

The cell phone rang again. It was her regular ring tone this time. Naya's eyes managed to open a little when she noticed the light hurting them. _"Fuck. Hangover again? I'm totally exhausted"_ she thought, right before picking up the phone.

"Good morning sweetheart" Heather's voice came through the line like a shock to Naya.

"Did you get home safe last night? I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer at the party but, you know, that "gangster" who drove me home had further plans into the night so I didn't really have a choice, did I?"

Naya was totally confused. She turned around hoping to find the blonde by her side, just like she had left her the night before. She clearly remembered taking her upstairs after their wild moment and cuddling with her until they fell asleep.

"What the fuck…?" She thought. Well, she actually did say the words aloud.

"What's wrong Nay?" The sweet voice seemed sincerely worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Naya said, totally devastated, realizing now what really happened.

"Nothing." She repeated. "Nothing happened".

She hung up her phone pressing her face hard into the mattress kicking and punching it with fury in a desperate attempt not to cry.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather was confused after the line went dead. She was hoping to talk a bit about the party the night before, about feelings, about everything. She wanted to know how Naya really felt. She didn't see the girl happy at all recently and wondered what was going on with her. She was her best friend after all.

The phone rang. She pulled it out of the sport bag on her shoulder but as she flipped it open, she realized it was still ringing. It was her other phone, her new one. She automatically knew who it was. Nobody else had that number.

"Oh, hello Di!" Heather was clearly upset, and Dianna could tell it through the phone.

"I'm so sorry H" Dianna said apologetically. "I understand you being mad at me. I've been a jerk. I know. But Naya is such a bitch, she deserves…" The blonde on the other end, couldn't finish what she was saying. The line was cut off.

Heather couldn't be bothered right now. She wasn't in the mood for apologies let alone for people calling her Naya a bitch. She was tired of it. Naya wasn't a bad person. She knew that. She was stubborn, ill tempered, yes a bit bitchy, too proud and maybe selfish sometimes, but she wasn't a bad person. She cared for her friends and family. She cared for her.

"Hey Hem!" Heather heard Harry shout her name from his car as she had just left hers in the parking lot.

"Ready for a swim and a dance session after?" She nodded and off they went, entering the sport complex they so much liked using on Sundays, when no freaks or reporters swarmed around.

"Is Lea finally coming?" Heather asked Harry without much enthusiasm. It wasn't her to act like this. She didn't normally hate on people. She didn't like the feeling. So she tried not thinking about the night before or about what Dianna or Lea were doing to Naya, and, by extension, to her.

"Yep, I made it" a high-toned voice sounded from behind one of the cars in the lot. Lea appeared hurrying from around it and joined them as they got into the complex. It was empty. They had rented it for themselves for the whole morning. It wasn't cheap, but it was worth it.

"Where's Naya?" Lea asked, looking around searching for her.

"I don't think she's coming" Heather replied sadly. "I think something is up with her".

Lea just shrugged and smiled feeling a bit relieved actually. This, it seemed, was going to be a good morning for her.

"Why are you smiling Lee?" The blonde looked annoyed. "Do you feel better now that you know she's not coming?"

"Um, no, no. Sorry! It's just that… well I actually feel relieved in some way, knowing I'm not going to be stabbed in the back or something" And saying that she ran, almost hopping, towards the lockers to get changed into her bathing suit.

Heather's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. It was not like her to feel that way but that dwarf was asking for it. She walked in the opposite direction leaving Harry puzzled.

"Where are you going Hem?" He asked with his brows frowned.

"I'll be right back! It'll be just a couple of minutes! Go and get changed I won't be long!"

He left to the men's lockers leaving her walking away.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya couldn't stay in the house any longer. Her head was going to explode and not only because of the huge hangover she had but also because of the dream.

That dream left Naya with a lot to think about. If that moment was ever to come, for real, would she really be prepared for it? Or would she feel just as hopeless and useless as she so vividly felt in her dream? She couldn't let that happen. She needed some help.

Naya grabbed her phone but before she could dial, she saw a text on her screen.

_I hope you're OK. I'm missing you here, you know? H_

_"Aaaww she's so sweet!"_ Naya thought.

_I'm OK. Don't worry! Have fun! We'll talk later. N_

She finally dialed her cell. A graspy voice replied at the other end of the line.

"How come you're awake so early?" Kevin's voice could hardly be noticeable.

"Wake up! I need you! NOW!" Naya said, almost shouting the last word.

"Fuck N! Calm down, will ya? What do you need from me? Gotta get rid of a drunken bro again and forgot how?"

Kevin was joking but it wouldn't be the first time she had done exactly that. After sleeping with some of his friends, Naya had been so grossed out in the morning that she'd call him to "clean the mess up". But it had been quite a while she hadn't done that, now that he thought about it.

"Sorry N. Are you OK?" He apologized.

"I am, fuckface! I'll be over in a few minutes after I shower, OK?" Naya was definitely OK. Kevin just turned around, cuddled to the person lying right by him and went back to sleep.

After what seemed seconds to Kevin, his bedroom door slammed open. He jumped up startled and saw Naya standing at the end of his bed, hands on hip, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Is this how you respond to your best friend's urgent needs, bee?" She wasn't really annoyed but couldn't wait for Kevin to get up either.

"That sounds really gross" A voice came from under the covers.

Naya raised her eye brow. She hadn't realized Kevin wasn't alone, but she couldn't care less.

"Oh hi Grant! Long time no see boy! Kinda missed ya!"

She turned around and headed to the door, raising an open hand in the air.

"5 fucking minutes, Kev! If you take any longer to kiss that cute ass goodbye, I'll be right up again, clear?"

"Oh, fuck off" Kevin mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked loudly, threatening to turn around. This time she did seem annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing" he said, regretting already having fallen asleep again. Kevin kissed his boy goodbye.

"Sorry babe!" Kevin apologized.

"Go ahead handsome! This looks like a gayntervention to me!" Grant replied with a smile, going back to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather jumped into the pool in a way that she managed to splash all the water she could onto Lea's clean and dry hair.

"Shoot, Heather!" the little brunette snapped "I was trying to keep it dry until my appointment tomorrow morning. They told me not to wash it so it's more malleable. You could have been a little more cautious, you know?" Lea was trying to find the right words to express her annoyance without been too hard on her friend.

"I guess I could" Heather replied "but I guess I didn't want to". The blonde wasn't used to behaving so mean and maybe that was why she couldn't help being so obvious.

Harry looked at Heather and mouthed "what's wrong?" She just shrugged and started to swim.

"I'm going upstairs to the workout room OK?" Lea couldn't stand being ignored by the blonde. She got out of the pool and was ready to leave when Heather shouted from the water. "Hey Lee! Have you been eating more lately? Your hips and ass look more... stuffed from here"

Lea just ignored the comment and walked away.

She did a special weekly routine there. She used her private workout gear in her basement daily, but once a week she liked to use more sophisticated and diverse machinery to keep herself fit. She first got her cell out and searched for her fitness app to introduce the new data. Time swimming, time jogging, time spinning, time ellipting, time in the spa. And an empty slot - for her weight.

_"Oh my God!"_ Her hand went to her slightly agape mouth. _"Six more pounds? In a week? This can't be right."_ She went to the next room and tried another scale. Exactly the same result. She started to worry, but she let go and kept with her routine. She went on the treadmill first, had a quick look at her app to set the right time and speed. She set the data as usual and started her workout session.

After a few minutes, Lea was completely exhausted. She was sweating more than ever. She couldn't believe she was so tired after such short time jogging. She got off and tried the next machine in the list, spinning, then the elliptical.

Same result there. She could hardly finish the exercise. She felt she was going to faint. _"Well..."_ she thought _"six pounds are hard to drag, I guess"_

She went from machine to machine until she couldn't keep up any longer. She even had problems in the sauna and in the thermo-showers. They seemed either too hot or too cold for her. She felt she was driving herself crazy, so she just got changed and left. Just as she ran through the door, she bumped into Harry and Heather, who were entering the spa zone.

"W-wait, where are you going in such a hurry, Lee?" Harry was worried.

Lea never replied. She just disappeared.

"Oh, leave her alone Jr., she deserves all she gets" Heather said with a devilish smile on her face.

"What exactly did you do to her, Hem? I think you're back to spending too much time with Naya again, huh?"

Heather looked at him and before she replied looked down.

"Not enough time Jr. Definitely not enough!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya took her best male friend for a coffee. After being awake almost all night, he needed it extra strong to manage to be at least half of himself. She decided to drive east to Boyle Heights, to a small _cafeteria _she used to go to with her cousins when she was younger. It was quite private too. Not a lot of people in the neighborhood actually cared about who they were, let alone even noticed them.

"Wasn't there a further place to go for a coffee?" Kevin complained but didn't have enough energy to keep the hassle.

"Ok whiner, first, this isn't that far, I used to hang out here a lot not that long ago, and second, you're gonna looove the coffee AND the food here. But now stop your grumbling and listen. This is important, OK?" Naya took Kevin's chin to make sure he was listening carefully to her.

"I need your help. You know I've been acting weird lately, right? Well… it's just that… well… I-I…"

Naya felt her bottom lip trembling. She was nervous. Her cheeks were heating up and if she hadn't had her hands holding Kevin's on the table, she probably couldn't have managed to keep them from shaking. She tried to let her feelings out. He was her bee. She needed him now. But she couldn't help stuttering and getting stuck in her speech.

Kevin seemed more awake now. It wasn't thanks to the coffee though; he was worried about his friend. It was not like Naya to act like this. He knew something was off, but he was patient and didn't want to rush the girl to tell him anything she wasn't prepared to tell. Now, though, he thought she could do with a little push to get her started.

"What is it, bee? You know you can trust me with anything, right?" Kevin asked with a soft and understanding tone.

"It's, it's so hard to even s-say…" Naya's throat felt tight. She tried to swallow hard to contain tears. "I've been feeling weird, bee. I'm worried about…" she stopped again.

"Is this about Hemo, Nay? Cause it's ok if…" He was suddenly cut off.

"Yes! It IS about her. But I don't really know what exactly this is all about in the first place. She's my best friend, bee. Well… besides you, of course" Naya stopped talking for a second and smiled lovingly to Kevin. She seemed a bit more relieved now.

"Well Nay, you don't have to worry about labeling your feelings. Just let them out. Talk to her! You know how sweet she is, and judging by the "private little show" she gave you last night, I think she likes you too" Kevin gave her a complicit smirk.

"Yeah I guess I will have to… eventually. I don't wanna freak her out until I'm really sure though". She went into a sudden silence. She was looking away from Kevin but not at anything in particular.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face to make her come back to reality.

"Where are you, Nay?" Kevin was finishing his coffee and put his half sandwich back in his plate.

"Here, here…" she said, but she was still distracted. She seems miles away from there.

"See Kev, this wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm also worried about… um…" Naya felt embarrassed. She didn't know how to put into words what she really need to say, so that Kevin could help her out.

"Naya Marie! Spit it out, woman!" Kevin was getting impatient "You need my help. With what? Cut the fuss, will ya?" He wasn't used to seeing his friend like this. She was usually straightforward and direct.

"I need your help with…" she gave it another shot. Then she stopped again.

"With what, Nay?" He asked again giving the sandwich another bite.

"With sex!" She covered her face in shame. "There you go! I fucking said it, ok?"

Kevin choked. His eyes were totally open. He started coughing on the chunks of food that went the wrong way down his throat. Just after he managed to go back to normal, he started laughing, hysterically.

"So you think this is fucking funny? Do you know how hard it is for me to fucking talk about this? How hard's been for me to even call you and drag you here?"

"Fuck off Kev!"

She banged the surface of the table with her fist a couple of times while talking. And looking as pissed as she normally felt lately, she stood up pushing the chair back harshly. She was about to leave when Kevin held her wrist. He'd managed to wipe his mouth and nose from the previous mess.

"Sorry Nay, come on! Calm down, will ya? It wasn't my intention to…"

Naya cut him off once again. She really needed to talk. She had to swallow her pride this time if she wanted to get anything from her best friend. She went back and sat down again, still looking furious.

"Ok, Nay. Listen to me here" Kevin tried to sound more serious but was still in shock. _"Naya Flipping Rivera is asking ME for advice about sex!" _He thought.

"It is flattering that you come to me for advice but, girl I gotta tell you something," he continued in his sassy ghetto mode, "are you sure you came to the right person, here?. I mean, come on Nay, you know me! If you want advice about how to deal with a hot guy I'd just tell you…"

"Ok, stop it right there tiger!" she showed a disgusted face and stopped him raising her open palm in front of his face. "I think I have that part covered, ok?"

"Sooo…?", he looked even more confused now, "you're not asking me what I think you're asking me, right?"

"Well, I've never done it with a girl before, I just don't know what to do. I know these things are supposed to come out naturally, but, last night…"

"WHAT?" He almost shouted. "Last night? You did it last night? With…"

Naya rolled her eyes. "No I did not! Ok? Forget it!" She pulled the heel of her hands to her eyes. This conversation was getting too stressful.

"I just need to know what to do, bee, and how to do it" Naya sighed. She looked exhausted.

It was Kevin's turn to look disgusted. "So you ARE asking ME about girl on girl sex?"

"I'm fucking gay, Nay! For God's sake! What would I know about that? And would you just say something else about anything right now, so I can get these disgusting images outta my mind. Please!"

"I know, dork! I wasn't asking you to tell me! I was asking if you knew about anyone, close to you, that could help me with this. You know? You're talking to a sexy hot star here, nobody can find out about this, bee! This is too delicate. I need someone to trust and you move around people who are gay or know gay and people who are discrete with this kind of things here in Hollywood. You must know someone!"

"Um, yeah, I guess I might! Lemme think about it, I'll make some calls, ok?"

Naya smiled with hope.

Kevin smiled back grabbing her plate.

"Are you finishing your sandwich? They do cook good food in this rat hole after all!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya spent the day with Kevin. They went back to his place, chatted a bit with Grant, caught up with some shows and when the brunette felt too tired to keep up with her lazy day she decided to go back home. She was exhausted from the "weird night" she had had. She was ready to go to sleep when her phone rang.

H: "Hi N! What are you up to?" It was Heather at the end of the line.

N: "I'm exhausted actually, but fine. Too much alcohol though!" Naya replied.

H: "Gotta tell you something! I've been kinda naughty!"

Naya couldn't see her friend's face but she could tell she was smiling.

N: "Naughty how? Did you do something last night?" Naya's eyebrows frowned.

H: "No, silly! It was today actually…"

Heather kept on talking telling Naya how upset she had been with Lea at the gym and how she had been messing around with the sport equipment to make Lea look bad and mess with her head a bit. She wasn't proud of it but she was human.

N: "You did what? Oh my God! I'm soooo proud of you! Believe me she's not gonna hear the end of this"

Naya's thoughts drifted away for a second. She could almost hear the wheels turning inside her head. She put her phone on speaker and typed something on it.

H: "Nay, are you still there?"

N: "Yeah, yeah. Right here! Go on, sorry"

H: "I don't like being like this but I don't like it when they mess with…"

Heather stopped talking. She was going to say that she didn't like when the girls picked on Naya or attack her in her presence, but the blonde didn't want to sound foolish. After all, she was only her best friend. Best friends take care of each other too, but she didn't want to be too obvious.

N: "H? Are you there?"

H: "Um yeah yeah…" the blonde felt a little embarrassed. "I gotta go though"

N: "Oh well…" Naya sounded a bit sad now. "Ok, then. Talk to you soon?"

H: "Yeah. I guess so. Bye for now?!"

…

N: "Heather" Naya called her, afraid that she had already hung up.

H: "Yes Nay?" Heather smiled at the phone. She knew it was silly because Naya couldn't see her, but that's probably why she didn't try to hide how happy she felt that the brunette wanted to keep talking. She couldn't get enough of her. If it depended on her, she'd be talking to her forever.

N: "Um nothing!"

Naya stopped, suddenly realizing what she was going to say. She wanted to let Heather know that she missed her. That she couldn't spend a day without talking to her, texting her, or hearing from her. She needed her by her side. She wanted to be with her all the time. But she said the only word that came out of her mouth: "nothing".

N: "We'll talk again soon, ok" she hung up without waiting for Heather's reply. The knot that had been building up in her throat was about to force out tears. That was the last thing she wanted the blonde to hear. She didn't want to upset the girl she cared about the most.

Heather, sadly, looked down at the screen and confirmed that Naya had actually hung up on her. She flipped her phone closed and quickly grabbed her iPhone.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya finally lied down on her bed. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about Heather. Again. She needed to distract her mind from her. She could use a "nice" distraction now and decided to take the first step this time. She grabbed her phone ready to contact her mysterious "friend" when it buzzed.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Hey you, long time no speak. I missed you already! What r u up to?_

The brunette couldn't help but smile. This wasn't going to be a miserable night after all.

_GayGayForNayNay: Hi this is spooky! I was about to text YOU._

_BetweenNaysLegs: Oh wow, great then I got to you first. So I guess ur not busy, right?_

_GayGayForNayNay: No, no. Not at all! Did you have anything in mind?_

_"Wow!" _Naya thought, surprising herself with her straightforwardness _"that sounded kinda desperate." _she said to herself.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Well, for a change, I think I'll let you speak this time! You owe me! Tell me something!_

_GayGayForNayNay: I don't really know what to say though. I…_

Naya couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she had to let her frustration out, or she'll regret it soon enough.

_GayGayForNayNay: I kinda had a dream last night. _

_BetweenNaysLegs: A dream? What kind of dream? About what? _

_GayGayForNayNay: It was hot. A very hot dream. And it's more like… about who, actually. _

_BetweenNaysLegs: And who was in your dream?_

_GayGayForNayNay: A friend actually. You wanna hear about it?_

_"Oh My God, oh my God, oh my God!" _Heather felt her heart skip a beat. Was she talking about her? Was Naya dreaming about her?

_BetweenNaysLegs: Don't spare anything. I wanna hear every single detail. Tell me, what does this girl look like? _

Naya started to tell the other girl her story, the dream just like she remembered it, but she couldn't go much further into it when she saw a SMS popping up.

_Hey sisteh from another misteh! A little bird told me you need help with sexy stuff! When are we meeting, "hottie"? S_

Naya eyes were about to pop out of their orbits.

_Oh my fucking God. Is that really you? N_

The brunette couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the fucking world, Kevin chose to call one of her friends. _"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna squash this bee with my own hands" _She thought. She didn't know what to say next, but she had to answer the text.

_Oh hi Shay! Of course it is you! I got you in my contacts! What about tomorrow afternoon, would that be okay? N_

_I thought you'd never ask! I'll call you back then, bye sexy ass. S_

_"Shit, shit, shit. I'm gonna be discussing girl on girl sex tips from the one and only Shay Mitchell" _Naya was worried but when she really thought about it her face changed into a wide smile

_"Maybe, it won't be THAT bad after all. Oh Shay, Shay!"_

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Naya woke up with the phone in her hand. She had a look at it but it was off. No battery, again. She vaguely remembered her conversation with Shay.

_"Wait! Fuck! The girl on Twitter! _

She realized she left her waiting after she saw Shay's text.

_"Shit!"_

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope you like the new character I introduced as a guest star, Shay Mitchell. No, this is not going to be a cross-over from another show, in case you were wondering. ;)_**

**_As I tell you guys in every chapter, thanx for the amazing revs, welcome to new followers and big, huge hug to my old ones. _**

**_Additional thanx to my Beta for putting up with my weirdness and eccentricity! :*_**


	8. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 8: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

Heather walked towards her car as fast as she could. She had just woken up five minutes earlier, had jumped into a track suit and grabbed her sport bag, shoving all the stuff that laid on her receiver's high table as fast as she could. She was late, very late. She'd gotten used to not being able to sleep over the past few months but had never woken up this late before. She had spent the night thinking, over thinking actually. And it all started after reading about that damned dream. She had gotten so excited after hearing her friend talking about sex! She was still amazed Naya talked about the one thing they've never talked about before.

The girls had known each other for quite long now and they'd been so close that Heather thought there wasn't a thing she didn't know about her best friend. She knew about her family back in Valencia, and about her family here, too. She knew all of Naya's friends, including her non-Glee friends.

Heather also knew about Naya's "more personal" life. Not everybody was as close as she was to her. She knew she didn't have quite the nice, pretty life everyone thought she had. The brunette flirted around a lot. That was no secret. She hooked up with quite a few guys and then, there was the "Matt business". He was a good friend to her and he actually cared for her. They had been practically convinced by PR to build up a non-existent romantic relationship so that everything looked ok in the public eye, but practically no one believed it actually was real. Not even the fans. They went everywhere together: holidays, parties, formal events, you name it, they were there together. Except they were not a real couple at all and anyone with the minimum level of observation could sense that.

What really had made the blonde think almost the whole night was the fact that in all those years of close friendship, Naya had never talked or even gotten nearly close to talking about sex. When Heather had asked Naya about her one-night stands and other "acquaintances", in jest or how good this or that other guy had been in bed, she had never said anything at all. Not one joke, not one hint on how it was for her to fool around so much. That kind of girl-talk she was so used to having with Ashley, her other best friend, was never a common ground between her and Naya.

She had always wondered why that could be and she had always assumed the girl was just been shy around her. But now, all of a sudden, and with a girl she didn't even know for real, Naya had opened herself up to tell about a dream, a sexy and hot dream. Heather didn't get the chance to hear a lot about it though, just the beginning. The conversation was suddenly cut off, but the part that she was able to read about was just amazing, totally amazing! She didn't know what the other girl looked like or why her friend had dreamt about her but she could sense that Naya really liked that girl by the way she was describing the whole situation. She was sure about the other person being a girl and not a guy because she noticed Naya was totally shocked about her "new" reactions and sensations to her own body.

Heather couldn't wait to text Naya, but she was late and she was going to see her over lunch anyway. It was a screening day today. This week they had brought it forward one day from its usual set day, Tuesdays. This was going to be a busy week and she had just started it by being late.

She rushed into the yellow box she had for a car, shoved everything into it including herself and drove off as fast as the little machine could manage.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya had just arrived at the studio. She was in the make-up room getting ready for some new scenes. She was reading over the script. She was going to have a busy and awkward week shooting with the "happy duo" that were her friends Di and Lea. Last time she saw them, it wasn't exactly the best moment of their friendship and it was going to be awkward to film those scenes with them. The script finally showed that in the show's storyline the three girls were going to be best friends for the first time in almost four years.

The brunette saw Dianna come in and saying hi to everyone but her. She took a seat in a chair opposite from her but they could see each other through the mirrors. She glanced at her and their eyes locked for a second. She could hardly remember why she was so angry at her this time or why the blonde was so mad at her to begin with. She tried to think about the party, and the dance, and Heather singing to her and then… Dianna stepping between them like a freak, dancing with her Hemo the same way she had danced with her minutes before. It just didn't feel right and the whole situation was way too awkward.

Naya narrowed her ewes and the wheels on her brain started to work again. She was staring at her now. She was putting two and two together. She remembered the look in Dianna's face when she entered the meeting room days before and the way she froze and even dropped her phone when she saw Heather sitting on her lap. All that secret talking to Heather, secretly spending time at the mall -how did they think they could get away without her finding out- the blondes were too close lately. She couldn't help thinking about how close they had been on Kevin's dance floor during the party and later during karaoke time… She also remembered Vanessa's comments during the script-reading session.

"Oh-my-God!" She suddenly snapped up and bolted from her seat, _"This can't be happening!" _She thought.

"Naya!" the make-up artist just held his tools up and raised his hands "what the hell is wrong with you, girl? You almost lost an eye here! Give me a sign or something next time!" He yelled.

She went to Dianna's post looking at her furiously, raised a hand towards her and pointed her finger to say something. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, so many hurtful, mean insults in her mind to spit at her, so many feelings she wanted to put out there… but she couldn't. She just pointed at her giving her a death stare. Her mouth didn't open. She walked backwards towards the exit, still holding her pointer finger up, and finally turned around and left the room. Everyone froze. Dianna looked at the guy that had just been yelling moments before.

"What the hell is the problem with that girl? PMS again? How many times a month can a woman have PMS, man?!" He said with a puzzled, annoyed look.

Dianna shrugged. "That bitch is seriously loosing it, day by day".

xxxXXXxxx

"Van!" Naya yelled while running through the corridors opening all the make-up rooms she found in her way.

"Vanessa!" she kept shouting. The brunette was half made-up and half done with her hair. She looked funny but her actual face didn't give room for anyone to even smile at her.

Ryan stepped out one of the rooms watching Naya's newest display of personal drama.

"What now?" He rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "Seriously, Naya? Again?" He screamed, trying to reach the girl with his voice. He failed. She just walked away.

After a while, she entered the bathrooms feeling defeated. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tears had started to run down her cheeks and her make-up looked awful. She heard someone coming and hid herself in one of the stalls.

"Nay? Are you in there?" A voice came through the gap of the main door which had just been opened.

Naya didn't answer, but she was sobbing and she could be heard from outside the cubicle.

"Nay? Are you ok? What's wrong mommy?" Vanessa's normally annoying nasal voice was smooth and sweet. "They said you were looking for me!"

"Go away! Too late. I'm fucking done with all this shit" Naya felt hurt. She had never had these kinds of feelings towards anyone before and she was already regretting it.

"But… why? What did I do? What's wrong? Please talk to me… we're family, remember?" Vanessa wasn't giving up so easily.

"Cut all that family crap already, will ya?" The brunette managed to turn the pain into bitterness towards the other. That was it. She just realized. She gave a lot of shit to others when she was going through harsh moments herself. It was her defense mechanism. In order to conceal her pain she bitched around. It wasn't fair, but it was what it was. _"Fuck everybody" _she said to herself.

Vanessa felt really sad hearing her friend's words. She knew she could be mean, she had witnessed Naya's outrages and eccentric outbursts before but she had never, ever, since she first met her, talked to her like that.

The silence was killing Naya. She realized how hard she was being on the girl. It wasn't her fault. She stood up and opened the door. "Come in" She looked at the girl with her swollen eyes gesturing with her head, pointing inside.

"Oh my God, Naya. What's wrong? Look at you! You're a mess!" Vanessa was really concerned.

"Remember the other day during the reading session? You were sitting by Dianna and Lea" Naya managed to stop sobbing.

"Yes! How could I forget that? That was an awesome performance. You were great and the kiss, the kiss was…"

"Ok, ok. I know I'm amazing…" The brunette was definitely feeling a bit better.

"You made a comment, V" she paused to make her words come out the right way "You said something to Dianna about why she wasn't sitting with her sweetheart or something like that, I don't really remember"

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about, Naya" Vanessa made an attempt to leave. She didn't want to get into that conversation, let alone with Naya in that condition. The shorter girl was getting nervous and wasn't able to hide it. She could never hide those things.

"W-wait a moment!" Naya said suspiciously. "What's going on here? Is there something you are not telling me? There is, isn't there?"

"Um… something like what? I don't know about anything. Please let me out!" Vanessa was getting more and more anxious, but she decided she was going to tell her what she knew because she didn't want crazy, angry Naya nagging her all day until she'd eventually tell her.

"Ok. But you're not gonna like this"

Naya felt her knees weak and lowered her body until she sat on the toilet. Vanessa kneeled down in front of her and started her short but very interesting gossip.

"Um… It's kinda weird Nay, but at home the other day, I kinda of walked in on something. Well in on someone, really."

Naya almost stopped breathing as she knew Vanessa's only roommate was Heather. Her Heather. Ashley also lived with them but she was out of town for a couple of months so she could only had walked into Heather.

"Who was it, V?" Naya said sadly dropping her chin to her chest. "Who was with Hemo?"

Vanessa was shocked by the way the brunette had assumed she was talking about Heather.

"It doesn't matter Nay. It really doesn't" This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Don't make me beg you, ok?" Naya was already feeling the familiar knot forming in her throat again.

"Tell me everything"

"Ok. It was a wonderful and sunny morning and I prepared a nice breakfast for my baby-Hemo. It was my turn, you know?" Vanessa stopped, maybe she was giving away too much information, "I took it upstairs, to her room, I kicked the door open and found them on her bed. They had obviously got it on cause their position was… oh my God… so hot and… I was shocked I promised. I didn't know Hemo was… well you know… I didn't know they liked … not that I care but… I…" Vanessa stuttered and realized she was rambling when she suddenly stopped. They heard something.

The main door to the bathroom opened and someone got it. The girls kept silent. If they said or did anything, they knew the situation would look, in the very least, awkward. They didn't move. They heard a voice outside. It was Lea.

"Ugh! My fucking luck… Karma must be a hater or something!" rolling her eyes, Naya muttered very low, almost inaudible.

Lea held her phone between her shoulder and her hear. She'd thought about getting one of those blue tooth ear buds but she never got around to do it. She washed her hands and fixed up her make-up a bit. She stopped talking as she felt she wasn't alone in the room. She thought she'd heard something but she ignored it and left the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

The bathroom now empty of Lea, Naya resumed her inquisition of Vanessa. "Who was it, Vanessa? I promise I won't say anything to anyone ok? This stays between us."

Naya's throat was threatening her with tears, she could hardly keep them in. She swallowed hard.

"Vanessa?"

"It… It w-was Dianna"

Naya felt her heart ripped off in million pieces. She had never felt this way before. She thought she was going to pass out. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears. She felt Vanessa's hands on her thighs, stroking them gently trying to calm her down. All the brunette could do was try her hardest to keep breathing. She was hyperventilating.

Meanwhile, just outside, and before she went too far Lea stopped. "Hold on a moment!" She said to the person she was talking to. She turned around and silently entered the bathroom again.

On the tip of her toes, she walked towards the stalls looking into them one by one. She reached the one at the end and noticed it was locked from the inside. She bent down almost kneeling and peaked through the gap between the door and the floor.

Lea's mouth formed an "O" when she realized there were two sets of feet in there. Both with feminine shoes. She could clearly notice the "sexy" position they were in. She stopped breathing so she could better hear what was going on. The only thing she could hear was heavy and intense breathing coming from the stall.

_"Someone is having fun"_ she sang internally with half a smile. She was about to stand up when something else caught her attention.

_"Those boots. Oh My God I know those boots"_ The boots had the tips worn out and had been filled with a black marker. _"Just like sexy Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman!"_ The little brunette brows rose when she remembered Naya's words when she was tipping her on how to "fix" old-looking boots.

Lea just stood up silently and left.

xxxXXXxxx

"You hung up on me, H" Dianna wanted to sound hurt but she couldn't hide the fact that she had let her friend down.

"And?" Heather was hurt, very hurt. They were walking towards the set now. Heather's steps were long and fast. Dianna could hardly catch up to her. It was almost lunch time. The dancer had been rehearsing and had just got to the parking lot a moment before.

"And? … And I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry, Heather?" Dianna really meant her words.

"So you're sorry, you keep saying. Well, you know? I don't give a shit!" Heather was really pissed.

"Well… ok. I'm not gonna beg anymore! I said it enough times already. I just don't get it, H! Why is she so important to you? Is she that important that you're gonna ruin our friendship over her?"

Heather stopped, forcing the shorter blonde to use her hands not to crash into her back. She had been following her closely. Heather turned and looked down on her friend.

"I trusted you, Di" Dianna couldn't figure out if the girl standing in front of her was angry, sad, disappointed, or a mixture of all of it.

"Why is she important to me? I told you. I have feelings for her. I like her. She's the only reason I smile when she texts me first thing in the morning. That is enough to keep my day going. I can't stop thinking about her. She's my everything. They're trying to keep her away from me and it's killing me. I didn't know what was going on with me and my feelings until I realized that I like her. I haven't been able to sleep properly for months now. I am far from being myself cause I'm in need of her. I need to be with her. And though I didn't want anyone to know about these feelings, I told YOU. Every time the phone rings I plead to the gods for it to be her. Every time the doorbell rings my heart skips a beat hoping it's her. Every time they hand me the weeks-script I beg the writers to make me have a scene with her, even if it's a fucking fight." Heather hadn't hardly breathed during all she had said.

"And you just say 'I'm sorry'?" Now all the pain Heather had was on Dianna's shoulder.

Heather looked deeply into Dianna's eyes, getting even closer to her face and almost spat her next words.

"You fucked her! You posed as me and you fucking fucked her. I went to you as a friend begging for your help and you abused our friendship. You knew I liked her. You knew I wanted her, that I wanted her body and her heart. You joked around getting between her legs and the next thing you do is exactly that: you fucked her, Di! You took advantage of my stupid brain which didn't even think you could do something like that to me, you stole my password and you fucked the person I love"

Heather just froze when she heard herself saying that word aloud. Her eyes opened widely and her mouth opened, frozen for a few seconds. "I love her" she repeated, looking away from Dianna. She turned around and left.

Dianna stood there for a few more minutes. She had screwed it up. She had screwed it up big time! She didn't like how Naya was acting lately but she didn't hate her either. She liked her actually; she was one of her best friends. Feelings and emotions had run over her and she hadn't had enough time to process what she was really getting herself into until she heard Heather's words. If there was any friendship left in there she had to find the way to get it back. Heather, over everyone else, did not deserve what she was going through. She was one of the kindest, sweetest people she had ever known and she had just ruined everything they had. She only hoped it wasn't too late to save some of it.

Heather ran off getting into the studio. She had had an epiphany and she needed time to swallow what had just happened to her. As soon as she crossed the door to the studio, she stepped to the side leaning her back against the frame trying to relax her thoughts. _"Did I just say I love her? What is going on with me? I don't even know if she's into me in that way and I think I LOVE her?"_

Heather's mind kept rumbling when she noticed someone running by her, shouting and hopping like an over-excited child.

"Oh my God, babe! Oh my God" she heard. It was Lea running towards Dianna and hugging her lifting her from the ground. She was amazed how a tiny, skinny and little girl like her could lift Dianna up so easily. It must have been the adrenaline of the moment.

"You're not going to believe what I saw! You're gonna die when you hear this!" Lea couldn't let go of her friend.

Dianna managed to look down. "Did you just call me _babe_?" Di smiled and gave the brunette a confused look.

"Um, no I… I didn't!" Lea stuttered shyly finally letting go of her.

"So… what is it, _babe_?" The blonde joked a bit seeing the uncomfortable look in her friend's face.

"It's about Naya. You're not going to believe what I just found out!" The brunette composed herself and kept her excited mood. "I caught her…"

"Ok, ok, ok, stop it right there!" Dianna placed an open hand between her and her friend. "I've had enough of Naya already. We've been mean to her and well, maybe she does deserve it but you know?" the blonde girl stepped away from her friend pushing her aside slightly, "maybe more people are getting hurt beside her with our childish wars. So please, leave me alone, now". Dianna walked into the studio leaving Lea just outside the door. Right behind the wall Heather was hiding away.

Lea stood there alone and pouting. "But… I caught her in the bathroom hooking up with another GIRL" she talked to no one but there was someone listening. Someone who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Heather felt like thousands of pounds just fell on top of her. Her back slid down the wall slowly and her entire weight just collapsed on the floor. She just sat there open mouthed.

xxxXXXxxx

They were all at the screening room. The whole cast, except for the non-regulars, of course. They sat on the benches in the semi-circle around the big screen. The room looked like a small amphitheater or more like a simple lecture hall. At the bottom were the staff and writers and in the subsequent levels heading up sat the cast randomly. At the very top was the rest of the crew.

"Ok, if everyone's already here we'll start in a minute" Brad Fulchuk stated looking at his watch, pressing the keys on its side. Not everyone was there though. Heather and Naya weren't there yet.

They came along the corridor each from a different end, looking devastated. When they noticed each other they exchanged strange looks. It was like neither of them knew each other anymore. When they finally met half way and were about to enter the room, their eyes locked and both of them knew, almost magically, that everything was going to be okay. They smiled at each other and finally entered the room. The episode had just started and everyone was in place. Heather saw Harry and squeezed between Chord and Amber to get to him and sit by his side. There was another seat free by Heather.

Naya looked at the empty seat and then her eyes traveled towards the managers' table. Ryan was staring at her. He looked up to see what the brunette had been looking at and when he realized what she really wanted to do, his eyes turned towards hers again. He shook his head in denial. "Nope" He mouthed. Naya looked down in defeat and just climbed the stairs right to the end of them, where there were no more rows left, and sat there by herself. The view she had reminded her of that scene two years before when she, as Santana, sat in the back with Dave with her _Lebanese_ T-shirt on. She kind of felt the same way also. She felt sad, defeated, torn. She only wanted the whole thing to finish already, when it hadn't even started yet.

The weekly screening session consisted of watching the episode just like the audience was going to watch it at home. They would comment at the end of it everything that they thought about it. Good and bad things, criticism and stuff that could be changed or worked on in following episodes.

As soon as the episode started, Naya took her phone out. She had noticed it vibrating a couple of times.

First SMS was from Matt.

_Pls Wifey, RT my last tweet – Blondie-lips is having a rough time and could do with some help. M_

_Ok! Will do. But only for him! And fckn stop with the wifey shit, will ya? N_

As soon as she pressed the "send" key, Matt turned around and looked for her. When he found her right up at the top he lightly punched his chest with his fist and pointed his finger at her as in a silent gesture of love. Naya knew he was doing it for the gallery. She mocked him starting to reply with the same gesture but instead of pointing at him, she just gave him the finger. Chuckles could be heard from her left side. It was the band. John Locke pulled up an imaginary high five to Naya which she responded with one of her own, followed by a wide, sincere smile.

The song "Torn" was being played on the screen. The silence in the room was broken by a comment from Lea.

"Now is when Santana, in this case Naya, pulls out one of her sassy jokes and says something about a vocal masturbation" everyone giggled softly.

Naya couldn't help but reply. "And now is when everyone realizes I'm not that predictable and tells you to fuck the hell off"

"Ok Naya, quit it, will ya?" Ryan rushed into the conversation before they had to stop the tape. It wouldn't be the first time they'd had to do that.

"What the fuck, boss? She started it and you're telling ME off? Shit! This is always the same fucking shit!" Naya lowered her tone but kept rambling.

"Ok Hobbit I'll let you have this one." Naya turned her back completely to Ryan and mocks Lea giving him a blow job. "Hope you enjoy it later!"

"What are you trying to imply, Naya?" Lea sounded offended.

"I'm not 'implying' anything! Just keeping it real!" Naya snapped back and finished the sentence to herself. "Well, it would be real if you both weren't gay, but…"

The shorter brunette turned around again and stood up. Dianna, who was sitting by her side, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down quickly. "Just sit down, will you? Stop poking the fucking bear!"

As soon as she said that she felt a loud, strong and familiar slap on the back of her neck.

"Ouch!" She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. A voice came from behind her whispering in her ear.

"Leave-her-alone" The three words were pronounced slowly but clearly, giving quite a long pause between each one.

Heather noticed her old phone vibrate.

_Good job babe! Next time use both hands and aim for her nose. It's her weakest point! N _

Naya finished typing the text when she sadly thought _"Well… she would know where her weakest point is anyway, they fucking slept with each other, didn't they?"_

Heather looked all the way up to meet Naya's eyes. She didn't reply to the text but gave her the sweetest smile ever.

Kevin was watching the girls' private show and cleared his throat kicking the blonde's chair from the back. "What?" She whispered turning around annoyed. "Ryan's watching you, H!" Kevin whispered back.

"Fuck Baldy!" She replied, still whispering. "I'm done with this crap"

Naya's phone vibrated again.

_Are you okay? You look sad. H_

_I look sad because I AM sad. You don't look very happy either. N_

_Same here. What happened to you? H_

_Heath, if I asked you something, would you be totally honest with me? N_

_Of course sweetheart. What is it? H_

Naya didn't know how she was going to ask her about Dianna but she had to know if what Vanessa had told her before was true or not.

_See, Kevin and I have a bet. And I think I won, but to know if I did you have to answer me sincerely, ok? N_

_Um, okaaaay. What is it? H_

_When is the last time you got it on? N_

_WUT? H_

Heather turned around and gave a surprised and confused look to Naya.

_That's none of your business! H _

_Oh, c'mon, Heath! It's just a stupid bet! You know how competitive I get, I'm a Capricorn, remember? N_

_I don't care what you are! Still none of your business! H_

_Pleeeease, I'll give you whatever you want! N_

Naya hit the send button too fast. She hardly realized what she just typed. _"Shit, 'whatever you want'?, I could've been more original than that!" _She thought.

_Mmmmmhh, now you owe me! H_

_When, Heath? N_

_A long, long time ago! H_

_How long? N_

_What kind of bet is this anyway? I said long, ok? Don't wanna make a fool of myself! H_

_If you want me to owe you something you'll have to be more specific than that! N_

_Fuck, Nay. Long time! Don't remind me more than necessary! Weeks, ok?... Months even! H_

She turned around yet another time with a shy, embarrassed look on her face, and looked up.

Naya just formed an "O" with her mouth, mocking her playfully. As soon as she finally managed to pull a smile from the blonde's face, she blew her a kiss winking at her.

Heather bolted on her seat as she felt a kick on her chair again. "Would you just stop it!" she said to Kevin.

_And you? _

Heather took perfect advantage of the situation to find out about what she heard from Lea moments before.

_What about me? N_

_Don't play fool with me, Nay! When did you do it the last time? H_

_You know I don't talk about that kind of stuff. N_

_Oh c'mon that's not fair! Just tell me if you've done it recently! H_

_Um… why do you wanna know? Do you have a bet too? N_

_No, Nay. I don't. I'm just curious! H_

_Curiosity killed the cat. N _

_Is that a "no"? Aren't you telling me then? H_

_Exactly. N_

_But why? H_

Naya hadn't had sex in quite a while either but she had been having these strange encounters lately. Did that count as having sex? Well it was definitely better than a lot of "real sex" she had had before but she still wasn't sure what the answer would be if she finally decided to answer the question anyway.

_It's complicated. N_

Heather looked up, this time clearly annoyed.

_Fuck you! H_

_Is that a threat or a promise? N_

The blonde couldn't believe what she was reading. She turned around for the umpteenth time. Her face was shocked, her mouth slightly open and her hand was covering it. She saw the brunette smiling playfully at her when she noticed the familiar kick behind her again.

This time, as she was turning around to meet Kevin, she suddenly saw Ryan's face at no farther than a couple of inches from hers. He was sitting by her side, in the next chair.

"Are we bothering you two or something? Would you two like us to turn the volume down a bit so you can concentrate on your interesting chat?" Ryan was obviously very annoyed and was scolding the blonde silently.

Heather's mouth got closer to his ear and whispered.

"Well… if you had allowed her to sit right here, by me, we wouldn't have had the need to text and to gesture across the whole room to have this conversation, don't you think?"

As soon as Ryan stood up to go back to his seat, the blonde realized what she had just said to her boss. But she did not regret a word. She was definitely fed up with the situation and wasn't going to take more of that crap anymore. Before he left though, he leaned down to meet her ear again. "Well, blondie, you better be getting used to Trouty Mouth over there –he pointed at Chord- cause that's the only fish you'll get in a while. And you better make it credible, cause otherwise you're outta here before the season ends, am I being clear here?" Ryan threatened, he knew the blonde wasn't Naya and felt bold. She just nodded back and he left.

xxxXXXxxx

The episode ended and everyone clapped and cheered. It had been a good episode after all. It was the turn now for questions, comments and reflections.

Naya wasn't really listening. She just thought about what she had just texted Heather. Her emotions were a mixture of sadness, wanting, vulnerability. She was feeling in her heart and in her body, emotions she had never experienced before. She had never been so hurt because she had never felt so much for anyone before, and she didn't really know if she liked that feeling. She felt exposed and was ready to put up her walls again, if it wasn't too late to do that already.

"I liked last week's episode better to be honest!" Naya's voice was heard from the back of the room and everyone turned around to face her. "…but I was really disappointed when I saw Berry crossing that street in NYC after talking to Kurt, and not being run over by a trailer… It would've been EPIC… just like the scene in _Mean Girls_". People in the room laughed at her witty comment but were really expecting to hear Lea snap back. It looked like a tennis match.

Lea finally stood up, letting go of Dianna's grab who was trying to pull her back to her seat again.

"You know something, Rivera?" She looked pissed off.

"Oooooooh Rivera! That is reaaaally scary!" Naya mocked the little brunette.

"If you weren't so busy banging chicks in bathrooms, you would've realized that you're having three amazing solos in next week episode and should be glad that all these good people here –she pointed at the managers in the front row- still consider you as a mediocre performer and are willing to keep you in the show after all."

Everyone looked at each other in awe.

"I can't believe you just did that, Lee" Dianna said with a shocking voice.

"Banging chicks in bathrooms?" Naya burst out laughing hysterically. She just couldn't stop. She knew exactly where that was coming from, the Vanessa moment in the bathroom, but she just couldn't stop thinking little dwarf had enough _cojones_ to do what she just did. She was beginning to even like her now.

"I think you're just projecting your desire, midget. But well… anytime you wanna try, I could give you some lessons" Naya kept trying to smile so that no one could notice her embarrassment.

Naya was glad that she had planned to use this card so soon. Lea was asking for it. She had tipped a close friend of hers with the gossip as soon as she'd known about Heather's witty trick on Lea at the gym. If Lea wanted to play dirty she had chosen the right opponent.

"And by the way people," she said heading towards the exit, "don't miss _Perez Hilton_'s latest news. We might have a shocking surprise soon after all. Haven't you noticed anything strange going on with Hobbit's body lately?"

Now it was Lea's turn to be the center of attention.

"What are you talking about now, Naya" Cory asked, stupidly confused.

"Well, don't look at me! Your girlfriend's preggo according to the tabloids, and it must be yours cause I don't think that blondie by her side can manage to do that yet!"

Naya turned around and finally went through the door.

Heather stood up and was about to follow her when Kevin grabbed her wrist. She pulled away and threatened him with a furious look. "Just don't!" she said and before making her way up to Naya she tapped Lea's shoulder in her way out saying "I told you you were gaining weight!" and rushed off trying to catch up on Naya.

Cory looked back to Lea. "When were you going to tell me? Huh?" He also left the room.

"Is it true, love?" Dianna was the last one to question her.

"It's true that it's all over the tabloids, I can tell you that" Chord said holding up his iPad.

"I don't know" Lea answered sobbing.

Dianna hugged her friend tight whispering into her ear "Everything's gonna be alright, babe. I promise" and gave her a little peck on her neck.

"I should make of this a fucking show of its own" Ryan said shaking her head to both sides in disbelief.

xxxXXXxxx

"Where are you going, Nay?" Heather shouted running after Naya, but the brunette couldn't hear her. She was too far ahead.

Heather followed Naya but stopped by the door that led to the parking lot.

A fancy sports car was waiting for Naya. The door opened and sexy black leather boots appeared from behind the door. A skinny, long haired brunette got out of the car. It was too far for Heather to figure out who she was but she could hear her calling Naya out before she reached her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey sexy ass! Ready for some hot stuff?"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N _**

**_Just a few words to thank you guys again for revs, favorites and follows and also to remind you my Twitter account is GayGayForNayNay, pls tweet me with anything that bothers you. (story-related LOL)_**

**_I also wanted to say that events in the timeline of this story are placed at random intentionally. I don't want to keep track of real events at real time because this story is not a speculation about real life at all. This is just in my imagination. Please don't be too harsh on me thinking that this song was from this ep but the awards were the day before or stuff like that. I do it like that on purpose. _**


	9. The Sixth

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 9: The Sixth**

"Hiya girl! How've you been doing? I'm so glad Kevin called! He told me you wouldn't think this was gonna be a good idea; but I think it is. It's great to get to talk to you!"

Shay looked at Naya who didn't know where to hide her head, and the rest of her body, for that matter. She was embarrassed as hell. She didn't even know how the hell she had gotten herself into this situation. She didn't need any of this and she was regretting having talked to Kevin since the moment she saw Shay's text. It wasn't too late to back up though, but she still didn't know how she was going to handle all this, or even if she could.

Shay, on the contrary, was beaming. She was a happy, confident girl. She acted happy, she looked happy. She could be the true star of the commercial of some kind of remedy to make people smile "just because". Maybe that's why some people, outside her family and close friends of course, would see her like a rather superficial and careless young brat. A teenager trapped in the body of a young woman with a great acting career ahead of her.

"Would you like to go somewhere in particular?" Shay asked while Naya shook her head looking down embarrassed.

_"C'mon compose yourself, you're freaking her out. Man up, woman!" _That sounded strange even inside her head and now she looked confused AND embarrassed.

Shay glanced at her friend seeing the uncomfortable situation she was in and she decided to give her a little push. She turned the engine off and turned her body all the way around to face the Latina.

"Ok. You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to or you feel uncomfortable with, Naya! Just take this as a fun afternoon AND evening cause I made plans!" Shay started talking seriously and concerned but it seemed like it wasn't in her nature to act mature and she finished the sentence almost jumping on the car seat in excitement.

As soon as she mentioned "plans", Naya looked up with narrowed eyes looking curiously at the nearly spitting image in front of her.

"Plans?" She asked with a half smile in her face. "What kind of plans?"

Shay didn't answer right away. She jumped to a driving position and started the engine. She pushed some keys on her cell and music just burst out blasting the whole cabin. Naya bolted in her seat, she wasn't expecting it. She wished the top of the convertible was down then. Sounds of cellos seemed to stab her ears, penetrating her brain like swords. It was so loud! She looked towards her left, mouth slightly agape while the other brunette floored the gas, making her hit the back of the leather seat. Wheels squealed and they took off.

As soon as she could regain control of her body, Naya looked at the girl besides her, rolling her eyes.

"Supermassive? Really, Shay?" Naya suddenly felt more relaxed. Her sassiness was growing inside and was about to burst when the other girl made a move.

"Oooooooh, Ooooooh supermassive black hole!" Shay sang with a sensual voice trying to over-mimic the artist's original performance in the video. "Mmmmmh this voice turns me soooo on! Ugh" She said almost moaning in pleasure.

That was all Shay had to say to shut Naya's mouth up and keep it shut until they got to their destination.

_"I can't believe she just said that!"_ Naya thought going back to a state of profound embarrassment.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather turned around right after the sound of the squealing tires woke her from a state of numbness. She felt numb but mostly confused. Who was that hottie? And most importantly, what was she doing with HER Naya? Was she the girl the brunette dreamt about? And what was Lea talking about when she said "banging chicks in bathrooms"? She knew her friend's reactions very well by now to notice Naya's nervousness when trying to defend herself from the "fake"? accusations.

She had too many questions and felt that if she didn't try her hardest to stay focused and to think straight, she would drive herself crazy. So she did. She cooled down, just like she did after an intense workout or dance session and relaxed. Although it was harder to relax her thoughts than her body, she did her hardest to re-gain control of her brain.

Which is the easiest way to know something you want to know? Asking. There it was: a simple and straight plan. She just had to ask. She took her phone out and opened her most appreciated application lately.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Hi there hotstuff! It seems u forgot all about me soon enough_

_GayGayForNayNay: Hi! Nope. I didn't. Sry about last time! I've just been… busy_

_BetweenNaysLegs: Busy, busy? As in hot, wanky, sexy busy? ;p_

_GayGayForNayNay: Um, well… not really but I think it'll get hotter soon enough! #justsayin_

Heather was trying to keep the conversation happy and sexy so that she didn't give away any of her actual frustration, but that last statement from Naya took her back to reality, her shoulders dropped and she sighed. What was she going to say now, after those hurtful words?

Naya was still in the passenger's seat of the fast car. She hadn't found the courage to look up to Shay since her last words, so she buried her face in her cell, answering this nice virtual "friend" she had. She was smiling most of the time until she got the latest DM.

_BetweenNaysLegs: I'm glad ur having fun Just be careful you don't regret any of it afterwards_

"What the fuck?" Her mouth slipped the words aloud; it wasn't her intention. "_Why would she say something like that? She doesn't even know me! How dares she? Who does she think she is? Is she being jealous? That's impossible! We're not even that attached!" _Naya rumbled until she felt Shay's hand on her thigh. Her body suddenly stiffened from the contact.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Shay asked with a soft voice. As soon as she noticed Naya's muscles clenched, instead of retrieving her hand she squeezed harder on the thigh. "Geez Naya. Calm down girl! I'm not gonna attack you or anything!" She finally let go of the thigh. "At least for now!" she said just before bursting out laughing, which made Naya relax and laugh too.

"You need a serious relief girl, and you're gonna gettit! That's my job here!"

_"What?_ _A relief?" _Naya's thoughts snapped again inside her head. She couldn't believe the effect this girl had on her. She made her stiff and relaxed in a matter of seconds. Her heartbeat had speeded up and slowed down so many times that she was totally exhausted by now.

"We're gonna have so much fun, you'll be sore afterwards!" Shay said, smiling, before pulling into the garage of a huge building. "We're here!"

_"Wait! What?"_

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna waited for a few more seconds until deciding to ring the door bell to Lea's apartment. She hated the way they had departed that afternoon. All this pregnancy business had been too much for the brunette to handle in public and she had just run off desperately. Finally Dianna reached and pressed the button. After a few moments, the door opened slowly and Lea's head peaked behind it. Her eyes were swollen.

"Are you going to let me in or are we doing this here?" She was holding two cups and was getting a bit impatient. The brunette finally opened the door and gestured a reverence letting her friend in. A few moments later they were side by side in the living room couch sipping from their cups.

"Have you even gotten yourself a pregnancy test, Lee?" The blonde wasn't going to postpone the touchy subject any longer.

"No. I haven't" Lea said, starting to sob again.

"Ok stop that already, will ya! What is wrong with you? You have to be strong and face the consequences. Everything will be okay no matter what comes next." Dianna started off a bit annoyed by her friend's behavior but softened down as she was speaking. She hated to see Lea like this but she had to admit she was always like that no matter what the issue was.

The blonde stretched her arm to reach her bag from the floor and took a small paper bag from it. "Here! Go to the bathroom! Now!"

Lea took the bag, placed it on her lap and tried to speak. She stuttered instead. "But… but… w-what am I going to do if this is really happening? My career… I can't do this now… It's just not fair" She kept crying her eyes out.

"Would you stop crying? You're seriously getting on my nerves now! Just get up and go to the damn bathroom and pee on that thing!" Dianna stood up dragging her friend up with her. She took her upstairs but when they were by the doorframe Lea stopped and turned around. She looked up to Dianna to find her eyes.

"Promise me you'll always be my friend, like in forever!" Dianna smiled a bit and softened her eyes. She got closer to the brunette and putting her left arm around the shorter girl's waist, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

"I can't promise I will always be your _friend _sweetheart. I feel you're so much more than a friend to me!"

Lea's eyes shone bright, opening widely as she heard Dianna's words. She grabbed the blonde's shirt tight, right below her neck and pulled softly until their faces were no further than half an inch. Hazel eyes looked down into dark brown. They could have kept that moment forever. Dianna felt her heart racing and tightened her hold onto Lea's waist pulling her impossibly closer. This was so new to them but at the same time it felt so natural. Their lips belonged together; they could feel it, and so they acted on their feelings closing the space between them.

Before their mouths could hardly brush against each other, a strong buzz coming from Dianna's back pocket startled both girls. "Fuck! This can't be happening" Dianna was furious. Lea just pulled away and got into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you want?" Dianna hadn't even look at the screen before answering.

"Excuse me?" Ryan's voice sounded serious and offended.

"Oh, sorry boss! You got me in a weird moment! W-what's up?" Dianna cooled down in a question of seconds.

"I want you and Naya here in less than an hour. I can't get hold of her so you do it. ASAP." He hung up without waiting for an answer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now I gotta fetch the bitch!"

Saying that the doorbell rang.

"Can you take care of that, please D?" Lea shouted from the bathroom.

"I guess I can!" Frustrated Dianna looked down and started walking towards the stairs. By the time she got to the door, millions of images passed through her mind. Images of her and Lea. _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought. "_Lea is with Cory and besides that, we're not… well we don't usually… oh fuck! Who cares?"_ The internal monologue was broken when Chris appeared at the other side of the door.

"Hi, Lady!" He said in his usually high toned pitch. "What are you doing here? Where's my favorite _divita_?" He mocked with one of Naya's favorite insults to Lea.

"Ugh! Upstairs! And stop that Naya crap! I hate her enough already to be hearing about her every five fucking minutes!" She just left the door opened for him to get in and went straight to the kitchen. He followed her, closing the door behind.

"Hey hey! Cool it down, princess! Whatever happened to you, don't take it out on me!" Chris raised his finger and waved it sassingly, moving his head to the sides.

"Ugh, whatever!" She opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of wine out. She felt she was going to need it. Her afternoon was being a bit awkward. She opened a cabinet right above her head and grabbed a nice wine glass from it, but before she could get a proper hold of it, she heard a load scream coming from the bathroom. The glass fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces. She ran off upstairs.

"Stay here!" She ordered Chris.

He didn't give much more than a slight worried look as a response to the loud scream. He was too used to Lea's eccentricities and just thought this wasn't any different. He reached the same cabinet Dianna had just opened and grabbed two glasses instead.

_"I guess I'll be needing something strong too!" _He thought, rolling his eyes at the thought of another one of the annoying diva's dramas coming up.

Dianna didn't make it to the end of the stairs. Lea caught her halfway. She was over-excited, jumping up and down, hopping and holding a little white strap of plastic in her hand. As soon as they got closer, the brunette hugged her tightly looking down at her. She was a couple of steps higher.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant!" She shouted, making Dianna's body jump up and down too.

"We would've handled it even if you were, babe" The blonde was happy for her. As soon as Lea heard the word "babe" coming from Dianna's mouth, she got hold of her hair right behind her neck and pulled her face closer to her, catching her lips widely. She took advantage of the difference of height and took control of the situation. Her free arm wrapped the blonde around her waist pulling her closer just like she had done to her moments before. Their lips glued themselves together like they'd never known better and it was Lea who finally stuck the tip of her tongue out, licking the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance. Dianna tilted her head slightly to a side, giving her the permission she needed and initiating the softest, sexiest and more romantic kiss they've ever experienced in their lives.

"Holy Jesus Friggin Christ!" a voice came from down the stairs, just seconds before the sound of smashing glass was heard, again, in the house.

"This is way more drama a lady like me can possible manage!" Chris' voice lowered as he finally got control of his dropping jaw.

xxxXXXxxx

"What are we doing here?" Naya asked Shay as they were climbing up the stairs that led to the lockers of the "Millennium".

"This is a dance complex, Nay. What do you think we're doing here?" Shay didn't mean to sound sarcastic. It was just the way she expressed herself. She turned around and offered Naya her hand to make them go faster. The Latina looked exhausted. She grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lockers. She changed herself into black loose three quarter training sweats and a grey sleeveless T-shirt. Before she put her sneakers on she pushed the sports bag towards Naya. "Here! You're more or less my size, a bit shorter I guess, but these clothes will suit you. C'mon get changed. We got workout to do!"

"Shay I'm exhausted! I couldn't even lift this bag if my life depended on it!" Naya did look exhausted; and Shay could see that too.

"Oh girl! You have no game! I planned a fascinating workout routine with Jay! It'll be fun, I promise! And afterwards we'll hit the spa, for some relax ok?"

Naya nodded but wasn't too much into it anyways. She got changed and they headed to one of the million dance studios this huge place seemed to have. A tall, strong and quite handsome guy met them and saluted Shay with a strange exchange of hand movements only they must know, ending it up with a cute hug. They started dancing her bodies off. Naya had convinced Shay to just sit on the floor and record the session with her phone. She'd post it afterwards. It'd be so cool for the fans to watch. She enjoyed her friend's sensual movements.

She liked Shay. She liked her a lot but she could clearly see that although she did enjoy watching her body move –she couldn't help checking her out and staring at her nice ass- she didn't feel the same way as she felt when Heather was around. Her only presence, or even the only thought of being close to her, made her shiver. She had sat thousands of time in the choir room on the set and had stared at her for so long that she wondered how a body so similar to her own could make her feel the way it did. _"Is this normal? Am I normal? Why do I enjoy Heather so much and I don't like this hot body that much? Maybe I'm not… well if I like Heather… I mean she's a girl. But I don't like any other girl… Well I did once… It wasn't the same though… Ugh I'm rambling. Again! Stop it Snixxx!" _

Naya shook her head strongly as the music lowered down towards the end of the song. She wanted to clear her mind from all those thoughts that did nothing but mess her up. Shay got closer and leaned down to her. "What's up, sexy lady? You're falling asleep, you know? I didn't know I was so boring! C'mon head to the spa. I'll meet you there in a while. I still have a few songs to prepare! Go! Relax for a while! "

She did as she was told and headed for the spa. The place was deserted. There was a female/male separated spa zones so she got to the lockers and stripped off before getting to the stones, and the rest of the goodies this luxurious complex had for their customers. _"This must cost a buttload of money"_ she thought while going from one zone to another. She headed to the cold/hot shower and enjoyed it for a while. As soon as she spotted the Turkish bath, she went straight to it; it was her favorite. Hot steam relaxed her in ways she couldn't understand. She got inside and into the steam; she glanced around the room and could manage to see an E shaped structure forming tiled benches. She chose the middle one, covered the seat with her towel and laid down.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather's afternoon had been weird. After waiting for a reply to her DM for quite a long time, she managed to get her thoughts straight. She decided not to jump to conclusions which could only lead her to more suffering and pain. So, she ran some errands, made a few calls, bought some new gear for her training sessions and headed to workout with Junior, as she usually did, every other afternoon.

They had been dancing for hours now; she was worn out. Her hair was soaking wet from sweat and she could hardly move. It had been a good call to finally make it to the gym. She hugged her friend good bye, he was late for a date, and headed to the lockers to shower and get home soon enough to watch her favorite show. Tuesday nights were sacred for her.

As she was about to enter the lockers zone she suddenly thought she had seen a ghost. She shook her head in disbelief when she thought she'd seen Naya getting into the spa zone.

_"Oh my God Heath, get your shit straight! You're seriously obsessing way beyond healthy with this woman. This can't be good. You might need to see a shrink if you keep freaking out like this!" _

Heather had quite an argument running inside her head. She forced herself into the lockers but she was way too impulsive and reckless to follow her head and decided to follow her instincts instead. What if it was Naya indeed?

The blonde got into the spa zone and hid herself from the other girl. There was no one else in there; and almost in the whole complex for that matter. She had only seen Harry and he had already left. She'd heard some music coming from the rooms above but it didn't really bother her. She leaned against one of the mini-tiled walls and observed the girl closely. She was under one of those hot/cold showers. She could only see her back. Dark long hair. She peaked further down and almost bolted when she saw a huge cross tattooed in her lower back.

_"Holy shit! It's her! Who else had that body and that cross tattooed right there?" _Heather couldn't believe her luck. She had to make sure it was her and she checked her ankle too. _"Bingo! That's my star!" _It was like all the dreams she could've possible had in the previous few months were about to come true. She kept checking her out. She might look like a perv, she thought, but when thinking more about it, she was no perv, the girl was hers. Only hers. That was her Naya, her beloved Naya. Her perfect Naya. She couldn't help staring at the water running down her back making the curve up that perfect ass. That ass! That perfect, tanned, round and firm ass. How she wished to be able to hold it.

The blonde had to step back a little as the brunette turned around closing her eyes and tilting her head backwards allowing the water hit straight to her face. _"Mmmm nice picture"_ she thought, as the naked girl raised both arms deepening her fingers into her hair to massage her scalp. As both arms were held all the way up, the brunette's breasts were fully exposed; they moved slightly up and down following the movements of her arms. This was certainly the most graceful and spectacular sight she had ever witnessed in her whole life. She felt guilty when her eyes, following their own will, kept travelling down the monumental body they had before them. Blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she finally made, what she thought was, the greatest discovery ever since that guy Christopher _Cross_ had America on sight.

_"Oh my God, the 'sixth tattoo'!" _Her hand went automatically all the way up to cover her slightly agape mouth. Her imagination had run free after hours, even days, of researching about that exact issue. The topic was tabloid fodder. Fans and the press had speculated a lot about its existence and her friend had never admitted or denied it, making the issue turned more into an urban legend than a real issue anyway. _"It does exist! And it's beautiful!" _She realized she was almost drooling when the brunette shut the water down and headed into the steam bath.

Heather felt hypnotized. It was like her body acted on its own will. Her brain and her actions were not working in unison. She found herself stripping off, leaving her clothes on the floor and heading herself into the small steamy room.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya couldn't believe how tired she was. She was almost falling asleep when she heard the glass door open slowly. There was her fucking luck again! The complex was almost empty and probably the only other woman beside her and Shay in the complex, decided to get in the small room at that exact moment.

_"Wait, what? That isn't Shay, is she? Because I'm totally naked and I can't use the towel anymore cause it's been touching the tiles already! Oh shit what am I gonna do?" _She started her usual monologue until she decided to make a move. She was going to call Shay aloud but she couldn't. What if it wasn't her. She'd be embarrassed. It was not like they could even see each other anyways. The steam was so thick that she could hardly make it to see her own hands, let alone the person in the other side of the room.

Naya felt observed though. She had the feeling of eyes on her. She decided to narrow hers to be able to see something. The other woman –she hoped that at least it was a woman, these were the female baths anyways- moved towards the bench behind hers, she couldn't see her well. She peaked back and saw that the woman was facing the other way. She could only see the shape of her body. That was an awesome body to be honest; strong but feminine with tight muscles under soft skin. Now Naya wanted to turn around. She liked what she was watching.

_"What if it's Shay? Is she playing with me? Cause if she is, I'll fucking kill her no matter how sweet and how fucking hot she is. Ok I won't kill, kill her! But I'll give her a good… Ok Naya fucking stop with the talking, nobody's even listening, not even me!"_

As the brunette kept thinking nervously, Heather sat there, also thinking about what she was going to do next. She was so turned on after what she had just witnessed! She had the most spectacular body right in front of her; and she couldn't do anything. She could hardly see the brunette's body but she remembered what she just saw outside, she would remember it all her life, actually.

As hot and sexy thoughts were running through her mind, she felt her thighs clenched with the thought of touching her, of feeling her skin, of grabbing that perfectly shaped ass. The blonde felt hotter and hotter between her legs, the steam wasn't helping either. She started having trouble breathing properly when the sense of being hypnotized took her body again. She saw her own hand moving up and down stroking her inner thigh until it reached her own center. She couldn't believe she was doing that with N right in front of her.

Meanwhile the brunette sat there not knowing what to do. She could just stand up and leave and she was about to do so when she heard the other girl breathing heavily.

_"Oh my God! What is she doing? Is she in trouble or something? Is she getting sick? I should turn around and check on her! No, no you can't do that Naya! You just can't be naked in a steaming room and turn around to watch another naked woman! A naked hot woman, by the way. But what if she is in trouble? Fuck! Ok I'll peak for a second, it's not like she's gonna see me or something!"_

Naya turned around and she instantly regretted doing so. She saw the other woman sitting with her legs slightly open; more than slightly, actually. She was looking down and her long hair covered her face. She had one hand on her thigh and the other between her legs. She noticed her hips rocking slightly into her own hand. Her breath sounded heavier and heavier.

_"What the fuck? Oh my… Is she really doing this? Shit! What she's doing is so fucking hot! Fuck! What is it with me now?" _The brunette swore because she was instantly feeling the effect of what that other girl was doing on her own body. She had to squeeze her thighs together hard and push her knees impossibly closer to fight the throbbing down there. It wasn't working though, her toes were starting to go stiff and curled down, clenching so hard they were starting to hurt.

_"Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me? Keep it in your pants, pathetic horndog!"_ She thought, annoyed with herself. _"Which fucking pants, anyways?" _Did she have to be a bitch even to herself and in such delicate moments? She wondered. She kept fighting the feeling, knowing what was going on behind her and hearing the almost silent moans the girl was delivering. _"Not all that silent"_ She thought.

She was beginning to have trouble breathing herself and she couldn't fight her body any longer. She turned around and saw the other girl moving faster. Her legs were more spread now and her hips were rocking faster. When she tried to look at her face, she could only see hair across the thick steam. _"Fucking steam" _she swore internally. She turned to her original position and was about to move her hand to mimicking the other girls actions when her mind took over.

_"Stop it right there, asshole! You just cannot do this here! In front of her!" _She snapped from her thoughts and stood up, getting ready to get to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What…?" She started protesting but another hand came from the other side of her face and covered her mouth gently, all from behind. Her skin was so soft and so familiar that instead of feeling attacked she felt at ease. The girl moved closer to her back making the brunette feel her whole body pressed into hers. She could feel her breasts and her stomach; she even felt her center on her ass. Her mind wanted to get away but the rest of her body was too much turned on to be able to even move an inch.

Why the hell couldn't she move? She kept thinking. She should feel bad with a stranger so close to her, but she didn't. It was a weird feeling of familiarity, of acceptance, of willing that to happen. She tried to smell the body she had behind her to look for any familiar scent but the wetness and the steam didn't allow for any smell to be recognizable.

She secretly wished it was Heather touching her. Her Heather. The Heather she had dreamt about. The girl she had been so obsessed with for so long now. The woman she could not get out of her mind. What if that was the girl she had right behind her? It was impossible but she wanted to believe it was her.

"Mm let me… mm…go .. mm!" She tried to protest but her words were muffled by the girl's hand. She felt her mouth getting closer to her ear.

"Shshssh!" was all that Heather could say without giving away her identity. She thought that as long as Naya wasn't able to either see her or hear her, she'd be ok.

She kept her hand on the brunette's mouth and used the other one to pull her chin up gaining access to her neck. As soon as her lips reached it, a long soft moan escaped from the shorter girl. The hand travelled free down her body and between her breasts, very very slowly and very very gently. N's center was throbbing harder and harder until she couldn't help but to arch her back pressing her ass to the girl's sex. She felt bold and put both hands behind her and behind the girl's body grabbing her ass and pushing it towards her closer. She could hear the girl's breathing on her ear. An involuntary "Mmmmm" escaped the blonde's mouth. It felt so good; so intense.

The brunette tried to turn around a couple of times but the strong body behind her wouldn't let her. She kept pressing hard onto her back. Her center was almost bumping against her ass starting a soft, slow rocking motion.

"Oh my Gggg…" The shorter girl couldn't help saying the words aloud, she was way too excited and she felt she was going to explode!

"Shit! What are you doing to me?" She moaned; she couldn't stop expressing what she was feeling.

The blonde couldn't take it too much longer; the feeling was so overwhelming she wanted to possess that body in front of her; to ravish it. She almost screamed when the brunette let go off her ass with one hand and guided it towards one of her breasts. Was she giving her permission to…? She couldn't believe what was happening right there, right then. She cupped her breast and caressed it gently, squeezing it just hard enough to elicit another moan from the tanned girl. That made her bite the neck she was still kissing and licking. She got hold of her nipple making circle motions with her thumb and middle finger turning it hard almost instantly.

"Oh sh…shit!" The brunette managed to utter while her legs spread a bit feeling the need of the girl between them.

"Please…" she begged. But the girl's left hand was still busy with her nipple.

"Ssshhs" she heard again. Nay finally let the ass go and used her free hand to grab the girl's right one and guided towards her own thighs. She forced the foreign hand to stroke it until she felt too hot. She was so much in need that she was almost in pain, so she finally put the girl's hand between her legs, showing her where she wanted the caresses to be happening.

"Please… do it!" she begged again. Now it was the blonde's turn to moan. She used her pointer and her ring finger to move up and down the wet folds and played with the finger in between with the swollen clit moving closer towards the entrance but never getting in.

"Stop the teasing and fucking do it! Do me!" She hardly finished the sentence when she felt a finger, a very long finger entering her core. Though the position wasn't perfect, the taller girl managed to get it all in. She rammed in hard and deep all the way until there was nowhere else to go.

"Oh God… oh fuck yesssss, yes."

Once the blonde had adjusted fully to the size and form of the shorter girl's insides she started moving slowly but deeply and strongly. The movements were steady and firm. She kept thrusting moving in and out. The brunette was on her palm, quite literally.

"Don't stop! Keep going like that! Oh God don't you stop" She moaned and moaned. "Faster! Go faster!" The brunette demanded. "Yesss, y-yess". The blonde's hand was moving so fast and hard that her palm was slapping harder and harder against her clit making the pleasure on the shorter girl more and more overwhelming.

"Oh fff…fuck I don't think I can't hold it too much longer"

"Shsssshhh" the blonde repeated pulling all the way out suddenly.

"What the ff…" She started protesting when she felt a hand pushing her back down, making her bend forwards. She leaned down placing both hands on the bench and felt the girl's hands on the back of her knees, spreading her legs apart.

"Oh shit!" The words escaped her mouth involuntarily, but Nay could already sense the pleasure she was about to feel and she couldn't wait for it.

She felt a hand touching her ass gently and also felt kisses going down her back and her breast being cupped gently. She couldn't help but groan again with pleasure!

"Mmmmmm…" before she could say anything the blonde's fingers rammed into her core again. She used two fingers this time and did it so hard that she almost pushed the small girl over the bench and into the floor. She was quick enough and got a grip of her shoulder before losing her.

"Oh m-my Ggg…!" This time she couldn't help the loud scream. She felt so full she was about to explode. The blonde stopped and kept her fingers still for a second not knowing whether she had hurt the girl. She was about to pull out when she was surprised by the next move. It was the other girl who was pushing backwards to meet her thrust.

"Start moving please! I can't take it anymore. Move for God sake, move!" She was desperate.

Heather did as she was told and started moving, slowly at first but was racing up to meet the brunette's movements into her. It wasn't too clear who was doing who cause they were both being clear protagonist of that epic moment.

The blonde had thought moments before that the sight she had witnessed could've never been topped but this… this was totally different. She had the base of her hand in her own pubic bone and was thrusting harder and harder into the brunette from behind. She could see her ass perfectly, and her back, and the cross.

_"Shit! I can see everything clearly now! Shit, shit, shit!" _Heather snapped.

They had taken so long that the automatic timer of the room must've gone off and the steam was dissipating. The brunette didn't care the least. She was feeling so good, she wanted that moment to last forever, she wanted more and more, and she let the other girl know so.

"Yessss, keep going, keep going! I'm sooo close!" The words were affecting Heather too much, she felt her stomach tingling and pressure was building up inside her. An urge to be touched down there was overwhelming her too. She knew that that was not possible so she thought of another alternative. She put her left foot on the bench, opened her own folds with her free hand and pressed her wet sex against the perfect ass she had in front of her.

As soon as Nay noticed that against her skin, she felt a sudden spasm taking over her. Everything was so new to her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck…" Both girls went frantic in their movements. The blonde started curling up her fingers thrusting harder and faster until she felt the girl's insides tighten around her. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean but hearing the brunette swear, moan and scream her lungs out she imagined she had reached her orgasm. The screams were affecting her so much that she felt her own relief coming. She put a finger between her teeth an bit hard; hard enough to avoid the scream she needed so much to let out while she felt herself coming. She kept thrusting slower without pulling out.

The shorter girl was in clear ecstasy. She had reached pleasure heights she had never imagined possible. She felt being thrusted again, gently this time, and she didn't want it to end. She knew she was going to come again soon if she kept going like that but her knees felt weak and they bent without consent, kneeling down to the floor. She felt the fingers pulling out impossibly slower. She enjoyed that movement so much too. Due to how sensitive her insides were, she felt the nails, the fingertips, the knuckles in every inch of her sore flesh. She finally had a feeling of emptiness and her body collapsed over the bench and felt totally numb from her waist down.

The steam finally dissipated.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Naya turned around to face the girl, but there was nobody there.

"Where the hell did she go? No way this was another fucking dream, was it?" She stepped outside the room feeling a sudden cold hitting her. There was nobody there. She had to make sure this hadn't been a dream. But how?

As soon as she took a few steps she knew it wasn't a dream. She felt so sore down there that she was even having a bit of trouble walking. She headed towards the marble counter and looked shocked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck!" She said, when she saw a huge red bruise across her neck. "So much for a fucking dream!"

The door opened. Naya quickly put her hand over her neck by instinct. _"Of all the places you have to hide, you put your hand over your neck, you idiot!"_ She thought regretting the reflex movement.

"Oh, here you are! I've been looking for you, everywhere! Did you relax then?" It was Shay.

"Um relax? Yeah… I'm relaxed… now!" Naya's voice was cracked.

"Sweet Jesus!" Shay almost shouted, giving the other brunette a better check out.

Naya gripped her neck tighter.

"Now that's what I call a STEAMING body! Girl how are you even allowed to exist?!"

"W-what…" Naya was overwhelmed.

Shay turned around to leave, but already in the hallway, before closing the door behind, she shouted:

"SPOTTED!"

"WHAT?" Naya shouted back.

"The sixth! I spotted the sixth!"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N_**

**_Hi guys! I hope you liked the chap. Not a lot happened but at least it was intense, wasn't it?_**

**_I wanted to know your opinion about Achele and how you like it in this story. This story is basically Heya, but I thought adding some Achele and some Shanaya wouldn't hurt, or would it? Pls let me know in the revs._**

**_By the way, that scene in the dancing studio with Naya recording a video of Shay and the guy dancing is taken from a real video; if you want to check it out (as I am not allowed to paste links in here) go to Shay Mitchell YouTube Channel. It's called "Shay Mitchell Dancing at Millennium"._**

**_Oh! And a special shoutout to _****"x-WankyGleek-x" ****_who is my FanFic follower number 100. I thought about giving shoutouts to the best –not nicest, just the best- and more interesting revs that I receive, what'cha think?! _**

**_Thank you ALL so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting._**

**_XOXO – Wanky Girl ;p_**


	10. I'll Take The Tequila

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 10: I'll Take The Tequila**

"You could at least have warned me! That's not a sight I'm willing to watch, just so you know!"

Chris kept rambling on and on about what he had just witnessed while sweeping up tiny, red wine soaked bits of glass.

Lea lay on the couch, still staring at the bit of plastic and Dianna kept pacing from side to side in front of her with her phone on her ear but not speaking at all.

"What's wrong with _la bitch_?" Lea asked, suddenly withdrawing herself from the trance.

"How the hell do I know? Where the fuck is she? We're going to get in trouble if I don't find her soon!"

"Don't swear Di, that's not lady-like!" Lea scolded. Di side-eyed her.

"Do you want me to show you what is NOT lady-like either right now?" She smirked at the brunette which caused her cheeks to blush.

"Okaaay stoooop it! Not again! At least while I'm here. I just had lunch and I don't want to puke it up, ok?" Chris said with a disgusted face.

Dianna had been trying to get hold of Naya for quite a while now, with no success whatsoever. Her phone was busy and that was one of the strangest things in the world. Naya had grown a protuberance in her hand and that was her iPhone. Sometimes when she went out with her to dinner or drinks it was easier to text her or call her than to actually talk to her, even if she was right by her side. It kept going to voicemail and it was already full of messages from Dianna.

The blonde snapped and threw the phone to the floor so hard that it bounced a couple of times on the carpet before finally coming to a rest.

"Now that wasn't very wise of you, Di" Lea kept the scolding tone. Dianna replied by narrowing her eyes and ignoring her comment instead of getting at it. She walked towards the entrance, snatching her coat and car keys, grabbing the front doorknob, ready to get out of the house.

"Aren't you at least going to say bye?" Dianna shouted.

"Good bye Lady!" Chris squealed.

"Not you, dumbass!" the blonde snapped. She was clearly in a bad mood.

"Wow! I know you don't want to hear about Naya, but you sure are becoming her. At least her sassy side is funnier. Your snark is lame blondie!" He shouted his last words.

As soon as Dianna finally opened the door to leave, she noticed someone getting closer behind her. Lea stood there in silent. The blonde turned around.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Di asked. The brunette looked down. "Bye?" she almost whispered.

"Bye? Is that it? You kiss me like no one has ever kissed me before in my entire life and you just say _bye_?" Her words sounded hurt seeing the lack of reaction from the brunette.

Dianna waited for a few more seconds but Lea kept silent.

"I can't do this, Di! I'm sorry. I just can't!"

The blonde's eyes watered and before they turned into tears she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.

The bang made the small girl jump. She followed right behind her, opening the door. "We have to talk!" She shouted.

"No we don't! I got nothing to say to you!" The blonde replied, devastated. She didn't even turn around.

Chris appeared from behind one of the living room's pillars. "Well played, _divita_! Always keeping up with the drama"

xxxXXXxxx

Heather lay in bed lazily. She was wide awake but unable to get up, or doing anything else but think about what had happened a few hours before. What got into her to go so crazy as to enter that room and practically ravish her best friend out of the blue. And what got into Naya to let a stranger do what she did to her? Did she notice it was her? She knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't let any stranger get even near her comfort zone. She cherishes her private space; that was undeniable. That was why she felt so uncomfortable with fans sometimes. She couldn't stand people she didn't know touching her or even staring at her for too long. So Heather took the unusual event as a dream. She better think it was something she had imagined than to give it more thought, or else she would go crazy with the guilt and the embarrassment.

Her mind kept going on and on until she heard someone knocking on her door. They didn't wait for her permission and the door opened slowly.

"Hey sleepy head!" Vanessa's voice was unmistakable. She carried a tray with some dinner. The mug of soup was steaming. She sat at the end of the bed looking strangely guilty.

"I'm sorry H. I hope this makes up for it. I'm really sorry." Vanessa said, chin down.

"I wasn't sleeping." The blonde tapped the spot by her side, gesturing the small girl to get closer and sit by her. "Sorry about what? What did you do this time?" Heather looked at the girl in confusion. "Wait! Is Zack ok? You didn't leave him out in the cold again, did you?" The blonde had named her cat after her boss, which hadn't made him the happiest man in the world.

"What? Zack? Oh, no. He's ok! If he keeps eating like he does, he could be Lord Tubbington's stunt, you know?" Vanessa seemed to relax talking about something else than what was really bothering her. "Wait! You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" She suddenly realized Heather was too calm. She wasn't even mad at her.

Heather took a sip of her soup and a couple of bites of her sandwich. She shook her head from side to side.

"Nope. What are you talking about, V? What are you sorry for?" She was intrigued.

"Well, you better finish your food first. Did you have fun at the gym earlier? You came home later than usual." Vanessa tried to ease the uncomfortable mood in the air by changing the subject a little, not realizing the topic she chose was in fact even more uncomfortable for the blonde.

"What did you do, V? Do I have to tickle you to death so you tell me?" Heather said with a smile on her face finishing up her dinner and laying the tray on the other side of the bed.

"I saw you two this morning during the screening. I didn't mean to ruin your mood, H. I didn't want to tell her but… she made me! You know how she is. She would have followed me the whole day around until I'd tell her what she wanted from me! I just can't with the pressure. It is too much for me. She's too much for me! I seriously prefer her on my side. I don't want her against me and…" Vanessa kept rambling on and on, but nothing really comprehensible came out from her mouth.

"V! What the hell are you talking about? WHO are you talking about? Are you OK?" Heather was starting to worry. She knew Vanessa had a slight tendency to over react and to get really paranoid sometimes but right now she was behaving strange, even more strange than usual.

"What? Didn't she say anything to you?" Vanessa asked again. Heather raised both eyebrows and shrugged in denial. "Okaaaay then big mouth, I better keep going then" the smaller girl said to herself and made a move to get up and sneak out of the room, but before she could even leave the bed she felt pulled from her pajamas back to it again.

"Stop talking nonsense and speak, woman! What did you do? What did say and to whom?" Heather's mood was changing. She was clearly getting annoyed.

"Naya! Who else?" Vanessa replied. She crinkled her nose, waiting for Heather to snap.

"What? What did you say to her?" The blonde was still confused.

"Well… as she was so sad during the screening, I thought she had told you, that she knew what happened the other day, here with…" Vanessa couldn't finish her words. She was cut off.

"You told her WHAT?!" Now Heather was furious. She uncovered herself, got out of bed, put her hands on her hips and stood right in front of the smaller girl who was still sitting on the bed speechless.

"What exactly did you say to her? I wanna hear it word by word." She was almost shouting. Vanessa had never seen her roommate react like that. She was usually easy going and calm. But now, she was acting hysterical.

"Well… I told her the truth. That you two got it on! She forced me into it! I didn't want to tell her but she said she'd do horrible things to me, she said she would follow me, nag me, she said she would…" Vanessa kept on like that for a while. She was getting more and more nervous watching her friend's reaction. She started to lie her head off. Now she wasn't sure who she was more afraid of, Naya or this one in front of her.

"Which truth? What did you tell her? I don't want to repeat it once more, ok? What did you exactly tell her, Vanessa?" The blonde kept her voice loud, almost shouting now.

"You never called me Vanessa!" The girl pouted and started to cry like a child. "First, Naya told me to stop the family crap and now you're yelling at me. Moms don't do that, you know?"

Heather couldn't help to let a smile escape. She seemed to calm herself down and kneeled in front of the girl. She put her hands on her knees and continued with a much more relaxed tone.

"Ok, I'm sorry for the yelling, V. But please I need to know what you said to her. It's very important to me, you know?"

The brunette stopped sobbing and finally spoke up. "I told her that I walked in on you the other morning. That I saw you with Dianna here in this bed after you two, you know, after you two got it on…"

"Oh my God V! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Heather let her body fall back a bit until she was sitting on the floor. Her thoughts just flew away in that exact moment. Her hands went to her face covering her eyes with worry. Now she realized why Naya had been so sad. Why she had asked her about her sex life in those texts. She thought she had sex with Dianna. Was that the reason she was acting so strange towards the other blonde? What was she going to do now to convince her that that wasn't true. That that didn't even happened?

"I, I gotta go!" Heather stood up and headed to the door. She grabbed her keys and headed to the stairs. On her way down she heard Vanessa calling.

"H! H!" Her nasal voice was so annoying right now.

"What? Don't say you're sorry again. Why does everyone keep ruining my life and then just say sorry? Sorry it's not enough, you know?" The blonde kept going down the stairs without looking back.

"H!" Vanessa repeated. "Don't go!" The brunette shouted again.

"WUT?" Heather stopped.

"You're in your pajamas!"

"Oh, shit! That was close!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya sat in the black BMW again. This time the top was down and Rihanna was blasting on the radio. It was as loud as it had been hours before but the open air seemed to tone down the loud sound. Her thoughts were drilling deep into her brain at the moment. She was worried about what had just happened in the steamy room and she was getting quiet a big headache from it all. She looked to her left to find Shay singing out load and rocking her body back and forth along with the music.

"Cake, cake, cake, I'm gonna make you my bitch, cake, cake!" She held the wheel with one hand and moved the other along the rhythm rapping away, glancing at her right from time to time.

_"Does she choose the lyrics on purpose to make me uncomfortable or is it me who_'_s getting paranoid?"_ Naya thought as her body was starting to stiffen again. She reached for her phone. She thought of doing something with her spare time to pull her mind away from the worry.

"Shit! It's outta battery again! Fucking phone!" Naya almost threw the phone in the air. She was fed up with having her phone off so soon.

"Here, use mine!" Shay handed her hers. "You must use the social networks a lot! Believe me! I know what I'm talking about. I carry three phones in my purse; the three of them with identical cloned SIM cards. So when one of them runs out of battery I have two more. Easy-piecy!

Naya took Shay's phone and called her voice-mail. After a while listening, she hung up. "Fucking bitch! What the hell does she want from me now?"

"Honey, I like your style, but you better chill that attitude or you're gonna shoo the chicks away! Use my phone! Come on!" Shay was trying to calm her friend down but instead, she was winding her up even more.

"What is your fucking problem blondie? I-am-busy! Are you bored or something, cause I can tell you a few places where you can go to fuck the hell off…" Naya kept swearing, making it hard for Dianna to get a word in edgewise. She thought she could hear sobbing on the other end but she wasn't going to say anything."

"Just go to Ryan's office. ASAP. I'll meet you there." Dianna hung up.

"What?" Naya just looked at her phone skeptically. "Shay, can you drop me off at the studio? I gotta take care of something. I'll only be a few minutes. I hope!"

"Sure! I gotta make a few calls anyways. Getting everything ready for tonight!" The other brunette replied taking a quick turn making the four wheels squeal again.

"God! Who taught you to drive, woman?" Naya surprised herself asking.

"I don't do everything this rough you know, I can also be gentle" Shay blew her a kiss and winked at her.

_"Here we go again! I'm gonna shut that mouth up one of these days! You'll see!"_

xxxXXXxxx

"What? No fucking way! I'm not gonna do it, no matter what! That wasn't in my contract and I totally refuse!" Dianna's face was bright red. Half furious, half embarrassed.

Naya kept laughing her head off. She was even bent over with her hands on her knees. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard and so loud.

"What's your problem, Barbie? Don't wanna taste these two babies?" The brunette showed her voluptuous red lips in an over-exaggerated kissing gesture. "I know a few people who would literally kill to get on these." She said pointing to her lips.

"Calm down Agron. It's not such a big deal. We have to give your storyline a 90 degree change of direction, calm the angry lesbians down and conciliate the fandoms. There are way too many riots going on in the media; the big wigs at Fox are starting to hint my possible layoff and I gotta keep them happy." Ryan sounded truly worried.

Dianna raised both arms in the air. "If you want to make the fandom happy give them what they want! Give'em the tedious Brittana back and they'll be happy!"

"Never" said Ryan.

"Hey, you! Peroxide drenched mop head! Leave my girls alone! You wish you had a tenth of the fans I have, well... we have, me and Heather!

Naya got in between the two with her usual sassiness. "You know what, boss? If she doesn't want to kiss me on set, now I don't want to either! I'm not going to put my mouth on that piece of shit there. Your breath stinks, you know?" Naya got closer to the blonde. "Everyone can smell it from miles away. It would be impossible to get that stinky taste outta my mouth for a decade!"

Dianna turned from Ryan to face Naya. She clenched her teeth. She wasn't in the best of the moods.

"_I've spent more than an hour looking for her, I've called Heather, Kevin, everyone. I told them it was important. I told them Ryan had to see her ASAP but no one has called me back. On top of that I can't stop thinking about Lea's reaction just before I left her house. What is her problem now? Does she regret kissing me? What the fuck is going on with my life? And now this? Of all the members of the cast, they had to choose the one I hate the most. There she is, being her usual fucking bitch self. And now she doesn't want to kiss me? Stinky breath she said?"_

Dianna growled loud and went straight for her hair. She grabbed her and shook her from side to side. Ryan jumped from his seat and tried to get the blonde off the surprised brunette, but he froze half the way there. By the time Naya realized what was happening she was already on the floor kicking Dianna and pulling from her arms to make her release her sore head.

"I'm gonna fucking kill youuuu!" Naya shouted as she managed to turn them around and straddle the blonde beneath her. She raised her hand and was about to punch her in the face when she caught notice of her eyes. Dianna wasn't furious. She was devastated. She was hurt. Naya could see the pain in her eyes. She wasn't going to hit her like that. It was like she was asking for it. Those were not angry eyes but pleading ones.

Too quickly she regretted not doing so. Her moment of weakness caught up with her when she felt an intense pain between her legs. It was like Dianna had noticed her insecurity and took her by surprise. She kneed her as hard as she could. The blonde wasn't that strong but the adrenaline must've taken over. Naya's face went red and she had to squeeze her eyes shut with pain. She took both hands to her crotch, falling over a side and letting go of Dianna. The blonde straddled the brunette and hit her face hard with both fists, first with her right then with her left. She was out of her mind.

The door burst opened and Kevin got in. He had heard the screams from outside and went quickly to see what was going on. He looked at the girls and as he ran to them to try to separate them, he glanced back at Ryan. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" He was still frozen, mouth agape.

It took about five punches to finally be able to snatch Dianna off Naya. The brunette's nose and upper lip were bleeding. Kevin had to lift Dianna from the floor but she kept kicking and punching the air. She looked possessed and she wasn't calming down. Kevin turned her around and placed her on the floor, hugging her strongly, almost too strong.

Naya was on all fours now and tried getting up. She was dizzy. She didn't know what hurt her the most. She felt her whole face swelling and her crotch was still throbbing with pain. Dianna had chosen an already sore place to hit her. But what hurt her the most was her friend's attitude towards her. She knew she wasn't only mad at her. There was something more in her eyes. She was obviously taking it all out on her and she could feel it.

The brunette finally got up. She tried to make her hair look better but she realized her scalp was sore too. "_Man, the bitch can fight"_. She thought. She hadn't notice she was bleeding profusely until she saw the drops falling on top of her shirt right on her breasts. She took a first step but stumbled, overbalancing to her right. When Ryan finally unfroze, he tried to help her out. When she noticed his hand on her elbow, she snapped it away from him in a furious gesture. "Let go of me! Don't you even touch me! This is all your fucking fault!"

Kevin couldn't even move, now it was Dianna who had him wrapped around her arms. She was now crying on his shoulder. On her way out, Naya tried to reach the girl to comfort her. She knew there was something really wrong with her. When the blonde noticed her coming, she almost kicked her again.

"Naya let go!" Kevin warned the brunette. He called after her when she walked off. "Wait! I'll help you out of here". She left the room the only way she could, helping herself leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't bother bee, I can take care of myself, there's someone out there waiting for me anyways." She got out of the room and managed to reach the parking lot. When Shay saw her from her car, she got out quickly and ran to her.

"What the fuck, Nay? What happened?" Shay couldn't believe the state she was in. She put Naya's arm over her shoulder and helped her to the car. Before they got in, Naya turned around and hugged Shay strongly. She couldn't help bursting into tears. "_Did I really deserve this?"_ She asked herself.

Without the girls noticing, at that exact moment, a yellow and black Mini passed by, suddenly slowing down. Heather glanced at the girls from the distance, amazed again. This wasn't another "misunderstanding", she thought, flooring the gas and leaving the spot to get closer to the studio entrance.

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna could finally control herself and left Ryan's office in shame. She didn't say anything and just left, leaving the two men confused.

Kevin looked at Ryan in disbelief. "What happened here, Ryan? This is nuts. I mean I know them two don't get along but this? This is too much!"

"I… I was just telling them about the writers' next move and they just went at it! They started fighting and I just… I… froze" Ryan couldn't get his shit together. He was ashamed too. He had just let the two girls fight and did nothing to stop them.

"I just don't get it though," Ryan continued "she saved her ass the other day. She put herself on the line for her. She was about to throw away her job just to defend her and now this?"

Kevin looked at Ryan confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Naya"

"What about her?" Now Kevin was curious.

"She accidentally heard we were letting Dianna go and she spoke up for her. Honestly she is the only one responsible for her being still here. And now this?"

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to leave but Ryan got in the way first.

"Kevin. You can't tell anyone about this. The only reason I went with it was because I can't afford losing Naya. She brings a lot of fans to the show and Fox would kill me if I let go of both of them. But if people knew she blackmailed me, I would look like an asshole here, do you get it, bee?" Ryan took Kevin's wrist.

"Too late boss! You already look like one" He let go of him and left the office shouting a few words from outside "And don't call me _bee_, only my Nay calls me _bee_"

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna couldn't stop crying. She went out looking for her car but Heather stopped her on her way there.

"What's wrong, Di?" Heather embraced her quickly seeing the state of her.

"Don't H! I've been horrible! I did something terrible! I don't deserve your pity!"

Heather squeezed even harder. "C'mon silly. It can't be that bad. Let's go for a coffee and we'll talk, ok?"

"No. We won't. I can't talk. I just need to go home. Heather please, just let me go home" Dianna pulled away from Heather and left.

xxxXXXxxx

"You fell? Are you seriously telling me you fell and you hit your face, how many times on your way down? And your legs? What's wrong with them? You can't even walk!" Shay was really concerned.

Naya refused to talk. "Just keep driving, will you?" Naya replied feeling worse from her bruises, now that the initial heat of the moment was wearing off. She flipped the visor down and was looking at herself in the little mirror, trying to wipe the blood off her nose and lips, with a wipe Shay had handed her minutes earlier.

"Shay, can I ask you a favor? Well two, actually" Naya wasn't sad anymore. She had composed herself and was ready to face the next round. "Do your plans involve any alcohol? Cause I kinda need some right now!"

"My plans always involve alcohol, honey! And the next one?" Shay was waiting for Naya to ask.

"Oh, painkillers please! You got any? I need some painkillers now or I might collapse any second."

"I do actually but, sweetheart, you gonna have to choose! I'm not crazy enough to give you both!"

"I'll take the tequila then!" She smiled at the driver but felt her lip stinging. "Tequila is definitely my choice".

xxxXXXxxx

The girls had gone to Shay's, took a quick shower and changed their clothes –Naya borrowed a cute outfit from her friend. She had put some ice on her bruises (the ones on her face, obviously) and were heading somewhere Shay didn't want to disclose just yet.

"We'll meet Ash there. You know Ashley, don't you?" Shay didn't remember if she had introduced her to Naya yet.

"No. Actually I don't." Naya had wanted to meet the girl everyone talked about, but never had the chance to do it.

Shay went through the night's LA traffic quite well, even if she had to make a few forbidden turns here and there. They got downtown and headed to a big building where they had to place the car in a considerable long line to get down into the parking lot. As they were waiting to get in, Naya couldn't help but to look outside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or someone could recognize you, you know?" Shay warned her friend.

"The She Bar? Are you fucking kidding me? Is this place even real? It seems taken from _The L Word _or something. Shay, you know what? When I asked Kevin for help, this is not what I had in mind. I'm not a… well you know what I mean, I'm not…" Nay couldn't say the word out loud.

"You're not… a woman? Cause that's all you need to get in here, hun!" Shay eased the girl. She knew what she might be going through and she didn't want to push the situation any further.

Long lines of girls were waiting to get in. All kind of girls, all kind of outfits. The night would be at least interesting. Interesting enough to make Naya forget about the awkward day she'd had.

First, she'd learned the girl she cared about, the woman she's been obsessed with for quite a long time now, had had sex with one of her best friends, a "friend" that would later use her face as a punching bag. And right in between she had had the wildest, sexiest and wankiest sex she'd had in her entire life, and with a stranger! Now she was heading out with a hottie to a girls bar and the night had only just started.

They finally made it down to the garage. Shay drove into a private zone where she'd needed a special card to drive into. They got out of the BMW and into a private elevator where she had to insert her card again. The doors opened and security staff were about to ask them for their IDs but when they recognized Shay, they smiled and let them in. It was a big room surrounded by glass walls. Quite a small bar could be seen at a corner and small booths were scattered around all walls but one. The front big glass was free of any furniture. Naya had never been in a place like this. And she had visited a lot of clubs around the world.

She got closer to the big glass and peaked through it. She looked down and could see the whole club from there. They were actually standing on a kind of balcony above everyone else. "Don't worry" she heard Shay saying getting closer from behind "no one can see you. This glass is a huge mirror for them. You can see everything and everyone but they can't." She raised both eyebrows and smirked like she had said something really cheeky.

"Cool!" Naya turned around looking for the bar "Where's my tequila?"

She took three straight shots. No salt, no lime. And she felt much better from the pain her bruises were still giving her. She swallowed her third one and heard someone screaming behind her.

"There you are birthday girl!" Shay ran to a blonde girl who had just got there. She hugged her, lifting her from the ground. Once she put her down, their lips met and they engaged in a long, sloppy and wild kiss that make Naya look away. When they finally had to pull away from each other needing to breath, she could recognize the blonde.

"Naya! Here, look, this is my A here. You got your bee and I have my A! Ash, this is…" Shay was cut off by her friend.

"Who doesn't know Naya? Come here! Give me a hug! It's so nice to finally meet you! Oh girl, what's up with your face? An angry girlfriend?" Ashley laughed but soon stopped seeing Naya wasn't laughing at all.

"No. Actually. I like it rough, you know?" Nay's semblance was serious for a moment. She drank the shot she had in her hand, got closer to Ashley's ear and whispered. "Just kidding blondie" and started dancing to the music, clearly feeliing already the four shots of tequila in her body.

"Let's partyyyyyy!" She shouted.

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for the opinions about Achele and Shanaya. I may be exploring other OTPs as well. It's interesting how most of you coincide in the romantic nature for Achele but you all friendzone Shanaya - LOL!_**

**_Special SHOUTOUT to loretooooo1 who is my reviewer number #69! Wanky!_**

**_Special thanks to Meryll C meshannen – Pardon my French, guys!_**

**_Don't forget to follow me on Twitter – GayGayForNayNay_**

**_XOXO – Wanky Girl ;p_**


	11. Unfinished Business

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 11: Unfinished Business**

Although she had had already a bit too much to drink, all Naya felt was hurt; and not only physically. She couldn't understand Dianna's reaction against her. Okay she had been a bitch and all that, but that "I will never gonna kiss her" was a bit too much. _"Why was it such a big deal? She had been forced to kiss Cory at one point, for God's sake!"_ Her head was throbbing and she leaned it against the glass, using the only spot of her face that wasn't hurting; she rested on her forehead and stared down taking sips from the straw of the strong drink she just got from the bar.

Her sight blurred when she remembered a similar club she had been the summer before, in London, with Dianna. They were having fun, only the two of them. They had needed the getaway for so long that they couldn't believe it finally happened. She had been drinking way more than she had right now and that had always led her to trouble. She flirted around with some guys until Di stopped her. _"What are you doing Nay? We're leaving tomorrow. What the fuck is wrong with you? You want your name all over the morning papers?"_ She remembered Dianna being so nice to her. She'd practically dragged her to the bathroom to fix her drunken look, fix her makeup and hair and forced her out of the club. Di's eyes almost popped out when she saw Naya's dress was almost falling off showing her boobs. _"Nice see-through dress, by the way! You might as well not have anything on! I could see your panties from blocks away!"_ Naya smiled at the memory. It was then when she got all clingy with her, even intertwining their fingers. When they finally reached the hotel after been photographed a million times by the _paparazzi_, Di had practically got her friend's clothes off and taken her into bed with her without the brunette hardly noticing it. She had woken the following morning with the naked blonde wrapped around her also naked body. She looked at her. She was still asleep. She was glad Dianna had been so kind as to keep her out of trouble. She didn't remember anything after leaving the club. They never talked about it but Nay always assumed it had been another night of over abusing alcohol and drugs, and that her friend had helped her out getting to bed and making sure she was okay. What she really never understood was why she had been naked too. Whatever! Things hadn't been the same with her from then on.

Naya peeled her forehead off the glass and noticed an impossibly-whiter-skinned girl with bright red lips and a black hat staring at her like a freak from a stool at the bar. _"Oh my God, is she hitting on me? I don't need this right now."_ She thought and moved in the opposite direction looking for Shay.

"I think I should go home, Shay" Naya interrupted a conversation between her friend and a few girls that were talking to her.

"Nonsense Nay! We're having so much fun! Come over here with us, I'll introduce you to the girls!" Shay radiated joy. Naya couldn't understand how she did it to always be happy, always in a good mood. Nothing seemed to bother or annoy her. She should ask her for advice about that too, but not now.

"Shay, please! I can hardly stand up right! My body can't take it anymore! I feel I'm about to pass out in any second." Shay finally gave in. "Ok but you better fix yourself up before the weekend cause it's gonna be epic! Mega-party at mine!" She blinked at Naya "And Nay!" She said before she turned around to call a cab, "you should bring her, it'll be fun!"

"Bring who? I don't know what you're talking about!" Naya sounded offended and tried to change the subject. "I'll see about the weekend. I'm going to NYC this week so I don't know if I'll make it!" She turned to leave but Shay grabbed her wrist pulling her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, Nay. I promise!" She tugged a strand of Naya's hair behind her ear and whispered "_The moment you're ready to quit is usually the moment right before a miracle happens. Don't give up*!_"

Naya pulled away just enough to look deep into her friend's eyes. "Thank you, Shay. I don't know how I've survived this long without you around" and gave her the sweetest and most sincere smile she could manage in the extreme conditions she felt herself in.

The girls walked to the private exit and crossed the narrow alley to get to the cab. Naya still had trouble walking by herself so Shay held her by the waist helping her get into the car. Neither girl noticed how they were being shot by curious cell cameras. The cab finally left.

xxxXXXxxx

After seeing Naya hugging that brunette and after that surreal moment with Dianna, Heather headed home; she slid back into her pajamas, sat on the couch and switched the TV on. The liars wouldn't be on in at least another hour but she was only staring at the screen not even watching what was on it.

"Hey!" Vanessa said shyly from behind the couch. "Feeling any better?" She reached to Heather handing her a big tub of ice cream with two spoons in it.

"You always know how to trick me into feeling better, huh?!" Heather replied with half a smile.

"What's the matter, pumpkin? Why are you acting like this? Naya still likes you, you know? She's not that bad. And besides, you'll always be her favorite, you know that, don't you?" Vanessa spoke softly. She was sitting by Heather who had her feet on the couch, hugging her own legs, curled up in a ball.

"You don't get it, do you Van? I don't want to be her favorite. I don't want to be her bestie either. Well, yeah, I do… I mean… well… it's complicated V!" The blonde handed the ice cream to her friend, she wasn't even in the mood for ice cream.

"Well, I don't know if this is going to make you feel any better, but when I told Naya… I mean when Naya forced me to tell her", the small girl talked with a fearful voice, "she was really upset. I've never actually seen her like that before. She looked really really hurt about all that Di-Di business."

"Don't call her that!" Heather sounded annoyed.

"Why? You call her that all the time! You two are sooo cute!" Vanessa tried to joke to ease the blonde a bit.

"Stop it already, V! We're not cute. We are nothing. Nothing happened. We only slept together. I mean slept slept, nothing else!" Heather stood up and was about to go to her room. Vanessa did the same and was about to follow her when she called the blonde.

"Wait, H! So if you two didn't do anything, why are you so upset? Just tell Naya. Even if you had… you know… if you had… shoot! Why can't I say it?"

"_Fucked_, Van, the word is _fucked_" Heather couldn't calm herself down.

"Yeah, well that, even if you ffff… Di-Di, Naya wouldn't care. She's open-minded, you know?" Vanessa kept going on and on.

"V, stop it!" The blonde finally snapped. She was almost yelling now. "She has to care! I want her to care. I want her to want me! Not that stupid chick that looks like her twin! I don't even know who she is! Don't you get it? I want her, V! I like her!" Her throat couldn't stand the pressure any longer and as much as Heather wanted to swallow hard to prevent the tears, she couldn't manage and let go. "I think I'm in love with her, Van! Do you get it now, or do I have to make you a drawing?" She tried to joke but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Vanessa raised both eyebrows when she finally understood. "Oh okaaaaay!"

"Well H, you must be the luckiest person in the world because I saw that girl's reaction this morning and she surely feels for you! I didn't know what it was then. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal for her, but now I see it clearly. Hem she was undone, devastated, hurt. When she thought you… well… you… oh fuck!" Vanessa finally stopped her rambling.

"See? You can say fuck!" Heather relaxed a bit and smiled. She went back to the couch and sat flat on it. "I'm fucked up V, I really am! She's banging chicks in bathrooms and now she's going out with a chick with a flipping gorgeous body! Fucked up, I'm telling you."

"Well… H, I hate to tell you this but… that was me, actually" Vanessa said with half a smile.

"What? Who were you? The girl in the sports car? That wasn't you! No offense Van, but…"

"The chick in the bathroom! I think Lea saw us and assumed I was … you know…" Vanessa felt shy again.

"You were what? Ugh, V! This is getting way too frustrating!" The blonde snapped again.

"Eating her clam, licking her crack, eating pussy, going down on her, eating her out, tasting the coochie-coochie…" It seemed Vanessa just had spontaneous tourettes.

"VAN, I get it! Stop that!" Heather couldn't help but burst out laughing" She started hitting her friend playfully as she was sitting by her on the couch. Vanessa hugged her tightly and the blonde gave in, nervous tears dropping from her eyes again.

"Ok, what's the problem H? I told you that girl is whipped by you! You have her in your palm. You just have to tell her and she'll do whatever you ask her for!" Vanessa tried to comfort Heather who pulled away from the embrace.

"But she's taken. She's going out with…" Van stopped her again.

"Well… I don't know if that's so, but even if it is, you just have to make her a bit jealous and you'll win her back. I'm telling you that girl is totally crazy about you, believe me!"

"But jealous how? I don't know if something like that would work, or it would piss her off even more than she is with me already. Who could I possibly "use" to make her jealous, huh?!"

The doorbell rang at that exact moment like it was the answer to her question. When V finally got to the door and opened it, she shouted back towards the living room. "H, here's your angel! Sent right from heaven above!"

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna had been driving for quite a while now, almost in circles. She had left the studio with the intention of getting home and forget about what she had just done, with the help of a bottle of vodka or something. Instead, she sat in her car, in her driveway, for what it seemed to her like hours, drowning herself in tears.

She couldn't believe what she'd done to Naya. She hit her so hard that the soft and tender skin of her knuckles was bleeding. What had gotten into her, to be able to do something that awful? Naya was surely being a bitch to her, but that was something she had grown used to somehow. And that look she gave her just before she thought Naya was going to hit her, she saw something in her friend's eyes. What was it? Pity? Was she feeling pity for her?

Lea had just broken her heart minutes before but that was no excuse to do something like that. It may be the fact that the writers wanted her to have a romantic scene on set with Naya what really triggered the madness. That was something she wasn't going to do; even if it meant getting in trouble with the bosses.

The blonde was beginning to remember something she had fought very hard to forget; something that her subconscious had hidden deep inside; something that was coming up to the surface, much to her regret. Feeling it coming, she finally ran home and swallowed quite a big mouthful of vodka, right from the bottle. She felt all the muscles of her face clench from the strong taste of the liquid going down her throat and into her stomach, but she repeated the process a few times again, just to the point when she felt she was going to throw up. Then she stopped. She looked at her reflection in the mirror beside the main door and saw the mess she had turned herself into. She got closer to the glass in front of her and put her forehead against it, closing her eyes.

Her mind went back in time. She remembered being in a nightclub the summer before, in London, with Naya. They were having fun, only the two of them. They had needed the getaway for so long that they couldn't believe it finally happened. Naya had been drinking way more than usual and that had always led her friend to trouble. The brunette flirted around with a lot of guys until she felt she had to do something to stop her. _"What are you doing Nay? We're leaving tomorrow. What the fuck is wrong with you? You want your name all over the morning papers?" _She had to drag her to the bathroom to fix her drunken look, fix her messy hair. When she was wiping the sweat off Naya's face and getting her makeup fixed, she felt Naya's hands around her waist, her eyes staring at hers deeply. Naya's eyes were sad. _"What's the matter Nay? Are you ok?" _She was really worried about the brunette's behavior. She had noticed that she consciously wanted to be seen flirting around with guys but she never actually hooked up with any of them. That was something Dianna had noticed about her friend lately but had never asked her about. _"I'm ok, blondie. Just get me the fuck outta here, will you?" _Dianna realized Naya's walls building up around her right at the moment when tears were about to pop out of her eyes. They made their way out of the club and into a crowd of paparazzi. She noticed how Naya was pulling her dress down by her waist letting her boobs show even more than usual. She felt her own eyes widen. _"Nice see-through dress, by the way! You might as well not have anything on! I could see your panties from blocks away!"_ Naya smiled at her, her body stumbling from side to side. She had to do something or else the press would notice she was totally stoned and drunk. So she held her friend's hand, pulling her closer intertwining their fingers. She'd rather make the paparazzi think they had a "thing" than ruining Naya's reputation by letting them call her something she would never get over. When they finally reached the hotel after been photographed a million times, Naya was such a mess that she had to get her clothes off and put her into bed. When the blonde thought Naya was going to crash on the bed unconscious, she felt her grabbing her arm pulling her into bed with her. _"What are you doing Naya? We're going to regret this tomorrow, you know?" _She asked surprised. Naya managed to pull the blonde's body on top of her, put her hand behind her neck, stranding her fingers into blond hair, making the distance between their faces disappear. Naya looked into Dianna's eyes deeply again, right before brushing her lips into the blonde's. Dianna smiled letting sweet words out: _"We've got tonight". _Naya smiled back and replied. "_Who needs tomorrow?"_

But tomorrow came. They were both lying on the bed naked. When Naya finally woke up, the blonde, who had been staring at her sleeping for quite a while then, closed her eyes, faking sleep. Naya stood up and went to the shower without saying a word. Dianna could tell Naya didn't remember a thing, and they never talked about it again, ever.

Dianna's mind had locked that memory in its most distant and hidden spot of her brain, but she suddenly realized that part of the anger she had felt all this time against Naya could have been triggered by the fact that one of the most sexually and romantically important events in her life was still being ignored by the brunette.

She suddenly snapped out of the flashback and stood straight. She had to face the consequences and try to fix the mess she made that afternoon. She fixed herself as well as she could and went straight to get her car to drive to apologize to her friend. But Naya wasn't answering her phone again. She checked her house, the studio, she called Kevin and even Ryan, but she couldn't find her. _"Where could she be right now? Heather's!_" It was the only place she could think of. She got there and finally felt confident enough to ring the bell.

Vanessa answered the door. "H, here's your angel! Sent right from heaven above!" She heard V shouting.

"_Wait…what? Were they expecting me?"_

xxxXXXxxx

Naya's body was a total mess. She sat in the back seat of a cab that seemed to take ages to get through the L.A. night traffic. She even thought he was driving her around aimlessly with the purpose of overcharging her. She didn't care too much though; she didn't want to go straight to the loneliness of her home, in the state she was in right now. She knew she was going to keep on drinking and that she was going to regret it the day after, when she had to show up at work.

When the cabby noticed she had had her eyes closed most of the run and had made a purposely wrong turn in the opposite way to Naya's house, she opened her eyes and found the strength to grab the back of the front seats and pulled her body towards the driver. "On the way to my address, you are going to stop for a second in the nearest police station, just long enough for me to report to the authorities your malpractice and fraud." She made a pause, trying to regain some strength. "But, if you want me to forget about it, just drive me the fuck home! And you better turn that thing off cause I'm getting a free fare, ain't I?" Naya pointed to the taximeter. The driver just nodded and drove her home.

Naya smiled, realizing even in her worst moments she could pull from her strong self; although she wasn't feeling strong at all. She was still thinking about Dianna and about what had possibly gotten into her mind to act like that against her. Dianna seemed to hate her and she felt hurt. She felt lonely. She thought about the little party going on in the club. She liked Shay's company but couldn't be bothered with any of those girls around her. She felt empty. There was something missing and she knew exactly what it was; who it was.

She needed Heather. She had been thinking about her the whole day, since the moment she woke up. Since the first text she sent her, her good morning text. She thought about her in her way to work and once there, after all the fuss in the bathroom and later on during the screening, she still couldn't get her mind off her. She'd been with Shay but her mind was with Heather. Even during that bizarre moment at the sauna, in her mind, she was making love to Heather –or rather Heather to her. She wished she had gone into her arms instead of into Shay's right after the fight occurred. She wished she'd gone to the club with her and danced with her. She wished it was Heather who was hitting on her from the bar, instead of that freak. But now she was all alone in that cab, heading home to feel even lonelier than she already was. She needed her so much. Before she could regret it she talked to the driver again. "Change of plans, yo!" Naya gave him Heather's address. "And you better get it right this time, just saying!"

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna's face was swollen from crying and both Vanessa and Heather noticed that there was something wrong. Heather had seen her that afternoon but Di didn't give her any explanation whatsoever, so she decided not to ask again and wait for the blonde to say something when she was really ready to do so. When Vanessa was about to say something, Heather cut her off by asking her to get something to drink and some snacks for the three of them.

"I'm really sorry for before H, it wasn't a good time for me." Dianna said apologetically, looking down to the floor.

"It's ok. Come on, sit down. We are about to watch Pretty Little Liars. Who are you, by the way? I'm Paige! I wish I could make out with Emily… have you seen that body? She's awesome and she…" Heather was cut off by Vanessa when she almost threw all the snacks on the low table in front of the couch. "Your gay is showing Hem! What's up with you girls lately? Do I have to get a girlfriend too to hang out with you, or what?" The girls looked at each other and burst laughing. Even Dianna laughed a bit until she remembered what she was there for.

"What's the matter Di-Di?" Vanessa asked.

"Have you seen or talked to Naya today? This afternoon I mean?" She said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Actually, no. I called her when you told me you couldn't contact her and have been calling her. Give me my phone please, V" Heather looked concerned. What if something had happened to her?

She called Naya about five times but her phone was off. She called Kevin but he didn't know anything about her either. Kevin was worried too and told Heather he was heading to her house too.

"I'm gonna have to call… ugh you know who, don't you?" Heather's face looked a bit down but she had to do it. She took her phone and dialed.

"Oh, hi Matt! Have you seen Naya today? I mean after the screening?" Heather paused making funny faces, which made Di and Vanessa laugh. "…oh ok then, thanks anyways… yeah yeah I'll let you know as soon as I find her" She hung up and threw her phone on the couch. "NOT!" She said right after.

"He hasn't heard from her either. I'm worried now. Dianna, didn't you see her at the studio with Ryan before? You had to talk to her at some point, right? Did she call you?"

Dianna suddenly realized she did call her from an unknown number. "Oh yes, she did call me! Wait…" She took her phone from her bag and looked for the income calls. "Here! She called from this number!"

"Well… call her then… it's you who wants to talk to her, remember?" Heather reminded Dianna.

"I… I can't call her, H! I… I don't think she'll want to talk to me… it's a long story. Could you call her for me, please?" Dianna was so ashamed of what she had done that wasn't ready to call Naya to apologize. She better see her than being rejected on the phone.

"Could you two keep it quite? The show has just started! AAaagggrhh look at Toby! Is he cute, or what?" Vanessa was bouncing on the couch almost yelling in excitement, immersed in her own world.

"Ok, silly! Give me that phone!" Heather took the phone and dialed the number. She waited a few ringtones until someone took the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Heather asked. A voiced answered the phone almost shouting. She was clearly in a crowded place. Heather looked confused, but kept asking. "Who am I talking to?"

"Excuse me? It's you who's calling. Who are _you_?" Heather looked at her friend who was expecting some explanation. She shrugged raising her shoulders in confusion. "Well, I'm looking for Naya. Is she there?"

"Oh, Naya? Wait a moment… Shaaaaay! Someone's asking for Naya, is she still with you?" Heather had to pull the phone further from her ear because the voice at the end of the line was shouting too loud.

"Hi!" said a much sweeter and softer voice. "Naya isn't here anymore, who's calling?"

Heather sat down on the couch in defeat. Naya had been in a crowded place with another girl and she had just called her. What the hell was she doing with her? And who was she anyways?

"Wh… who are you?" Heather stuttered.

"I'm Shay. Naya left about half an hour ago. Who am I talking to…?"

Heather hung up the phone before the other girl could keep talking.

"Who the fuck is Shay?" She asked her friends. Then the three of them suddenly did the same thing at unison. They turned their faces towards the TV screen, just to see Emily's face on it.

"Oh shit! It's her! The hot brunette in the hot car!" Heather always thought there was something familiar in that girl but it had been always too far to realize who it was.

"Naya is with Shay, with Shay friggin Mitchell" Heather put her hand over her open mouth in awe.

"Ok, H" Vanessa seemed to come out from her bubble to make some sense in the conversation. "One thing I've learned lately is not to rely on appearances or assume things just because. See? I found you two on top of each other, and assumed you'd… you'd… well whatever, then Lea caught me and Naya in a bathroom and assumed I was … you know… whatever too… What I'm saying, Hem, is that you shouldn't assume things. It could be a misunderstanding. Just ask her, ok?"

"Wow Van, you just made more sense in one sentence than I have ever heard you making since I first met you!" Dianna was clearly shocked at the little brunette's speech "W-wait! You were doing what to Naya in a bathroom?" The blonde suddenly seemed even more confused than before.

"Long story Di-Di… I guess I'll have to go to my room to watch the rest of the show now? Well I guess you're not Paige anymore, huh, Hem?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, not waiting for an actual reply from Heather. She switched the TV off, grabbed some food from the table and ran upstairs before missing more of the show.

Dianna was about to tell Heather what had happened in the studio when the doorbell rang.

Heather didn't hear it at first. Since she had seen Shay's face on the screen, she had been sitting on the couch with her arms around her knees, curled up like a human ball with her forehead against her knees rocking herself in a nervous rhythm.

The bell rang again. "Do you want me to get it, H" Dianna offered.

"No, no, thanks! It must be Kevin. He was worried. I forgot to call him back. Naya is actually ok after all, isn't she?" She got up and opened the door. Her face lit up when she saw Naya behind it. At first a smile crossed her face in excitement but then she saw Naya's face. She had been obviously crying, her nose was swollen and she could tell her lip had been bleeding because it had dry blood on it. Her right eye was a bit swollen too, maybe because the swell from her nose"

"Oh my God baby, what happened to you? Did you have an accident? Why didn't you call me? Fuck! Nay, what happened?" Heather was nervous and felt powerless. Her girl had been in an accident, or attacked, or beaten up and she had been in her pajamas at home feeling sorry for herself.

Naya stumbled and had to lean on the door frame before saying something. She looked Heather in the eyes and just let three words out just before pulling the blonde into a weak embrace. "I need you."

Heather hugged Naya who seemed about to pass out but before she could say anything, the brunette pulled a bit from the blonde's neck and kissed her softly in her lips.

It was a gentle, but captivating kiss, a mixture of a weak, soft, and delicate movement. Her mesmerized lips pressed to the blonde's for quite a few seconds, transporting them to another world. Nay parted her lips gently and weakly trapping Heath's lower lip. Then she slowly stuck the tip of her tongue out to reach her upper one. She managed to do it impossibly slower until the blonde had no choice but to part her lips too. Their tongues finally met. They had kissed on set a few times but it never felt like this before. This was real. Nay took the lead and reached further into Heath's mouth moving her tongue gently, inviting hers into a dance. Their dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the cold air around. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappeared.

Nay felt she was living a dream. She tasted all those moments she had missed this lips, this mouth. Desire ignited the world around them as they became lost in a sea of feelings and love. It was a sweet, powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world was engulfed in their loving burning flames as their kiss was coming to an end, the need of air becoming urgent. As their lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze fluttered over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat that was beginning to grow between the girls. Their breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity had washed away. The rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus.

"Heath, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do this… it just felt right… I'm sorr…" Naya was trying to apologize to the girl but Heather pulled her into a gentle hug again, her lips moving towards the brunette's ear.

"Shhshshss…. don't apologize" She whispered gently.

When Naya heard the "Ssshhhh" her center suddenly spasmed, like it had done hours before in the sauna. She suddenly pulled apart looking into the blonde's eyes in confusion.

"Do that again!" She urged from Heather.

"Do what again? Kiss you?" Heather was about to kiss her when the brunette pulled away again.

"No. Shush me again, in my ear. Please do it!" Naya was trying to prove something but she didn't want to ask directly.

Heather was confused and was about to say something when a noise came from the living room. They both looked into the house and saw Dianna standing there looking at them.

Naya couldn't believe her eyes. She had come to Heather's and had found the courage to finally kiss her, while she had been with her "lover" probably the whole afternoon. She looked at Heather angrily with her mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

"How can you kiss me…?" She turned around and left running as fast as she could manage.

"Wait! Naya!" Dianna yelled, running after her. "Please wait! I'm sorry Naya! I'm so sorry!"

Dianna finally caught up to her. Naya was crying. Dianna tried to hug her but she refused pushing her back. "Leave me the fuck alone! Haven't you done enough already? You can beat me up again if you feel better but her? Leave her alone!" Naya could hardly speak between sobs.

A car pulled by them. It was Kevin's.

"Finally!" A relieved Naya sighed "That was about time my fucking luck changed." She got in the car and they drove off.

"Oh my God, Naya! What happened again? Did you two fight again?" Kevin didn't know what else to ask after seeing them two arguing again.

"Just fucking drive, ok?" Naya was pissed off.

"Home?" Kevin asked

"No! No fucking home! Who needs home? Drop me off downtown will ya?" Naya was determined.

"Downtown? Now? Are you nuts?"

"I have some unfinished business to take care of!"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N_**

**_Thanx guys again for following the story and reviewing it! It keeps helping a lot!_**

*** "The moment you're ready to quit is usually the moment right before a miracle happens. Don't give up!" ****_This quote is taken from Shay Mitchell's blog. It is a great source of everything motivational, I strongly recommend it!_**


	12. The Liars

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 12: The Liars**

It was six in the morning already. Naya's eyes were wide opened. She hadn't slept at all. She turned the alarm clock off before it even went off. The brunette wasn't used to waking up before her cell had to go off at least five times.

She engaged herself in her morning routine. As she liked to sleep completely naked, the first thing she had to do was to put some shorts on and any t-shirt she could grab from the floor of her room-size closet, -since she first saw Gabrielle Solis' closet on _Desperate Housewives_, she had wanted an exact replica of it at hers; and she had spent one of her first big paychecks on having one built. She headed to her balcony and plugged her iPod to the speakers to do her daily rounds of planks and ab exercises. Already sweaty, she headed to the shower to enjoy the hot water just before grabbing the shower head and clenching her teeth to receive the ice-cold water directly on her breasts, abs and hips -she heard once that by doing that sudden change of temperature the blood made the skin and muscles tense in such a way that kept those parts of her body fresh and young. Then she had to do her hair and makeup.

On normal days, the makeup process would've last minutes, but today was different. When Naya looked at herself in the mirror, she almost felt sorry for herself. To the swollen lip and nose and the almost black eye, she had to add the obvious bags beneath her eyes. She hadn't slept at all that night. She was to stand up to leave her beauty spot when she noticed that the huge, red bruise on her neck had gotten a nasty looking, blackish purple color. She smiled at the sight though and remembered the hot moment when the bruise was being "made". She couldn't help clenching her thighs from the nice tingling she was feeling down there. She quickly shook her head, pushing the memory away or she'd be late. She put some makeup on it and was ready for the next step.

The easiest part of the whole routine was to choose her clothes. She wore the first thing she put her eyes on. The brunette was aware of her awesomeness and knew anything would look good on her, so she put on some different garb every day, and always looked cool.

Once downstairs and in the kitchen, she always had the same dilemma. She stared at the four different coffee machines she owned. A traditional seventies machine her mother had to lend her because it was her favorite coffee at the time, the brand new _Capuccino _and _Mocha _machine, the old but still useful Italian one-cup stove coffee maker and her latest favorite one: the _George Clooney _special.

She chose the easiest one and it only took her a couple of minutes to get her coffee started. Meanwhile she didn't forget about the favorite part of her routine. She grabbed her phone and typed a text.

_Morning beautiful! I just woke up and I'm already missing you. N_

She was about to press the _send_ button when she suddenly remembered the previous night. She couldn't send that text to Heather; she was supposed to be mad at her. Mad because she let her kiss her when she had spent the evening with "her blondie" doing God knew what and for not having had the courage to tell her before she made that stupid move. The kiss felt good though. Sooo good. It was their first real kiss. The more her mind wanted to forget that mouth, the more her heart longed for it.

As Naya finished her coffee, she realized she couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't in her nature or in her will to keep being mad at that woman for more than a second. So she thought _"Fuck everything!" _and pressed the button. She would have to explain later, but she couldn't care less for now, and off she went, she grabbed her leather bag, keys and left the house.

She got into her car and turned the key. Nothing happened. She turned it off and pulled it out. "Fuck!" She breathed deep and calmly, stuck the key in again and gently turned it to the right. Nothing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna be fucking late again!"

She was about to call a cab when she remembered that one of Matt's old cars –yes, he likes to collect clunkers- was parked in the furthest side of the sidewalk; PR had suggested to make it look like he actually lived there with her, and she took it. She found the keys "hidden" on top of the driver's visor and just drove it to work.

Once inside the piece of shit Matt called a car, and on her way to the studio, she remembered all that happened after she left Heather's the night before. Kevin dropped her off at _The She Bar_ and she had spent most of the night drinking and dancing her problems away. At first, Shay was surprised to see her there again, but when she saw how furious and annoyed she looked, she just kept her questions and concerns to herself and went along with the brunette, trying to make her feel comfortable and cared. And she did. She managed to cheer her up. And how she did it!

Naya smirked when she remembered dancing on her own in the middle of the private set the girls had rented for themselves, with her arms raised up, holding a drink which was mostly being spilled everywhere but into her mouth. Then as Shay was keeping a close eye into her, and saw a creepy hatted brunette getting closer to take advantage of Naya's state, it was her who made a quicker move and went up to her friend. When tipsy Naya saw her coming, a naughty smile crossed her face. Without hardly turning her eyes from the brunette, Shay glanced at her girl, Ashley, and made a quick move, tilting her head pointing at Naya's direction. In a matter of seconds, the blonde was behind Naya, dancing sensually and breathing on her neck.

Shay got even closer to Naya from her front and Ash did the same from her back, inviting the sandwiched girl to move along with their sexy dance. The couple continued moving playfully until Naya finally gave in, handed her drink to the first person who passed by, and moved along dancing at their same rhythm. Very soon the group of girls who had been hanging out with Shay the whole night, "Shay's harem" like Ash liked to call them, surrounded the three girls in a circle, cheering and wooing at the spectacular scene.

Naya didn't know if it was the alcohol in her body or the long, fucking day she'd had but she let go of herself and enjoyed the moment at its fullest. She bent her knees, raising her skirt sensually and brushed her ass against Ash's front, eliciting a sexy moan from the blonde and making her mouth form an "o" shape. As she was pulling up, she reached back and grabbed her ass playfully looking directly into Shay's eyes, which were showing too much lust for the "just playful moment" the three girls were so much enjoying. Once Naya finally stood up and felt the blonde's breathing back on her neck, Shay got closer to her and went directly for her mouth.

It happened like in the movies. Just like those moments that are shown in slow motion. So slow that Naya had enough time to think about what was really happening. She was drunk and two of the hottest bitches in town were making her feel really fucking good. But something was wrong there. She felt something was not the way it should be. Right before Shay's lips were about to touch hers and Ash's mouth was already working on her neck from behind, Naya remembered the experience she'd had not even hours ago; with Heather. Her mouth was the most sensual, wonderful, sweetest thing she's ever tasted in her life, and to be honest, despite the hotness of the moment and despite how horny and turned on these two hotties were driving her, she wasn't feeling even zero point one percent of what she had felt in just a simple and spontaneous little kiss she had had with Heather.

So at the last second, she tilted her head a bit, surprising the brunette who caught the hint and just smiled until she locked the blonde's lips just above Naya's shoulder. For the Latina, the moment was obviously still hot, and without wanting to be rude or ungrateful, Naya turned her body around a bit, and in the same sensual tone, she lustfully licked her voluptuous lips grabbing both girls by the back of their necks and, running her fingers through brown and golden locks, kindly pushed each other into a hot, lecherous kiss. While the couple was kissing, Naya got closer to them and only for them two to hear, she whispered. "Oh my God girls, can I call you two the moment I feel like having a threesome? I can't think of anyone better to experience my first one." The girls stopped from kissing and they both looked at her with a smirk. It was cheeky Shay who replied just before she winked at her. "Whenever you want some action, you'll have us to bring the passion."

Just before the almost erotic scene was over and before the circle blurred away, a girl held a phone over her head pointing at the hot trio. Suddenly, the hand of a told brunette grabbed the phone without the girl could even notice, she turned around and threw it inside an ice bucket which contained already melted ice.

"What the fff…?" Before the girl could say anything else, the tall brunette got closer with a threatening look. "Get the fuck outta here before I call security!" The girl just left down casted realizing her "million-dollar" video had just drowned in ice.

"Thanks Troian! Wow! That one was close!" Ash stated pulling away from the two other girls.

"Thanks? How many fucking times do I have to follow you behind sweeping your shit away, fuckheads?" Troian Bellisario, the third "liar" was almost yelling. She calmed down a bit, noticing Naya there. "Oh, hi Naya! Having fun too?"

_"Wow! She IS the same Spencer shady, cray bitch, huh?!" _Naya thought.

Naya's memories of the previous night went on and on inside her head until a loud and annoying sound of a horn came from the car behind. She was waiting in line to get to the studio parking lot and must have been distracted because she realized there were no longer any cars in front of her but two or three more behind. She pulled the window down and gave the finger to whoever it was.

"You better find a good place to stick that one into or I'll break it as soon as I get hold of it!" She heard a familiar voice coming from the car behind hers. She put her head out and glanced back. It was Dianna. Fucking Dianna.

"What?" Naya snapped. "You need some more action? Are you gonna show me again how you can cheat during a fight and catch somebody when their guard's down again? Huh? Cause I'm not gonna be _that_ stupid asshole again, you know?"

Dianna froze when she realized it was Naya, but that wasn't her car. She was in trouble again and the day had hardly started yet.

"Oh come on, Naya. I'm sorry!" She shouted back. "I didn't know it was you! Fucking drive and park so we can talk!" The blonde pleaded.

"Talk, my ass!" Naya shouted "I have nothing to say to you, just get the fuck out my life, will ya?" and she floored the gas getting into the complex as fast as she could, trying to avoid the blonde. She couldn't though.

As soon as she parked, she saw the Audi parking by her, and another car parking at the other side. It was Lea. Naya's forehead plummeted, hitting the steering wheel. _"Here we go again. Fucking karma, what wrong have I done to you, man?"_

xxxXXXxxx

The three girls were walking towards the studio in silence. Naya sped up but Dianna managed to catch up to her. The brunette couldn't believe the awkward situation and glanced back to either side watching her two friends in silence. She understood why Dianna wanted to walk closer to her and why she was in silence: Lea was just by them and she figured the blonde didn't want her to know about the "little argument" they had the day before. But what it intrigued her the most was Lea's attitude.

She usually was annoying as hell. In a normal day she'd be hopping and smiling and squealing her lungs out talking about anything stupid that had happened to her the day before; but not this morning. She was in an awkward silence and that was strange. Very strange.

Lea's phone vibrated in the back of her jeans. She took it and read the text which just got in.

_I have something for you. Your money was worth it. You're gonna like thi_s.

Lea smiled mischievously but hid her phone right away.

Naya couldn't stand her curiosity anymore and stopped all of a sudden, facing the little brunette.

"Ok, hobbit, you got me! What the fuck is wrong with you today? Is it official then? Did you find out you have an even tinier hobbit in there somewhere?" She said, pointing at Lea's tummy.

"Leave her alone, will you? It's not funny anymore, N!" Dianna tried to ease the air between the three friends.

Naya turned around and raised a finger between her face and the blonde's. "First of all, this is none of your fucking business, is it? And B, my name is Naya Marie Rivera! You can call me Ms Rivera, Naya Marie or if all, Naya! But never, ever again use any other "friendly" name with me, cause I'm not your fucking friend, gottit? Am I being clear?"

She turned around and left, hurrying up to the entrance. Lea looked down in silence. "Second" she muttered almost whispering.

Dianna looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"First and second. Not first and B." Lea couldn't meet the blonde's eyes.

"Really Lea?" And an annoyed and hurt Dianna followed the Latina into the building.

This was going to be another long day for them.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather woke up worried about the previous night, but soon enough she forgot all about it when she saw her morning text on her phone. She hurried to text back.

_I miss you too, babe! H_

She felt so good that she got up, took a quick shower, ran downstairs and prepared a quick breakfast for two; just some croissants and coffee. She took the tray upstairs and kicked Vanessa's door. "Breakfast is readyyyyy!" She shouted playfully.

While the two roommates ate, they planned and schemed a way to get Naya back from the "liar". They'd already decided they were going to "use" Dianna as bait. They would imply, never leaving it clear, that Heather did actually sleep with her and that the taller blonde was somehow sexually and romantically interested in the other blonde. This would make Naya jealous and take the final step to leave that Shay girl behind and finally come into Heather's arms.

They had to be subtle though because Heather didn't really want to hurt Naya's feelings. She needed her too much. That's why she was doing all this; for her.

The girls kept scheming for a while until it was time to get ready for work. They had dance rehearsals today. Before they went out of the door to leave for the studio, Vanessa turned around with a confused look.

"Can I ask you a question, H?"

"You already did! Oh, come on, go ahead!" Heather was in a good mood.

"Why Di?"

Heather didn't know where V's thoughts were heading.

"I mean… why did you choose her? Why didn't you choose me, for example?" Vanessa gave Heather a playful, sweet smile.

"Well… I… I don't know… I…" Heather felt a little nervous because she hadn't thought about it before. Why did she really "choose" Dianna to make Naya jealous, and not anybody else, from inside or outside the cast? But that didn't matter, did it?

"Why didn't you choose Ashley, for example?" She'll be back from her trip soon. You two are very close. It would make more sense, wouldn't it?" Vanessa was still curious.

Heather was still confused but she came up with a convincing answer.

"I think I chose Di because they hate each other. They keep saying they love each other –as friends of course" the blonde rolled her eyes "but there's something between them that is not right. I can feel it. There's tension there. It's like they hold a grudge against each other. There's bitterness, and I can't figure out why. They may not know it themselves either."

"Okaaaaaay and who else would be better to make her jealous with, right? You're a genius, Hem!" Vanessa held her hand up for a high-five. The blonde complied but looked worried all of a sudden.

"Am I screwing all this up, V?" She asked for assurance.

"Maybe! We'll soon find out, right?" Vanessa replied smiling, just before they closed the door behind them.

xxxXXXxxx

They were almost finished with the early morning meeting before getting to their designated slots, when the members of the cast stood up in front of Brad and Ryan. Besides the three girls, there were also Chris and Dean and some of the crew members. Chris was sitting, looking down at his phone and Dean was talking to some other guy. The rest of the cast was already working on some dance performance at the other end of the studio complex.

The girls had managed to stay calm and not get at each other's throat for a whole hour now when all of a sudden they heard a scream from behind. Chris shot up from his seat, squealing and hopping, holding his phone up in the air.

"She tweeted about us! Oh my God! She tweeted about Glee! Ryan! Ryaaaaan! She tweeted!" He was yelling, running towards his boss' direction. Once he got by him, he couldn't calm himself to explain what he just discovered.

Naya rolled her eyes and closed her arms around her chest in a distinctively Santana Lopez position. "Oh shit, can these gays just keep it calm for once? Do they have to do everything this dramatic and tacky and over-the-top?"

Lea was curious to know what got her best friend so excited and went up to him grabbing his phone from his hand and checking what all the fuss was about.

When she saw what it was, she almost fainted. Her face, suddenly, turned white. Her hand went numb and she dropped the phone to the floor. She stumbled back a bit, having to lean onto the nearest chair not to fall and pass out right away. She couldn't control her dropping jaw and tears started to burst from her eyes.

Naya just couldn't help herself and snapped again, annoyed as hell. "Oh come on! You too, now? What the fuck is going on, freaks? You're starting to piss me off!"

"She tweeted about us, Naya! She never does! She never tweets about anyone and she tweeted about us. Well… about you, really!" Chris' breath was still taken.

"Who did? Man, why is it so difficult to get it out of you two? Who the hell tweeted about us… about me? Just say it, man!"

Ryan smiled at her widely and went up to congratulate her, reaching for her arm. As soon as she noticed him closer, she stepped back glaring at him. "Don't fucking touch me!" She whispered; only Ryan and Dianna understood the situation.

The boss stood still but continued smiling. Congrats Naya! The one and only Miss Barbra Streisand just made an exception and tweeted about us… she acknowledges the cover of her song you did with little Chordie, and praises your voice and performance. Well done, Naya!"

Naya wasn't much into admiring or praising "the" Streisand but couldn't deny being flattered by it either. After all, she was a legend and she tweeted about her. Wow, she felt powerful right now!

A wide smile crossed her face and she stepped towards Lea who was sitting, sobbing like crazy because she had covered her songs so many times during the three last seasons and had never gotten anything from the famous _real _diva. Naya got closer and stroked the little brunette's hair like she was stroking a little crying puppy.

"Aaaawww, I'm so sorry, little midget! Don't worry honey, I'll get in touch with my new fan and ask her for an autograph for you, ok? Now that I know Babs, and she knows me, I'll take you with us when we hang out, ok? No worries!" Naya went on and on with the sarcasm until the Lea stood up all of a sudden, wiped her tears away and widened her nostrils.

Naya stepped back a bit with half a smile, feeling victorious by pushing her friend to her limits.

"You never have enough, do you Naya? You have to poke and poke the wound until it bleeds again and again, huh?" Dianna said sadly from behind. Naya just side-eyed her, keeping her smile on.

"Shut up Di! I can take care of this myself, ok?" Lea snapped. Dianna raised both eye-brows in surprise.

Lea pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked for something while talking cockily. "What happened to your face, _Naya Marie_?" She used the name the brunette had used hours before with a sarcastic tone. Naya's mouth opened a bit, she was curious to know what the little brunette was looking for on her cell.

"Did you get in any trouble last night? Downtown, maybe? Did you get drunk and get into a fight or something? I heard you could hardly walk and you had to be carried out from a club and into a cab! Are you banging chicks in clubs now, too? Because this place wasn't a "normal" place, was it?"

"Lea, stop it before you regret it, please!" Dianna tried to grab her friend's phone, but the brunette was too hurt and wouldn't let her. Naya just stood there, frozen. Her hand went right to her neck again in a reflex motion.

"Shut up, Di! I already told you I can take care of this!" Lea shouted, getting closer to Naya again and looking up, threatening her. "What was the club's name, Naya? Something about a She… something, wow what was it…?" Lea was clearly mocking Naya whose eyes opened in panic.

"What do you have there? Let me see? Is that a hickey?" Lea was curious to know what the taller brunette was hiding beneath her hand. Naya slapped her hand and Lea finally disclosed what she was hiding on her phone. She placed it in front of Naya's eyes, then Dianna's, then Ryan's. The rest of the people just sat around admiring another one of their "off-Glee" dramas.

The photo had been taking right before Shay had helped her out of the club, when she was still sore from her fight with Dianna. Shay had given her a hug good night and once she was inside the cab, she had given her a sweet and friendly peck on her cheek. _"It was all innocent, for fucks sake!" _Naya thought. _"Wow, thanks to Troian who got rid of the 'bigger issue' or I'd be even more fucked than I already am!"_

Naya felt so highly strung that she was almost undone, but she had to pull out some strength to fight this and defend herself tooth and nail.

"Oh, come on! Let me see! How did you get all these bruises, sweetie? Did the other girl like it rough, huh?" Lea kept sarcasm and cockiness, trying to get to the brunette's neck.

Dianna couldn't be quiet any longer and decided to step in, confessing her moment of _dementia_ against Naya.

"Stop it Lea. I can explain it. It's all my f…" Dianna was cut off all of a sudden. Naya didn't want anybody else to know about their "little secret", let alone let Dianna blame herself for what she did to her_. _

"It's all your fault you can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Naya snapped at Dianna. She was trying to draw attention to herself instead of Di's statement and raised her eye-brows at her when Lea couldn't see, in a gesture of complicity. Naya shook her head at Dianna gesturing her to shut up. Di relented when she noticed Naya's eyes looking sad again.

"Ok, my fault! I admit it! I got in trouble last night! Some crazy chick beat me up at a night club! What's the big deal? She caught me off guard." She glanced at Dianna when she said that, narrowing her eyes. Dianna rolled hers.

"Now what, midget? What is the BIG deal here? I banged some chick in a club? All right, if that's what you wanna hear, there you go, I did! Now what? Are you gonna call Perez Hilton or something?" Naya was getting dangerously closer to Lea and Dianna was about to get in the middle to separate them when they heard a big noise coming from Ryan's position.

He had a stick or something like a stick in his hands and he smashed it hardly against the table to call for the girls' attention.

He yelled like he was a scolding father or teacher. "Stop it right now! Enough is enough! Where the hell do you think you are? You're getting fucking paid for the time you spend here and all I see you doing is screwing each other over! You three! My office! NOW!" He walked to the door. Lea followed him right behind, then Naya, then Dianna.

"I'm sorry!" She repeated towards Naya's direction.

Naya didn't even turn around to reply. "Don't be sorry and get the fuck away from me! Don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with you anymore, blondie! Forget about me, ok? Forget I exist!"

xxxXXXxxx

None of the three girls agreed to sit down. Ryan did. He had a serious look on his face. He enjoyed the silence in the room, but he had to say something. This was scary again. It was going to be hard.

"This can't go on like this." Ryan had never sounded so worried and serious. "You're adults for God's sake; you're not kids at fucking McKinley! You have to grown up and face the consequences of your actions. I don't want any more fights, arguments, yelling or bad looks toward each other, am I being clear? What the fuck happened to you three? You used to be friends! You two lived together for a while, didn't you?" Ryan pointed at Dianna and Lea "And you? What the fuck am I gonna do with you? You threaten us one day and fight with her the next?"

Lea turned her head to the other girls in confusion. She shook her head. Dianna did the same at Naya. She stared at her, eye-brows furrowed. _"What is he talking about, Naya threatened him? Why?" _

The brunette just stood there giving Ryan a death stare. "_Fucking shut up, you fucking idiot" _She thought, clenching her teeth.

"Well… what is this all about, then? Scolding us like a big daddy? Ok. You already did! Ooooooh we're so scared now!" She mocked sarcastically. "Can we leave now? This room is starting to stink, if you know what I mean!" She glanced at Dianna, who just shook her head. She felt like almost smiling at her friend's lame attempt to change the subject. She knew her too well by now.

"No. That's not all. Here! These are your scripts for next week's shootings" He handed a copy to Naya and another one to Dianna. "This is not about you, Lea. You can leave if you want." He addressed the brunette.

"What the fuck?" Dianna shouted, after taking a glance at the papers. "No, no and no!" She yelled even louder. Naya sat down, she felt tired all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Lea asked, confused.

Ryan sat down, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Santana and Quinn are having a bed scene, Lea. They're gonna make out, get naked and be shown in bed after having had a wild night of sex. It's about time we had a twist in this storyline. Fans are gonna love it. Don't worry Finchel" He gestured inverted commas with his fingers up in the air "is gonna be on too, that same night. Don't worry you'll have your Finn!"

"Fuck Finn!" Lea snapped again. Now she looked even more furious than she had been before about the "Babs" tweet. "No! No, no and no! That is never going to happen! I oppose! These two are not making out! Let alone being naked, on a bed! NO!" Lea was losing it.

The three of them just looked at her in awe. Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. Naya looked at her in confusion and Dianna stared at her, deep into her eyes. She did know what was going on. She did know why Lea was reacting like this. "_She is fucking jealous!"_ She thought smiling a bit to herself before turning to Ryan.

"I'll do it!" Now it was her who was the center of attention. "I'll do it! I'll make out with her! She glanced at Lea narrowing her eyes. "And it's gonna be most realistic and fucking hot make out session and love scene in the history of Glee AND Fox!" Lea's jaw dropped.

"Hey, hey blondie, don't get too carried away! I still didn't agree to this! And I won't actually." Naya's words weren't sassy anymore, not even bitchy. She sounded sad this time and sat down defeated.

Naya spoke in a low tone this time. "This should've been Brittana's love scene." She turned to address Ryan "They're in love. They ARE love! What is this? A one-night fuck?" She glanced between the papers to prove her point. "This is not what people wants, boss!"

"This is not what people wants? Or what YOU want?" Ryan said, firm in his words.

"Just screw her in private, will you? Keep it in your pants! Don't bring this to work!" He finally snapped. "I'm so fucking sick of hearing you guys whine and moan about your personal shit! I told you three before! I'm not asking for your permission, not even for your consent! I'm ordering you! This IS happening, so you better get used to the idea that you'll have to kiss her and make believe you two had wild sex. And you better make it believable or else you'll have to face the consequences! And you!" He pointed at Lea this time "Who the hell asked you about your opinion? Why wouldn't you even not agree to this?" He looked at the small brunette's watering eyes and then to the blonde's. He glanced between the two girls a couple of times.

"Oh no! You two?" Ryan let out, realizing the obvious. "Oh my fucking luck! Am I surrounded by fucking dykes or what the fuck is going on here?" He yelled talking out loud to himself.

Naya bolted from her seat. She couldn't keep quite any longer.

"AND WHAT IF WE ARE?" She yelled. "Th-they… I mean" She quickly corrected, pointing at the girls.

She noticed Di's hand pulling her by the wrist so she didn't get in any more trouble, but she continued the yelling. "I… I mean it IS fucking disgusting, I'll give you that… the Hobbit and the Barbie here, but who the hell are you to judge us? –Them… I mean" Naya quickly retracted from her words. She turned around and talked to the girls now… "Let's get the fuck outta here! You two! Get your shit together somewhere else. This asshole is pathetic."

"I'm right here, you know?" Ryan reminded her.

"I know it. I can smell you, dude!" She grabbed Lea's wrist with one hand and Dianna's with the other dragging them out of the office, and through the long corridor.

"Thanks Naya!" Lea said shyly, once in the hall.

"Thanks? Thank me by giving me your fucking phone so I can erase that shit! And next time just fucking ask, ok?"

"Ok" Lea nodded and smiled at Naya. The Latina turned around and headed out alone, leaving the other two behind. "But, don't even think we're friends or something now, ok? I just fucking hate that idiot!"

Naya shouted on her way out turning around, raising her arms, pointing at her mouth. "Ready for these two babies, blondie?" She was walking backwards just to show Dianna her voluptuous lips in an exaggerated gesture of a kiss.

Dianna muttered something internally, shaking her head.

_"I've already been there, fuckhead!"_

xxxXXXxxx

It was bedtime already. Naya had worked out. She had lunch at her bee's. She'd had to run some errands and bought some stuff downtown and had talked to her _mama_ for more than an hour on the phone. She had dinner alone at home and watched her favorite show she had missed the night before. She smiled at the thought that she had missed _Pretty Little Liars_ by actually having been with the liars almost the whole night. And how nice were some of the liars, by the way.

She was exhausted, but nonetheless had she typed her "good-night" text to Heather. The blonde had replied it by telling her how crazy work had been that day with Vanessa and Alex and that she had missed her too.

She had decided to have a relaxing cup of lime flower tea in bed while watching some MTV music videos on the plasma in her room, so she could fall asleep quicker. She almost had her eyes closed when she heard her phone beeping again. _"Heather must have remembered something!" _She smiled at the thought. She realized she was completely whipped by this girl.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Hi beautiful. Still awake?_

It wasn't Heather. Or so she thought. But she still was interested in her strange and mysterious online friend. She took another sip from her tea.

_GayGayForNayNay: Hi. Yes I am. And you don't know that._

She smiled at her own sudden playful attitude. She didn't know why but she liked this girl.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Right. I don't know if you're beautiful. _

_BetweenNaysLegs: You know? This is getting ridiculous. We've almost been intimate –not even almost- and I still don't know your name._

_GayGayForNayNay: Does it matter? I'd like to keep the privacy, if you don't mind. I'd feel weird telling you my name, tbh. And… I could lie to you, and I don't want that_

_BetweenNaysLegs: You're right. I'd feel uncomfortable too. Tell you what! Why don't we make up our names?_

_GayGayForNayNay: Fictitious names, you mean?_

_BetweenNaysLegs: Exactly! Is there a name you particularly like? Like someone real you would like to talk sexy to?_

_GayGayForNayNay: Um… yeah actually. But it would be way too weird! You're not her!_

Heather rolled her eyes.

_BetweenNaysLegs: I know, silly! But, if I had to choose, I'd choose my fave name: Naya_

Naya almost choked on her tea at the implication.

_GayGayForNayNay: That'd be weird too and besides, you can't be Naya. _

_BetweenNaysLegs: Why?_

The blonde smiled playing dumb. It seemed like her favorite game was playing dumb.

_GayGayForNayNay: Well… just because! Oh! I have an idea! The girl I kinda… like, you know…_

Naya stopped typing, maybe she was giving away too much.

_BetweenNaysLegs: Yes?_

_GayGayForNayNay: Well… she kinda looks like Brittany. You know… from Glee_

_BetweenNaysLegs: I know Brittany, silly! Ok! Deal! I'll play Brittany!_

_GayGayForNayNay: Score!_

Naya punched the air and smiled widely. This looked like one of those role-play video games she liked to play with her bee and when little Chordie was home.

_BetweenNaysLegs: But… it's only fair that if I'm Brittany, you'll have to be…_

_GayGayForNayNay: Santana! _

_BetweenNaysLegs: Score!_

_GayGayForNayNay: LMAO_

_BetweenNaysLegs: Well, it's getting late. Good night Santana._

_GayGayForNayNay: Good night Brittany._

And both girls fell asleep with the widest, silliest smile they've had for a long time.

**After all… Brittana IS on, bitches!**

xxxXXXxxx

**_Hey there, everyone! Thanx to all of you again for reading! _**

**_Special shoutout to #OMGNayaWithGlasses and #chichimerah who always make me smile with their revs. _**

**_Pls keep the reviews coming, I really need the feedback! _**


	13. Score!

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 13: Score!**

_Morning sweetie! Up and ready to work! Long day ahead today and leaving for NYC tomorrow morning! Heath, we gotta talk! Can I come over for a minute? N_

Heather could hardly open her eyes to read the text properly. It was earlier than usual. She was used to just reading Naya's "good morning" texts but she was actually talking to her now.

_- Of course, is everything ok, Nay? H_

_- Um no, it's not! I'll be there in a few, ok? N_

The blonde stayed in bed for five more minutes and drifted back to sleep. Or maybe it was longer than that because it took Naya almost half an hour to get to her house, find the extra set of keys she had in her car and get inside. She didn't want to ring the bell and wake Vanessa up. She wanted to be alone with Heather to talk.

"Heath!" Naya sat on the bed, just beside Heather and almost whispering not to scare the blonde, who was still deep asleep. It was a good thing she had her comforter covering her because all she had on was a tiny g-string.

"Heath, honey!" She put her hand over Heather's shoulder very smoothly and caressed her skin. _"Ugh God, she's so soft, and she feels so good! Ok Naya, get your shit together and wake the girl, you're gonna be late again" _The brunette's internal ranting had been part of her all of her life.

Heather moved a little, feeling Naya's soft skin on her. She smiled because even with her eyes closed she was sensing Naya. She had her in her sleep, in her mind actually, 24/7.

"Hummmm…" she muttered. Naya smiled but decided to finally wake her up.

"Heath, please, wake up! We gotta talk. And you're not gonna like this" The brunette couldn't linger any longer, but the blonde was on a level of unconsciousness that surprised her. Naya leant closer and kissed her on the cheek, then on her forehead.

"Who do you think you are, huh? My granny?" Heather smiled. She finally was giving living signals. She turned around slowly to face her friend, not worrying that the comforter was slipping down her nude torso.

Naya's eyes grew wider at the sight, but she tried to pretend she hadn't seen anything unusual. "Um… em… well Heath…" She continued, rather nervously, glancing now and then at what the comforter was hiding. She informed Heather about the writer's plans to have her film a bed scene with Dianna.

The blonde was wide awake by now, eye-brows furrowed and looking very concerned. "But… but… we never had the chance to have anything like that… I mean… Brittany and Santana. They should have had that scene years ago; a proper romantic scene, and now all of a sudden you get to do it with Di? That doesn't make any sense! Quinn has never shown any interest in girls before, what is this? A one-night thing, or something worse? Are they seriously forgetting about us? I just can't believe this!"

"I know, Heath. I tried to make Baldy see this is not what people wants but then he… well he said things… ugh whatever. Don't worry! Ratings will go down, as usual, and then they'll see they're screwing this show up like never before." Naya looked down sad and feeling impotent.

"Anyways, we're starting filming the scene today and I just wanted to tell you myself so you knew, okay? People are going to ask questions, fans are going to freak out, and you know… all the usual shit" Naya stood up, ready to go, but Heather grabbed her wrist before she could go any further.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Heather smiled at her but Naya narrowed her eyes. She'd heard those words recently. Before she could think any further, the blonde pulled her closer, giving her a kiss just in the corner of her mouth. Naya closed her eyes, feeling wonderful again. She loved having Heather that close, even if it didn't mean anything romantic. She glanced once again down at the blonde's chest to check if the comforter had moved further down, but no, she wasn't that lucky. _"My fucking luck! Damn it! Go a bit down a little bit, you asshole!" _She thought that maybe if she death stared at the piece of fabric and threatened it, it would actually move. It didn't.

"Um I forgot to tell you… there's also a kiss! A hot, sloppy, drunk kiss!" She told Heather, squeezing all the muscles of her face, scared of the blonde's reaction.

"What? No!" Heather almost yelled.

She sat up and the comforter fell. _"There Naya! You have your fucking miracle!" _Naya's eyes went crazy. Her stomach was almost aching at the sensation. She couldn't help but to stare at the blonde's rather small but beautiful breasts. She had seen them before; they had been topless in her pool a million times before, but now the feelings she had for her were completely different. They had always been kind of weird, but they had never burned her as much as they were burning her right now.

"No!" Heather repeated, making Naya snap from her sexy daydream. "No, no and no!"

"Well… I kinda heard that before… but well… a girl gotta do, what a girl gotta do!" The brunette was smirking playfully, not realizing that Heather was actually hurting right now.

_"Hold up! Is she being jealous of me, or of Dianna? She's with her, right? That's what Vanessa said. But I asked her and she said she hadn't had sex for weeks now…" _Naya couldn't stop wondering why Heather was reacting like that.

Her train of thought was cut off when she felt the other girl's soft fingers pulling her chin up. "But you can't kiss Dianna" The blonde said almost pouting.

"And why is that, huh? You kissed Chord, which was gross by the way! Believe me, I've been there!" Naya stopped her nervous rant.

"Yeah, and I've kissed him before, and Kevin, and Chris, and you, for God's sake! But it's not the same now!" Heather suddenly stopped realizing how much she had just given away. She tried to change the subject so that her friend could forget about what she just said, if she even heard anything at all. She kept staring down at her breasts.

"Hey, Nay! I'm up here, you know?" Heather said pointing toward her eyes.

"Well, cover them up then, woman!" Naya tried to defend her gawking. "It's them who are staring at me! Look!" Naya pointed at Heather's breasts. She was funny even without trying to be. Heather covered herself.

"Ok! I'm done!" Naya was no longer able to stare and was short on time. "I came here to tell you, and I did. Now I gotta go. I don't want to be late, and the moment is not the best one to screw up again." She tried to stand up but was pulled back down again by her wrist.

"H, stop it! I'll be late and…" She couldn't say anything else because her mouth was covered up all of a sudden by Heather's lips. At first, the brunette hesitated a bit, but soon she gave in, returning the kiss. It was hardly more than a peck on the lips, but it felt so good. Her whole body reacted by shivering and shaking a bit, all her body hair standing up. The kiss ended and she still felt a bit numb.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked nervously as loud as she could, trying to find her voice.

"It was only for you to know that you can't kiss her" Heather's usual spark in her gorgeous blue eyes seemed to fade a bit.

_"I can't, but YOU can, huh?" _She thought, but didn't have the _cojones _to ask her.

"Ok, I'm outta here! I can't stay any longer!" She tried to sound nonchalantly but she was dying inside for not being able to jump on top of the blonde and just… well, she couldn't.

Naya finally managed her way out of Heather's bed, and out of her room and house. She left leaving the blonde more than worried. She was devastated.

xxxXXXxxx

"Stop laughing! This is serious!" Dianna tried to sound serious but she could hardly do it. They were filming the hall scene for a new episode about Wemma's wedding. The rest of the cast was in a set near them, but this scene was theirs only. Dressed with the wedding party gowns the two girls were supposed to run around the hall acting a bit more than tipsy. Santana had to lean on one of the walls and let Quinn "accidentally" kiss her.

They had already tried to shoot the scene like five times, but at the last moment, Naya couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was so weird for her. It almost seemed like kissing a sister or a cousin because they had gotten to be close friends. It was totally unnatural for her and as good an actress as she was, her natural feelings towards the other girl didn't let her do her part. "Stop laughing! This is serious!" Dianna repeated.

Ryan was in charge of this part of the episode. "Thank God Brad is taking care of the bed scene because I'm about to kill you both with my own hands!" He was desperate. "Girls, stop messing around, will'ya?" He yelled. "Prove you're worth to be doing this. Be professional! Stop laughing and do your fucking job! And make it believable!" _Like that's gonna happen! _He thought to himself.

"Ok, ok, sorry! My bad" Naya said raising her hand and she stopped laughing. "Give me just a second, ok?" The girls walked back to the far end of the hall to start all over again. Naya closed her eyes in concentration. _"You can do this Naya. Just imagine it's not her. When the moment comes just forget she's Dianna. Think of something else! It won't be that weird" _She was ready. She opened her eyes, looked at Dianna and nodded. "Let's do this, blondie!" She took the blonde's hand and squeezed it. "By the way, you brushed your teeth, didn't you?" Naya laughed out loud while Dianna started smacking her playfully. They managed to ease the tension and started to film once again.

They ran around the hall until it was time for Quinn to pin Santana to the wall and kiss her. Right at that exact moment, Heather appeared behind one of the camera-men on set. She didn't want to miss this moment. She wanted to know how Naya was doing. She got there just in time to witness the kiss.

They finally did it. Santana closed her eyes and let Dianna kiss her fully. It was an urgent, passionate and horny kiss rather than a romantic, sweet and soft one. Dianna would've liked to do it in a different way but the script and the directions they had were very specific. "Make it hot, sloppy, passionate and don't use your tongue too much, this is Fox after all" And she went for it. She took Naya's mouth in hers. Her stomach tingled a bit bringing back old memories but she didn't feel like she felt when she kissed her that first time. It just didn't feel the same way. She was clearly kissing a friend. She felt nothing more than that.

Naya took the kiss in a weird way too. It felt good; a bit too wet for her liking but she knew it wasn't Di's idea but the writers'. She knew beforehand they wouldn't use the whole kiss, that they'd cut it off at some point but she was there, kissing a hot friend and she went with it. _"If I gotta do it, why not seize the moment?" _She shrugged internally. It wasn't like kissing Heather at all, but it felt good, she wasn't going to lie.

The moment finished when they heard Ryan yelled "cut". Both girls took a moment to look into each other's eyes. "See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Dianna asked smiling.

"Not bad for your first girl kiss!" Naya stated. Dianna looked down, sad for a moment. "Not bad at all!" Naya smiled back, reassuring. "But I'll need a towel or something now! You did some serious drooling here, girl!" Dianna laughed. "Stop it! Will'ya? You know it wasn't my idea!"

Heather stood there, hiding behind the camera man, smiling. _"She's adorkable!" _She thought, sighing.

"Ok, girls! Five minutes! Makeup and dress-up for the next one! Brad is already there, waiting for you two. We got no time to waste! Come on!" Ryan shouted while exiting the room.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather walked out without being noticed. She had managed to sneak out for a while from her own filming. She had a few more minutes to spare, as the dance bit was already over and she was needed afterwards for some more dancing issues. When she was about to sneak into the set they've prepared for Naya and Dianna's next scene, she found that Lea was also there, waiting for them to come in.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"What are _you _doing here?" She replied defensively.

"I was just curious about all this. It's so weird this is actually happening. I'd have never imagined for the life of me, that Naya and Dianna would end up in bed, together!" Heather wanted to smile but she hardly could.

"Hey, hey! Watch your words! Santana and Quinn! Not Naya and Dianna!" Lea sounded more upset than she should.

Heather raised both eye-brows in surprise. "Oh, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply… well yes. Santana and Quinn… whatever. What's with you anyways?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone, will you?" Lea cut her off sharply.

"Fuck you, Lea! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but don't take it out on me, ok?" She snapped as she went to sit in the other corner of the set, waiting for Naya to come in.

Naya wore a robe and flip-flops. She entered the set and sat on the bed, waiting for Dianna to get there. She had her phone in her hands and was typing something.

_"I'll see you tomorrow for a late lunch. I can't wait to see you, it's been so long!" N_

Naya waited a few seconds until the text popped up. _"I'll be there! I miss you too, babygirl!" _

Heather wondered who Naya was texting, or maybe she was only playing around with the phone. She was leaving early in the morning and she wanted to spend some time with her before having to deal with her absence the whole week. She wished she didn't have to travel so much. She'd missed her so much lately.

Naya put her phone down as soon as she saw Dianna walking in. She too was only wearing a robe and slippers. This was going to be so weird; sharing a bed with her in front of all these people. Except for that quick scene with Heather at the beginning of Glee when they were supposed to be making out, and that weird "thing" with Cory, she hadn't done anything like this before. She was almost naked and that wasn't the same as having a nightgown or the Cheerios uniform on. She felt exposed.

Heather's eyes widened and she almost bolted from her seat when she thought that Naya was totally naked for the scene. She hadn't shared any details with her and now she knew why. She glanced at Lea and noticed she too looked worried. She must care for Dianna a lot to want to be there too.

"Ok girls, ready?" shouted Brad. "Come on, then. Take the robes off and get down to business. Get in bed, and do your job!"

Both girls did as told. They got in bed and being covered by the thick comforter took their robes off. They were only wearing their panties. They had to show some skin. The scene was divided into two parts. The first one showed them close together kissing under the sheets. The next one was the after-sex talk, when they had to deliver most of their lines. This second kiss had to be slower, softer and less urgent, but to them it was going to feel as awkward as the one before.

Ready in their positions, Brad shouted his _go-ahead_ and they started to actually film.

"Are you sure of this?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Uh hum!" Quinn nodded, smiling, and getting close to Santana's face to kiss her again.

Naya knew her lines by heart. She'd spent hours memorizing them. They were only a few and she had gone over them again and again. The scene was supposed to go with the song all the couples involved in the bed scenes had to sing _"We've got tonite"_. It was supposed to be a group song but it was actually a Finchel solo with some accompanying voices at the end, among them, theirs. The so called new couple _Quinntana_ had two lines in the whole song and they were supposed to be delivered during their "sex scene".

Quinn approached Santana's lips and stared into her eyes singing "We've got tonite" and right before she would press her lips against the Latina's, Santana replied "who needs tomorrow?" and the girls kissed.

Just after Naya produced her line her brain went off, her subconscious snapped and her mind went back to last summer London. Her eyes shot open and in a split second she had her memories flooded back from that night at the hotel with Dianna. She remembered saying those words and kissing the blonde. She remembered Dianna wanting more and her giving her what she wanted. Dianna couldn't have enough of her; she was all over her, but the brunette was too drunk and barely able to move and let the blonde do all the work. She remembered how she kissed her neck and how she touched her. Dianna thought Naya wanted her to take control and began to top her. She was too turned on by the kisses and got rid of her clothes before topping the brunette. Nay though, was inebriated and was hardly aware of what was going on. The blonde placed her center against a dark thigh and rubbed it on it, she was so in need and she had thought so many times about that moment that she hardly cared about the drunken state of the other girl. She kept her hips at work, sinking her head between the brunette's breasts until she finally came all over her. When her orgasm was over and she could manage to raise her head to look at the girl underneath her, she almost broke out crying when she noticed she had fallen asleep. She leaned her face on her chest and fell asleep too, sobbing.

When Naya remembered all this, and the fact that she had fallen asleep while "having sex" with Dianna, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She broke from the kiss sitting up, looking at Dianna with a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my God! Dianna! You and I… London… Why didn't you tell me…?" She was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she had forgotten something like that. When Dianna realized Naya's memories about what happened were back, she felt ashamed. Her eyes started watering. She quickly stood up grabbing the comforter, putting it around her naked body and ran off the set.

Naya's eyes were about to let go of tears too. When Di took the comforter with her, she left the brunette exposed. She automatically covered her breasts with her hands, stood up and ran after the blonde.

Everybody on set froze for a moment. They were used to the drama but this was getting too much. Lea and Heather followed the girls. Brad just stood there with his hands on his hips and shaking his head from side to side. "Just another normal day at Glee!" He said, defeated.

xxxXXXxxx

"Di! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't remember a thing, I swear! Please stop!" Naya ran as fast as she could, forgetting that she was almost naked and running around the studio's long corridors. She finally caught the blonde and turned her around. Dianna was crying herself out.

"Dianna, please don't cry!" Naya grabbed her chin and lifted up to look into the blonde's eyes. "I swear to God I didn't remember a thing until I said those words. My mind plays tricks on me sometimes and the alcohol and all that shit we had that night didn't help either. But why didn't you say something? It's been a long time!" Naya was sincere in her words. She felt guilty that she had treated her friend that way, even if she was drunk that night. _"I fucking fell asleep on her!"_ She scolded herself internally.

"Forget about it, ok?" Dianna couldn't stop crying. "It's embarrassing enough already. I was so stupid back then, thinking you wanted me too! I… I thought you liked me… and…" She could hardly speak. She was too hurt and too embarrassed.

"W-wait you thought I liked you that way? But we are friends Di. Why would you think that? I love you Di, but as a friend. I'm sorry if I… it wasn't my intention to…" Naya didn't know what to say. It seemed every word that left her mouth was hurting the blonde even more. She tried to hug her but Dianna pushed her away and started running away again. This time she stood still, thinking. _"So this is why she hates me so much! Fuck me, man! I didn't even remember a fucking thing! Shit!"_

"Leave me alone! Will you? Just leave me alone!" Dianna shouted while running away.

Lea got there just in time. "What the fuck did you do to her again, bitch? I swear I'm gonna kill you this time!" She threatened.

"Yeah well, good luck with that!" Naya's natural bitch mode switched on. "Get in line!" Naya muttered while Lea ran after Dianna.

But Naya couldn't stand it anymore. She covered her face with her hands. She bent down her almost naked body and cried herself out. When Heather got to her she quickly took her shirt off –she was wearing a tank top underneath it- and covered Naya with it.

"What happened, sweetie? Oh my God Naya you're shaking. Are you ok, babe?" Heather was really concerned. Something big was going on and she didn't have a clue what it was.

"I screwed up again, Heath! I'm always screwing things up!" Naya couldn't stop crying.

Heather helped Naya up and took her to the next empty room she found. She closed the door behind them and took the brunette in her arms in a long reassuring hug. Naya's heart seemed to be leaving her chest. She was breathing hard.

"Ssshhhh! Calm down, babe, please! Everything's gonna be okay!" The blonde tried to calm her down. As soon as Naya heard her shushing again she pulled from the embrace and looked right into blue eyes, suddenly stopping crying.

"It was you, wasn't it? Tell me it was you!" She demanded from the blonde.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Heather was playing dumb again. She didn't want to get into a conversation about the sauna just yet, so knowing the best way to shut Naya up, Heather grabbed the back of the brunette's neck pulling her into a kiss. A couple of them, actually.

"Mmmm this is not gonna work this time, you know?" Naya muttered between kisses. "But keep trying…" She said cheekly.

"Are you sure it's not gonna work?" The blonde whispered into her ear, pushing her gently until they reached the wall. Their bodies were pressing into each other. She ran her other hand by the side of Nay's naked body until she reached her waist, her other hand still in the back of her neck. "What about this? Will this work?" She kept on whispering.

"Mmmm nope! Not working at all" She lied. Nay's knees were feeling weak and almost bent when the blonde left her mouth and went for her neck.

"Careful with the bruises again! They're hard to hide" Naya said nervously.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" Heather lied between kiss and kiss, moving her hand by the side of Naya's waist, reaching her back and pulling her lower body closer towards her center.

The door burst open and Ryan all of a sudden appeared, making both girls jump from the noise.

"So here you are!" He was annoyed, furious even.

"A whole bunch of professionals waiting like fools on set, and the company wasting thousands of dollars on this and you two are here fucking each other?"

"Didn't get there yet, boss!" Naya said, boldly.

Ryan yelled even louder this time. "You fucking think this is funny, huh? You fucking think we all revolve around you, right? That was enough. I had enough of you. I'll talk to the company right away. You're so fucking out of here, asshole!" He pointed at her face, getting closer to her.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Naya muttered.

"And you?" He looked at Heather this time. "Zack is looking everywhere for you! Go and fucking earn your money! GO!" He yelled at Heather.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Naya covered herself with Heather's shirt. "It's my fault ok?" She didn't want to get her into trouble.

Naya approached the blonde, gave her a peck on the cheek. "Ok sweetie, go. I'll get in touch later, ok?" She sent her off with a soft smack on her ass.

"Ok, ok I'll go back to work" Naya raised both hands and left the room to get on set again. She found Dianna there sitting on the bed. Lea kneeled down the floor by her, stroking her thighs. The blonde seemed calmer now.

"Ok let's do this, Di. We have to get over all this shit as soon as possible" Naya took the blonde's chin as she had done before. She wanted to get at least a small smile from her friend. "Are you ready?" Dianna nodded, placing herself in the right position.

"Naya!" She called for her friend.

"Yes?" The brunette's tone had never been so kind and soft with the blonde.

"Let's forget about the summer, ok? Let's not mention it again, please!" Di begged.

"Whatever you want D, but I think ignoring it it's not gonna make it go away, you know?" She shrugged.

"It's worked for me before, and it's gonna have to work again! And now, get ready cause I'm going for you! Again!" She finally gave in and smiled.

And so they did. They went on with the bed scene only to find out during the screening day, weeks later that they had "surprisingly" decided to cut all the kisses and just kept the final conversation.

All the fuss for nothing.

This was Glee after all.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya hated planes. She wasn't afraid of them but she didn't like them either. She had had to take a few lately and she was kind of getting use to them now. She tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept on remembering the day before; all that "Dianna" business and later on how close she had been with Heather. What did all that mean? She didn't want to screw up again. She liked Heather too much to screw her over too. She had hurt Dianna. She had hurt almost everybody in her past relationships, and she didn't want to hurt Heather like that. She had to be sure of what she wanted before going anywhere further. What she had with the blonde, or what she wanted to have with her, wasn't at all clear and she couldn't risk losing her friendship because of the feelings she was having towards her. She just couldn't.

She tried to think about something else because she felt she was going to go crazy. It was the middle of the week and she was going to be in NY for a few days to film some quick street shots for Glee but she also had some other business to take care of. She was meeting a possible new manager; she wasn't at all happy at all with her current one, and she was also meeting the people at Columbia. But all that was after lunch. One of her favorite persons in the world was having lunch with her and that made her smile.

Naya took her phone out and had a look at it before the sign above her head warned her to turn it off, they were nearly there by now. She didn't have any texts, or DMs and that was strange. She got onto twitter and looked her mentions. She had to laugh at some of the weird things some of the fans wrote to her and about her. Then she went into her other account and decided to DM her favorite virtual friend.

_S: Morning Brittany! _

She waited but got no reply. She looked at the time on her cell. 10AM. It wasn't that early.

Her phone buzzed but it wasn't a DM, it was a text.

_-Hi beautiful! When r u gonna b back from The City? Do I count on you for our party on Sat? –Shay_

_-My plane leaves JFK on Sat morning but I don't know when I'm actually gonna b back home. I got a few things to sort out when I get back. –Naya_

_-Well, you better sort them out fast cause we'll be waiting for you… and Nay! We gotta a few things to talk about, remember? Sexy things! ;p –Shay_

Naya went red all of a sudden. She had almost forgotten why she was hanging out so much with Shay lately. The topic made her nervous and she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her nervousness.

_-Um, ok, ok! I won't forget. But I hope u understand that'll have to be in private, right? –Naya_

_-Of course, sweetie! I'm a bit cray but not that much. LOL CU on Sat then! Call me ASA u get here k? –Shay_

_-I will! And btw… you are! –Naya_

_-Am what? –Shay_

_-Cray! Your totally cray-cray! –Naya_

_-LMAO Totally! Cray-cray for NayNay LOL That totally rhymes, huh?! XOXO bb! –Shay_

_-XOXO –Naya_

Naya smiled. She liked the girl. She liked her vitality. She wished she could be like her sometimes and not worry so much about stuff. She worried too much about a lot of things lately; about Heather, about her job, about her album, about all the "Matt" business and the PR stuff. She needed to talk about all that and that's why she was meeting her friend later, so that she could throw some light into her life. She realized she wasn't being the same Naya she was, she was losing all that natural spontaneity she used to have and her family and friends had noticed it too; they were beginning to worry and, to be honest, she was too.

Her train of thought was cut when her phone buzzed again.

_B: Morning Santana! How r u doing today?_

_S: LOL this is hella weird!_

_B: What is?_

_S: All this Santana/Brittany business_

_B: I know, right? But it's exciting too, aint it?_

_S: Yep!_

_B: So how r u? Not busy, I hope!_

_S: Nope! Not for a lil while anyways. Gotta a busy day ahead tho!_

_B: I see. U wanna relax a bit b4 it starts?_

Naya raised her head again and glanced around the cabin. It was like whenever she started to feel a bit nervous, people would notice it. She was being paranoid, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

_S: And what would u have in mind? I'm not alone JSYK_

Heather was a bit lost at the acronym again, she didn't remember its meaning so she texted Di with her other phone.

_What did JSYK mean, Di? –H_

_Secretly talking to Naya again? Didn't you have enough? You're gonna get in trouble, u know? –D_

_Shut up and answer. You owe me! –H_

_Just So You Know –D_

_Know what? –H_

_Really, Hem? –D_

_What? –H_

_Ugh, the acronym, JSYK means Just So You Know! –D_

_Oh, ok, bye! –H_

_Yw –D_

_What? –H_

_Nothing Hem, nothing, bye! –D_

_Bye Di and thanx! –H_

_YOU ARE WELCOME HEATHER! –D_

_Ok, ok, no need to yell! Bye! –H_

Heather sighed deeply. She didn't understand how people got so annoyed so easily sometimes. _"Whoa I almost forgot about Naya! Well… Santana." _She smirked.

_B: I'm back! U still there?_

_S: I am. Still here, sitting in the same spot, believe me I can't move too much in here._

_B: U can't? And why is that?_

_S: Um… let's say I'm in a quite closed room from where I can't get out at the moment._

_B: Oh ok. Me too! LOL_

Heather heard a bang on the door. "Hurry up H! We're about to start!" Vanessa squealed at the other side of the door of the stall Heather had hidden herself into. Bathrooms were the safest places to do what she had in mind to do right now. "I won't take long, V! Lady issues here!" She shouted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Vanessa replied with a fading voice, she was leaving the bathroom.

_B: So you didn't answer my question. About wanting to relax a lil_

_S: Yes I did. I asked u what u had in mind_

_B: Oh, right! I just thought we could have a lil fun and play a bit_

_S: Brittany, I can't rn I'm not alone I told u, and I can't move!_

Naya couldn't get used to calling that girl Brittany but she couldn't deny she liked the thought of it.

_B: Ok don't do anything then. I'll tell u what I'm doing and you just listen to me, ok?_

The brunette sat up properly in her seat. She had been almost lying on her back with her feet on the seat in front of her. First class seats weren't that popular lately, with the recession and all that shit. She looked around again to check everybody else, aka, the two other guys in the small cabin, were minding their own business.

_S: Um… ok!_

_B: Well… I was minding my own business when I suddenly remembered our sexy texts_

_B: And the way we talk over here and the way u make me feel_

_S: And… how do I make u feel?_

Naya decided to play along. As long as she didn't have to do anything, like that day in the cast meeting, she would be totally safe.

_B: You make me feel veeeery good! You make me feel sexy._

_B: I mean I'm feeling sexy right now. I'm actually kinda … u know!_

_S: No, I don't. Kinda what?_

Naya smirked.

_B: Kinda hot!_

_B: Hot for you!_

Naya coughed nervously and gulped.

_S: Are you? But I… I didn't do anything!_

_B: You don't have to! You are just so… so sexy! Only thinking of u makes me hot!_

_S: But u don't know me, Britt! U don't know what I look like!_

_B: Yes I do. You're Santana, right? MY Santana._

Naya smiled, thinking, _You don't know to what point I'm actually Santana._

_S: Oh right… sorry. My bad! You do know me! _

_B: Of course I do. And u know me! I'm Brittany, YOUR Brittany!_

_S: I wish u were!_

_B: I am, San, I'm telling you I am your Brittany, so shut up and listen, ok?_

_S: Ok, ok!_

_B: So… when I think of you… every night… before I go to sleep and imagine how hot u are _

_B: And how soft your skin is, and how I'd like to taste ur lips, ur thick and voluptuous lips!_

Naya's only reaction was to sit there like she had ants in her pants. She couldn't help but to wiggle nervously. 

_B: San? I hope I didn't lose u_

_S: U didn't _

_B: So… talking about things I'd like… u know what I'd really like?_

_S: No, I don't._

_B: I'd really really like to do something to you! Something I really like to be done to me! _

_S: What would you like to do to me, Brittany?_

_B: Mmmmm wankyyyyy!_

Naya smiled widely. She could also be sexy if she wanted. _"Score! Point for me!"_ She thought.

_B: You're sitting down right? _

_S: Um… yes!_

_B: I'd like to kiss your neck, softly and run my hands all over your body _

_B: You're wearing pants or skirt?_

_S: Skirt_

_B: Good choice!_

_B: So I'm gonna kneel down in front of you and move my hands to your back pulling your shirt up a bit._

_B: The front part too to leave your abs free so I can see them. So I can kiss them_

_B: I'm pulling you towards me and I'm pressing my lips against your abs now. _

_B: Mmmm it feels soooo good_

_B: While I'm kissing your stomach, I'm reaching the back of your legs with my hands, first your calves_

_B: Then the back of your knees._

_B: I'm kissing higher now. I'm almost on your breasts now_

_B: You can touch me too, you know?_

The brunette was getting more and more nervous. She was turned on already and the girl hadn't hardly done anything yet. _Damn! Why does she have this effect on me?_ She thought.

_B: San, are you there?_

_S: Um… yes I am. _

_B: Do u want me to stop?_

_S: No, no! Pls don't stop!_

Heather smiled victoriously. _I must be doing something right. _She thought.

_B: I'm sticking out my tongue now to taste your skin, ok?_

Naya had to clench her thighs a bit. The things she was beginning to feel down there, between her legs were starting to overwhelm her.

_S: Ok_

_B: I'm pulling your skirt up now. Spread your legs a bit for me._

The brunette was tense. _Does she really want me to actually do it? _

_B: Hey morena, still there? _

_S: Yes_

_B: Did u do it? Did u spread your legs a bit for me?_

The _morena_ glanced around yet another time and pulled her skirt up a little so she could actually separate her knees a bit. She felt so vulnerable sitting there, kind of in public and sexting but she had an idea. She took her long coat she had in the seat beside her and placed it on her lap as if she was cold of something. It felt much better now. She was a bit more confident.

_S: Yes, I did._

_B: Good girl! So now, my hands are caressing the sides of your thighs while my tongue is circling ur navel_

_B: Mmmmmm_

Naya shifts again in her seat. Now that she's more relaxed with her coat on top, she feels her panties are getting a bit wet. She closes her eyes and imagines Brittany on her belly, she can almost feel her touch on her thighs and just the thought is turning her so on. She inhales deeply, trying to slow down her heartbeat and her breath, but she's not succeeding at it at all.

_B: Tell me how u feel, San! _

_S: I'm feeling good. Very good_

_B: Good! Cause I'm pulling ur skirt all the way up and biting the top of ur panties now, and pulling them down now._

_B: Mmmmm are u wet San?_

_S: Uh hum! I am_

_B: U can tell ur wet? Or u know ur wet? Can u check for me?_

The brunette doesn't doubt even for a second and takes her hand between her legs. It's not her dominant hand but she has to text with her left so… she pulls her skirt all the way up and slides her hand down her panties. She moans silently when she brushes a finger between her very very wet lips.

_S: I am wet. Very wet. And it's your fault. Oh God! What r u doing to me?_

_B: Nothing u don't want me to do. _

_B: Now that I know how wet u are, leave ur finger there for me and do as I do, ok?_

_S: Uh hum! _

_B: Ur panties are down now, and I'm kissing you over ur hair line, softly and slowly._

_S: Oh my… I c-can't do this here!_

_B: Sssshh don't do anything u don't want to do, ok?_

_S: Fuck! But I do want to. I'm too turned on right now to stop it. I can't stop! So go on, pls!_

_B: Okaaay. I'm already there. My lips are there. I'm kissing your inner thighs now. _

_B: Are you ready for this?_

_S: More than ready_

_B: I want you to feel my tongue on you so do with ur finger what I do with my tongue ok?_

Heather was so turned on by now too. She loved talking dirty to her girl, even if she didn't know it was her. She could imagine doing all those things for real. She locked the stall door and pulled her spandex shorts down to her knees without taking the cheerleading skirt off, and mimicked her words with her hands.

_B: I'm gonna lick you San. I'm gonna put my tongue all the way down your center, and lick you slowly up and down between your lips. _

_B: Mmmmm I wish I could taste u for real! I want to smell u right now. To eat you out._

_B: Gonna speed my tongue up a bit ok? Ur doing it with ur finger aren't u? Cause I'm doing it too!_

Nay had long started touching herself by now. She couldn't wait any longer. When she read Brittany was also touching herself a spasm shock her body from head to toe. She sped up her movements. Her cheeks went red and she had to bend her body to the front until her breast was almost touching her thighs. She wasn't gonna last too much longer, she had been worked up too much to do so.

_S: Britt! I can't wait too much longer!_

The blonde couldn't cope with Nay's reactions any longer. Her hand was going wildly as she was texting all that hot stuff to the brunette, and besides, she found it refreshing that as she was using her left hand, the sensations were totally different like anything she had felt before. When she imagined Nay sitting in that plane, thinking about her going down on her, she wished she was there with her, touching her, eating her. Her hand went even more frantic until she finally got off. She squeezed the phone hard trying not to lose it, she had to keep texting, she couldn't stop but she could hardly find any more strength in her body.

_S: Britt! Are you there? I can't wait… I'm comm…_

_B: Don't wait babe! Come for me! Come for me, San! _

The brunette didn't need much more than those words to come undone. She dropped her phone as she felt her whole body shaking. She closed her eyes so tight that they were beginning to hurt. Her finger and her whole hand was suddenly trapped between her thighs in an involuntary reflex movement, so tightly clenched that she knew for sure they were going to be sore later on, even the day after. She hadn't even gone inside of herself. She didn't need to. She felt her palm wet. Wetter than usual. _"What the hell is wrong with me? How can I come this easily when it's taken me ages to get there in the past? Damn! This girl is fucking killing me!" _She leaned her forehead on her knees and rest there until the post-orgasmic shivers were totally gone.

She suddenly felt a hand tapping her shoulder. The flight attendant spoke softly. "Ma'am! Seat-belt on please and turn your phone off. We're landing in a minute!"

The brunette blushed a little and took her cell from the spot of the floor where she had dropped it before.

_S: Sorry, Britt. Gotta go!_

_B: W-wait! Did u…?_

_S: Yes, Brittany, I came all over the place. And I did it for you! _

_B: Score! _

_B: Talk to you soon, Santana!_

_S: I can't fucking wait, Britt-Britt! ;)_

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N_**

**_*morena = brunette, dark-haired but also dark-skinned, also "morenita" _**

**_*cojones = literally means "balls, testicles" but "to have the 'cojones' to do sth" is usually refered to as "to have the courage" [pronounced cohones] _**

**_Thanx for the A-MAZ-ING revs and welcome new followers! Don't forget to get in touch on Twitter à "at" GayGayforNayNay_**

**_Special thanx to my beta who surely had more work to do in this chap! Sweetie your "priceless" ;)_**


	14. Never?

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 14: Never?**

"Van! You better move your ass more graciously or you'll never get your mack on with him" Heather had been teasing Vanessa all morning. She was in a good mood after her bathroom "release".

"Staahp it, H! I don't even like him that way!" Vanessa replied a bit blushed.

"If you don't do anything, I will! Just so you know!" She was talking to Vanessa but eyeing John, mouthing in his direction an overjoyed _hello_ and shaking her hand in the air. The drummer looked up from his instruments and raised both his drumsticks at the girls, saying _hello _back.

"H, stop!" Vanessa said timidly, but smiled back at the guy. She clearly liked him.

Heather was ready to keep teasing her friend when her phone rang. Unknown number. She stared at it and hesitated.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Vanessa was surprised; Heather was normally more confident. "Gimme that!" She took the phone and pressed the green key.

"Yes?" She almost squealed. Heather put her fingers in her ears to muffle the sharp noise.

"Who am I talking to, please?" a female voice came from the other side of the line.

"Um, sorry honey! No deal! You called! Who are YOU?" Vanessa replied as sassily as she could managed.

"Oh yes, sorry! My manners! I'm Shay! You called me the other day asking for Naya, didn't you?" Shay replied in her usual sexy voice.

"Um, wait a sec, please!" Vanessa held the phone between her cheek and her shoulder and looked at Heather mouthing _Shay, Shay! _She raised both arms and was excitingly shaking her hands.

"What?" Heather didn't understand her.

"It's Shay! I think she's looking for Naya!" Vanessa whispered still bouncing on her feet.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" The blonde rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. _What the hell does she want with Naya now? She's probably still on the plane and her phone's out. That's why she's calling me? Why me? What the fuck! _Heather's mood grew upset.

"Give me the phone!" Heather didn't even wait for V to handle it back to her and just grabbed it abruptly from her hands.

"What do you want? She's not here! This isn't her phone, ok? Bye!" She hung up and threw her phone to the floor, angrily.

"What the hell does she want? Why is she calling me?" The blonde was furious.

"Weeeeell, if you hadn't hung up, maybe you'd know by now, H!" Vanessa tried to calm her down and make some sense.

"Ok well, fuck it! Too late!" Heather turned around and started walking away while Vanessa bent to pick up the phone from the floor. As soon as she touched it, she jumped with surprise because it was vibrating again.

"H, the phone! I think it's her again!" Vanessa shouted but Heather was already gone. She couldn't let go of the chance to gossip a little and picked up.

"Hi, again!" She said timidly.

"Your friend is rude, you know? I just wanted to talk to her, not to Naya." Shay wasn't angry at all. She managed to stay calm.

"Well, yes! She's kinda weird sometimes, well all the time, really!" Vanessa joked and let out an unexpected loud laugh. There was a long silence and Shay continued.

"Okaaaay, well. I called because we're having an all-girl party on Saturday at my place and I wanted to tell… um…to tell…" Shay hesitated because she didn't really know the name of the girl she was talking to but she knew she was somehow connected to Naya because she called her very worried the other day asking for her at the club.

Shay kept showing signs of hesitation "I wanted to invite… um… "

Vanessa bit the bait. "Hemo? You wanted to invite Hemo to your party? To your house?"

_"Yes! Score!" _Shay punched the air in silence_. "I knew it was Hemo!" _She thought victoriously, she always sensed Brittana was more than a fiction.

"Yeah Hemo! And you too! And bring some friends! But only girls, huh?!" Shay's mood lightened up even more.

"Um ok, I'll tell her, but I don't know if she'll be up to it." Vanessa was about to say good bye when she remembered something. "Oh, Shay! I just forgot we were hanging out with Darren this weekend, so I don't think Hemo will turn him down, that's if I convince her at all!"

"Oh… is that Darren Criss, right?! Oh ok! I'll talk to the girls then. I know some of them really really like him so they may make an exception!" Shay laughed. "Oh and if you think you have to convince her to come to the awesomest party ever –she paused in every word- then just tell her Naya will be here too. That should work!" She kept laughing until she said her good byes.

Vanessa looked at the screen for a while. She could almost hear the wheels in her mind screeching. She typed a message to a few of Heather's contacts.

_"Saturday night "girl's night" at Shay Mitchell's. We're all invited. I'll text the details soon. H"_

"Sheer genius!" She said, pressing the _send_ button.

The phone buzzed again. Known number. Very well known number.

"Hem! Your phone!" She yelled running to get her friend. "This time you'll want to have a look."

xxxXXXxxx

By the time Naya got to the hotel room she was exhausted. It was only noon and she swore she could take a nap until the next day. She took a shower, called home to her parents to let them know she was ok and texted Heather.

_I'm already in The City. I hate being so far. Miss you. –N_

She sighed and pulled her strength together to get up from the end of the bed. She had been sitting there for a while. It had been a tiring flight. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

The brunette headed out to grab a taxi, hat and sunglasses on. Even so, people stopped by her, first just staring in awe and then approaching her to get her to sign autographs or take pictures with them. She still hadn't got used to people stopping her in the streets all the time, she could hardly enjoy a good meal in a restaurant or stay in a public place for more than a few minutes without gathering a little crowd around her but in every single one of these moments she had promised herself that no matter how tired or how busy she was, she couldn't deny a smile, a photo or even a kiss. And she kept her promise. It wasn't that hard after all.

What really bothered her were those who didn't approach her but stared and gossip among them as if she wasn't there or she couldn't hear what they were saying. _"Look that's that Rivera girl from Glee, what's she doing here? Is she alone? Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?" _Blah, blah, blah. Suddenly the hotel employee pulled gently from her arm taking her to the cab. _"Finally!" _She thought relieved.

She got to the restaurant where she was meeting her friend. As soon as she got in and took her coat and shades off, people turned around to eye her, again. The waitress motioned her to follow. She hoped her table was in a private part or she wouldn't enjoy the meal and the conversation so much. As soon as she got upstairs, she saw a smaller room with only a few tables. Only one was taken.

A tall beautiful blond woman was waiting for her. When she saw Naya, she dropped the phone she was holding on the table and ran to hug her.

"Fishstick!" Naya shouted. The blonde put her long arms around the brunette's waist and lifted her up! "I missed you, gorgeous!" She said sincerely.

It was Gwyneth Paltrow. Naya hadn't seen her since summer. Ever since she worked with her on some old episodes on Glee and traveled with them a few times to their concerts, her and Heather had grown a nice friendship with the actress. She was more than a friend actually, she was almost like her big sister.

"So what's up with you, beautiful? You didn't sound very happy during your _calls_!" Gwyneth pulled imaginary quotation marks with her fingers as she dragged the girl to the table and they both sat.

"Well, I've been better, to be honest!" Naya sighed, making herself comfortable in her seat.

The girls spent more than an hour to catch up on all the latest events. The blonde had been busy filming and singing and told the brunette how little time she was spending with her family and friends and how much she actually hated it. Naya, on the other side, told her all about her latest issues on set and how the PR business was getting more and more unbearable as the days went by.

They finished the meal and paused in a long, awkward silence. Gwyneth looked the girl in the eyes, but after a few seconds, the brunette looked down and started to serve some champagne on their glasses.

"Naya!" she tried to get the girl's attention as she covered her glass with her right hand, grabbing the brunette's with her left, she took the bottle and settled it on the table.

"Naya, please stop! What's going on?" She knew there was something else bothering her. She lifted the brunette's chin a bit, making her return the look.

"Nn-nothing!" She stuttered. Her eyes were watering.

But she swallowed and forced herself to speak. "How do you not find it hard to keep a happy face when you can't really choose to be happy? I mean, you have your partner, your kids and a happy and wonderful life but your career is settled and you're off to shooting it again and again every year, but I… I feel I just can't keep trying to build a life that it's clearly not mine, I… I just can't…" Tears ran down her cheeks. The blonde took Naya's hand with both of hers, caressing the brunette's fingers with her fingertips.

"You just started, sweetie. I almost double your age. I've been there, and believe me, it's not easy when you don't know your priorities. First, you have to think in terms of what makes YOU happy; not your family, not your partner, not your friends but you. Only you.

"Acting and singing is my life. My job is my life." Naya sniffled but sat up, raised her head and made the attempt to stop sobbing.

"Who taught you that? Your mom?" The blonde smiled.

"W-what? No. Nobody taught me that. I mean, yes my mom taught me to follow my dreams and to work hard to get it; and that's what I am doing: following my dream and surely working my ass off.

"I know, calm down, sweetie. Nobody's attacking you, ok?" Gwyneth smiled and kept stroking the brunette's hand.

"But maybe the way you're doing it doesn't let you be happy, cause you're not. Are you?" The blonde finally releases her hand and wipes a tear of her face.

"I guess it's the price of fame! Don't they say that?" Naya pulled a straight face.

"Is that what you really want, then? Because it doesn't sound like it is. You rather live a life that doesn't belong to you to follow a dream that isn't really a dream?" Gwyneth narrowed her eyes. "Did that even make any sense to you?" She smiled.

Naya smiled back understanding her friend perfectly . "Yes, it does. But how do you do that?"

"Easy! Do what makes you happy. That's all!" The blonde finally emptied the bottle of champagne and raised her glass to Naya. "To happiness!"

"To happiness!" Repeated the brunette. "But how?"

"Stubborn bitch!" Gwyneth laughed loud. "What's on your mind? Tell me! Forget about deep and profound thoughts and speak your mind; and your heart! Come on! You're being too secretive, girl!"

Naya shrugged looking down towards the table again, taking a sip from her glass.

Sensing something, Gwyneth spoke up. "How's Heath, by the way?" The blonde's tone was a bit higher.

The brunette almost choked and her bubbly drink went through her nose and out.

"W-who? H-heather?" Naya stuttered.

"Oh come on!" Gwyneth lingered on her last word, rolling her eyes lovingly. "You've had a crush on that girl since the moment you met her. Or at least, since the moment I met you two."

"Wh-what? No!" Naya tried to sound offended but then looked up in confusion.

"Have I? I mean, was it that obvious that everybody knew but me?" Her look seemed lost.

"I don't know about the rest, but I saw it. And she's the same with you. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't have a girl-crush on you, hotstuff?" They both laughed.

"Ok, ok Miss Holiday, know it off! Yeah, you're probably right. I kinda like her and it has been like hell, lately! Everything's gotten weird. And then there's the fucking managers and public relations breathing on my neck! Damn it! They've even banned us from being seen together for fuck's sake!"

"Calm down, sweetie. No need to go ballistic on me, ok?" Gwyneth looked at her phone to check the time. "Shit! It's late! Gotta go!" She gathered her belongings but before she stood up, she narrowed her eyes, staring at her friend. She seemed deep in million thoughts.

"Tell you what! Can you take a couple of days off at the beginning of next week?" She checked her phone again, looking at her calendar.

"Um… next week? Let me see!" Naya pulled her iPad from her huge handbag and checked too. "There's a long hiatus coming soon and they'll probably slow down the filming." She looked concentrated.

"That's if I still have a job, of course!" She muttered almost to herself.

"What?" The blonde looked shocked.

"Ugh, nothing, nothing! It's just that someone's being an ass and has been bugging me lately. I'll have to take care of that when I go back!" She kept looking through her schedule.

"Yeah! I think I could delay some appointments and move up some interviews to next Wednesday, why?"

"Ok girl! Don't make plans for next weekend! We're taking a little trip! A few days off will do you good!" Gwyneth finally stood up and gestured at the waitress for her attention. "Coats please!"

Both of Naya's eye-brows shot up. "A trip? Where to? Why? I mean. Wow! O-ok!"

"Do you trust me?" The blonde asked hooking her arm with Naya's

"With my life, big sis!" The Latina smiled back, sincerely.

"Well then, get your passport sorted and get ready for _fiestaaaaa_!" Gwyneth yelled playfully.

"W-wait, my passport? Where are we going for like four days? To Mexico?" Naya frowned, disappointed.

"Naaah! Give me your phone!" The blonde almost ordered her.

Naya hid her phone in her hand behind her back, with a confused look.

"C'mon, girl! You said you trusted me with your life!" Gwyneth teased.

"With my life, I do. Not with my phone!" The brunette hesitated, finally giving in and handing her the phone. The blonde took it and typed something after opening the Twitter app.

_ªNayaRivera: "Look out world, hide ya kids hide ya wives, cuz I got my passport and I'm traveling with a hottie!"_

Naya grabbed her phone back to look at what her "big sis" just typed. She dropped her jaw, exaggerating a surprised look. Then she laughed loud and both the girls went down the stairs, arms hooked and getting all the attention from the restaurant onto them.

"Yeah yeah, look up, y'all!" Gwyneth enjoyed the view and hearing cameras snapping and phones clicking so much, she almost yelled.

"Look out New York! Hottest bitches in town finally arrived!"

The brunette laughed. _God, gotta love this woman!_

xxxXXXxxx

"Barbra Streisand is the worst singer in the world" Chris said, loud enough for Lea to hear. "She has the talent and charm of dizzy _cucaracha_!" He kept throwing statements at her. He got no response from the little brunette. He looked up at Dean, who just shrugged.

"She must be in a zombie state! Maybe even a comma!" Dean moved his hand before Lea's opened eyes. He had worked with the brunette for the last few months and he had never seen her like this. She was paralyzed. She didn't seem to hear or see anything. She did her job just fine. She followed the given instruction and sang as powerfully and amazingly as her voice and talent allowed her, which wasn't a little. But something was definitely off.

"Oh ok! Miss Drama Queen Lea, drop it already, will ya? Enough is enough!" Chris held his waist with his hands. "Who do I have to call to 'wake you up', huh? Cory has tried talking to you already, I'm trying to get in touch with Dianna, nothing; you won't even listen to your dear boss, or to me, your best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled desperately, waving his arms in the air.

Lea raised her head a bit. She had been leaning her chin on her hands for little more than half an hour; just the time they had for a little break from one shooting to another. She tried to make eye contact with Chris but before she could even reach his eyes, she went back to her original position, staring at nowhere in particular. Her mind was off again.

"All right, you give me no other choice! Dean please, can you pass me my phone? It's in my coat pocket over there!" He pointed at some hangers, on the other side of the set. "I'm calling Naya! Maybe she'll get some sense outta you! Last time you acted normal –scratch that, as normal as you could ever be- was right before that strange, freaky Craytana scene during 'I Do' and this shit smells like something Naya is responsible for, from any angle you take it.

Dean went towards the hangers to get the phone and handed it to Chris who had reached him half way. He faked pushing some keys, side-eying Lea's reaction. He didn't have the slightest intention of calling all the way up to NYC to wake _la bitch_. So he talked to an empty line. Well at least he tried.

"Hey Nay! It's me Chris! Yeah _ladybug_!" Well he had to make it believable, right? "I'm gonna pass you on to Lea, could you do me a fav…" He couldn't finish the faux call. He stopped talking when he spotted the little woman storming in his direction with her nostrils flared, showing her teeth and a death stare which could knock a cow down in just a split second. She honestly could have been taken from one of those cartoons which showed furious bulls kicking back and fuming. As soon as she reached him she slapped Chris' hand with such strength that the phone flew to the other side of the loft, hitting strongly against the fake brick wall.

"What the hell, Lea? Are you fucking nuts? I wasn't even talking to her!" Chris couldn't believe what just happened.

Lea just stood there paralyzed again, eyes widened and mouth agape. All Gleeks knew that face well enough; she had pulled it out in a few scenes on Glee; mostly in awe from some of "genius" Britt-Britt one-liners.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered. "I don't know what got into me! I just…" She felt she was going to pass out, her knees bent and she was losing her balance. Chris noticed it and held her quickly before she collapsed on the floor. He bent down a bit and helped her out to the couch. Lucky for them they were at the "loft" and the place looked, at least, comfy.

Lea seemed to have waken up from her trance and hugged her best friend sobbing on his shoulder. "Ok, sweetie, as long as you pay for the stain removal, you'll always have a shoulder to cry on!" He joked. Wait, he wasn't joking, was he?

The brunette couldn't stop crying. Chris just waited patiently. He knew when his diva-slash-friend got into one of these tantrums, it was almost impossible to stop her. So he waited until she didn't feel any attention on to her, and then she'd eventually stop. Meanwhile, he kept gesturing to Dean the instructions of what to do. Apparently, he had been trying to reach Dianna all this time, with no success whatsoever.

Dean held his phone to his ear and suddenly started jumping up and down like a teenager who had just gotten invited to his first massive drinking party. "It's her! He mouthed towards Chris' direction. "It's Dianna!"

Chris shrugged and pointed at Lea. He could do nothing with the deadweight almost on top of him. "Talk to her! You talk to her, tell her!" He mouthed to Dean.

"Um… yeah Dianna? Yeah, I'm Dean! … Geyer? … Your cast-mate from Glee?" Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Dianna hadn't recognized him on the phone. "Yeah well, we have a pretty nasty situation here, with Lea, which might require your attention." He paused, listening carefully. "No, I'm not pulling any _Punk'd _shit on you!" The blonde didn't seem too friendly and the handsome actor was about to lose his handsome patience. "Ok, blondie! Just show up, now! Who I believe is your best friend, needs you here, so stop the diva crap because I have enough here already ok?" He just hung up. Chris raised an eye-brow, thinking "_Wow! Who could tell this pretty face also had some _cojones_!"_

In less than ten minutes, Dianna was there. She was filming in a different studio nearby but had asked for a few minutes off. Under no circumstances was she going to let Lea down. She got to Lea almost running through the door, signaling everybody on set to go and leave them alone.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here, ok? Calm down, now." Dianna hugged Lea, and she finally stopped crying. It was like a miracle.

"Don't ever leave me again! You hear me? Never!" Lea sniffled.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was on the plane again. It was Saturday morning already. The week had gone fast. While she was trying to read a book she had been reading for ages now –she couldn't concentrate enough to make any progression on it- her mind went off again. She leaned her head back and dropped her iPad on her lap.

After her lunch with Gwyneth the first day, she'd visited her potential new managers. She basically explained what she didn't like about her current one and asked about their ideas on how to give her career a shift so that she'd feel like it was actually going forward and not getting stuck in what she was doing right now. She didn't want them to get her wrong, though. She loved working on Glee, but the show wasn't going to last forever, obviously, and that worried her in the sense that she thought it was time to consider new things; new paths.

After the meeting with her possible "new people", it was like her still-in-function actual manager had known something about it and gave her a call. He informed her she had the possibility of filming a fun cameo in one of her favorite shows, in case she was interested. She would be working with Sofia Vergara in only a couple of episodes of her show. Sofia was an old friend of Naya's and she didn't hesitate a minute in accepting the job. She was going to play Sofia's newly arrived cousin from her hometown and Naya would have to work hard in developing a nice and thick Spanish accent. "Start rolling your 'r's!" was the last thing he'd say before hanging up. "Rrrrrolling my arrrrrrs?" She muttered "…my arrrrrs arrre fucking rrrrrolled" she over-pronounced making the attendant, who was passing by, stare at her curiously.

She hadn't had the chance to talk to the Columbia people. They'd cancelled on her. Again. She was furious about it but now that her initial fit had worn out a bit, she wanted to think positive and realized that that may be happening for a reason. She wasn't going to let the issue go too much longer but she had the feeling that everything was going to be ok. She wished she felt the same about everything else in her life though.

Naya was about to get her phone to get in touch with "Brittany" –she smiled at the thought- but as soon as she pressed to unlock, the sign above her head went on, warning her to buckle up and get ready for landing.

_God that was fast! _

She didn't realize she'd been sleeping almost the whole flight.

xxxXXXxxx

"What are we even doing here? Why is this so mysterious and why do I have the feeling that something is really off with all this?" Heather asked Vanessa once again, while they were walking towards the front door of a quite big house; it wasn't a mansion, but it was nice.

As soon as they got inside, Heather's eyes couldn't help but to scan the house in awe. "Wow! Who the fuck lives here? This is amazing!" She liked the decorations, the lighting, the furniture arrangements but most of all, this house had something she loved. It was almost alive. It had so much positive energy and it radiated so much light and the way it smelled in here… she just had to love it. "I hope whoever owns this is hot, cause I'm moving in with them!" She joked.

Vanessa followed Darren and Heather and soon were greeted by the host. A stunning Shay Mitchell came from the kitchen looking as sexy as ever.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you finally made it!" She kissed them hello and motioned them to follow her. "This way, please! Almost everyone is already here. We're not so many people though. I like to keep things simple, you know?" She smiled as she glanced back giving Heather a nice, sweet smile.

Heather was surprised at first to see Shay there. She had reached for Vanessa's hand while Shay was greeting them, giving her a strong squeeze that the small brunette had trouble to dissimulate. But the blonde was still almost in shock of being in the house. It felt like a dream. She'd always liked to have a place like this but she couldn't be bothered in getting all the arrangements done and she was awful at decorating, so she'd just thought she'd get there to that point in her life when she'd be so bored that she'd feel the need to waste her time buying paintings, and rugs, and shit like that.

As soon as they entered the living room, which by the way was huge, Ashley stood up from the floor to come and say hello. "Hi guys! Long time no see!" She gave little, cute hugs to Darren and Vanessa. "I'm Ashley Benson, in case you don't know me!" She said to Vanessa, who was a bit in shock by meeting the famous actress for the very first time.

Ashley turned around to face Heather but she didn't stop to talk to her. Almost without even looking at her, she raised her hand quickly. "Oh hi Hemo! Everything ok?" Before the taller blonde could even reply, Ash had already gone into the kitchen. "I'll get you guys some drinks!" She shouted from there.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Heather said in a low voice. Vanessa just shrugged, grabbing both friends by their wrists and pulling them further into the room.

Ashley and Heather had "history" together. They'd been besties back in the day but they hardly talked anymore. Even having to work with her for a while in her latest movie, they tried to avoid each other everywhere they met and Heather was ok with it. It didn't even bother her. _"She's not worth it" _She thought. She didn't even want to think about her issues with Ashley when she saw her from the distance grabbing another girl's ass. _"W-wait! What was that? She didn't just do that, did she? Is she even gay?" _Heather's eyebrows shot and her eyes widened. "_Ok now I'm starting to understand…" _

They've spent almost an hour introducing each other and getting to know the other girls a little. Except for Darren, they were all girls. They were sitting on one of the many couches in the living room. Heather liked the big cushions Shay had spread on the carpet. _"She must have brought them from Morocco or something, they're so nice" _Heather thought while stroking the one she was sitting on.

"Ikea!" she heard, whispered in her ear. She turned around and saw Shay kneeled down, smiling at her and handing her a drink. "It's from Ikea, in case you were wondering!" She explained, giving the blonde a wink. _"Gosh, it's gonna be difficult to hate this girl!" _The blonde thought, scanning her up and down.

They heard the door bell ring and Vanessa shot up. "I'll get it!" She yelled and ran to the door. Everybody turned around when they heard her squealing once she opened the door. "Yaaaaayyyy! You made it!" She yelled, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey everyone, meet two of my best friends in the world" She kept yelling pushing Dianna and Lea to the living room. Vanessa got some drinks for them and they all enjoyed the party Shay had so carefully and thoroughly prepared. The music wasn't too loud to let the different conversations take place and Shay was constantly going back to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks to her guests. It was the perfect party. Everybody was having fun. Some of the girls were dancing, some chatting, some were watching MTV's latest vids and some of them were just hanging out, playing along with the rest.

Vanessa sat by Heather. They were having fun too. "Are you ok?" She asked the blonde "It's fun, huh? And there are a lot of nice girls too, huh?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I can see that. Which one do you like, V?" She returned the smirk.

"Oh stop it! You know I don't like girls. But if I did, I'd like her over there!" She pointed at Shay with her head. "She's fucking hot! Ain't she?" She sighed.

"Really, Van?" The blonde narrowed her eyes looking a little annoyed. "Of all the girls at this party you're pointing me to the girl my… crush… is banging?" Heather had had only a couple of drinks but Vanessa could tell by the way she spoke.

"Banging? Really? Can you be more… more… crass, H?" Vanessa didn't like swear words.

"Just keeping it real, I guess!" Heather shrugged.

"So what about our plan? Are you still in?" Vanessa wondered.

Heather looked confused. "What plan?"

"Dianna…? Naya…? You know! We talked about it the other day!" Van reminded Heather. "Are you in?" She repeated.

Heather stood up glancing first at Shay and then at Dianna. "Hell yeah I'm in!" She said walking towards Dianna. "Wanna dance, blondie?"

xxxXXXxxx

_You better show up ASAP –S_

Naya was lying on her couch; her suitcase still standing by the door. She hadn't had time to take her coat off. _"Fucking planes, airports and cabs!"_ She thought. All she wanted to do is grab a shower, get in her onesie and go to bed.

_What is so important? –N_

She couldn't believe Shay's insistent texts. She had already told her how tired she was and that she'd see her the next day, but she kept texting her to go to the party.

_Just come! You'll be glad! –S_

_Don't you trust me? ;) –S_

_I'm sooooo tired S! –N_

_Well, find the strength and get your sexy ass down here! Or else… -S_

_Or else what? –N_

_Or else I might uncover a few secrets to the crowd, here. Like the shape and location of "the sixth" AND I won't hesitate in making up the details on how I got the precious intel! –S_

_:O –N_

_Just Kiddin, silly! Just show up, please! Do it for me, gorgeous! –S_

_Okaaaaay! –N_

She took a quick shower, put a sexy but comfortable dress on and drove to Shay's.

xxxXXXxxx

The girls –and Darren- had gathered in a circle on the floor around a big tray containing shot glasses and all sorts of drinks. They had all been playing some of the best drinking games they could think of for a while.

Now it was the turn to play "Never have I ever" and some of the girls were already uncomfortable with it. Lea wasn't used to drinking a lot but she'd had a rough week and wanted to go along and have some fun.

Ashley was maybe the one who showed how much a girl could drink without, apparently, showing it off. She had been saying outrageous statements and people had been laughing out loud with her.

"Never have I ever… watched porn!" Ash smiled and almost everyone drank. Lea didn't.

"Oh come on, Lea!" Ash said playfully. "I'm sure you have watched porn, even if it was accidentally"

"Yeah I have! What's the big deal?" She shrugged.

"You gotta drink if you lie!" The blonde tried to explain.

The confused look on Lea's face made the blonde roll her eyes.

"Ok, ok I'll explain it to her" Dianna interrupted. "Whatever they say, if you have done it, you drink. If you haven't, you don't drink. Easy. Huh?" She smiled, making the brunette smiled. Lea grabbed a drink and swallowed it down her throat.

"Yeeeeahhhh!" Ash yelled. "Your turn, Lea!"

Lea tried to think of something that wasn't too lame. She just got it and smiled. "Never have I ever…" She was about to finish her genius statement when someone interrupted.

"Never have I ever seen such a bunch of losers together!" A loud voice came from the door.

Heather quickly turned around hearing the familiar voice. She couldn't believe she was here.

"Nayaaaaa!" Shay shouted, giving her a big hug, lifting her from the floor.

"I have a surprise for you!" She whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm I hope it's sexy" Naya replied, pinching Shay's ass playfully. "Cause that voice I just heard doesn't give me a lot to look forward to" she remarked, she couldn't believe Shay had invited Lea to her only-girl party.

"Yep! Sexy and blonde!" She smirked.

Naya looked confused until Shay pointed with her head towards the living room. When she got there and scanned everyone quickly, her eyes couldn't help but stopping on Heather. Her face changed in a matter of seconds. All her worries faded and her tired body was reinvigorated all of a sudden. She smiled widely without giving a shit about who else was there in the room with them. She'd missed her so much, she couldn't believe she was there, in front of her.

Instead of going straight to say hello, her first thought was to turn around and look for Shay. She was just behind her. She looked right into her eyes, before hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" Naya whispered into her ear. The taller brunette could feel the sincere smile Naya was giving her. "My pleasure, sweetie! I told you I'd help you, didn't I"

Heather couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know Naya was going to show up but she was so happy she had, she couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. _"Before even saying hello she was already hugging Shay? Hadn't they said hello before by the door? Can she even wait a bit to start making out with her? Damn it!"_ She snapped.

Naya took her coat off and left her stuff before approaching the blonde. "Hi! I've missed you!" She smiled at her as soon as she got closer.

"Really? Have you?" The blonde was clearly annoyed.

"What's up babe?" Naya was confused.

"Babe? Don't call me that!" Heather replied and turned back to keep playing. "My turn!" She shouted.

"Never have I ever made out in front of someone I care for" She stated. Everybody looked confused. Lea shrugged and drank, still not understanding the game at all. "My turn!" she said and kept the game going.

Naya didn't have a clue about what was going on and blamed it on the alcohol. She sat in the only empty spot, next to Shay.

"Never have I ever… " Lea started off, only to be interrupted, once again.

"… slept with a girl before" Someone shouted. The air was tense by then. Most of the girls –and Darren- drank their shots.

Dianna eyed Naya and drank. Lea stared at them. "W-wait! You're not supposed to drink, are you?" She asked confused. "Only if you haven't, you don't drink!" The blonde clarified. Lea looked at her, mouth agape, -she was mastering the expression on her face- and looked at Naya who wasn't smiling back at all.

"Fuck!" Lea snapped, still not believing what the blonde was implying.

Heather was staring too, as confused as Lea. She understood why Naya had drunk, she remembered the sauna moment, but she didn't understand the strange interaction she was having with Dianna.

Naya, on the other side, looked at Heather, who had also drunk. _"She lied to me! She told me she hadn't had sex and this confirms what Vanessa told me that she's slept with Dianna, who's probably trying to get back at me. Fuck!" _The brunette's pain was turning into anger. She could feel her teeth clenching and her nostrils starting to flare.

"Still your turn, Lea!" Ashley shouted.

Lea shook her head, hardly remembering what she was going to say. "Oh yes! I gottit!" She finally remembered. "Never have I ever…"

She was interrupted, again.

"… had a only-girl threesome wanky dance" Naya said sharply. She looked at Shay and both girls smirked at their private joke. Heather couldn't keep her eyes away from them.

"Ok, ok! Time to change the game!" Heather shouted "Truth or Dare! Who's in?"

Everybody cheered. Naya looked into blue eyes. _"Don't go there, Heather! You better don't go there!" _She shook her head from side to side as if doing so, the blonde could understand what she was trying to tell her. She might have done so because Heather suddenly nodded back.

"Game is on!" She said, never leaving Naya's gaze.

A few turns had already taken place, when Lea told Dianna she didn't like the game. "What's the problem Lea? It's just fun!" After the incident in the loft they had made up as friends but hadn't really talked about more important things going on between them. Dianna knew they'd have to talk eventually but no moment seemed like the perfect one to do so. Lea had gone back to Cory's arms and she was confused as hell. When Vanessa told her about the party, she saw in it the perfect opportunity to explore Lea's intentions and feelings; if she needed to make her jealous, she would.

Heather turned to subtly whispering into Vanessa's ear and she quickly raised her hand. "My turn!" The brunette shouted "Hemo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Heather replied. The plan was on.

"Choose a person in the room and make out with them for at least 1 minute! And make it hot and wanky" Vanessa added.

Heather didn't hesitate and kneeled down sitting on her calves. She glanced around, stopping at Naya. She looked deeply into her eyes for a couple of seconds before saying anything.

"Di!" She said, without parting her look from Naya. The brunette shook her head again, almost pleading her not to do it, but the blonde was hurt and thought that that would definitely make her jealous.

Heather went on all fours and leaned to kiss Dianna, but before, she whispered something into her ear. "Make it believable! You owe me!"

Dianna looked at her and whispered back. "Don't worry! I will!" She was sure this would make Lea finally realize what she was missing.

"What the hell is going on?" Shay asked Naya. She was really confused. "Did I miss something?" Naya didn't reply. She just shook her head in silence witnessing her worst nightmare.

Heather took the lead. She reached for Di's lips and when she got them, they automatically parted making her tongue visible. Dianna tilted her head a bit to give her easier access and the kiss was on. It wasn't sloppy but Di could tell Heather wanted to "show" her tongue because she was kind of refusing to fully cover her mouth with hers. She was sure she was trying to make a statement and so did she.

The minute had long gone by when they were still kissing. Vanessa subtly tapped Heather's thigh making her break from the kiss. When she turned around to face her, she saw that she was pointing with her head to Naya. The brunette had been staring at her beloved one kissing another woman. Her feelings were a mix of disappointment, hurt and a growing anger. _How have I been such a fucking idiot?_ She scolded herself, noticing a tear running down her cheek. She saw Heather staring back at her after the kiss and at the falling tear. She wiped it off angrily and shouted "My turn!"

"I know I'm breaking the rules but my "Truth or dare" goes to…" She made a full circle with pointing at everyone until she stopped at Shay. She made sure she had her back to Heather when she winked at Shay in complicity. "Help!" She mouthed. Shay nodded.

"Shay! Truth or dare!" She acted.

"Dare!" Shay said with a smirk.

"I dare you to choose someone and improvise a hot and wanky threesome make out!" Naya was proud of herself for coming up with such an outrageous plan. She eyed Heather and raised both eye-brows a couple of times. _"If you wanna play, the game is on!"_ She thought.

"Oh my God, H! Did you hear that? This is going to be soooo hot!" Vanessa smirked looking at Heather. The blonde reacted by slapping Van in the back of her neck.

_Thud!_

"What is wrong with you? Are you sure you're not gay?" Heather was annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Ouch! I'm not!" Vanessa rubbed her neck with her hand, turning around towards Naya. "Still hot though!" She smiled.

Shay sat up and reached a hand to her girl Ash. Everyone cheered. "Go, go, go! They yelled, excited!"

"Fucking great! She IS gay!" Heather said in a low voice, staring at Ashley. "When did this happen anyways?" She wondered.

Without any more "foreplay" and before anybody could think about it she was already giving the blonde a hot and passionate kiss. She slowed down and pulled from the kiss to search for air and took the opportunity to give Nay the sexiest, naughtiest and hottest look anybody had ever given her before. She tilted her head inviting her to join the kiss and Nay didn't hesitate in returning the look and approaching the couple but not before glancing briefly towards Heather.

Ashley stepped back a bit with her knees giving the brunette enough space to place herself between her and Shay. Nay automatically felt the need to face the brunette instead of the blonde who quickly was grabbing her waist from behind.

The three bodies melted together when the blond pushed Nay's long hair to a side and kissed her neck open mouthed. Nay closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto Ash's shoulder until she felt another set of lips on her neck too.

"Oh my fucking Ggg…! I'm not gay but I'm so turned on right now!" Vanessa's eyes were going to leave their socks.

Heather's eyes watered.

Dianna's hand covered her open mouth.

Lea rolled her eyes.

The rest just drooled.

Shay ran her tongue over Nay's neck until she reached her ear, but instead of something hot, she whispered "are you sure of this?"

"Uh hum!" Nay almost moaned. Shay caught her lips and kissed her while the blonde kept working on her neck. Nay moaned into Shay's mouth finally giving her tongue access to hers. _"Fuck! I'm turned on for fucking real"_ Naya cursed to herself.

Their tongues went on and on until Nay felt something in her ear. "Being a little selfish, don't you think?" Ashley whispered. The brunettes broke the kiss not without staring at each other too deeply. Naya turned around grabbing the blonde by the neck and pulling her into another kiss. She felt different; a bit wetter, but just as good.

Heather couldn't stand it any longer, she stood up and left the room. Vanessa was so absorbed by the hot scene she was witnessing that didn't realized she was gone until a loud slam shook the whole house.

Naya jolted up, automatically looking for Heather. She wasn't on her spot anymore. _"What the fuck? Didn't she even see all this? The whole point was to make her jealous and she hadn't seen a thing? Fuck!" _Naya was annoyed.

"Where is she?" She asked Vanessa

"Van! Wake up!" She snapped her fingers before her eyes "Van, where is she?" Vanessa didn't answer.

"She is in the bathroom!" Dianna sneered toward the brunette. "You know? You have a funny way to show you care!"

"And look who's talking! Just fuck off!" The brunette yelled while leaving the room.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya found the bathroom. She didn't knock; she just went in and locked the door behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at Heather, who was leaning on the sink, crying.

"Heather!" She yelled again.

Heather turned around and still with tears in her eyes almost jumped on Naya, grabbing both her cheeks kissing her forcibly. She pushed her backwards until she felt her back bang the door strongly. Their lips crashed together almost hurting the brunette, whose body felt numb, not being sure if it was from the shock or from what she was feeling with that strong, passionate kiss.

The blonde's lips eventually parted and her tongue thrusted into the brunette's mouth strongly. Now Nay knew the literal meaning of having a tongue down her throat. Before she could react in any way, Heather was biting on her neck and licking it up and down, her hands running through all her body, desperately.

Naya felt Heather's thigh between her legs so strongly that she had to spread her legs to let it in. The blonde's hips started rocking against the brunette's until Heather flipped them around leaning herself against the door, pulling Naya with her. She took the brunette's left hand and shoved it between her skin and her jeans and panties, placing it right against her center. She kept biting and kissing her neck.

"W-what the f…?" Naya's eyes widened in confusion.

Heather left the brunette's neck and strongly grabbed her by the hair behind her neck, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. She just said two words.

"Fuck me!"


	15. Fifty Shades of Red

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 15: Fifty Shades of Red**

Naya found the bathroom. She didn't knock; she just went in and locked the door behind her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at Heather, who was leaning on the sink, crying.

"Heather!" She yelled again.

Heather turned around and still with tears in her eyes almost jumped on Naya, grabbing both her cheeks kissing her forcibly. She pushed her backwards until she felt her back bang the door strongly. Their lips crashed together almost hurting the brunette, whose body felt numb, not being sure if it was from the shock or from what she was feeling with that strong, passionate kiss.

The blonde's lips eventually parted and her tongue thrusted into the brunette's mouth strongly. Now Nay knew the literal meaning of having a tongue down her throat. Before she could react in any way, Heather was biting on her neck and licking it up and down, her hands running over all of her body, desperately.

Naya felt Heather's thigh between her legs so urgently that she had to spread her legs to let it in. The blonde's hips started rocking against the brunette's until Heather flipped them around leaning herself against the door, pulling Naya with her. She took the brunette's left hand and shoved it between her skin and her jeans and panties, placing it right against her center. She kept biting and kissing her neck.

"W-what the f…?" Naya's eyes widened in confusion.

Heather left the brunette's neck and roughly grabbed her by the hair behind her neck, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. She just said two words.

"Fuck me!"

"What?"

Naya pulled away from Heather just enough to show her the confused look on her face.

"What you mean 'fuck me'?" Naya pulled away completely, placing her hands on her hips. "What is your problem, Heath? One minute you're sticking your tongue down Dianna's throat, and next down mine? What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to make me jealous? Is that it? Cause you're fucking doing it! I AM jealous Heath! Fuck!" The brunette yelled those last words, as she turned around.

The blonde look down embarrassed. She still had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" She muttered, covering her eyes with the base of her hands and crying harder and louder. "I'm so sorry, Nay!"

Naya watched Heather falling apart and all her anger and pain shifted to the background. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds shaking her hands from side to side. Then she moved towards the blonde, taking her hands away from her eyes.

"Heath, look at me!" She said with a soft, endearing voice. "You don't need to prove anything, ok? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you. I'm here for you."

Heather's sobs calmed down and she hugged Naya tightly. "I'm so sorry" She repeated "I'm so stupid, I only wanted to… I wanted to let you know that I can also have other girls if I wanted to."

"What are you talking about? You can have whoever you want! You're gorgeous; and you're the kindest, nicest person I know! And that's why I l…" Naya paused to think her words before spitting them out loud and get into trouble once again. "That's why I like you so much!"

"C'mon babe, let's get your face fixed!" The brunette took a wipe from the dispenser and carefully cleaned her friend's tears away. "There's a party out there and I bet they're missing us!" Naya smiled looking into Heather's eyes to pull a smile from her.

The blonde finally looked up and returned the gaze. She smiled. "You're amazing, you know?" She reached for the brunette's lips and brushed them against her own. It was only a little peck but it felt like the connection between them was back on again. They both closed their eyes and smiled while pulling the door open.

"What are we Nay?" Heather whispered.

"We are awesome! That's what we are!" Naya replied laughing, while pulling the blonde by the wrist and opening the door to get out.

"Oh and by the way, about that other thing you asked me to do, if the offer is still on… I can't wait to do it!" She said winking at Heather.

"Do what?" The blonde asked confused, noticing Naya getting closer and whispering into her ear.

"I want to fuck you! I can't wait! But when I finally get to do it, you bet it won't be in a bathroom, or in a sauna" She said, poking Heather's nose, smirking and disappearing behind the door.

xxxXXXxxx

"Oh God, I'm exhausted!" Dianna let the weight of her body fall onto the couch. "It's been fun though! That Shay girl is really sweet. I mean I'd heard she was fun but… she really is very nice; and her friends too!"

Dianna and Lea had just got to the brunette's apartment. As both of them had been drinking, Darren drove them home and Lea offered him to stay the night too.

As soon as they closed the door behind them they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey! It's about time!" Chris yelled, stopping suddenly when he saw Darren. "Oh hi Darren, I didn't know you were here!" Darren just raised a hand and sat by Dianna.

"So how was the party? Was it fun?" Chris was curious.

"Well… the girls were kinda of fun. Until they got drunk and started hitting on me!" Darren laughed out loud.

"And on me too!" Dianna followed him laughing.

"Yeah but you enjoyed it!" Lea said pouting. "And she got to make out too! Aren't you gonna tell him! That you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Chris took his hand to his mouth, covering it in surprise. "Di! You're not gay!"

"Oh, just knock it off Lea! We were just playing around! It was just a game!" Dianna defended herself.

"Yeah a game where you get to let Hemo stick her tongue down your throat! Nice game!" Lea sounded more annoyed this time.

"Wait a moment! Hemo?" Chris raised his eyebrows. "You made out with Hemo? Are you serious?"

"It was just a game, for God's sake!" Di's shoulders dropped.

"Well, it's a good thing that Naya is still in New York then because if she had witnessed that, you wouldn't be able to show your nice blonde, long hair; she would have torn it all out, lock by lock.

Dianna, Lea and Darren look at each other lips pursed.

"What?" Chris didn't understand the silence.

Darren was the one who spoke. "Well… she kinda… was there! She showed up in the middle of the party and saw the whole thing."

"Oh-My-God!" Chris paused after every word exaggerating his gestures. "Now, please tell me Di, how the hell did you escape from the house alive!"

"She pretty much found something better to do rather than get back at Di" Darren went on "She made out with Shay Mitch AND Ash Benson _at the same time_!"

"That's my Naya!" Chris smirked. "So how did everything end up then? Jealousy and alcohol don't combine very well! I bet it ended up with some slapping and tears and Naya yelling and throwing glasses at everyone!"

"Nah, Naya and Hemo just disappeared to the bathroom and went home right afterwards! Sorry Chris, no more gossip!" Dianna shrugged.

"And why did you let Hemo use you? It's obvious you got caught in the middle of their strange, ongoing madness!" Chris suspected the blonde was hiding something.

Dianna looked to her right, where Lea was, and stuttered a bit in her reply. She was nervous. "Um… I… I didn't want it to happen… It just did! It was kinda of a surprise to me!"

"You could have pulled away. You could have refused to do it. You could have stopped her for God's sake. Nobody was forcing you, you know?" Lea protested.

"And why do you fucking care, huh?" Dianna yelled, standing up and walking away from the couch. "Why is it so important to you who I kiss or who I fuck?"

"Ok, ok, ok, wait a moment! Fuck? You also got to actually f…?" Chris was cut off.

"Yes Chris, she apparently also f… slept with girls before!" Lea looked down, again.

Darren and Chris looked at each other. Darren gestured to Chris to leave them alone. Chris sat up and offered his hand to Darren to help him get up. "Come on boy! I'm preparing you a delicious mug of hot chocolate that's gonna make you forget about that hard time with all those 'angry lesbians'!" He laughed as he was leaving the room, Darren following him. "It was fun, actually! And kinda hot, too!" He smirked.

Lea crossed her arms defensively and sat on her calves on the couch. She stared down to the floor letting Dianna vent her anger. After a few minutes, Dianna stopped her rant and just stared at the brunette.

"…and you're not saying anything. Again. You just let me talk and talk and you sit there in silence." Dianna was desperate.

"W-what do you want me to say?" Lea said shyly. "…that I don't like you looking at other girls… or boys… or anyone? There! I just said it."

"But what do you mean by that?" Dianna's face softened, listening to her friend's words. She got closer kneeling down in front of her, putting her hands on her thighs. "Lea, I'm not forcing you into anything. I've been patient with you. After you lost it on set the other day, I swallowed my pride and went to you. You are my best friend and I am never going to let you down!"

The blonde's eyes started watering and after a long pause she continued talking, this time in a lower tone. "I just wanna know where I stand. If you want me as a friend, I'll respect your choice. I'll die inside… but I'll respect your decision. But if that's what you want, you gotta stop behaving like you did at that party. That's just not cool and it confuses the hell outta me and…" Dianna couldn't finish her rant because Lea put her hands on both her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips touched softly, almost frozen. They stayed there for a few seconds until Dianna slowly pulled away, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Why did you just do that? Are you trying to drive me crazy?" She said smiling.

"Maybe!" Lea smirked and gave the blonde an adorable look, shifting her eyes towards her mouth. "Your lips are so soft. And you smell so good. Come here!" She helped Dianna to stand up and pulled from her hips making her sit on her lap, straddling her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight hug.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Dianna sighed slowly, closing her eyes. "You are not helping at all in all this friendzone business, you know?"

"Frankly, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just following my heart and my body, and they want you so badly" Lea pulled from Dianna's waist even closer, she could feel her center against her lower stomach, which made her thighs clench. She pressed her forehead against the blonde's. "Let's just go with the flow!"

"Mmmm ok, we can do that… but we'll have to talk… eventually" Dianna kissed the brunette fully, not even waiting for permission to enter her mouth with her tongue. The sweet and soft kiss that was initially intended turned into a hot and desperate exchange of tongue movements that were driving both girls crazy.

"Fuck, Lee! I'm so turned on right now!" The blonde moaned between kisses, while she was beginning to rock her hips against Lea's.

"Ugh me too! This feels so good!" The brunette's hand moved from Di's back to cup her butt cheeks pulling her impossible closer in search of a greater friction.

"Lee, we better stop before it's too late! I'm getting to the point of no return and you would be killing me right now if you don't keep doing what you're doing." Dianna could hardly speak, her breath was erratic and she kept having to pause between words, almost moaning into the brunette's ear"

"I have no intention of stopping!" Lea managed to squeeze her hand between their centers, pulling up the blonde's skirt and feeling between her thighs, over the fabric of her silky panties. "Oh my God, Di, you're so wet. I don't even know what I'm doing, I… I've never done this before!"

"Shit! Whatever you do, don't stop!" Di smirked, giving Lea a naughty look, she was desperate for her touch. "You've never touched yourself? Well… I suppose it's the same"

Lea didn't reply to that, she just smiled back and kept rocking her hips against the blonde. She started moving her fingers against the fabric in no particular direction, stopping at the spot where Dianna seemed to like it best.

"Pull them down, Lee. I need you inside me." The blonde was desperate; she had been waiting too long for this moment and the talk was turning her on more and more.

The brunette did as she was told, but instead of pulling them down, she just slid her hand between the panties and Di's skin, feeling her center for the very first time. "Oh my God, this feels so good!" Her own center was throbbing now. She just imagined she was touching herself and slid a finger between the blonde's folds. "Soooo wet!" She moaned, feeling the wetness soak her own panties.

"Oh my… keep doing that. Don't you stop… mmmm…." Dianna rocked herself harder against the brunette, steadying her pace into a nice and slow motion.

"Touch me!" Lea moaned desperately, "Di, I need you too!"

Dianna mimicked the brunette's movements and they both grew more and more desperate, feeling like they'd never felt before. The blonde shut her eyes tight, biting the other girl's neck, while she moved from between her folders up to feel her swollen clit.

"Is this ok?" The brunette asked softly.

"That is fucking hot, don't stop, Lee; I'm so close" Di was feeling her lower stomach doing all kind of inner movements. She felt a knot growing, building up, more and more, until she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Oh my God, Lee, yessss, uggghhh, yessss!" Dianna clenched her teeth and shut her eyes even tighter. Her thighs started shaking and soon her whole body shook too. Her hand went slack from Lea's center for a couple of seconds as she couldn't control her own body, but when she felt her orgasm at its peak, she continued with her frantic movements against the other girl's core.

Seeing the effect she was having on the blonde, Lea was feeling herself cuming too. She buried her head into Di's neck and let her body do the rest.

At that exact moment, Chris appeared around the corner by the stairs, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. This time he managed to keep a strong grip on the handles so that he didn't drop them, as he had done days before with the wine glasses.

"Oh my Lord" He whispered, suddenly stopping making Darren bump against his back. He saw Dianna mounting Lea and by the sounds they were making, it was clear what they were doing.

"I guess we're witnessing our ladies first getting off with each other." Chris' face scrunched. "Isn't that disgusting?"

"No, it's not. It's k-kinda hot!" Darren managed to say after controlling his dropping jaw. "And Chris! They're not my first, you know?"

"Ugh! You being bi-sexual it's no fun, darling!" Chris remarked, turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Darren followed him, not before giving the girls a last glance. "Sooo hot!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya pulled into Heather's driveway, stopping the car but not switching the engine off. She wasn't sure of her next move and she didn't want her friend to think she assumed she was planning on going inside. She looked into Heather's eyes and kept silence for a while.

"Are you ok?" She squeezed her thigh while smiling at her. Heather just shrugged.

"Wanna come inside?" The blonde offered. Naya shifted in her seat nervously. She reached the handle of the door and thought carefully before opening it. "Come on! I'll walk you to the door!"

Once in the doorway and once Heather had unlocked the door, Naya took her hand in hers, looking down into them. "I better go, Heath! This has been an intense night and we wouldn't want to do something stupid, right?"

Heather smiled back. She didn't want to rush the other girl into doing something she'd regret afterwards. She pulled her closer and aimed her lips to the brunette's. After kissing her slow and warmly, she caressed her cheek and tried to be sincere. "Ok, but we have to sit down and talk. This situation is freaking me out, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel lost."

Naya inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly through her nose. "We will, sweetie. We will. I have a busy week. I have a photo shoot, PSAs, meetings AND Nikki is staying home a couple of nights, she's feeling down lately and she needs her big sis." Heather looked down, discourage. Naya kept on, trying to show her she wanted to talk. "But tell you what! We can work out together some time. Telly would love you joining us!"

Heather nodded. "Telly hates me!"

Naya shook her head and smiled. "No he doesn't, don't be silly!"

She kissed her goodbye and headed to her car. Once she pulled out of the driveway, she noticed the blonde still standing by the doorway, waving her goodbye.

She rolled the window down and yelled. "Don't do anything stupid, ok? You've already filled your stupidity quota for the whole week!"

"Look who's talking!" She shouted back. "Sandwich-Naya!"

Heather saw the car leaving in the distance and sighed. She finally turned around and entered her house. The lights in the living room were on. She found it strange because she had left Van at the party; she was having too much fun and stayed there with the girls.

"What's going on? I leave for a while and you are already getting yourself in trouble?" She heard the familiar voice of her close friend but couldn't see her. She appeared right from behind the door as she was closing it.

"Ash!" The blonde was surprised and pulled her friend into a long hug. When she pulled away, she noticed something was wrong with her. She was serious and that was strange for Ashley.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?" She asked worried.

"Well… first of all… what was all that about with Naya? Did anything happen? What are you two up to? What's so important you two have to "talk"?" The brunette had her hands on her waist. Heather automatically crossed her arms defensively.

"Um… nothing! That was n-nothing!" She started leaving towards the stairs trying to avoid the conversation. "I'm exhausted, Ash. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

As soon as she took the first step up, a voice came from upstairs. It was even more familiar to her. "Elizabeth! Have you seen how late it is?"

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" Heather was shocked. Annoyed and shocked.

"Yeah well… that was the second thing I wanted to tell you!" Ashley shrugged. "This is going to be an interesting week! Welcome home, little Ash!" She said to herself, lowering her shoulders and locking the door behind her.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya finally crashed on her bed. It had been a long day again. She felt herself exhausted and not only physically. When she thought of all the things she had ahead of her that week, she wanted to bury herself under the sheets and blankets and never get out of bed again. Besides everything she had already told Heather she had to do, she also had to keep her workout routine every day, with Telly sometimes and with Lea others. She also had several appointments to have her nails done, face jobs, and the rest of her body-beauty routines. She had to go pick Nikki up and be on set every morning to film the loft scenes for the week episode. She was already getting tired just thinking about it.

She took a shower, got into her onesie and finally got in bed. She put the TV on to watch The Late Late Night Show, knowing she'll have to be filming an interview with Craig soon and she wanted to get to know his humor better before facing it. He seemed cool.

She was watching the nodding horse and the skeleton moving while her eyes were closing from exhaustion. She was almost asleep when she heard her phone beeping.

_Friday night. 22:00 LAX. Pack light clothes and a bikini. We'll rock Southern Europe! Oh and this is our little secret, OK? –G_

Naya had almost forgotten about her long weekend plans with Gwyneth. She had to get all the details sorted the next morning. She really could do with the days off. She needed them; and knowing her dear friend, it was going to be a lot of fun.

_I'll be there. I'm so looking forward to have a break with you! And I won't tell anyone! Not even lil bee! –N_

_Good! I'll c u then, I'll text u the details! –G_

The brunette smiled and felt relieved. It was just what she needed after the busy week she had ahead of her. She was going to miss Heather though. Four days was a long time.

She was going to plug her cell to the power when it beeped again.

_See you tomorrow night? At The Grove, Southern Lot, at 6? –S_

_OMG Shay I'm so busy tomorrow! –N_

_Don't you want your lady talk? You never know when you'll need it! ;p –S_

_Yeah, I know! I almost did tonight, JSYK! ;) –N_

_Really? I'm glad everything turned out ok! We're still here, you know! Your girl Van has totally lost it! She's sooo funny! –S_

_Oh my… what did she do this time? She usually loses it every time we go out! –N_

_Did she get naked and try to make out with everyone? I don't think she even cares if you're all girls! She's that kinda cray! –N_

_Nah, I'm keeping an eye on her. I wouldn't let her do that while so drunk! I'll take her home soon. U think Hemo will hit me or anything if she sees me around? –S_

_LOL nah! She's sweet and caring! She wouldn't do that! –N_

_She didn't seem that sweet to me before TBH –S_

_Haha! I think she was hurt or something! –N_

_Oh, btw, I enjoyed the kiss, JSYK! –S_

Naya suddenly realized what she had done. She had almost forgotten about it. After all that interaction with Heather in the bathroom and later at her house, she hadn't had time to think about Shay and… well, Ash. Now that she was thinking about it, she felt a bit ashamed and she blushed.

_Still there? I hope I didn't cross any boundaries. It was just an innocent comment. That's all. Sry if I made you feel uncomfortable. -S_

_No, no, you didn't. Don't worry! It was my fault I asked for it, didn't I? You know? I'll make some time tomorrow night. We'll c each other at 6 ok? -N_

_Great! Yayyy! Sexy talk with a sexy lady! C U then bye! –S_

_Bye Shay. Oh and it was good! –N_

_What was? –S_

_The kiss! It was good! –N_

_"Too good." _Naya thought.

She typed a few more words before plugging the phone back in and going back to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?" Heather was totally pissed off. She'd had a long night and the last thing she needed was her mom showing up unexpected.

"I called you a hundred times asking you for the perfect moment to come and you kept brushing me off!" Her mom was worried something was up with her daughter. "What's going on Elizabeth? You used to call home almost every day and now there are weeks when you don't call at all! That's not you! What's going on?"

She was about to reply when her phone beeped.

_Nite nite babe! I should have come in, but I was afraid of what I might have done! #justsayin ;) –N_

Heather didn't want to be rude to her mom but she had to reply the text. She didn't realize she was smiling like an idiot.

_Nite nite to you too! Next time, don't be so afraid, I promise I won't bite u! Or maybe I will! #justsayin ;p –H_

She couldn't wipe her smile off her face when her mother snatched the phone from her hands, turning around before she could even react to it.

"What who might have done? Who is he? Who's N? Does Taylor know about him?" Heather's mom wouldn't stop questioning her.

"Stop it ma!" She yelled trying to grab the phone. They both stopped the little fight when they heard the doorbell ring.

"What kind of house is this? Who is it now? This late at night! You shouldn't allow this in your house, Elizabeth!" Heather didn't reply to her mother as by the time she finished her question she was already running down the stairs. She hoped it was Naya.

When she opened the door she saw the last person she thought she was going to see that night: Shay. She was practically carrying a completely wasted Vanessa on her shoulders.

"I think this is yours!" She joked. "Delivered door to door!"

Heather smiled and helped Vanessa in. She was muttering something the girls couldn't understand. When the blonde had a good grip of the shorter girl she looked at Shay with a grateful face.

"Thank you! You could've just called. I would've picked her up from yours. Thanks!" Heather repeated. "You're very nice, actually!"

"Actually? What did you expect?" Shay said playfully, knowing why Heather was behaving like she was towards her. She knew she liked Naya and that she might be jealous of her.

Heather blushed a little but didn't have the chance to reply. The brunette had already turned around and was heading to her car. She gestured goodbye with her hand and turned her head a little.

"You're a lucky girl, Hemo! Very lucky!"

Hemo just stood there, completely confused.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya parked near the southern entrance of The Grove. She wasn't very happy to be meeting Shay in such a public place; she tried to avoid them, fearing the stress with the crazy fans and all. It was 6:15 already and not a sign of Shay whatsoever. She took her phone to call her but it rang first.

"Hey sexy girl! Where are you? You're late!" Shay said.

"What do you mean I'm late? I'm here!" Naya looked around for the girl.

"Here where? I'm standing right at the entrance. Southern! Remember?" Shay explained.

Naya took yet another look around trying to find her friend. She spotted someone pacing across the entrance and talking to her phone. She was wearing a long coat, a knitted woolen hat and had shades on. It was a cloudy day so that outfit looked a bit suspicious.

"Shay? Is that you? The girl with the long coat and the hat and glasses?" Naya narrowed her eyes and when she recognized the girl, she burst out laughing.

Shay turned around and spotted Naya's Range Rover. She waved at her signaling to wait there for her. She ran towards Naya and got in the car through the passenger's door.

Naya was laughing her head off by now, so much her stomach was beginning to hurt.

Shay smiled. "What's so funny? Here!" She handed Naya a big paper bag. "Put them on, we gotta get going!"

Naya pulled the stuff out of the bag. A similar coat to the one Shay was wearing and a black hat.

"You have your own sunglasses, right?" Shay asked the shorter brunette.

"Yep! I just got my new Ray Bans!" Naya managed to stop laughing. "You look like Inspector Gadget! You're crazy if you think I'm wearing this!" She held the clothes up.

"Ok, don't wear them! Drive then! Come on!" Shay hurried her friend.

"Drive where? I thought we were going into The Grove." Naya was confused but turned the engine on.

Fifteen minutes later, Shay told her to park. Naya was a bit relieved to see the place wasn't as crowded as the mall and she opened the door to get out.

"Are you sure you're not wearing this?" Shay held the paper bag, showing it to her friend.

"Nah! Are you crazy?!" Naya got out and waited for the other girl to get closer. They walked together down the sidewalk. Naya was curious about their destination and lingered behind. When Shay stopped at the door of a shop, Naya looked up and read the sign on it, her eyes shot open. She ran towards the taller brunette, who had a smirk on her face, snatched the bag from her and ran back towards her car to get changed. A couple of minutes later they both were inside the shop.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you! Why didn't you tell me we were coming to a sex shop?" Naya muttered with her teeth clenched and nudging her friend's elbow.

"You never asked AND I told you to wear that. We don't need fucking Perez on our asses!" She muttered back.

"Ok then. What are we getting?" Shay walked around playing with all the "toys". "You see, in order to choose, you gotta tell me first what you like… you know… sexually… what you like in bed!"

Naya suddenly went fifty shades of red until she finally got the reddest shade of all. She looked down first and then around to try to hide her embarrassment.

They noticed the girl behind the counter staring at them, notching up another shade of embarrassment on Naya. Shay held the brunette's hand and pulled playfully. "C'mon baby! Let's get something for tonight!" She said aloud with a smirk on her face, so that the shop assistant left them alone.

"Stop it!" Naya was finally smiling. She couldn't believe how much of a dork Shay was. "Let's get something and get the fuck outta here already, will ya?"

"Ok tell me then!" Shay requested again.

"What?"

"What you like, babe!" She said again side eyeing the shop assistant, who didn't stop the leering.

"We got some new stuff over here you might be interested in!" She finally offered, showing the girls a part of the glass cabinet they hadn't looked into yet.

"Strap-ons are good! But you'll want a double one! What's your size?" Shay asked Naya.

"What? What do you mean size? And what's a double one?" Naya's face was still shining bright red.

"Ok, the size is… you know… how big you can take… or how much you actually like… inside… if you know what I mean!" The girl behind the counter handed Shay the display item so that she could explain better. The brunette listened carefully raising both eye brows. "…And double means it has this bigger part here for your partner, and a little part here… for yourself! So you're both satisfied!" Shay laughed out loud.

"Shay!" Naya pulled the other girl so that they had some privacy. "I don't need anything like this. If I wanted a dick, I'd still be fucking assholes at parties! I need your help because I wanna know what girls usually like and how I can make her…" Naya paused suddenly realizing she was talking too much. "…how I can make _them_ feel good. That's all. I don't need any of this!"

"I get it, Nay! I do… but you don't have to use any of this right away. This is just an extra; believe me you'll thank me later!"

"Ok we're taking that one!" Shay said out loud, pointing to the biggest and thickest strap-on in the shop.

"Noooo!" Naya yelled.

The other two girls jumped on their spots at the sudden noise, staring at her in confusion.

"It's way too big!" The brunette shrugged looking down embarrassed, amping up the race her body was having to discover the reddest shade she could become.

Shay smiled, satisfied that she finally made the girl choose. Her little trick of picking up the most outrageous item worked perfectly.

"Ok, one size smaller, then!" The taller brunette corrected and they got ready to leave the shop. The shop assistant looked down a bit and Shay saw her through the corner of her eye.

"Wait a sec, sweetie!" She called out to Naya.

She turned around and approached the counter again. Naya was confused.

"Excuse me! Do you see that sign on top of the entrance over there?" Shay pointed at something. Naya looked up to read the sign.

Shay continued. "It says that this establishment holds a privacy policy for their customers, and that under no circumstances will the identity of its customer be made public. Is that correct?"

The girl nodded nervously. Naya was totally confused.

"So if anyone or any media finds out either of us were here, not only each of us are going to sue this store until it's forced to close down, but we are also going to sue you! Right honey?" She was facing Naya now.

Naya noticed the girl had suddenly hidden her hand behind her back. Naya nodded in agreement.

"Then, are we clear that whatever you were typing on that phone you're hiding, has nothing to do with us, right?"

The girl didn't reply verbally. She just kept on nodding nervously until both girls were out of the store.

"That was close!" Naya sighed.

"Fucking close! Thank God I have a sixth sense for these motherfuckers!" Shay spat out.

"Hey sweet, innocent girl! Watch your mouth!" Naya said playfully, her face slowly returning to its original dark color.

The girls grabbed a coffee to go at the nearest Starbucks and walked back to Naya's car.

"Ok let's head to my place!" Shay offered. "We'll get our sexy chat going! AND I gotta show you how this works!"

Naya almost choke on her coffee. She coughed, spitting it on the hand that quickly covered her mouth.

"Shay!" She yelled when she managed to stop coughing. "You gotta stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" She grinned.

"Saying such things! You gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" She hit her friend playfully.

"Oh come on! Don't you realize I do it on purpose? I love embarrassing you! You look so fucking cute!" Shay kept smiling.

"By the way, do you have that grin tattooed to your face? How the hell do you do it?" Naya was sincerely amazed by how the girl was able to keep smiling all the time. "I just can't do that as much as I try!"

Shay turned around and looked the brunette in the eye. "As you take a breath right now, another person takes their last. So stop whining and learn to live your life to the fullest*****."

She left Naya at a loss of words, so she followed her friend and closed her mouth for a while, thinking over and over about what she had just said.

By the time they got to Shay's place, Naya was feeling exhausted again.

"Shay!" She exhaled slowly. "I'm sooo…"

"I know love! You look really tired! Let's do this some other time ok? Here keep this. It's yours!" She handed her friend the plastic bag and leaned to kiss her. Naya eyes shot opened when she felt Shay's lips on hers. It was the quickest peck in the history of all pecks. Shay pulled away nonchalantly and smiled before she finally got out of the car.

"See you soon, sexy ass!" She was about to leave when she noticed the worried look on her Naya's face.

"Oh come on, don't freak out! I peck my friends on the lips all the time, no biggy!" She laughed out loud and left hopping like a child.

Naya shrugged to herself and headed home. She spent the whole ride looking at the package on the passenger's seat, blushing every time she thought about how her friend was planning to "show" her how the thing worked.

xxxXXXxxx

It was already night time and Heather had just finished taking a long, hot shower. She was still standing in the bathtub, eyes shut and forehead pressed against the tiles. It had been a long day at work and she had intentionally made it longer so she could avoid talking to her mother. After work she had spent almost three hours at the gym, working out and getting some dance routine ready. This time she'd gone there alone, she couldn't be bothered explaining Harry why she was in such an foul mood. Her mother didn't even know she had broken up with Taylor, let alone did she know anything about her liking Naya.

She had her iPhone on a mirrored shelf and was listening to some relaxing music when she heard it beeping. It was a DM.

_S: Hi Brit-Brit!_

Heather smiled widely. She loved it when Naya called her Brit-Brit. It sounded so cute. She dried her hand on a towel and typed back.

_B: Hi San!_

_S: What r u up 2?_

_B: I'm actually in the shower._

_S: Really? OMG! #Wanky! :o_

_B: Um hum!_

_S: And what are you doing in the shower?_

_B: I was just thinking about the horrible day I had today!_

_S: Aaaaawww baby! I'm sorry! Can I help you?_

_B: I'm very tensed up right now! I could do with some help, actually! ;)_

_S: Oh my… tell me how I can help, then!_

_B: R u in bed already?_

_S: Yep_

_B: What are you wearing?_

_S: Nothing! I never wear anything to sleep. _No me gusta!

Heather smiled at this old information. She already knew it but she liked to hear her say it. It was so hot.

_B: That's so wanky!_

_S: Is it?_

_B: It seems then, that we're both naked, huh?_

_S: So it seems._

_B: So r u gonna help me or u gonna just lay there naked and do nothing?_

_S: I will help you. But tell me what do u want me 2 do! U know I'm new to this._

_B: You're new, huh? Are you're facing up, or down?_

_S: Up, y?_

_B: Turn around!_

_S: What?_

_B: Turn around and lie down on your belly!_

Naya did as she was told and turned around. She placed her iPad on the pillow and leaned it against the headboard.

_S: This is a bit uncomfortable to type, u know?_

_B: It won't be to do what you're about to do, trust me!_

_"Oh my God! What am I doing again? Why do I always do what this girl tells me to? She could be an old guy from a weird country and I'd be virtually having sex with him!"_ Naya scrunched her face at the thought.

_B: San, r u still there?_

_S: Yes, I am! What now?_

_B: Now I'm gonna tell you exactly what I'm doing and then I want YOU to tell me what you feel like doing ok?_

_S: Ok_

_B: Right now I'm still in the bathtub,naked,holding n typing on my phone with my left hand n putting the fingers of my right 1 inside my mouth_

_B: Licking them, slowly_

_B: When two of them are completely wet, I put them inside my mouth and suck on them_

_B: Mmmmmmm_

Naya was lying there, reading the dirty texts and feeling hot already. She couldn't help squeezing her thighs together.

_S: That is so hot!_

_B: I am hot, babe! Now that my fingers are well wet, I'm gonna caress my nipples very, very gently_

_B: In a round and round motion, mmmm_

The brunette leaned her weight on her elbow and reached for her nipples too. She mimicked what she was reading and couldn't help closing her eyes. She wanted to think that the girl she was talking to was Heather. She imagined her in her shower, doing all those things the girl was describing. She knew it couldn't be her because her friend would never talk that way. She'd never heard her talking like that anyways.

_S: I'm doing it too. I'm touching my breasts. It feels so good. I'm picturing you doing it too!_

_B: I am. Go for the other one now! _

_S: Oh my God… I think I'm so wet already!_

_B: Are you?_

The blonde closed her eyes in pleasure again. She imagined Naya touching herself and all she really wanted is to be there doing it for real. If it was up to her, she would get dressed and drive to her house and just take her.

Nay couldn't help it any longer and she put her hand between her legs. She was right when she said she thought she was wet because she could already feel a little wet spot on the sheet beneath her. She couldn't believe how fast and just how much this girl was able to turn her on. It used to be so difficult for her to get to this point of excitement and pleasure. It took her so long that she would get frustrated and just stop trying and end it right then or just fake it all and get it done quickly. But now she was wet. Very wet.

_B: Santana, are you there?_

The brunette was already touching herself. She had started off with her right hand but it didn't feel right and changed to her left, her dominant. As she got more and more worked up, she didn't want to stop typing, but at the same time she had to reply, or Brittany would think she wasn't there anymore. So she reached her iPad with her right hand and managed to type.

_S: I am. I just can't type with my right hand, my left is busy, if u know what I mean!_

The blonde smiled but as she thought of what the other girl was doing, she reached between her thighs and realized she was also wet. She could distinguish perfectly what was the wetness from the water that was still on her body and the wetness emanating from her core. She spread her legs and put a foot over the bathtub edge, giving her hand more access to work with. She couldn't believe how turned on she was, only by thinking about what the brunette was doing to herself.

_B: I want you do something for me now, San! _

_S: Um hum!_

_B: I want you to stop typing and just imagine I'm there with you. _

_B: Slide your fingers between your lips like you were touching me. _

_B: Close your eyes and imagine I'm kissing your neck softy._

_B: And don't stop moving, babe!_

Heather gave up. She just threw the phone gently against the soft carpet of the bathroom floor, grabbed the stainless steel handle on the wall and entered her own center with two fingers, breathing harder and harder and moving faster until she felt herself cuming. She balled up, kneeling on the bottom of the bathtub for a few seconds. Her mind switched off. Millions of flashes passed through her mind in a split second. She suddenly snapped awake, got out of the tub and out of the bathroom and ran to her room.

"Life is fucking short." She muttered.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya lay in bed totally asleep. After her last DM she had gone all the way through until she reached her orgasm. It felt so good that she didn't even bother to change the sheets, clean the mess up or take a shower afterwards. She was alone after all and she could do that in the morning. She just stayed there, relaxed and passed out.

She heard her alarm go off and she couldn't believe it was morning already. She reached to shut it off but when she managed to open one of her eyes, she realized it was still dark and her phone wasn't lit up. She was confused but thought she'd probably dreamed the whole thing and fell back asleep.

She smiled thinking about the way she had driven herself to sleep before and clenched her thighs just to remind herself of it. She sighed and closed her eyes when she heard the noise again. It wasn't her phone, it was the doorbell.

Naya looked at the time: 3:40 AM.

"Oh shit! Something really bad must have happened!" She got out of bed and quickly threw her silky nightgown on, tying it up while running, barefooted, down the stairs.

She looked through the peephole and her heart almost burst out of her chest when she saw it was Heather. She quickly unlocked the door.

"Oh my God, Heath! Are you ok?" Naya said, while finally managing to unlock the door and pulling it open.

Heather didn't reply. She pushed the door open and pushed Naya inside, slamming the door shut with her foot. She was wearing a long coat that she carefully unbuttoned, staring lustfully into the brunette's eyes. She let it slide down from her shoulder until it dropped on the floor.

When Naya saw what the blonde was wearing, her eyes almost shot out of their orbits; they traveled from blue eyes to the blonde's pink lips and further down to her bare breasts. The brunette's mouth opened a bit in awe to discover her abs and further down, everything else.

Heather was completely naked.

Naya managed not to stumble to one side when she felt her whole body about to collapse. She held the post at the end of the stairs to keep her balance, stepping back like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes caught blue eyes again and that's when she saw her coming towards her.

The brunette kept stepping back until she reached the first step of the stairs.

Heather approached her and sensually untied the girl's gown, letting it drop from her shoulders, just like she had done with her coat. She glanced at the beautiful tanned body and closed the distance between them in less than a second, placing her lips on the brunette's and giving her the sweetest, softest kiss. She moaned into her mouth, closing her eyes.

Heather kept pressing her body against Naya who thought she was going to fall back, but the blonde kindly and gently, as if they were finishing a tango dance, leaned her knees first and then on the steps. The blonde put her right knee on a step and her right thigh between dark legs until she pushed it up reaching her center.

"No more waiting." She looked into her eyes. "Right here, right now."

Heather kissed her again, this time she brushed her tongue gently along the brunette's lower lip, biting it a bit afterwards.

"You owe me something, remember?"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N_**

**_Ok, I know, I know. No need to yell! ;) _**

**_They say all the good things come slowly, right? So "clam" down girlz and be patient. ;)_**

**_* "As you take a breath right now, another person takes their last. So stop whining and learn to live your life to the fullest" Another quote from Shay Mitchell's blog._**

**_*No me gusta = I don't like it._**

**_Thanx for the passionate and excited reviews and welcome to my new recent followers. _**

**_Remember to contact me on _**

**_Twitter ªGayGayforNayNay or my recently created account on_**

**_Tumblr .com (pls be patient with me there because Tumblr hates me JSYK)_**

**_Special Shoutout to: myrainbowheart93 who wrote the review #100! Thanx!_**

**_Special thanx to my beta. This chapter went along DESPITE you! ;) jk_**

**_XOXO Wanky Girl ;p_**


	16. Sweet and Sour

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 16: Sweet and Sour**

Heather kept pressing her body against Naya who thought she was going to fall back, but the blonde kindly and gently, as if they were finishing a tango dance, leaned her on her knee first and then on the steps. The blonde put her right knee on a step and her right thigh between dark legs until she pushed it up, reaching her center.

"No more waiting." She looked into her eyes. "Right here, right now."

Heather kissed her again. This time she brushed her tongue gently along the brunette's lower lip, biting it a bit afterwards.

"You owe me something, remember?"

"Do I? I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette flirted back. "Come here and shut up, will you?"

That kiss was longer; longer than any kiss they've ever shared. It felt like the first time. They were both alone. They were looking into each other's eyes. It was finally happening. This was what they both had dreamt about for the last few months and maybe, unknowingly, since the very first time they met. They could have always mistaken that bizarre mutual attraction for each other as friendship or affection, but now it was clear to them that it was more than that; way more than that.

Their tongues just didn't want to part. They kept caressing each other, searching into each other's mouth, into every corner, from every single angle, breathing through their noses so they never, ever had to stop to search for air.

The brunette moved away a quarter of an inch to sweetly give little soft bites to the blonde's lower lip, to which she moaned in response. Her thigh kept pressed onto Nay's center without making any movement. The pressure was enough to concentrate on the kiss.

"Oh my God, Heath, you're killing me, you know?" Nay gasped out as she could, not being able to find her voice anywhere near her throat. "Weren't we supposed to talk this over? To wait?" She added trying to think with her head and not with her heart… or body.

"Ok, then!" Heather pulled away from her all of a sudden. "We'll talk!"

She kneeled down on the stairs, in front of the brunette, who was now leaning back on both her elbows, totally confused.

"What the fuck?" She frowned, but automatically sat up. "What are you doing? You can't leave me like this!" She pointed with her chin to her center and rocked her hip up a bit, so that Heather could look right to it. "Look what you just did!"

Heather looked between her legs and couldn't help to open her mouth a bit in awe. Her center was so wet, it was almost dripping. She looked at her own wet thigh to confirm it. The sight of having such a beautiful body in such a needy state in front of her, and waiting for her, made the blonde's own center spasm, giving chills to the rest of her body. She leaned back and sat on her ankles taking Naya by her hip and sitting her right in front of her, right after she had spread her legs to place them both on her sides.

"Fuck, Nay! You're so wet!" She couldn't help closing her eyes when she felt the other girl's wetness on her own soaking pussy. She moved the brunette's hips up and down to get the friction she needed and they started rocking into each other.

"Oh shit! Why haven't we done this before! This is so hot!" The Latina sank her elbows into the carpet to help herself up and look at what they were doing. The more the rocking increased the louder the panting and the moaning became.

"Heath, uhm, d-don't stop doing th-that!" She could hardly insert words between panting. Her voice was becoming hoarse. "Please, don't stop!"

The blonde looked into her eyes and then down too. She dug her nails into the brunette's upper butt cheeks as her thumbs poked her hip sides.

"Heath, I can't wait any longer, oh Heath, oh, oh, Ggggod Heaath!" She was practically screaming her lungs out. This made Heather pull even closer, harder and rocked faster until they both were cuming at the same time.

Nay, closing her eyes impossibly tighter, clenched her teeth until they almost ground. She was seeing sparks, colors, flashes… She felt electricity through her body as if she had been under a storm and a lightening had just struck her. Her feet were shaking and she couldn't stop nor control her body.

Heather felt it all at the same time. They were connected; their bodies became one and they hadn't even needed to enter each other. She felt the brunette's body shaking compulsively on top of hers and suddenly felt more wetness on her than usual.

When the shaking and the convulsions were over and she could finally manage to open her yes and loosen her jaw, the brunette saw Heather looking down with her mouth agape. She looked like she'd seen something awkward or odd.

"Oh my fff… this is so awesome!" Heather said, without taking her gaze from down their cores. Not only did she just make Naya cum, she made her cum all over her.

"What?"

Heather took one of Nay's hands and guided it right beneath them where they had just been pressing their centers together. The carpet was soaked, a little pool had formed.

"I didn't know you were so… so…" Heather was at a loss of words. She was still in shock but was careful in choosing her words as to not embarrass Naya. "That you could get this… wet!"

Nay covered her face with both hands with shame. "This is… f-fuck! This has never happened to me before I swear!"

Heather pulled her in a warm hug, caressing her hair from the back. "Sshhh honey, there's nothing to be ashamed about! This is awesome!" She kissed her neck softly and then her jaw line, and her chin, until she finally arrived at her lips. She smiled into them, kissing them gently.

"But… I don't know what happened, I never… I swear I've never gotten off like this." The brunette was ashamed of having released so much liquid, but at the same time was shocked by the fact that she had been sexually active since she was fifteen and never in her life had she experienced anything like what just happened there.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna show you how much I liked what you just did" Heather stated wiggling her eye-brows and smirking at her.

"Yeah? And how are you gonna do that, huh?" The brunette replied suggestively, feeling her center throbbing again.

Heather stood up, grabbing Naya and lifting her from the steps, scooping her arm under her knees, making the other girl naturally hold her arms around her neck. Naya smiled widely and reached for her mouth, kissing her again. She took her upstairs and into her room and laid her on the bed, lying down right by her side. During the whole way from downstairs they didn't break the kiss; not even when getting in bed. Their lips belonged together and they couldn't help but keeping them like that.

xxxXXXxxx

Two feet walked bare on the hall carpet. It was dark. She never liked to switch the lights on, just to avoid the girls waking up. She entered the bathroom and was approaching the toilet when she stepped on something cold that made her foot slide until she lost her balance and fell backwards hitting her head on the bathtub. At first she thought she was bleeding but when she reached and checked her head, she realized she wasn't.

"What the…?" She reached for the object she had stepped on and realized it was a phone. Who's phone was this? She's never seen an iPhone in the house before. _"Shoot! I may have crushed it!". _She looked at it and pressed the start button. It was working. She slid the bar to unlock, out of pure curiosity and read.

_"B: Slide your fingers between your lips like you were touching me. _

_B: Close your eyes and imagine I'm kissing your neck softy._

_B: And don't stop moving, babe!"_

_"Oh my God what is this? Between your lips? Like you were touching me? I… I don't understand" _

xxxXXXxxx

Two bodies were tangled together under the sheets, rolling widely from one side of the bed to the other. They lost track of the number of kisses they'd shared already, hoping that the counting would never end. Blonde and black hair mixed with sweat and lust. Panting and moans that would have woken up the whole house hadn't it been empty except for the both of them. Naya was so relieved her little sister wasn't coming home until the following night!

The strongest body won over the tiniest this time, placing itself on top of the brunette. Heather looked down after having experienced three orgasms already. She was out of breath. She locked eyes with brown ones and pressed her forehead against the brunette's. "Ready for next round?" She smirked.

"Oh my God, Heath! You're going to kill me! I'm already sore!" Nay managed to pant out. Her strength was leaving her, she'd had to workout harder if she wanted to keep up with Heather.

"Is that a _no_?" The blonde said exaggerating with "o" shaped lips.

The brunette managed to muster some strength out of nowhere and flipped them around, once again. She had lost track and she didn't even know which orgasm she was having, fourth, maybe fifth.

"I'm never gonna say no to you, no matter what!" Her brows wiggled while grinning and brushing her tongue slowly along her lower lip, licking it suggestively. "Com'ere!" She grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her into their millionth kiss… and off they went again.

"Nay, please!" The blonde interrupted the kiss for a moment. "What?" The brunette replied desperately.

"Let's not ever let this night end!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya got to the studio smiling widely. She'd never felt so happy in her entire life. Well, maybe the day she received the call from Fox telling her she had gotten the role of Santana was close, but, nah! Never like this. When she reached the makeup room she heard someone calling her.

"Naya! Ryan's office. Now!"

She didn't even know who said it; she only changed direction and got there. When she got inside she was surprised to find a few more people than she had expected. Brad, Eric and Ian were there but there were also a couple more guys she'd never seen before.

"Hi! Sit down please!" Brad said, pointing to one of the few free chairs. "Mr. Stewards, Miss Rivera here" He pointed to the girl and then towards the older, more solemn man.

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you!" Naya said politely. "Where's Ryan?" She glanced around, surprised he wasn't there. This was his office after all.

"Mr. Murphy is not here, Miss Rivera" The serious man stated. He was sitting apart from the others, holding a folder and reading vaguely through the pages.

She stared at him and without moving her head she glanced towards Brad and Ian, gesturing with her hands. _What the hell is going on? _

She waited patiently, tapping her foot on the floor. It seemed like hours. The silence was hurting her ears. She couldn't stand the waiting any longer. Patience had never been one of her virtues.

"Um… you all know I have some scenes to film and some stuff to record today, right?" She said, as politely as she could manage, given her growing nervousness.

It took them a couple of minutes longer to start talking. The old guy started talking.

"We won't keep you any longer than needed. Mr. Murphy is not here because we wanted to talk to you and some other members of the crew. We have been noticing some rifts between you and him and we wanted to give you the opportunity to explain yourself. Murphy has done so already and we're sorry to inform you that, if it was his call, you'd be out of here in less than 24 hours."

Naya shifted in her seat nervously, clenching her jaw with inner anger. _"This asshole is gonna fuck me over till the end."_ The men in front of her waited for her to speak but she had no clue whatsoever about how to keep her job safe without saying what really ran through her head; which was all sorts of cursing, oaths and swearing. She tried to keep that to herself and pull her shit together before speaking up.

"First of all, I'd like to let you know that I have nothing to say 'in my defense' cause, in my opinion, I have done nothing wrong. It is true though, that it's been hard for me to face the recent work environment. The original cast, who all of you know are close friends after all these years, have been scattered around, some of them hardly showing up anymore; and the ones that are showing up, have been having their differences that have affected all of us. I know this is far from a professional reasoning for a defense but it may make you see what is going on around here, in case you hadn't noticed before.

Apart from that, I might have had my differences with some colleagues, but like the adults we all are, we are working them out and figuring out a way to do our job not just fine but excellently. With all my respects, Ry… Mr. Murphy has been throwing a lot of shit at us recently, which we have been able to shove away just fine and continued to do our job as expected. The constant twists in our storylines have been hard to adjust to but, as I said before, we are all professional enough to face it and keep working."

"So what you're saying is," the older guy interrupted the brunette, allowing her to stop her rant and breath some air into her lungs, "that he hasn't been doing his job as expected and that he has been disrespectful in someway against you and the rest of the cast and that it has become unbearable for you all to do your job in a healthy, trusting work environment; is that it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there!" Naya held her hand up, palm opened. Brad and Ian slid down their seats, fearing the worse from the temperamental brunette. "I've have hardly used any of those words, and I certainly did not say that! It is you, sir, right now who's being disrespectful putting words into mouth which I have definitively not uttered." She stood up, offended.

"It is true that it has been difficult, and it is true that this man has made my work harder to do than I would have wished, but if what you're looking for is a stool pigeon to snitch on him or on anybody else for that matter, you're talking to the wrong person here!"

Brad stood up and tried to calm Naya, before her temper took over her. "Naya, nobody's asking you to lie here. We've spent hours discussing with Mr. Stewards here, possible ways to re-direct this ship in which we all are embarked to take it to good port." Brad sat in the chair right by the brunette, lowering the tone of his voice. "You know we're going through rough times in the industry and the last thing we want is for the ratings to keep sinking like they already are and we don't want the company canceling the show. We're in the verge of renewing for another season and it's obvious we all want to keep our jobs."

"And you want to get rid of Ryan with my help, is that it?" Naya was still annoyed. "Tell you what! I'm not gonna be the one defending him, that's for sure, he's screwed me over enough times already, but neither am I going to be the one responsible for his being fired. If he has to go, let it be because of his own faults and not because of me. You're his staff writers, for God's sake! You're as responsible as he is for the bad decisions! You should be the ones burying him up!"

Brad, Ian and Eric looked surprised. The last thing they expected from the brunette was her sticking up for who still was their boss. They looked down with embarrassment realizing what she was saying had a part of truth.

"And besides that," she continued, "what kind of person would I be if I did that? What would prevent you from expecting me doing the same thing to you tomorrow?" She pointed at Brad and then at Ian "or you!" and lastly at Eric, "or you!" She walked towards the door ready to leave, when she turned around.

"Ryan created Glee, after all. Why don't you work together, instead of against each other and figure out the way to re-float this sinking ship? Listen to the fans out there, that might help. They're practically shouting out loud what they want to see in the show. Open your eyes and clear out your ears for a change. And, Sir, with all my respect," Naya addressed Mr. Stewards now "new _sailors_", she glanced around at all of them "wouldn't hurt the ship either." She paused for a second.

"Just saying!" She shrugged and left.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather had overslept that morning. Her alarm didn't go off and she couldn't find her phone; her second phone. It was eleven a.m. already and she was supposed to be on set two hours before. She was also exhausted, but the reason behind her tiredness didn't bother her at all. She smiled to herself thinking why she actually liked that aching sensation of sore thighs, and butt muscles. She had hardly slept a whole hour, but it was totally worth it because she'd had the best night ever. And not all her joy had to do with sexual satisfaction but she also felt more love in her heart than she had felt in her entire life. She was beaming with happiness.

The blonde got dressed in less than a minute and was ready to leave. She kneeled down on the carpet to have a last look under her bed, looking for her missing iPhone. She had looked everywhere. Even in the waste basket and the rest of the house, with no success whatsoever. She gave in and headed out towards the stairs. She stopped when she saw her mom standing at the end of it, downstairs.

"Were you looking for this?" She held the phone up for her daughter to see.

Heather had never seen that look on her mother's face. Her semblance was serious, disappointed, threatening. She didn't know what the hell was going on, what the matter was with her. Her mom was normally a sweet, caring woman; very much like her. She hadn't scolded her since she was fourteen and had always understood her through all her freak outs, insanity and madness.

"Um… actually yeah, I was! Where did you find it?" She slowly kept going down the stairs, after the initial shock of seeing her mother standing there, wore off.

"It found me, actually!" She was clearly annoyed. "Who's S, Elizabeth?" She was still holding the phone up, it was lit and it showed the latest DM conversation. "And why do you sign as B?" she continued.

"What the hell… ma?" Heather yelled out. "You had no right to read my private conversations. It's none of your business!"

"Excuse me?" Her mother frowned after the blonde snatched the phone from her hand with a rude gesture. "I am your mother! And I am worried about you!" She yelled out too, watching her daughter trying to run for the door to leave. "And besides… that phone almost got me killed, in case you care!" The woman stood between Heather and the door.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth? What's all this about? I'm sure that's not Taylor, or is it him?" Heather's mother was raising her voice as her patience grew weaker, waiting for answers. "You've been acting weird lately, who is he?"

"It's not Taylor or any '_he'_ ok?" The blonde shouted out. She didn't want anybody to assume the person she cared for was a "he" and the last thing she wanted was to hide it. But it was her mother. It was going to hurt her so much. Not only was she the typical old-fashioned traditional southern type of woman but she had planned for months, even years her future with Taylor, how would she tell her now about her love for a woman, about her love for Naya. The pressure was such that she felt she was going to collapse in any moment, her eyes starting to water.

"Ma, how can you ruin the most perfect night I've had in my life? It's just not fair!" She muttered, not really talking to her mother, but thinking aloud instead.

"What?" The woman was confused and wanted answers. She wanted to know what had gotten into her daughter to change her so much. She had gone through rough times after what happened to them when she was a teenager, but this… this was too much.

"Who is he, Elizabeth? Answer your mother's question!" Her voice wasn't lowering down and soon Ashley and Vanessa's heads popped out from upstairs out of curiosity.

"Stop saying _he_!" She yelled again, unable to contain her tears any longer. "It's her, ok? IT'S HER!"

Her mother stumbled back a bit reaching with her hand, looking to something to lean on. Her face suddenly eased up, like she had finally found the missing piece of the puzzle she had been trying to finish for years.

"It's Naya, isn't it?" She said, almost whispering, suddenly losing her voice altogether.

"W-what? H-how did you know?" Heather raised her head up proud, as soon as she felt a hint of weakness on her. "I mean yes!" She didn't want to hesitate not even a bit.

"You know I love that girl, don't you, Elizabeth?" She searched her daughter's gaze so she could understand what she was trying to explain. "…but you can't do this! You just can't. Go upstairs again and call Taylor. Tell him you're sorry for whatever you've done and that you want him back."

"What? No!" The blonde frowned in confusion. She couldn't believe her ears. "No! I don't want him or anybody else, ok? I want to be with her! Is that so hard for even you to understand, ma? Is it?"

"This is just a game for you two. You're just playing around like you've been doing in that stupid show of yours for four years now! You're mistaking your friendship and your stupid jokes for real life, Elizabeth. This is real life! What do you think? She's going to leave everything for you? For a dancer?" The woman's words were like daggers to Heather, who took her hand to her heart, feeling a stinging pain inside of it. She looked away from her mother and pushed her roughly from the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? We are not finished here!" She shouted.

The words were pointless. Heather had already walked out before letting her mother finish.

_"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What am I going to do now? Shit, shit, shit!"_ Heather noticed her hands shaking against the steering wheel. She was clearly having a panic attack and couldn't do anything to control herself. Her mind was telling her to calm down, to turn the car on and leave the driveway before her mother could get to her, but she couldn't make her hand move. She felt tears running down her cheeks and her lower lip shaking.

When her mother approached the car, all she could do was reach for the handle to lock the door. She could hardly control her shaking hand. She heard her mother yelling at her but couldn't make out what she was saying. There was a loud buzzing sound stabbing her ears. She was literally frozen.

Hearing the screams, Vanessa and Ashley rushed out the door too and surrounded the car shouting at Heather and her mom. All they could see was the girl's immobilized body and her shaking hands over the steering wheel. Her gaze was lost somewhere invisible to the rest of them.

"Let's call an ambulance!" Vanessa shouted. She was beginning to experience her own panic attack.

"No, no, no… calm down, girls please!" Her mother stroke the girl's arm, calming her down instantly. "It's happened before. She just needs a moment. She gets overwhelmed and panics. It used to happen when she was younger. That was long time ago, though. This must be important!"

The older woman was really worried and tried to open the door of the car but it was still locked. When Heather saw someone approaching she started hitting the wheel with her head nervously.

"Oh shit, she's getting worse! What are we gonna do?" Ashley had never seen her like that.

"Call Naya!" Vanessa finally snapped. "She'll calm her down! Go Ash! Call her now!"

It only took Naya ten minutes to arrive. She was actually on her way over. She had called Heather to check up on her but not being able to reach her, she worried and decided to go there herself. Once there, she hit the brakes and the wheels screeched against the pavement. She left the door open, rushing out of her car like she was possessed.

"What happened to her?" Naya yelled. "Fuck! What did you do to her?" She automatically glanced at Heather's mother for answers.

"Excuse me?" The woman said offended. "What did _I_ do to her?" She replied stressing the word "I". "I knew you were trouble since the first time I saw you!" She shouted. Vanessa took her by the arm trying to get her inside the house.

"Ok, let's get her out of this shit and later we can argue, don't you think?" Ashley tried to put some sense into the tense scene she was witnessing.

Naya approached the car by the driver's window and pressed her hand on it. She tried her best to slow her heartbeat down and calm herself before talking to the blonde, who was swinging her body back and forth, still with a lost gaze, staring at the infinite.

"Babe! Look at me! It's me!" She wasn't shouting, her voice was calm and soft, loud enough for Heather to hear. "Heath, baby! It's me. Please look at me!" She repeated.

Heather turned her head very slowly and looked the brunette in the eye. Naya smiled tenderly trying to transmit all the calmness and love she could manage given her inner nervousness.

"Ok, baby! It's gonna be ok! Look at my hand! Do you see it?" She pointed with her face to the hand she had pressed against the window. "Let me see yours, gorgeous! I need to see your hand!"

Heather hesitated but moved her still shaking hand towards the window to match Naya's. She did it so slowly that the brunette feared she was going to drop it half way. As soon as she touched the glass surface, Naya sighed in relief.

"Great baby! Well done! Now I want you to do something for me, ok?" She spoke very very slowly. The blonde nodded.

"Great! What I want you to do is to reach for the handle and open the door so I can get in there with you, ok babe? Only me!" Heather nodded again, doing what Naya had instructed her to do.

Once inside, the brunette wrapped the girl in her arms, trying to stop her swinging movement.

"Ok, Heath. I'm here now, baby. You're safe".

xxxXXXxxx

The whole week had past like the blink of an eye. Naya found herself in the passenger's seat of Kevin's car on her way to the airport, in silence, staring outside with a lost gaze. She had talked Nikki into postponing her visit until the following week and was able to pull off all her work appointments just well enough to hide her emotional instability and managing to make her problems go unnoticed by everybody else.

In a weird ironic twist, she had had to attend a social event for Ryan of all people, at the Paley Center. She had had to glamour up and smile for the cameras, when the last thing she wanted to do is be away from Heather during the rough time she was going through. She had been "forced" to go with Matt, again. How worse could it get? On her way there, while riding in the limousine Fox had arranged for them, she had been texting Heather without getting any reply from her. She was worried again. The episode in her car had marked the brunette in such a way that she feared the blonde could snap at any moment. She sighed when finally a text came in.

_Try to have fun, baby. We'll talk when you're back. I don't think I can do this anymore. My mother could be right! -H_

Naya felt a knot in her throat and tried hard to swallow it down with no success; she couldn't help stop the tears from bursting out. She put her phone away and asked Matt for a drink. "Give me something strong, will you?" She almost ordered him. "Is everything all right, Nay?" He saw something was off. "Do I fucking look all right?" She snapped at him, fixing her makeup in the limo mirror.

She pulled the event off as well as she could manage, although she knew that after some of her most dedicated fans had CSI'd her interviews and photos, they would come to the conclusion that her red eyes were either from having been crying or from something more "fun"; she frankly preferred them assuming the latter.

That night after the event she had gotten home exhausted; as usual. She had been drinking more than she should to try to forget a bit about what was going on in her head. She knew Heather was there, waiting for her in her room. They hadn't been away from each other since the incident in the driveway but the mood wasn't the perfect one to have the desired talk.

She found Heather on her bed, balled up, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth again.

"Oh shit!" The brunette feared the worst. She calmed down when the blonde told her she was ok. Naya had just gotten a text from Gwyneth with all the details for her flight. She had tried to talk her out of the insane idea of going away for so long but the older girl wouldn't give in, saying it was just the perfect moment to "elope". Naya suddenly had an idea; what if she got some help in talking Heather out of her state of sadness and confusion; she definitely needed help. She went to the bathroom and called Gwyneth, then back to her room.

"Heath, there's someone here who wants to talk to you!" And she left them alone while she went downstairs to get ready for the trip.

xxxXXXxxx

"Are you ok, bee?" Kevin woke her up from her daydream. "You've been acting weird all week! Isn't Hemo feeling any better?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Kev. Please, it'd be better if I don't talk about it. I just need a break from all this shit!" Her voice was low, devastated. "I wish I could be alone in the world with her; with no one around. I wish people didn't know who we were and leave me alone with her to be happy!" The brunette turned her head away from the view outside and looked at her best friend. "Is that too much to ask for, bee?"

"No it's not, love! Nobody said it was easy, but you're strong girl, the strongest person I know actually, and if you like her enough, you guys will get what you want!" He reassured her.

Naya smiled at him thanking him for his encouraging words. "Thanks bee! But now it's time to relax and have some fun! The only thing I'm gonna miss is my baby, but it'll only be four days, right?"

The car stopped behind a huge truck. They realized the traffic was holding them. "We're gonna be late, bee! Do something!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was glad she only had a bag to carry. She ran out of the car giving Kevin a quick peck on the cheek, and literally sprinted towards the check-in zone of LAX. A few people stared at her but she had been wise enough to wear her baseball cap and dark shades to try to go unnoticed. When she finally got to the final checkout point, right by the door that led to the long mobile corridor to the plane, she realized no one was there, except for a blond flight attendant who was getting ready to leave.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Soooo fucking late!" Naya muttered. "Wait! Please!" She shouted before the woman turned to close the gate.

"I… I'm sorry I'm so late! That's my flight! Madrid, right?" She apologized and gave the girl her best smile and her boarding pass.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the flight is closed. Everyone is already onboard and I'm afraid you're way too late to embark." The woman checked her out from head to heals. Naya realized the girl's move and played the game she knew best, the irresistible "NayNay-flirt". She lowered her sunglasses down her nose sensually and gave the woman a flirting look.

"I am really, really sorry. Please check my name on the list. It's Rivera, Naya Rivera" She pointed at the paperboard the woman was holding in her hands. The girl looked hypnotized by brown eyes and as soon as she realized who the brunette was, her jaw dropped a little in awe.

"Um… well… Miss Rivera…" She said nervously while checking her list.

Naya smirked a bit seeing the effect she was having on the girl, and she decided to push it a bit further. "Oh, you see… I'm really sorry for being this late, but I got caught back there by a bunch of crazy fans who stopped me to take some pictures and sign autographs… it's so annoying sometimes… but it's just not me to let them down, you know?" She tried to use her softest and most sensual voice, gently grabbing the woman's arm to see if she could help her find her name on the list.

"Here!" The woman jolted, reacting nervously to the brunette's touch. "Here you are! Perfect! Rush in, please ma'am!" She said opening the door for Naya to get it. She rushed in through the long gray corridor until she got into the plane, smiling and internally punching the air. _"Score! Rivera, you're the best!"_

Out of breath but finally relieved she was on the plane on her way to southern Europe, she didn't even remember her seat. She looked around for Gwyneth and a free seat but the cabin was big and she finally remembered they were traveling first class. On the long way down the aisle towards the next cabin, the only thing she could think about was how she was going to survive four whole days without Heather. She talked herself into thinking she was going to relax and have fun with one of her best friends but that wasn't working. The familiar knot in her throat was building up again when she finally reached the black curtains to the cabinet and saw a blonde head at the far end. She smiled widely hurrying towards her.

"Hey fishstick! Bitch is finally here!" She shouted, calling for her friend's attention.

When the blonde turned her head around, Naya felt her whole body numb. Her knees threatened to buckle and she dropped the handle of her bag, letting it slam against the floor.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" She finally could let out.

"N-Naya?" The blonde stuttered. "W-where's…where's Gwyneth?"

Naya smiled widely like she had thrown a wish in a well and it had finally come true.

"Laughing her head off somewhere out there, I bet"

xxxXXXxxx

**_A/N Thanks to everyone who's been patient, and sent the nicest, cutest, most amazing revs ever! Very passionate indeed. _**

**_Special SHOUTOUT to OMGNayaWithGlasses who manages to always make me laugh with her revs! _**

**_Keep them coming, guys!_**

**_I hope this chapter has served us all as a "Kiki" which according to "Kurt" …is a party to calming all your nerves… right? Hahaha! _**


	17. Slippery When Wet

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 17: Slippery When Wet**

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" Naya was so surprised to see Heather on the plane that she hadn't even asked why or how she got there; well she assumed it all was Gwyneth's work but she was so happy to see the blonde sitting right next to her that she couldn't think about anything else.

"I know! Me too! Tell me, please! How come you're here? I was expecting Fishstick." Heather took Naya's hand in hers and smiled like she hadn't been able to do in almost a week.

"Well… we planned it while in NYC not long ago. I told her how stressed I was and she just came up with this getaway! I'm so glad she did now. I've been trying all week to put it off and stay with you but she kept telling me to go. And you? How did she manage to convince you that quickly? That was just yesterday, right? When I passed the phone to you, right?" The brunette was out of breath; she kissed her softly in the cheek after her rant.

"No, not quite. She called me the same day of the party; you know at Shay's! But I said I had to think about it and when you passed me the phone she almost ordered me to do it! I couldn't say no. Not to her!" Heather looked different than she had the days before. That natural spark in her beautiful blue eyes seemed to have made its way back and was shining bright. Naya couldn't help but to grin widely and stay in silence for a while, just looking into the blonde's eyes.

"What?" Heather smiled too but wanted to know the reason for Naya's grin.

The brunette didn't reply; she just closed the distance between her lips and the blonde's and kissed her sweetly. Heather pulled back in surprise.

"Nay! We're in public!" She was shocked by Naya's boldness.

Naya pulled back too and leaned back in her seat. She looked down for a bit. "I… I'm sorry!" She glanced around to see if anyone was watching. "There's no one around, Heath! Geez chill!"

"Ok, ok. I guess I'm still worried" The blonde apologized.

"Let's do something, ok? Let's forget about everything and enjoy, at least for four days. We'll face the problems and everything when we come back! Forget about your mother and I'll do the same with PR and other shit." Naya took Heather's hand, again. "Let's just have fun!" The blonde nodded.

"Where are we even going?" Heather hadn't had time to fully absorb all that Gwyneth had explained to her about the trip, which wasn't a lot.

"Southern Europe, Spain, I think" Naya doubted.

"You think?" The blonde turned around. Her mood was easing; she didn't look as nervous as before. "You gotta be kidding me! You think?" Naya smiled. "Is that in France?" Heather frowned, confused.

"Heath!" The brunette slapped her on the leg playfully. "Spain is a country, silly!"

"Oh! I guess I just pulled a Justin Beaver!" Heather admitted her ignorance in European geography. They both laughed out loud. "Well, at least you speak Spanish!" They couldn't stop laughing. Naya put her hand on her mouth trying to stop.

"Honey, you know my Spanish is almost as bad as your geography!"

xxxXXXxxx

"What are we waiting for? It's been fifteen minutes already!" Vanessa was spinning around, playing with her skirt.

"We're filming the spring breakers scene, the prodigal "daughter" is coming home! Remember?" Kevin gestured the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Van! Do you even read your lines before work?" Kevin said, annoyed.

"Ugh! I can't stand it! It's bad enough that we're filming in separate studios. Berry's lines are awful." Vanessa talked, nonchalantly. He didn't raise his eyes from his phone; he was texting Naya to check up on her but she didn't reply. "Where's Heath, by the way?"

"She's taking a few days off. She talked to Zack about it and after her breakdown he even encouraged her to do it. She is not in this episode anyways." Vanessa stopped spinning and started jumping on one foot.

"What are you doing?" Kevin was used to the brunette's eccentricities but she looked more nervous than usual. "Stop it! You're driving me nuts!" He stood up and approached Brad.

"What are we waiting for, Brad?" He asked, impatient.

"Lea!" She's on now and they can't find her. I've called her but it just goes to voicemail.

"I'll call Chris, maybe he'll know!" Kevin called. Chris just hung up on him but wrote a text instead.

_Can't talk! Meeting! Supp? –C_

_Do u know where Lea is? We can't find her and she's very late for filming! –K_

_B-103 –C_

_Gotta go, sry –C_

Kevin knew exactly what Chris was referring to. "I'll be right back!" He told Brad and hurried out towards the corridor. He ran up and down stairs until he got to room 103, corridor B. It was a small room for spare props. Some of the cast knew it as the "quicky" room. Since Ryan had banned sex in the trailers, they had to be extra careful where they did it. What Kevin didn't understand is why the hell would someone like Lea had to go to B-103.

He opened the door without knocking first, just to find Lea, facing back, on the edge of a small desk surrounded by tipped cups of pencils and scattered folders and documents. Her legs were wide spread and she was looking down, pulling someone's head towards her center, sweating and panting.

At first, the girl hadn't noticed Kevin, but when he coughed a bit to get her attention, she almost had a heart attack, bolting from her spot. She used the hand she had on the stranger's head to push it down, trying to hide their identity.

"L-Leeea?" Kevin stuttered.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" She tried to fix her wet hair, almost comically. Kevin smiled, shocked to see her like that.

"Um… we're waiting for you! We've been waiting for almost half an hour, actually!" He couldn't help grinning. "_Wait until I tell Naya! She's gonna love this." _Lea wasn't going to hear the end of it.

The brunette jumped from the desk to the floor, fixing her panties and skirt and followed Kevin out. He tried to glance back but Lea just pushed him out of the door leaving her lover behind, hidden.

When both Kevin and Lea where out and she was in the clear, Dianna stood up from under the desk wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Wow! That was close!"

"What I don't understand is…" Kevin was truly confused. "…c'mon Lee, it's nine in the morning. You live with Cory. Why hide?" He kept asking the brunette questions while hurrying through the halls and stairs. "It was just an urgency, that's all!" She replied, ashamed.

As soon as they got to the studio, everybody clapped ironically to Lea's arrival. "That was about time!" Brad yelled. "You're not a real diva yet! You know that, don't you, Ms. Michele?" He scolded her. She apologized and went straight to her designated spot.

Kevin sat by Van and waited for their turn to enter the scene. He froze when he saw Cory behind the cameras, waving him hello.

"Holy shit!" He muttered.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather felt sick. She still wasn't used to flying. She only did it when necessary and apart from their concerts in Europe and across the States, she hadn't done it in a long time. She didn't know what she would do if she had to travel as much as Naya had. She let the faucet run until she felt the cold water and wet the back of her neck to refresh herself for the long flight. She also felt suffocated in the tiny, claustrophobic cubicle that was the plane's bathroom. She stumbled a bit to the side when she heard a knock on the door.

"Heath!" It was Naya's voice. "Are you ok?" The door knob was turning; she was trying to get in. "Unlock the door, babe!"

The blonde did as told and let her in. "Are you feeling sick, hun?" The brunette stroked her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit… unsettled. My belly is doing flips!" She smiled a bit.

"Com'ere!" The brunette pulled her into a warm hug. "We're almost there!"

"We're almost in Madrid?" Heather asked hopefully.

"Newark, babe! Only Newark. We change flights there" Naya pursed her lips together, apologetically.

"Ugh! Couldn't Gwyneth have chosen a closer holiday spot? Man, it's across the frigging Atlantic!" The blonde sighed.

"I can keep you entertain during the flight, you know?" Naya flirted to ease Heather's anxiety. She pulled from the hug and kissed her on the lips. The other girl smiled. "I'm so glad we're doing this! I needed it!" She confessed.

"You needed to kiss me in a plane's tiny bathroom?" Naya played around, smirking.

"You know what I mean, silly!" Heather smiled back. "I needed to be with you, alone!" She kissed the brunette back; this time full mouthed. "And yes, I needed to kiss you here, too! I couldn't wait any longer to do it. You got me hooked on you, you know?"

"Mmmm…" The brunette hummed, glad to hear the blonde's sweet and sexy words.

Heather turned them around and lifted Naya to sit her on the tiny, metallic counter. She grabbed the brunette's neck with her mouth, kissing it softly. Her hands got lost inside Naya's top, along her back.

Naya tilted her head up, leaning on the mirror and arching her back while she groaned at the feeling of the blonde's tongue on her neck. "Oh my God Heather, you're turning me on so much right now! We can't do it here!"

"Do what?" Heather played dumb while she moved her hand from the back to the front of the brunette until, still underneath the fabric, she reached her breasts. Her mouth traveled from her neck to her cleavage, sticking her tongue out. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Oh, fff…fuck Heath, you're not doing anything?" The brunette was feeling out of breath already. She wrapped Heather's waist with her legs, crossing her feet at the back. "Well… you better hurry up doing nothing in case someone needs the bathroom!" She finally smirked down at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

Heather looked up but couldn't see a lot with all her hair on her eyes. Naya brushed them off, holding her head with both hands. She leaned to kiss her. She gripped her upper lip with hers and bit softly, humming. "Ummm I love your mouth, did you know that?"

"You do?" The blonde talked into the other girl's mouth. "It's all yours, take it!"

"Oh God!" Naya felt the urge to kiss Heather fully. She pulled her head closer and opened her mouth widely, sticking her tongue out searching for the blonde's. She didn't know why she felt so turned on all the time. It was like she hadn't had sex before in her life and she was making up for it. She felt that her body wanted to catch up on something that had been missing forever.

"H-heath!" Naya moaned into the blonde's ear. "H-heath!" She repeated.

"Uh… hum…?" Heather was back on her neck, exploring every single inch of it with her tongue.

"H-heath, please!" Nay pulled her body closer using her legs. Her hands grabbed the blonde's butt to help the movement. "T-touch me, Heath!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Heather teased.

"Fuck, Heath! Touch me!" The brunette repeated.

Heather started caressing her leg from right the bottom of it in a slow upward movement. Her intention was to keep teasing her but she knew the brunette wasn't going to last long before coming undone. She could sense the heat coming from beneath dark hair on her own belly. When she reached her upper inner thigh she already could feel the wetness coming down.

"Ffff…fuck Nay! You're so wet!" She didn't waste more time and reached the brunette's center, slipping her hand beneath the jeans and the panties.

"Ooooohh!" The other girl moaned, tilting her head back again. She stuck her tongue out a bit.

The blonde looked up and saw her with her eyes closed, mouth agape and breathing hard. She put her left hand on her mouth before doing anything else, causing Nay to open her eyes, surprised.

"Mmm what m'are you doim?" She couldn't speak properly with the other girl's hand pressing her mouth.

"You really wanna know?" The blonde teased.

Nay nodded a bit confused. "You'll find out soon enough!" Heather said with a naughty look in her eyes.

The brunette didn't know why she had the hand pressing her mouth so hard until she felt two fingers ramming hard and deep inside her without warning.

"Uuuuggghh!" She yelled out but the hand was on her mouth for a reason. Her eyes shot open in surprise, they rolled to the back of her head but soon closed again in pleasure. As soon as the long fingers started their repetitive traveling through her insides, her body started rocking in reply, pinning her ankles against the blonde's butt. The harder she pressed her ankles, the harder the blonde pushed in, causing her more and more pleasure.

Nay wanted to stay calm and enjoy the moment, but her sensations and her body were telling her the opposite. They wanted to burst out of her flesh, her chest moved up and down needing air but she could hardly get it through her nose. When the moaning and the panting became so loud that not even the blonde's hand was able to muffle them, Heather decided to ease up a bit, slowing her fast movements down not to cause a scandal in the cabin. The brunette, feeling the pressure cease, opened her eyes in confusion and when she heard the blonde shushing her down, she shook her head frantically.

"Mmmmnnooooo! Domt mmfucking stop!" She managed to utter through the other girl's hand, gesturing her to keep going. "I'm so close, dom stop!" Heather picked up her path and kept sliding her fingers into the brunette until she felt her insides wrapping her two fingers tighter and tighter.

"Uggghh, yyyyeesssss! yessssss!" Nay couldn't help biting the blonde's fingers. She wanted to yell out but couldn't, so she bit hard, causing the other girl to clench her teeth in pain.

"Fuck Nay! You're hurting me!" She hissed. "Now who's killing who?" She waited for Naya to ease her bite and stop shivering. As soon as she felt all the wetness in her hand, wrist and even her forearm she stopped moving her fingers and pulled out slowly.

"Shh-shit!" Naya sighed, hugging Heather tightly. "How do you do that? Fuck Heath!"

They heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me!" The voice of the flight attendant sounded through the door. "There are a couple of passengers who need to use the bathroom! Are you ok in there? Feeling sick, ma'am?"

The girls giggled. "Shit! What are we going to do now? They're waiting for us outside. They'll see us! What if they recognize us?" Heather rushed her words while helping Nay to get down and fix her clothes.

"Follow my lead!" Naya told Heather. They got out of the bathroom looking a bit out of breath and blushing. Naya put her hand on her mouth and went out first. The flight attendant looked surprised when she noticed there were two people in the small cubicle instead of one. The passengers who were waiting also looked surprised.

"I'm feeling so sick! Thank God you were there to help me! I would have collapsed on the floor without your help" The brunette talked to Heather; she stumbled from side to side, pretending to be sick and hardly opening her eyes.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The attendant said worried.

"I am now, thanks! I just needed to… you know…" She stopped talking and mimicked gagging. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" The brunette took Heather's hand and pulled her completely out of the bathroom and through the aisle.

The blonde couldn't help a small giggle. " .terrible!" Heather paused between words, smacking Naya's ass playfully. "I frankly deserve an Oscar for that! I'm telling you!" Naya replied, giggling too.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya dropped the bag on the floor and crashed on the bed like a plane landing on its back. She was exhausted. After hours of flying and a few "sexy" encounters in bathrooms and closets, she couldn't believe she was finally on a bed. The hotel room looked cozy. The decoration was a bit old-fashioned but Gwyneth had told her she chose the hotel because of the view. She wasn't interested in the view though; all she wanted was to sleep. Heather had gone straight into the shower and she waited on the bed patiently to take hers too.

"Heath! Are you ok? You're taking too long!" Naya shouted.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was still alone. She worried about Heather; she was still in the bathroom but the shower wasn't on. When she got there she found her lying in the bathtub full of water and bubbles. Only the upper part of her face was out and she'd clearly fallen asleep. Naya couldn't help but smile; the blonde looked cute, and so fragile. She got closer and deepened her hand in the water, feeling it was already cold.

"Heath, baby!" She stroked her thigh slowly not to cause the other girl to jolt. "Baby! You're gonna catch a cold, c'mon let's go to bed!" She said almost whispering and getting closer to the blonde's face. She kissed her sweetly in her lips and she began to move quietly.

"Mmmmm I want more…!" Heather smiled trying to open her eyes. "I've missed you babe!"

The brunette went out of the bathroom to get changed. She put a sexy black silky nightgown on.

"Heath, babe! Do you want something to drink? There's some booze here! Look! They have Jack Daniels in Spain too!" Naya laughed pulling the bottle out of the cupboard. She looked for glasses or cups but couldn't see any. "Oh fuck it!" She opened the bottle and took a sip directly from it.

Heather got out with a similar piece of lingerie on. She leaned on the doorframe looking sexy as hell. She gave the brunette a smirk and winked at her. Nay got closer still with the bottle in her hand and the blonde turned her around, leaning her against the wall, in front of the mirror. She approached her ear and whispered into it sensually. "May I have a sip?" She brushed the brunette's ass a bit lifting the black fabric.

"Oh shit!" Nay almost moaned. She was going to hand the bottle to Heather when the blonde stopped her.

"Naaah. Drink from it, and I'll taste it in your mouth!" Heather kept whispering.

"Hummm you're a tease, babe! Did you know that?" The Latina said before tilting her head up and taking another sip from the bottle. When she was going to turn around to kiss the blonde, she was pushed against the mirror.

"Who said you could turn around? Kiss me!" Heather ordered.

Nay turned only her head and kissed her passionately. "You have me wet again, bitch!" She said smiling into the blonde's mouth.

"Just like I wanted you!" Heather smirked back. "Ummmm Jack tastes nice in you! Let's see what else tastes so good!"

"By the way babe…" The blonde said between kisses. "…I think it's time for you to start returning favors, don't you think?"

The brunette's mood changed automatically. They had been having sex for a while now. The best sex of her life actually, but the moment she was avoiding was already there.

"Nay, babe!" Heather noticed something had changed, that something was wrong. "Honey, you never touch me like… you know… there! Why babe? I need you too, you know?"

Nay looked down embarrassed. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?" She pulled the blonde into a kiss, and they kept touching and caressing each other's body until things got sexier and hotter. They ended up in bed oversleeping until almost noon of the following day. Their first day in that new, unknown city was going to be interesting.

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was the first one to move. She moaned as she turned over to directly come face to face with Heather. She opened her eyes not expecting the blonde so close. When Heather felt her breath on her face, she smiled. "Good morning, babe!"

The brunette smiled in return. "Mmmmm good morning!" She wrapped the blonde with her arms and pulled her closer, feeling the warmth between their naked bodies.

"This feels soooo good!" Naya said, closing her eyes.

"Ok, but we gotta get up some day, you know?" Heather smiled.

"Says who? Fuck the world! You are all that matters to me right now, all I want, and I have you all to myself… so fuck everyone and everything else!" The brunette lay on top of Heather, kissing her neck.

"Um Nay!" She said, between kisses. Naya didn't seem to care about her words and kept kissing her on the lips, on the cheek, on the neck…

"Nnnnay!" She repeated.

"W-whaaaat?" Naya whined. "Leave me alone. I want your body!"

"Naaaay! You should take a shower, honey!" Heather said playfully.

"WUT!?" The brunette raised her head, scrunching her nose. She lifted her arm and smelled her own armpit. "What are you trying to say, blondie?" She faked annoyance.

Heather laughed out loud and pushed her to a side. "Go and get in the shower, my little Ms. Piggy! I'll be right there in a bit!"

"Umm are you joining me then? Wankyyyy!" Naya stood up, wiggled her little butt playfully at Heather and left for the shower.

The blonde got out of bed quickly and reached for her bag. She took her iPhone out and silenced it. Nobody had that number except for Dianna, but she didn't want to risk being exposed, so she made sure she heard the water running and typed a SMS.

_Hey it's me, Hemo. I need you to do me a favor! –H_

It took a while for the reply to come in, but it finally did.

_What? This is not your number. Whose phone is this? –V_

_It doesn't matter, just read and do what I tell you, ok? No questions! –H_

_Okaaay! Tell me, sweetie-pie! What do you need? –V_

_By the way, H! It's fucking 4 in the morning! What the hell are you doing up this late! U woke me up! –V_

Heather looked at the time on the phone: a bit later than noon.

_Oh shit! I'm sorry Van! J_ _-H_

_But listen! This is what I want you to do, ok? –H_

The blonde kept typing until she heard the water stop.

"I'm ready baaaabe!" Naya shouted from the bathroom. "Come over! I'm all clean for you! Come and make me dirty again!" She yelled, laughing afterwards.

Heather entered the bathroom and slid the shower glass to a side, smirking at the brunette and getting in with her.

xxxXXXxxx

It was an early call again. Right after six, almost the whole cast was on set already: the NY crew and the McKinley newbies. Dianna sat on the lounge couch almost lying on it with her legs spread open. She was exhausted. Lea came in with two paper cups in her hands and handed one to Di.

"Here Di! I thought I'd get you coffee instead of tea, so you can wake up properly!" She smiled.

"Thanks! Good call!" The blonde couldn't even open her eyes properly.

Kevin and Vanessa came in too, followed by Dean and Chris.

"Morning guys!" Vanessa yelled, causing Di to tap her hear with her palm to muffle the noise. She sat by her.

"Fuck Van! Keep your squeals low, woman!" Dianna complained. "It's not even fucking seven yet!"

"Oh sorry Naya! I missed you too!" Vanessa joked.

"Would everybody knock the Naya-thing off! Stop fucking calling me Naya, ok?" Dianna yelled.

"Stop behaving like her then!" Chris snapped.

"Yeah right, like she could! There's only one Nay-Nay, bitches!" Kevin said sassily snapping his fingers in front of his face and moving his hands from side to side.

"What?" Dianna was annoyed by now. "What the hell is that suppose to mean 'bee'?" She stressed the last word, mockingly. "Fuck you, Kev!"

"Ugh, whatever… I only meant that…" Kevin was interrupted by a sound operator that popped her head by the door.

"Fifteen minutes, guys" She yelled. "There's some stuff we need to take care of before we start!"

"Oh fuck, man! Why so early then?" Dianna kept complaining. Lea sat by her side and took another sip from her cup. She stroked Di's thigh to calm her down. "It's ok honey, calm down!" She almost whispered, so that nobody else could hear.

"Yes _honey, _calm doooown!" Kevin repeated, mocking them, which made Lea pulled away from Dianna immediately.

"Are we having a thing here, Kev?" Dianna snapped defensively.

"Fuck!" Vanessa yelled all of a sudden. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud!" She couldn't figure out something on her phone.

"What is it? Are you hollow inside, Van? Because you sound like you were!" Dianna kept picking on her.

"Knock it off, Di!" Kevin defended the little brunette.

"Give me that!" Di snatched the phone from Vanessa's hands, looking into it.

"Give it back, Di! This isn't funny! This is important!" Vanessa whined.

"Give her the phone back, Di" Kevin warned her.

"Or else what? Are you gonna make me?" The blonde said cockily.

"Ugh, you're so childish sometimes! You do remind me of Naya, you know?" Lea rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, Lea! You too?" Dianna snapped. She stood up and walked away, sitting on a chair in a corner. Vanessa followed her, hoping to get her phone back.

"Oh shit, here we go again! Is this that Heather-Naya porn stuff again?" The blonde whispered, so that only Vanessa could hear.

Vanessa opened her mouth in surprise and covered it with her hand. "H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I've known since the beginning, dork! Who do you think arranged this account in the first place, huh? Hemo? Nah she's too dumb for that!" Dianna's bitter words came out louder than she intended and caught Kevin's attention.

"Who's dumb, smartass?" He interjected.

"No one! Mind your own fucking business!" The blonde replied harshly.

"I'll help you here, you're too innocent for this shit!" She whispered again to Vanessa.

"No, no! Hemo is gonna kill me!" The brunette feared Heather's reaction if she found out.

"I'll tell her it was me, no problem!" Dianna assured her, leaving her a bit calmer.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather slid the shower door open and got out. Naya was kneeling down, curled up on the bathtub floor pressing her forehead against her arm that was leaning on the side of the tub. The brunette was breathing heavily. She felt as if she had been jogging for hours.

"Fffuck, Heath! Y-you gotta st-stop doing this to m-mme!" She could hardly talk.

"Doing what?" The blonde laughed while getting dry.

"I can't move my legs, my whole body feels limp" The brunette whined, still in the shower. She heard a beep coming from the room. It was her phone.

"I'll get it for you, babe!" Heather told Naya.

"NOOOO!" Naya yelled.

The blonde turned around surprised. "Naya Marie Rivera! What has gotten into you? Don't yell at me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Heath! B-but I'll get it, ok? Just help me the fuck outta here! And stop being so fucking… sexy, ok?" The brunette complained while getting out of the shower, but with a smile on her face.

_Hey there, sexy ass! –B_

_Shit! I can't talk right now, Britt! –S_

"Who are you talking to, Nay?" Heather asked, trying not to smile while doing it.

"N-no one, Heath!" Naya replied feeling guilty.

"Um are you sure?" Heather was pushing it a little too much; she knew it. She thought she should better stop and not push her luck any further. "Um ok whatever! I'll call for breakfast then!"

"It's almost three, Heath!" Naya pointed at the clock on the wall.

"So? We just got up, right?" Heather said, as if it was obvious.

"I guess so!" The brunette shrugged. She went back to her phone to type her last words.

_I really really can't talk right now. I'll find a moment later, ok? –S_

_Ummm can't wait, babe! –B_

xxxXXXxxx

Dianna put the phone down on her lap. "She can't talk! Where are they anyways?"

"Who?" Kevin interrupted.

"Naya and Heather, duh!" Dianna raised her arms.

"Um dunno!" He shrugged. "I guess they took some days off!"

"At the same time?" Lea was curious. "Are they like… together?"

"No!" Vanessa wanted to change the subject. "We should go back to work!"

"Where are they?" Chris was the one interested now.

"Who the fuck cares, anyways?" Dean said confused. "Leave them alone!"

"Excuse me?" Lea interjected. "No! She gets to stick her nose in everybody's business and she gets to walk away freely with everything? Ummmm I don't think so! Where are they?" She repeated, fidgeting with her phone, looking at Kevin.

"I don't know! She went to see Gwyneth, I think!" He tried to recall his conversation with Naya.

"Yeah right, and she needs a passport and a hottie for that?" She showed him the tweet Naya had posted days ago.

Kevin shrugged. "Don't look at meeee!"

"Call her!" Dianna said, suddenly.

"Call who?" Kevin was confused.

"Naya! Call her! And we'll get all this straightened up!" The blonde insisted.

"What the fuck is your problem, blondie?" Kevin was normally patient, but Di was pulling his strings a little too hard. "Stop being such a pain in the ass!" He started looking for Naya's number in his phone to call her.

"I'll call her! Calm down!" Vanessa took his phone and started dialing, but she called Heather instead. At the same time Dianna was already typing.

xxxXXXxxx

Heather and Naya were already having the breakfast they had ordered through the room service. They had informed them that all the restaurants in the hotel were serving late lunch already and that if they wanted breakfast they had to cook it especially for them. So they were sitting there, on the bed, eating croissants, toast and drinking strong espressos.

"What are these for?" Heather lifted a little bottle with a thick liquid in it with one hand and a piece of garlic with the other.

"It's olive oil, Heath! Give me that!" Naya snatched it from her hand. "You're supposed to rub the garlic on the bread like this…" She did as she was describing. "…and pour the oil on it. It tastes awesome AND it's healthy!"

The blonde scrunched her nose in disgust. "Eeeewwww you're eating garlic and oil?"

The brunette took a bite of the toast, humming with pleasure. "Uuuummmm it's delicious!"

"Don't even think of kissing me in like… a month, you stinky bitch!" Heather joked playfully.

"What are you, a vamp now? Cause I know a place where you can bite me hard!" The brunette spread her legs a bit and pointed with her chin right between her legs.

"Nayaaaaaa!" Both girls laughed out loud. "Stop it or I'll bite you there for real!" Naya snapped her legs closed. "Ouch!"

Suddenly both their phones started ringing. They looked at each other surprised and it made them stop laughing.

Heather replied to Vanessa's voice.

"Hi NAYA!" She said very slowly, so that Heather knew something was going on.

"Um hi, V! What's up!" Heather raised her eyebrows in confusion but played along.

"Nothing really. There are some people here who want to know what you're up to?" Vanessa kept speaking very slowly. Everybody else in the room was staring at her,uu asking themselves why she was talking like that.

"_Oh shit! Everything's gonna come out now" _Heather thought.

"Um nothing, I'm hanging out w-with Gwyneth, that's all!" She tried to sound convincing.

Naya had her phone on the bedside table and it was beeping and vibrating too. She reached for it and read the tweet. It was a mention actually.

_Hey gorgeous! Still busy? –B_

_Stop it Britt! I can't talk. I told you! –S_

Heather glanced at Naya's phone out of curiosity. She looked at the brunette who seemed nervous again. She couldn't be texting Brittany, Vanessa was on the phone with her. She had instructed her to DM her at an exact time so that she made sure she was with her.

"Who is it, Nay?" The blonde asked her.

"Um n-no one!" Naya put the phone away but it beeped again.

"Fuck!" She snapped turning the volume off. It was another mention.

_Make a little time for your Brittany, San! –B_

_I fckn can't, ok? Stop it already! –S_

"Van, who exactly is with you right now?" Heather's rage was growing. If Vanessa wasn't tweeting Naya who the fuck was?

"Chris, Kev, Dean, L-lea and…" Vanessa stopped.

"And who, Van?" The blonde was getting impatient.

Dianna looked at Vanessa and put a finger on her lips, gesturing her to keep silence.

"Van, who the fuck else?"

_Santana come on! –B_

Naya finally snapped. She had hardly finished reading her mentions when… _*CRASH* _She threw the phone across the room so hard that it hit the mirror in the far wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK BRITT!" She yelled desperately just to turn around to see Heather mouth agape, staring at her stunned.

"Naya!"

xxxXXXxxx


	18. Never Change

**#CheckYourTweets**

**CHAPTER 18: Never Change**

"What the hell was that, Nay? Are you out of your mind?" Heather got off the bed and went to look for the phone. "Congrats babe! It's all fucked up!" She rolled her eyes.

The blonde stepped on a piece of glass on the floor and screamed! "FUCK!"

Naya was by her side in a flash. "Fuck babe, did you hurt yourself?" She helped Heather to sit on the bed and saw how she left a pool of blood behind.

"Shit, shit, shit! This is all my fault! Let me see! You may need stitches!" She lifted the blonde's foot and checked it.

"It sure is your fault! You gotta learn to control your temper, Nay! What was all that about?" Heather face was scrunched up. "Oooouch! Fuck! It hurts!"

"Ok, I'm calling a doctor right now! Hang on!" Naya grabbed her broken phone out of instinct. "Fuck, I gotta get another one now! Where's your phone?"

"There! On the bed side table! But call from the room's phone. It'll be easier. This fucking hurts, man!" Heather whined.

"I'm so sorry, Heath! So sorry!" Naya's eyes were watering. She felt guilty not only for Heather getting hurt because of her but also because the reason she threw the phone in the first place. She knew she had to stop talking to Brittany. She didn't want to though. She liked that girl. A lot. She sniffed before talking on the phone.

"_Inglés, por favor!"_ She said, as she could let her words out. "I need a doctor or a paramedic! My friend hurt herself. Can you send someone up?" She kept listening through the phone for a while until she spoke again. "_Perfecto, ¡Gracias!"_

"They'll be up in any moment, Heath" Naya said sobbing.

"Com'ere babe! It's nothing, ok? I'm ok! It's not your fault, I'm sorry I said it was." Heather took Naya in her arms and hugged her tight. "And whatever it was that made you lose control, it's ok, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want, ok?" Now it was the blonde who felt guilty. It was all her fault after all; she told Vanessa to DM Naya to keep her cover as Brittany.

The medic came shortly after and gave Heather three stitches. They said she shouldn't step on that foot for a couple of days and left her crutches.

Heather's eyes were red. She couldn't help crying from the pain the stitches had caused her, but now it was all over. Naya kept kissing her neck to calm her down.

"It's ok baby, it doesn't hurt that much anymore!" The blonde assured the girl.

The brunette looked her in the eye. They kept in silence for a while. She couldn't believe how much she cared for her. She had been thinking about the woman she had in front of her every single minute for months now. Was she falling for her? The only thing she could think of was being with her; walk around town holding her hand, having a romantic dinner, dancing in some club, spooning her all night and her favorite part of the day: waking up by her side. She couldn't imagine her life without her now. What they were going to do after they got back started to worry her thoughts and she tried to change gears.

"It's not ok. You are in pain! I'm gonna make up for what I did to you!" She wasn't stopping her search for every single spot on the blonde's neck. She kissed it softly until she stuck the tip of her tongue out a bit just to taste the other girl's skin. "Mmmm I love how you taste!"

"Umm that feels so good, babe! Keep doing that!" The blonde tilted her head up and leaned on her elbows, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Her wounded food rested on a little stool and on a pillow. The brunette leaned on her, now that she had granted all the space to her neck.

Naya's mind was burning with thoughts and feelings. She wanted to please the blonde fully but she still doubted she could. She had kissed her and let her do things to her but doing them herself, that was a very different matter. What if she wasn't good enough? She had never "pleased" another woman before. She had never touched another woman down there before. All she had done was kissing and she sure liked it. What if she didn't like doing it? And what if Heather didn't like what she had to offer? These were all doubts in her and it was all putting her down. She stopped the kissing and sat up.

Heather moaned a bit when she felt the brunette's mouth move away from her skin. "What's the matter, babe? Keep kissing me please! I need you!"

"I-I c-can't!" Naya looked down embarrassed.

"Do you want me to start it, so you feel better, babe?" The blonde offered.

Naya nodded shyly.

"Com'ere!" Heather offered her hand and pulled the brunette into a kiss. She kept pulling her until she got her on her lap, straddling her. "I can't move my leg, you know that, don't you?" The blonde smirked and gave her the naughtiest of smiles. She took Naya's hands and guided them to her breasts, cupping them. The brunette followed her lead and kept caressing them, feeling bold and going underneath the fabric of her shirt.

Heather tilted her head back and leaned on her elbows again. Second try.

Nay felt her thighs clenching and her center throbbing. "I'm so turned on, Heath!"

"Mmmmm me too, babe!" Heather took one of the brunette's hands and moved it down her stomach, guiding it to caress her well toned abs and a bit down under her panty line.

Naya jumped on her, opening her eyes all of a sudden. "I c-can't Heath, I'm sorry!" She tried to get off the blonde but the blonde wouldn't let her.

"Ok, ok, don't move!" She said softly and put her hand between the brunette's legs.

"Uuugh yesss Heath, this feels awesome!" She moaned.

Heather undid Nay's jeans and pulled them down just a bit to get access under her panties.

"Ummmm! This is not right! I should be able to do it to you too!" Nay said, already panting.

"We'll get there, babe! Don't worry! You want a ride or not?" She smirked, playfully.

"I'd love a ride!" The brunette answered and just after she finished saying that she felt two fingers inside her again. Just like on the plane, just like she had felt so many times lately; but this time she felt them deeper, it might be the position, it might be how wet she was, she didn't know; all she knew was that it felt different.

"Uuugh babe, yesss don't you stop!" She moaned.

"Tell you what babe, I'll keep still and you move, ok? My foot hurts a lot! So you do it, come on! Ride me baby!" The blonde smiled mischievously. Nay knew she was lying, she felt no pain whatsoever. But she played along and started moving up and down in and out her long long fingers.

She grabbed her own breasts and her panting was getting louder and the movements more frantic.

Heather's hips went up and down too, helping her hand's movements. She felt a knot in her lower stomach building up. Her arms felt numb and she had to lay on her back, letting the brunette do all the work.

"Naaay don't stop, you're making me… N-nnnaaayy!" She shouted as she began getting off. Her body went limp and she couldn't keep her fingers up anymore. Nay whined at the break in contact and the blonde realized, reacting quickly.

"Com'ere! Quick, com'ere!" As much as her strength allowed her, Heather pulled the brunette by her hips and guided her until she reached her mouth, still laying down with hardly no strength left.

"What are you doing, Heath?" Nay's mouth was agape; she couldn't believe what the blonde was about to do to her.

"Come on, Nay! Sit on me! I can't hardly move! Sit on my mouth, quick!" The brunette did as she was told and placed herself on the blonde's face. As soon as her center came in contact with her tongue, she thought she was going to die of pleasure right there, right then.

"Oh my God, Heath, what are you doing to me? Oh m-mmmy Gggg-god!" Nay panted and almost screamed. Her breath became heavier and her chest couldn't stop rising and falling. She mimicked the movements she had done before with Heather's fingers inside her but now she was using her tongue instead.

"I c-ccan't with this, Heath, ugh H-hhhh…!" She couldn't believe what she was feeling. That wasn't the first time anyone had done that to her, obviously, but it had never, ever, felt like that before. It was different. She could feel the blonde on every inch of her body. She was cold and warm at the same time. She tried to contract her sex to hold off on the inevitable and make that moment last forever but she was having a lot of trouble in doing so.

Nay tilted her head backwards and placed her hands on Heather's thighs. The blonde noticed how her tongue was being squeezed inside the brunette's center and she knew what was coming. She hummed as loud as she could and pushed the Latina's body up so she could see her face while she was cumming. Nay sat up and allowed the blonde to hold her cheeks forcing her to look down into her eyes. Heather winked and the brunette finally let go.

The screams might have alerted the whole hotel. The girl beneath smiled while swallowing all the girl on top had to release, which it turned out was a whole lot. Her lusty blue eyes showed satisfaction when Nay came undone. The brunette looked down at the blonde whose corners of her lips were still leaking liquid. She just collapsed onto the headboard and kept her arms hanging on it for a few seconds before falling back to bed.

"Holy shit! I… just… wow!" Heather said smirking, while licking her upper lip. "You. are. something. MsRivera!" She stopped after each word.

The brunette covered her head with the pillow and hummed and whined ashamed. "Whhhyyyy?" She yelled from between the pillow and the mattress. "Why does this have to happen to meeeee?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Give it back! Please Di!" Vanessa shouted while banging Dianna's trailer door. "It's important Di! Please! Don't make me beg you!"

Dianna sat on her couch in the trailer staring down at Vanessa's phone. She didn't want to hurt Heather nor Naya but she was still hurt after all that happened in London and during the bed scene in the "I Do" episode. She didn't know how to let her feelings out; she would never have the strength and courage to confront Naya and talk about it, so she thought she had found a way to do it.

She typed into the phone, through Heather's secret Twitter account.

_Still can't talk? I'm getting anxious here. –B_

No reply whatsoever.

"Open the door, pleeeeeease!" Vanessa kept shouting, making people from other trailers stare at her.

"I'll give you the phone back if you tell me Hemo's new password. It's not big deal, Van! I've done it before! She'd let me do it! It's just too much for you to handle!" The blonde spoke from behind the door.

Vanessa needed her phone and knew that what Dianna was saying was true. Heather had told her how she got her new phone and that Di had spent the night helping her set up her social network accounts. That was the morning she walked in on them and dropped the tray of breakfast on the floor.

"Okaaay" She gave in. She was that easy. "But promise me you'll ask Hemo's approval before doing anything, ok?"

"Of course" The blonde said while opening the door. She was about to hand the brunette the phone and Vanessa was going to catch it when she pulled back quickly. "Password?" Dianna said holding the phone behind her back.

"Ugh!" The little brunette whined. "01121987"

"Oh my God! Can she be more obvious and naïve?" Dianna rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Hemo is for real! First time she used _her_ date of birth!"

xxxXXXxxx

Naya was curled up behind Heather's back. She was spooning her again, completely exhausted. They hadn't left the bed in three days, only moving to go to the bathroom and to open the door for the room service. They had tried all different sorts of meals; and they had even ordered from outside the hotel to food more "known" to them: _KFC_ and _Subway_ tasted just the same as back home.

"Hhhmmmm!" Naya hummed noticing Heather moving. "Stoooop it! You're waking me up!"

"Naya! We have to get up! We haven't set foot outside this room since we got here! What's the point of traveling almost fourteen hours to get to this strange country if we're not even going to get out of the room?"

"It's not strange, Heath!" Naya smiled still without wanting to move. "We gotta get up anyways, we're taking a train south tonight, we're spending the night in a city called _Sevilla_…" The brunette pronounced the word slowly as to make sure she did it correctly. "…and go to the beach tomorrow. They say _Cádiz_ is gorgeous too!"

"What about Ibiza?" Heather smirked. "We can have some serious _fiesta_ over there! I could do with some "nice Spanish products". She said as she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"Nope! No drugs, Heath! We're alone here, remember? No one, except for Fishstick, knows we're here. We could get in a lot of trouble" Naya almost scolded the blonde for even thinking about it.

"Okaaaay!" Heather pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

"We could stop at NYC, though in our way back!" Naya suggested; it was her turn to wiggle her eyebrows.

Heather smiled widely, nodding quickly. "Deal!" She raised her hand to get a high five from the brunette. Both girls laughed out loud when the blonde's phone rang.

"Yes mom?" She turned to Naya and rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a long bath, ok?" She mouthed. Naya nodded and lay back down again.

She didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to. She whined and groaned until she finally got up. "What are you wearing, blondie!?" She shouted towards the bathroom.

Heather didn't answer. The brunette got in the bathroom and slid the bath door open. She looked down at the gorgeous girl who was shushing her with a gesture of her finger on her mouth and showing her the phone. "It's my mom!" She mouthed.

"What are you wearing for the trip?" Naya almost whispered. "I'm gonna get everything ready!"

"Whatever you like, babe!" She replied, also whispering.

The brunette smirked and raised one eyebrow mischievously. "Ummm wankyyyy!"

Heather smiled and splashed some water at her, which made her jump playfully and squeal a bit.

"Nothing mom! It's some kid out of the window!" The blonde lifted her leg to close the door so that the brunette would go away but she didn't realize she was exposing her groin by doing it.

Naya put her hands on her head and opened her mouth widely in an exaggerated mocking gesture. She smirked and made a gesture clapping her palms together as if she was going to dive in the water.

Heather finally slid the door close with a laugh. "Dork!" She couldn't help to let out. "That kid, mom, that kid!" She explained through the phone.

The Latina finally left the bathroom and sighed. She put the TV on and zapped through the channels. She burst out laughing while watching _Modern Family _dubbed into Spanish. Sofia's voice had been changed and she talked in a funny Spanish accent. Even funnier than she had when she "tried" to speak English. "Oh my God, Heath, hurry up! You're missing this! It's hilarious!"

"I hope you have our outfits sorted! I'm coming out in a minute" The blonde shouted out after finally hanging up her phone.

"Oh shit!" Naya shook her head from watching the show on TV and stood up quickly to get a short dress out of her suitcase. "Green and black stripes for me?" She yelled out, waiting for her friend's approval.

"New York again? Really, Naya?" Blonde wet hair peeked from the bathroom door a bit. "I told you you shouldn't have stolen that dress from the set! Everyone will know it's you!" She went back into the bathroom. "Shorts and loose T-shirt!" She yelled from inside.

"Okaaaay!" The brunette looked down giving in. She approached Heather's suitcase and picked some leggings and a sleeveless knitted top. "Yellow!" She said aloud.

"Perfect, babe!" The blonde agreed.

When Naya was about to close the suitcase, she noticed a bump in the suitcase pocket. She unzipped it and took out what was inside.

"What the hell…? Heather!" She called the blonde aloud. "Can you come out here a sec, please?"

Heather was still towel drying her hair. She knotted the towel on her head and finished tying her bathrobe around her waist. She was holding another wet towel with both hands but she dropped it onto the floor when she got out of the bathroom. There stood Naya with one hand on her waist and holding her iPhone up, showing it to her, with the other.

"Care to explain this, babe?"

"_Holy shit!" _Was all she could think of.

xxxXXXxxx

Ryan walked into his office closing the door behind. He pulled the blinds down. He sat in his chair and pulled himself from the desk to get as close as he could. He put his elbows on the desk and closing his eyes, he placed his face on his hands for almost fifteen minutes; in silence.

His whole career was dangling by a thin thread and he felt it was going to snap at any moment. He knew he was doing too much. His family was growing, his work on all three shows was driving him crazy and he was being hated on more and more everyday in the social media as well as getting love from his crew mates and his colleagues in the profession. Every time something came out wrong, he would receive tons of SMS and calls of support; but this was getting too much. The recent meeting of the staff writers with the big bosses worried him.

He finally looked up and sighed slowly. He doubted so much on what he was about to do. He took a piece of blank yellow paper and scribbled some notes on it.

He shook his head to both sides with eyes closed while holding the drawer's handle not sure if he should pull it open or not. He looked at one of the photos he had on his desk on the wooden frame his partner had bought him for Christmas. Then he looked to his left side and looked a while at another framed picture. This one was taken at the latest Paley Fest. He was in the middle of it with a bunch of members of the cast of all his shows. A tear dropped down his cheek. He couldn't believe his anger and his pride had buried him in the deep shit hole he was in. He looked at one person in particular who stood near him in the picture. Naya. He sighed again and finally pulled he drawer open.

He took something from it. He couldn't believe he had the _cojones _to do what he was about to do. He raised the black long object. He looked at both pictures again and sighed.

xxxXXXxxx

"Open the friggin door!" Lea shouted banging on Dianna's trailer just like Vanessa had done before. "You've been in there for hours now! Open it, or I'll call the security guy to come and open it for me!" She wasn't going to leave without talking to the blonde; she was too determined in all she did; just like Berry.

Lea finally had to do it. She took her phone out and called. The guy was there within minutes. He got there on a scooter and asked her what her intentions were. She said Dianna had left something inside and that she needed to get it for her. The guy knew they were close friends. Everybody knew they used to even live together the first season; and he opened the door for her, and left.

Dianna was sitting on her couch looking down at her phone. It's like she was in a trance, like she was trying to decide on something crucial in her life. She had typed something on it and was staring at it closely.

_I'm getting more and more anxious here, babe! I need you to talk to me! –B_

Lea was at a loss of words. She didn't know what was going on with her and what the hell she was staring at.

"Di, luv!" She almost whispered not to scare the girl too much from her trance. "Di!"

But nothing seemed to work so the brunette lost her patience and snatched the phone from the blonde's hands to read what seemed so important for her to stare at.

Dianna slowly but with her eyes wide opened in surprised –she seemed to have woken up from her daydream- looked up at Lea.

"Give me that goddamn phone right now or I will fucking kill you!" The blonde yelled furiously as she stood up.

Lea pulled one of her "astonished" faces and stepped back hiding the phone behind her, so the blonde couldn't take it from her.

"Give it to me! Damn!" She shouted getting closer and raising a hand to the brunette. When Dianna realized what she was about to do she quickly stepped back and lowered her hand.

"W-were you seriously going to hit me, Di?" Lea couldn't believe Dianna's behavior.

The blonde looked down. "You wouldn't be the first one, I'm afraid." She said ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" The shorter girl asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing!" Dianna turned around and went to sit on the couch again. She put her elbows on her knees and leaned her head in his hands.

Lea turned around too and looked at the phone.

_I'm getting more and more anxious here, babe! I need you to talk to me! –B_

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" She said as she threw the phone at the blonde, hitting her head with it. "Oh shoot!" The brunette covered her mouth as the other girl yelled in pain.

xxxXXXxxx

Kevin had been calling Ryan for the last half hour; calling his cell, calling the office. He looked for him everywhere with no success. He finally tried his office; he knocked but didn't get any answer so he opened the door just a bit and peeked inside. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Ryan had switched his huge plasma on with the remote control and was watching a private tape, previously recorder with a hidden camera he had installed on one of the shelves in his office. It was a teddy bear, supposedly from his boy, but it actually hid a camera inside. The camera had recorded the private meeting the writers had had days before and had shown Naya spilling her wrath against himself and the rest. After the rant, he raised the remote again and switched the screen off.

Kevin stepped back and closed the door behind. He couldn't believe Ryan had done such a horrible thing: spy on his bosses and his crew. He wasn't sure if he should tell Naya about it. She would go ballistic on everyone and she was in not a good place right now with the bosses. He decided on thinking the whole thing over before texting her with the new findings.

Ryan sat in silence for a while. He wasn't sure if he was mad at that woman or if he should thank her for probably saving his ass. She was honest, she spilled out what she thought about the company and all of them, no matter in what sort of mess she was getting herself into. After all, he was proud of her; he had seen her growing as an artist and as a person since the first day she stepped on set.

He opened his MacBook Air and got onto Twitter.

_Always remember to love yourself and all that you are. _

He finished typing and added a picture of a little Naya embracing the real Naya, which had been taken from one of the latest shootings.

Ryan shut the laptop down. He shook his head from side to side, staring at the picture again.

"Never fucking change, bitch!"

xxxXXXxxx

_**A/N**_

_**Hi gals and guyz (if there are any reading this)! Long time no speak, huh?! **_

_**First, a reminder of where to get in touch with me: Twitter, Tumblr and Kik = gaygayfornaynay**_

_**And B) Thank you sooooooooooo much for your support and encouragement; all your revs, comments and tweets are amazing (especially those two funny asses!). **_

_**But seriously now, you keep my flame burning between every chapter. #noWankyIntended LOL**_

_**Special thanx to my awesome Beta **__**and friend**_ _**for her unconditional help and support.**_

_**And a special mention to who got me saying now "Oh my Goodness!" You know who you are and you inspire me in so many ways!**_

_**xoxo – WankyGirl ;p**_


End file.
